


H.J. Potter-Diggory

by JCL27_00Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being pissed on, Blood and Injury, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang Friendship, Cousin Incest implied, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Draco Malfoy is obssesed with Harry Potter, Dumbledore Lives, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Friendship, M/M, Mild torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Severus Snape Lives, Shoving head down toilet, Sirius Black Lives, Ted Tonks Lives, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 95,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCL27_00Q/pseuds/JCL27_00Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage law has been announced and Harry finds himself faced with marriage and parenthood and having to deal with his seventh year and the war. Malfoy is obsessed with him and determined to make Harry and his spouse's life a living hell for not marrying and bonding with him. Read as Sirius and Severus's relationship develops like never before, and Remus and Tonks deal with parenthood whilst trying to survive during the war. Hermione, Ron, and the twins each deal with marriage and whatever life decides to throw at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory or any of the other characters. I make no such claim or make any money from the writing of this story it is fanfiction and is only for entertainment purposes. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the parts of the plot that is AU and any original characters.
> 
> The Summary is crap and I might change it at a later date. This story has been on fanfiction.net for some time now and doing well, I decided to see how it would do on here. It needs to be beta read so if anyone is interested and knows what they are doing I will be glad to hear from you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage law has been announced and Harry finds himself faced with marriage and parenthood and having to deal with his seventh year and the war. Malfoy is obsessed with him and determined to make Harry and his spouse's life a living hell for not marrying and bonding with him. Read as Sirius and Severus's relationship develops like never before, and Remus and Tonks deal with parenthood whilst trying to survive during the war. Hermione, Ron, and the twins each deal with marriage and whatever life decides to throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory or any of the other characters. I make no such claim or make any money from the writing of this story it is fanfiction and is only for entertainment purposes. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the parts of the plot that is AU and any original characters.
> 
> The Summary is crap and I might change it at a later date. This story has been on fanfiction.net for some time now and doing well, I decided to see how it would do on here. It needs to be beta read so if anyone is interested and knows what they are doing I will be glad to hear from you.

Sixteen soon to be seventeen year-old Harry James Potter silently seethed as he took a sip from his bottle of Butterbeer as he sat thinking of the reason he was sitting in the Weasley’s backyard. The reason being due to fact he was at the wedding reception of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley.

He glanced upwards as the youngest and only female Weasley child sat down beside him. She was dressed in a stunning dress made of lilac silk, which fit and moulded to her curves in all of the right places. Puberty had been kind to Ginny as far as her body was concerned. Her hair was pinned half up and half down in array of beautiful fiery red glossy ringlets down her back.

She was stunning, a fact not lost on Harry, who figured she would have end up being his wife and the mother of his children in another reality. Another reality where he was straight, and actually in love with her, and did not just love her fiercely as a friend, a true confidant who truly got how he ticked. She was Hermione’s maid of honour, whilst Harry was Ron’s best man, and there was honestly never any doubt as to who would end up being the best man and maid of honour, best man in particular.

She smiled at him sympathetically, knowing currently how deeply immersed in total brood-mode he was, as she liked to call Harry’s dark moods. He seemed to experience such moods more often than not ever since fourth year, not that she could honestly blame him when you took into consideration that they were now at war.

She had never been so grateful to be a pureblood and not a muggle born that Hermione is nor a half-blood like Harry, otherwise she knew full well it would be her getting married within another year. Nevertheless as it were, she luckily was not eligible for the new marriage law recently enforced by Fudge (The pompous wanker). 

Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione had been eligible which was why Hermione was currently sharing her first dance with Ron as his wife. She was lucky that Ron being a pureblood wizard, who had recently turned of age had been eligible to apply for Hermione’s hand in marriage at The Ministry before someone else (namely Malfoy) had gotten their hands on her. 

Harry on the other hand was going to have a more bothersome and complex time considering he had to be married on or before his seventeenth birthday, which was just over a week away, ten days away to be more precise. On top of that she could not ask for his hand in marriage due to three reasons, one being she was not of age until the following year having will not turned sixteen for another two weeks. Two she no longer saw him like that, nor wanted his hand in marriage if she had any say in the matter. Finally three, she was sporting the entirely wrong outer and inner packaging, breasts for example. Yes, Harry James Potter, ‘The Boy Who Lived’ was gay.

Ginny patted Harry affectionately on the hand nearest to her as she said, “I realise I saying don’t worry about it too much is going to sound like a crock of patronising Hippogriff shit, however, Harry your gonna end up sending yourself shit batty crazy if you continue to brood like this.” She continued after a pause, saying, “I know I cannot even begin to imagine or describe your current situation, though I know for certain neither Sirius, Remus, nor Professor Dumbledore will allow any Death Eaters or someone who means you any harm to seek your hand in marriage.”

Harry replied flatly, “I already know this, know that Professor Dumbledore already has one Order member in mind, claims the guy has offered to marry me in order to keep me safe from the likes of Malfoy trying to snag me to turn me over to Voldemort.” He added after a brief pause, “Sirius knows as does the rest of the order, only they won’t tell me who it is only that I know him already, I went to school with him and he apparently is only a couple of years older than me.”

Ginny looked thoughtful as she asked, “How many Order members are there that are under the age of twenty one and gay?” Harry replied, “I know for a fact Fred and George are both bi-sexual, though they said they tend to sway more towards witches.” He grimaced as he concluded, “But that would just be plain wrong and weird, would be like marrying one of the brothers I never had, sweet Merlin that’s a really nauseating notion. I know Sirius and Remus are always telling me that Potter’s always went for red heads, but that concerning anyone of your brothers is just ridiculous and beyond insane.”

Ginny could not help but start laughing between coughs, causing Harry to eye her in exasperated amusement. He exclaimed, “It isn’t funny Gin, sweet Merlin, I seriously do hope your brothers had the sense to not act all noble and offer to marry me out of loyalty and to keep it in the family, honoree member or not.” 

Ginny giggled behind her hand before saying, “Don’t worry Harry, yeah, the twins can be serious pranksters, but I honestly think they have the ability deep, deep down to act their age in a situation as serious and life altering as this. I think we can maybe trust the twins to do the right thing, which is to find a wife of their own each and start giving mum several grandbabies to coddle.”

Harry smirked nodding, knowing he could always rely on Ginny to put the situation into perspective and make the situation all seem less bleak. She was like the confidant and voice of reason he never had growing up. She is one of his dearest and much loved friends, and is the one who he had discovered the charms and advantages of being close to back in his fifth year. He loved her dearly for her insight, insight that neither Ron nor Hermione could match in Ginny, regardless of the former pair being his best friends.

Harry squeezed her hand in gratitude and said, “Thanks I needed that.” He concluded, “As for the other member I know of is Cedric Diggory.” Ginny nodded and said, “I seriously think you’d be more suited to Cedric Diggory, however, it is not my opinion you need to go on. It also depends of course which one of them has stepped in to take on the role.”

Harry replied turning to face her and grimaced, “I know, trust me I know. Tonight once Ron and Hermione leave to go on their honeymoon, I will have to floo from here to The Order Headquarters, where I will meet my husband to be before signing and sealing the official blood document.” He let a tiered and weary sigh escape passed barely parted lips as he paused before concluding, “I don’t have much choice, in less I fancy getting up close and personal with someone who wishes me harm and only wants to exploit me for my so called fame and wealth.”

Ginny sighed sympathetically as she gently squeezed Harry’s arm before she stood to go to find her boyfriend of four months, Neville Longbottom. Harry watched her go, smiling slightly as saw her give Neville a brief and warm kiss as they came within reaching distance of each other. He did not begrudge any happiness she could have with Neville.

Sighing wearily he switched his gaze to Ron and Hermione who were still dancing, both lost in each other in their own little world and bubble of love. Secretly he envied Hermione, envied her because at least she was married to someone she knew and loved, who she knew loved her in return. Harry on the other hand had no idea who he was going to have to marry. On the other hand, he did know without a shadow of a doubt he was not going to marry Draco Malfoy, knowing he would be in the murderous and psychotic grasp of and facing the end of Voldemort’s wand well before the wedding night had even begun.

Later on as the reception came to an end, Harry exchanged words with Ginny and Neville as Ron and Hermione left for their honeymoon. Neville patted Harry on the back sympathetically as he saw Sirius gesturing for him to come over to him. Neville told him, “Good luck Harry, you are going to be fine, although it may not feel like it now you will be eventually. It has to as if anyone deserves any kind of happiness at a time like this then it is you Harry.” 

Harry nodded silently even if he could not quite bring himself to believe what Neville had said to him. He let out a deep and weary sigh for the umpteenth time that evening as Neville and Ginny moved on to talk to her parents. He reluctantly made his way over to his godfather, who stood waiting with Remus and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

Sirius patted his godson on the back as he reached them and said, “Alright Harry let’s go, the wizard who has agreed to marry you will be waiting at headquarters for us to arrive. I have a feeling you are going to approve of our choice.” Harry glowered darkly asking, “I think I’ll be the judge of that if you don’t mind. And why won’t anyone tell me who he is I have every right to know who as it is me who is going to have to marry him, not any of you, me?”

Sirius sighed as he replied, “Sorry Harry, but we all think it best if you wait until we get to headquarters.” Harry scoffed as he replied angrily, “What do you mean best until we get to headquarters, best for bloody who exactly?” He ranted irritably, “I mean come on give me a break, it’s not as if I am going to go and do a runner. I know that this guy is my only option in less I want to end up as Malfoy or Voldemort’s sex slave. Hell, even better yet the bitch of my cellmate in Azkaban, thank you very much.”

The others all except for Albus coughed and spluttered at hearing this. Albus merely let out a tiered sigh looking grave. The usual bright and playful twinkle in his blue eyes had dimmed in sadness and anger, thinking how the law Fudge had passed truly angered him, but unfortunately, he for once was powerless to stop it. 

Harry had no choice, nor did any of those other muggle born and half-blood witches and wizards. If you were between the age of seventeen and forty, unmarried, muggle born or a half-blood then you had no choice but to marry, either that or have your wand snapped and serve a sentence in Azkaban. 

Albus was unwilling as were Sirius and Remus to allow Harry to serve a prison sentence in Azkaban of all places, especially due to something as degrading and unfair as a marriage law. Sirius due to hands on experience would never in a billion and one year’s wish such a hellish nightmare and experience upon his beloved godson.

Albus and Minerva led Harry and the others to the Burrow’s fireplace. Albus lit the fire before grabbing a hand-full of floo powder and threw it into the flames, turning them bright emerald green. He stepped into the flames and called out, “Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” The others all followed suit, Harry a sight more reluctantly.

Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place Tonks greeted them smiling at Harry in sympathy. She told him, “Don’t worry Harry you’re going to like him and you know him rather quite well actually.” Harry frowned and asked, “It’s not one of the Weasley twins is it, because that would be just plain weird and wrong they’re two of the brothers I never had?” 

Harry turned when he heard an amused voice commenting, “Not likely, I am no Weasley nor do I have a twin either.” Harry blushed brightly as he turned to see Cedric Diggory standing alongside his parents, Amos and Lara Diggory. It had been close to a year since he had last spoken to Cedric at any great length, except to say a brief hello in passing in Diagon Ally.

Harry spluttered, “You actually agreed to this or did they persuade you to?” His nose wrinkled in distaste looking as if he had swallowed something sour or smelt something particularly putrid. He commented coolly, “As much as I have no desire to become neither Malfoy nor Voldemort’s sex slave I have the same lack of tolerance about marrying someone who is only doing this because they are feeling sorry for me. That’s bullshit; I don’t need your fucking pity Diggory.”

He added even more coolly, “If I have to marry you then I’d rather marry you based on the fact you’re doing so to prevent Malfoy from getting his hands on me, not because you pity me. I hate pity; no actually I loathe it, so if you are going to marry me, then least do it without any fucking pity getting in the way as I do not need anyone’s stinking pity.”

Cedric scowled as he replied just as coolly, “There is no pity on my part Potter, I am marrying you to save your skin and the trouble of having your wand snapped and becoming a permanent or semi-permanent resident at Azkaban after you tell Fudge to go and screw himself. “ He silently thought to himself, not feeling very inclined to add the fact he had fancied Harry since the first task. Harry did not need to know this. He knew Harry did not feel the same that he was only glad and grateful to be avoiding the worst marriage imaginable in history, who could honestly blame him.

Albus cleared his throat and said, “As interesting as your conversation is I must insist the ceremony is conducted and the blood document is immediately sealed. Once you have both sealed and made the document official you shall be legally wed to each other and the contract will be binding and unbreakable.”

Sirius asked, “Alright, shall we get started then? The sooner you get this over and done with the sooner you can start planning a second ceremony, which all of your friends can attend.” He added, “It will only be for formality and show, just like the one Ron and Hermione had today was as they had their blood contract ceremony a week after school had let out for the summer.”

Remus asked, “Do either one of you plan on changing your name?” Harry replied, “I’m not getting rid of Potter, I’ll hyphen it if I have to, but my name is Potter and will always be that.” He added, “I’m willing to change it to Potter-Diggory and only that, or else I’m just keeping it as Potter.”

Amos informed him in a reasonable tone, “Actually Harry, it is custom for the younger spouse to change his or her name if in a same sex relationship, though most tend to hyphen their last name with their spouses.” Harry nodded and replied, “Fine then, its settled let’s get on with it, I’ve no choice but to marry even though I am not yet ready.”

Harry truly got a good look at what Cedric was wearing for the first time noting he was dressed similarly to Harry, but wearing dark grey instead of black. His tie was dark periwinkle blue and his shirt was pure white. Harry’s shirt was also pure white, but his tie was the deepest purple, almost black. He looked gorgeous Harry noted appreciatively. 

Cedric and the others saw how Harry was eyeing him, causing Cedric to stifle a smug and knowing smirk, although he too was eyeing his soon to be spouse in a similar fashion. He had really grownup Cedric happily noted, thought he was beautiful, that the cut of the suit he was wearing displayed an incredible body from all of those hours of Quidditch.

Sirius and Remus shared a knowing grin with Tonks and Amos, while Lara and Minerva flushed as Albus stifled a chuckle. They could sense the attraction for the other coming off them in waves. Remus on the other hand could smell the hormone levels, which had just increased dramatically between Harry and Cedric. He thought in amusement, ‘Well, at least they’re attracted to each other physically that’s always a good start I suppose’

Cedric decided to break the ice between him and Harry in order to make the process go more smoothly and hopefully less awkwardly. They had shared no prior relationship, such as first kisses or first dates, and definitely knew nothing of each others likes and dislikes. The fact they were about to marry and bond to the other without any sort of grounding foundation, he knew the situation would turn beyond awkward if he did not act before they went through with the ceremony and bonding. 

He explained to Harry, “I never attended the actual wedding ceremony, only attended the reception for the last couple of hours. The reason you did not see me there was because I gave Ron and Hermione my best wishes before the ceremony. “ He added, “Plus Albus asked me not to allow you to see me until now, I have no idea why, not being allowed to see the bride before the wedding does not apply to us, and something tells me you’d be no more appreciative of that title then I would.”

Harry smirked at the last part, although the smirk vanished as soon as his thoughts started to stray towards his fourth year during the Triwizard tournament. He had never been so glad to receive visions of what Voldemort was up to before the actual event took place. He thought of the fact the one and only time when a vision of Voldemort was an actual blessing in disguise was the fact the vision in question was what had enabled him to prevent Cedric from ending up dead before his seventh year courtesy of one traitorous rat, Peter Pettigrew.

Cedric had done what Harry had demanded he do at the last minute, which was he managing to dive out of the way, take hold of the cup, and disappear just as the sickly and daunting green glow of the killing curse would have hit him. His chances of fulfilling the rest of his Hogwarts years, becoming Headboy and graduating at the top of his year would have not happened had he not been fast enough.

Cedric walked up to him and asked, “What are you thinking about, Potter?” Harry replied, “Fourth year, Triwizard tournament, graveyard, killing curse, your almost brush with your maker, pick one.” Cedric grimaced before replying, “Right, sorry I asked.” Harry shook his head and told him, “I could never regret telling you to go and grab that cup, had I not and you hadn’t been quick enough, I without a doubt would now be sealing this blood document with Draco Malfoy and not you.” 

Cedric nodded and replied, “As much as I hated and felt like a coward for leaving you behind in that graveyard, in a way, I’m glad I did. If I had not I would be dead and would have never had the chance to be Headboy and graduate from Hogwarts.” He shrugged smirking slightly as he added, “Nor would have I been around to save your skin and hind from the worst possible marriage in history.”

He added at Harry’s raised brow and the slight smirk that curled one corner of the younger wizard’s mouth, “Nor would have I realised I did not have any actual romantic interest in Cho or any other females either for that matter. I would have ended up in a marriage to Cho and have felt trapped as if in hell, which in turn would have eventually led me to resenting her for something that was beyond her control nor any fault of her own.”

Cedric concluded, “Actually Cho was the only one I have told about this, besides my parents that is of course. She was more than a little amused by the fact that the two guys she kissed in Hogwarts were in fact going to marry each other. But she did say that she figured if there was a pairing she was going to support it would be us.” Harry let out a small laugh at this.

Sirius winced and said in an incredulous tone, “Great Merlin, talk about giving the poor woman a complex.” Remus chuckled and added, “Yes, she most likely thinks she is cursed and that every other man she kisses from now on will end up marrying each other, poor woman.” Everyone laughed at this, even Albus and Minerva could not help but chuckle either. 

Lara said, “I knew my Cedric wasn’t interested in girls before he started Hogwarts, more so when he finally hit puberty. He never shown any interest in girls when boys who are at that age would start noticing the opposite sex as attractive, my Cedric never did. But I also knew I had to let him discover it on his own terms as no one but he could decide that for him.” 

Amos added in a bright and happy tone, “Gay or straight, it doesn’t matter to me, I just guess I am just going to have a son in-law instead of a daughter in-law, but as long as I and Lara get some grandchildren at some point then as far as I’m concerned all is well.”

Harry and Cedric blushed brightly at this, which caused Sirius and Tonks to smirk deviously and waggle their eyebrows in a suggestive fashion, causing Cedric to blush even harder and brighter and for Harry to cover his cheeks and moan completely mortified.

Cedric exclaimed, “Oh honestly dad we’re not even married yet and already your mentioning the great big and daunting ‘G’ word. Look first thing first, we marry and then we talk about the potion I know we are going to need. But then of course we have two years before we are expected to conceive to complete The Ministry’s requirements, something which I still don’t know a lot about yet.”

Harry who was still blushing nodded in agreement and said, “I agree, although I still cannot wrap my head around how wizards can have children even with the aid of a potion. You’ll have to excuse the fact I was raised in the muggle world to believe child baring was in fact a woman’s job.”

Sirius exchanged a nervous glance with the others, knowing that Harry would be getting pregnant a sight sooner than either he or Cedric wanted or expected. He knew it was in everyone’s best interest that the young pair was wed before informed of exactly how soon their impending parenthood in fact was. Sirius inwardly sighed before commenting reassuringly, “Don’t worry about that just yet, Severus will take care of and explain that to you when he arrives here after the ceremony. He is also going to be teaching you and Cedric how to brew the potion in question.”

Harry nodded in relief, but he was still feeling unsure of the concept of him or Cedric being able to become pregnant and have children the natural way or what was consider natural in the wizarding world that is. Moreover, he had seen the nervous glance everyone else except for Cedric had exchanged and wondered what that was all about, wondered exactly what he was being kept in the dark over this time. He finally wondered exactly how pissed he was going to be and at whom this time.

He still did not know all of the rules this law consisted of, only the fact blood magic was involved and that there were no loopholes to fall back on. He finally wondered how much Cedric knew of the rules and of course why he was willing to marry Harry.

Albus gestured with hand for the others to follow him down the hallway. He asked, “Shall we?” Harry and Cedric both took a deep breath as they shared a knowing and nervous glance with the other. Harry cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, let’s do this as the sooner I get used to the last name Potter-Diggory the better I’ll feel about this whole situation.”

Minerva asked, “Do have the rings Mr. Diggory?” Cedric replied, “Yes, I do.” He took out a set of matching platinum wedding bands that had a tiny ruby encrusted into the centre. Harry eyed them approvingly, which Cedric noticed and silently revelled in a job well done on his part. They had belonged to his grandparents on his mother’s side of the family. His grandfather’s be more precise as his mother was born to two fathers having never had a biological mother.

Albus led them to Sirius’s office and once inside he took hold of the ceremonial dagger that was resting on the glass top of the desk. The dagger was pure white gold and the handle was encrusted in rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and an amber and pink-colored stones. Minerva picked up an official looking document as Cedric handed the two wedding bands to Albus, who placed them down upon the desk in front of him nearby in order to retrieve them at a moment’s notice due to the pace of the blood ritual being a somewhat fast paced arrangement.

Harry asked, “So how does this blood ceremony and document work exactly?” Albus answered before any of the others could and said, “Harry this document will not be signed with a quill and ink, no it shall require you and Mr. Diggory to cut your left thumbs on the dagger I am holding. Then you must press the pad of your thumb onto the document on the line where your individual signatures would have gone on a document that was none blood binding in nature.” 

Albus paused to allow what he said to sink in before he added, “Once you have carefully created a print the parchment will start to glow a golden colour and will continue to glow brighter as you make your vows. They will consist of you both saying, I whoever hereby declares I will take you whoever to be my lawfully wedded spouse and life partner for as long as we both shall live”

Minerva continued, “Then you and Mr. Diggory will place a wedding band onto each other’s left ring fingers before Albus will take the dagger and will make a small cut across your left palms.” She added after a brief pause, “Then you will clasp your left hands together and say, I blind my life, blood, magic, soul, body and mind to you for all eternity I declare and promise my magic will never harm or take your life.”

Remus went on from where Minerva had left off, “Then your palms with glow both golden and silver before the light will disappear into your palms and the cuts you made will heal completely, which in turn means yours and Cedric’s end of the ceremony is complete after a kiss is exchanged.” 

Sirius concluded, “Then I along with Remus, Tonks, Amos, Lara, Albus, and Minerva will cut our right thumbs on the dagger, placing our own blood prints to the document. The blood will glow silver instead of golden as we declare how we have witnessed this joining and how we bless it and approve, which is all that is going to happen Harry I promise.”

Harry looked pale and asked, “Exactly how blinding are these kinds of ceremonies and why do The Ministry require us to take part in a blood bonding, because that is exactly what this is, that much I can understand?” Cedric asked, “Yes, why, it does sound rather drastic actually?” He added, “Don’t get me wrong I do understand that our world is at risk of dying out within the next half a century or so due to most purebloods wanting to produce heirs only with each other. You’d think they would use a contract with some kind of hex and not blood magic, it is so deeply binding and I have to admit somewhat dark in nature.”

Albus asked Cedric, “How much do you know about this law Cedric?” Cedric replied, “My parents seem reluctant to tell me much of anything, Dad says I’ll only want to commit murder against Fudge if I was aware.” Amos grimaced and said, “Trust me son you will as will Harry and any other wizard and witch this ridiculous law applies to.” Lara added, “It is barbaric and extremely intrusive for all parties involved and is not something I recommend entering into lightly. I do not by any means agree with this form of bond and marriage if one member of the couple is going into it not on equal terms with their partner.”

Albus revealed, “Your father is right Cedric about how you’ll want to commit such an act. Cedric this is not the first time a Minister or a legal Ministry official has felt the need to pass this law, in fact the last time it was made compulsory was four centuries ago, and was in effect for almost seventy years before The Ministry were satisfied the population had recovered enough to not required the law.”

Harry asked, “But why bring it back now after so many centuries without it?” Minerva answered this time, “Because Mr. Potter, witches and wizards like today in this day and age also refused to marry and start families outside of their own family circles or other pure-blooded families. They believed it was wrong and immoral to supposedly taint a perfectly pure bloodline with muggle born or half-blood ancestries.”

Remus continued, “That pathetic belief has unfortunately not ceased, in fact it is considered to be more problematic today than it had been four hundred years ago Harry. If we don’t start putting our stupid and small minded beliefs behind us the magical race will surely die out within four or six decades at the most.” 

Sirius added, “That may seem like a long while, but a muggle lifespan can range from seventy to as old as one hundred if they’re lucky healthy enough to make it that far. We on the other hand can live up to almost seven to eight more decades longer than that, yet their population is almost more than three times the size of ours. In reality when you take into consideration just how bad the situation is, and compare our world population verses the muggles, you’ll find it is practically no time at all.”

Albus continued on, “As for the reason Cornelius is insisting upon a blood bonding ritual is because it will prevent each couple involved from committing adultery and producing heirs with another who is not their husband or wife. Cornelius does not want couples producing offspring outside of marriage and with others that are not the one you exchanged vows with.”

Lara continued, “It means to say for example that if either one of you were to get another who was not your spouse pregnant it would make you both infertile as it would any children conceived with the third party, meaning it would wipe out the Potter and Diggory bloodlines entirely.” Her tone was angered as she continued, “It does not matter if only one of you were to be unfaithful the other half of the bond would suffer also.” She concluded looking truly grim as she said, “It is why I honestly pity any who ends up bonded to another who cannot remain honest and true their vows and spouse.”

Sirius continued from where Lara had left off, “Ultimately meaning if you both complete this ritual you will be combining the Potter and Diggory family bloodlines for all eternity. No matter whom your children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so forth marry. The Potter and Diggory blood and DNA will always be present and extremely dominating as there will be no way around that.”

Remus looked sympathetic as he commented, “That’s not all, trust me, it gets worse.” Harry and Cedric both looked like they were going to be violently ill. Harry all but yowled, “How the hell can this get anymore worse than it already is Moony?” Remus replied, “Blood bonding rituals can be extremely confining, confining in the sense that you will be able to read each other’ thoughts speaking telepathically, even empathically, meaning you can feel and sense each others emotions as if they were your own.” 

Amos looked troubled and extremely ill as he said, “The older spouse will live for as long as the youngest of the couple does due to one not possibly being able to survive if the other does not. Your lives will be linked together so deeply that one half of the bond cannot possibly survive without its mate.”

Tonks looked deeply disturbed as she spoke for the first time since greeting Harry earlier on. “They will go insane within a day and die merely hours later an extremely painful death, death likes of what no one would ever want to willing wish upon another, never mind actually think of.” 

Remus added, “Which is why I am glad I married Tonks before this law came about, she does not need to be bonded to a werewolf in such an irreversible fashion.” Tonks sighed and said, “We will manage somehow Remus, we do not know that the baby I currently carry will be born with your condition. The healer said there is a fifty five percent chance that he or she won’t transform and will just have some of your more enhanced senses, meaning we’ll worry when the times comes.”

Sirius concluded, “I’m just relieved Sev has agreed to marry me on Christmas day.” Sirius was dating the most unexpected individual anyone ever imagined he would want to date. He was dating Severus Snape one time childhood enemy. He was going to complete the same blood bonding with Severus as Harry was about to with Cedric.

He had apologised to Severus after he and the Potions Master ended up forced to work together with each other, along with Remus and Tonks on Order missions back in Harry’s fifth year. They had been dating for three months ever since Severus had managed towards the end of Harry’s sixth year to forgive Sirius, if not forget. Sure their relationship was being overly rushed, more so then either wizard would have liked. The fact of the matter was that neither Sirius nor Severus wanted the other to marry someone else. They both knew with time and patients that they could truly grow to love each other and did not want to allow someone else the chance to experience that.

Albus asked, “Are you two still willing to take part in this ceremony?” Cedric answered first, “Of course there is no way I am going to let Malfoy or any Death Eater enter into a marriage with Harry. Harry and I may have not been lovers or been overly close in the past.” He concluded, “I did not entirely know of the rules or what this ceremony entailed before now, but if the blood ceremony entails all of that then I cannot nor will I let Harry endure that with Malfoy of all people, he of all people is least deserving of such a cruel and sick fate.”

Harry finally adds, looking extremely angry and ill, “I still want to go through with it, especially if I have a choice of marrying Cedric or Draco Malfoy, or anyone else who just wants me for my fame and wealth. Let me be the first to tell you this, there is no decision to make or any contest I’ll willingly marry Cedric, more than willingly.”

Albus nodded gravely and said, “Very well, will both of you please come forth and hold out your left hands?” Harry and Cedric both looked ill, but exchanged an almost reassuring glance before stepping forwards holding out their left hands in front of Albus. Albus said as he took Harry left hand, “I must warn you both, that once we start this is irreversible there will be no stopping or going back, I am afraid there is only forwards.” Harry and Cedric nodded as did Albus.

Albus made a small cut on the pad of Harry’s thumb, making Harry wince slightly at the slight sting. Albus took Cedric’s hand and repeated the same process and Cedric winced as he felt a brief sting, barely resisting the urge to place his thumb inside of his mouth. 

Minerva then brought the document forth and placed it down upon the desk in front of them. Cedric went first lightly pressing his thumb down onto the parchment where Minerva instructed him. He proceeded to make his vow in a clear even and firm voice, “I Cedric Diggory hereby declare I will take you Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded spouse and life-partner for as long as we both shall live.” He then watched as his blood print started to glow golden, becoming brighter and brighter as he finished his vow.

Harry went next pressing his thumb carefully to the parchment where Minerva indicated. Harry let out a deep and weary sigh as he spoke his vow. “I Harry James Potter hereby declare I will take you Cedric Diggory to be my lawfully wedded spouse and life-partner for as long as we both shall live.” Harry then watched his own thumb print start to glow golden, becoming brighter and brighter by the second.

Cedric accepted the wedding band intended for Harry and took hold of Harry’s left hand before slowly slipping the band over and down his left ring finger where it immediately became slightly warm, magically resizing to fit Harry perfectly. Albus handed Harry the other ring and Harry took hold of Cedric’s left hand and slipped the band over and down onto his ring finger. Cedric kept his hand still as the ring warmed and adjusted to fit his finger.

Once the rings were in place, Albus placed a cut with the dagger across their left palms, which stung a lot more than it had with their thumbs causing both to wince as they clasped their hands together making sure the cuts were in complete contact so that their blood could mix.

Cedric and Harry said together, “I blind my life, blood, magic, soul, body and mind to you for all eternity I declare and promise my magic will never harm or take your life.” Harry and Cedric gasped as a strong and powerful pull shot through them as their clasped hands started to glow bright golden and silver.

Cedric and Harry unclasped their hands when Albus told them to he then turned to Cedric and gestured to Harry. Cedric understood exactly what he was to do next as did Harry, who blushed slightly. Cedric was also blushing slightly as he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss upon Harry’s lips before pulling back after a couple of seconds. 

Both had to stifle a gasp at the tingling they felt from the brief contact of their lips. They eyed each other in wonderment, having never felt anything like they had just experienced. It felt more right than any kiss they had ever had with anyone else and both had a feeling their new bond had nothing to do with it either.

Both turned to face everyone else, blushing brightly as they saw everyone was smiling gently at them. That whole process had been intense, leaving both young wizards reeling, everyone knew it to; you just had to observe the two stood in front of them to be able to see it. This made Sirius think what it would possibly be like for Severus and himself when it was their turn.

Harry and Cedric stood together, silently watching and waiting as the others came forth to complete and seal the document with their own blood and promise. Sirius, Amos, Lara, Tonks, Minerva, and then Albus cut their thumb. Remus came forth last, due to the fact they had to be careful that they did not end up exposed to his blood for obvious reasons. The seven of them stepped towards the document, creating a blood thumbprint where Minerva indicated. Then one by one, they said their own part with Sirius going first followed by the others. “I Sirius Black declare that I have witnessed this union and therefore give my full and uncompromised blessing.”

Albus finally turned to face Harry and Cedric as the document started to glow even brighter than before and was not just golden but now also combined with Silver. “You are now spouses and life-partners.” He turned to the other occupants in the room and announced, “I present to you Mr. Harry James Potter-Diggory and Mr. Cedric Diggory.”

The document immediately ceased glowing, lay still on top of the glass desktop before seconds later it disappeared in a flash of gold and silver, its destination being the sorting offices of The Ministry department of marriages, births and deaths. Harry and Cedric then felt a warm tingling sensation on their palms and thumbs, and looked down at their hands to discover the cut made to their palms and thumbs had healed completely leaving only a slight trace of dried blood behind.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks stepped forth and congratulated the new couple, while Amos and Lara gushed over their new son in law before Albus and Minerva gave the couple their own congratulations and well wishes. Sirius then picked up a camera off his desk and asked Harry and Cedric to stand in a certain position before taking a couple of photos. Sirius made a mental note to get Severus to make the potion required to make the pictures move once developed. Having made the mental note he magically set the timer to take some shots of the group of nine together.

After they had finished taking photos, Sirius took Harry to one side, while the others left the office and waited in the kitchen. Sirius smiled gently at his godson and said, “Well, who would have thought it, not even seventeen yet and already married before your ole godfather, oh well, it will be my turn at Christmas.”

Harry sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, “Sweet Merlin, Cedric Diggory.” Sirius let out a bark of laughter at the sight of the stunned and incredulous expression on the younger wizard’s face, his tone of voice matched perfectly. He chuckled as he commented teasingly, “You better believe it, Harry Potter-Diggory.” Sirius took hold of his godson’s left hand and examined his wedding band and smiled as he said, “A platinum band paired with a Gryffindor red ruby absolutely bloody beautiful, the kids got excellent taste I’ll give him that.”

Harry smirked deviously and drawled, “Fucking Malfoy, love to see the ferret try to get his hands on me now. I wish I could see his face when his father informs him that his request for my hand in marriage as been rejected, due to the fact you can’t have the hand of someone who is already married.” Sirius chuckled knowingly and sniggered as he said, “Merlin’s saggy balls, could you imagine being a fly on the wall and getting to witness that conversation?” Harry laughed aloud as Sirius led him out of the office and down stairs to meet up with the others where Severus would just be arriving.

Harry and Sirius were still laughing when they entered the kitchen. Cedric asked, “So what did I miss?” Harry let out a brief chuckle as he took the seat next to Cedric around the large dinner table. He took note of the fact Snape had arrived and was standing near Sirius as he inquired as to what he and Harry found to be so amusing.

Harry replied, “Oh, we’re just trying to imagine how that foul ferret is going to react after he is told he has been topped and beaten to my hand in marriage and in every other single way that counts by an ex-Hufflepuff at that. What I wouldn’t give right now to be a fly on the wall when daddy Malfoy dearest tells that foul and spoilt little brat everything.”

Snape raised a brow and asked silkily, “So you and Diggory actually went through with the ritual then, Potter?” Albus spoke before Harry could as he did not need nor want another spat between the two wizards to breakout it was hardly the time as far as Albus was concerned. He said, “Yes Severus they have and it is in fact now Potter-Diggory.” 

Snape quickly took note of the wedding bands Harry and Cedric were wearing on their left ring fingers. It was official he realised Harry had done it he was married, a realisation that caused him to inwardly cringe at how Draco was going to react. He honestly did not want to think about how his godson was going to deal with the fact Potter was now Potter-Diggory and not Potter-Malfoy as Draco had bragged he would make sure happened, apparently not Snape thought inwardly smirking.

Not that he would ever admit to as such out aloud, but he did not honestly blame Potter for not wanting to marry Draco, regardless of the fact he was his godfather. He did love his godson in his own way, but the boy had become a spoilt little brat, even more so then Potter, that had to be saying something, something bad. Potter he figured at least knew what the term humble meant unlike his godson. 

On the other hand, he did not want his godson bonding with Potter in such a way, knowing the Gryffindor would sooner off himself before he endured marriage and any kind of sexual contact with Draco. He knew Draco was most likely to have ended up dead married to Potter, even more so then by Voldemort’s wand due to stupidity or just breathing wrong in the Dark Lord’s direction.

Meanwhile Cedric commented incredulously, “Whoa, Merlin I can actually sense your amusement and satisfaction as if it were my own. Okay, now that is disconcerting and surely there has to be a way of shielding our thoughts and emotions from the other in less we want the other to have access?”

Albus said, “It will take learning to build mental shields, such as those obtained by the means of Occlumency.” Harry groaned at the thought of trying to learn such a skill when his first attempt to learn from Snape did not go to plan. Cedric heard his thoughts and suggested, “Would you be willing if you were not the only one and I learned with you?” 

Snape looked about ready to start protesting, when Cedric who had been scanning Harry’s thoughts of fifth year spoke up and said, “I’ll be there to make sure he does not gain access to your pensive, accident or not.” He added, “Although Professor if I may be as bold as to recommend taking more care in remembering, that once a door between two minds has been opened both can walk through either way novice or not. I figured you being the one with experience would have known this and of course took every precaution against such a thing occurring.”

Snape glowered, but end up cut off once more by Cedric before he could start laying out any verbal abuse. Cedric commented, “I just had a rather enlightening sort through Harry’s fifth year memories of Hogwarts Professor, and moreover the whole situation would have been avoidable if you had not tormented Harry. After all you were there and asked by Albus to provide Harry with the knowledge and chance to learn how to protect his mind from certain unwanted and unsavory individuals.” 

He concluded in a cold tone of voice not ever heard by most present as he returned Severus’s glower, “All I ask is one chance and one lesson, which I shall come and take part in with him and if it does not go to plan then I shall seek help for my husband and I elsewhere. I just figured with you being a member of The Order we’d play everything close within our own circle.”

Snape growled, “Why should I help? He invaded my privacy the little attention-seeking brat and is as arrogant as his father before him and has no respect for others privacy.” Cedric growled back, “Well, excuse me Professor, but perhaps you should take the time to learn and to reconcile with the fact Harry is not his father nor is he his godfather. He wasn’t even a mere blimp on the radar when all of the things I saw happen to you in Harry’s memories, which he saw from your own memories, they were none of his doing, but in fact James Potter and Sirius Black’s.”

He continued, “You can forgive and forget, and actually plan on marrying the one who was responsible, the one who practically sent you to your death by allowing you to come face to face with a fully grown werewolf. A werewolf who might I add at the time did not have the luxury or option of the Wolvesbane potion as you at that point was yet to have created it.” 

He shook his head as he added, “You forgive him, but not his godson. You see only his father, but what about all of the qualities he has inherited from his mother, his eyes and his compassion for example?” He concluded, “He is not just his father’s son, but is also his mothers to. Don’t persecute an innocent teenage boy for his father and godfather’s misadventures and less than stellar practices against yourself.”

Snape spluttered going bright red in the face, while Sirius on the other hand looked ashamed as he looked down at his hands blushing brightly. He knew he was going to have to have a talk with Severus and to ask Harry if he could inform Severus of exactly what kind of childhood he had endured, that he was by no means spoilt or a brat, unlike a certain blonde Slytherin Severus called godson.

Remus and Tonks exchanged a part awed and part amused glance with each other as it became just how clear and how much Cedric only had Harry’s best interest at heart and the fact he had just verbally blasted Severus and as politely as he had made the whole situation that more amusing and was awe inspiring. 

The Diggory’s were eyeing their son in pure wonderment and pride. They were proud of the fact their son was the kind of person who was willing to defend his spouse no matter what. They also suspected, Lara in particular, about how Cedric’s feelings for Harry ran much deeper then he led or allowed others to believe. 

Albus’s eyes were once again twinkling brightly, knowing he had chosen well for Harry, and could not have made a better choice if he had honestly tried. Minerva on the other hand never seen anyone tell Severus off like that before, and was more than a little stunned. She knew in that moment that Harry had married and bonded to the right man and would be taken care of as well as defended to the hilt, something that the young wizard was more than over due.

Harry choked as he eyed his husband in shock yet appreciation as he said, “Well, at least I have some backup here, makes a nice change for once instead of certain people making excuses for him. I’m not my father or my godfather and the sooner you realise this then the better off everyone is going to be.” 

He added, “The fact you can forgive if not forget what my godfather did you during your Hogwarts years, he and not my father, who saved you from being ripped to shreds or turned into a werewolf by another fully grown wolf. A wolf might I add at the time was neither in his right civilized mind nor all his faculties working in neither his nor your favour for that matter.”

He paused before adding in an incredulous tone, “The fact you are going marry the same man, yet you know absolute shit about me, even if you sure as hell like to think otherwise Professor. Yet you still insist on treating me like crap on some kind of misplaced hatred and opinion of me, a fact alone which is not only biased but mind boggling.” He concluded, “If your gonna marry my godfather, into my family, then things are going to have to change between us as I refuse to continue subjecting my godfather and others around us to constant and petty spats between you and me.”

He let out a tiered and weary sigh as he saw the stunned looks everyone was giving him, Snape in particular looks as if Harry had slapped him stupid. His usual retorts were absent due to what Harry had just had the sheer bloody gore to say to him. However, he did realise one thing, that being that he Severus Tobias Snape hated it when Harry Bloody Potter made even the merest lick of sense.

Before he could open his mouth, Harry was speaking again, and saying, “As far as you teaching me to guard my mind better, I am willing to learn as I value my privacy almost above all things. I do not mind occasionally indulging in the new bond I now share with Cedric, although there has got to be a set time for both I and Cedric to be able to have time of our own, without the fear of our spouse overhearing or sensing things you sooner they didn’t. Honestly, there are some things no one should know or hear about never mind your spouse.”

He added, “And I agree with Cedric, if Professor Snape is unwilling, then yes I will seek elsewhere for the help I require. I do not want nor do I need you forcing him or trying to persuade him to do this as last time he had not wanted any part in this.” He added giving Albus a pointed glance as he said, “I believe Professor Dumbledore managed to twist his arm, meaning he was doing something he did not want and decided to take it out on me, this in return only increased his hatred of me.”

He continued after a brief pause, “We were both in the wrong, he because he kept baiting me when he should have discussed the theory with me instead of just tearing his way through defenses that he knew were not even there. I would not have minded had it not been my first time attempting to learn either skill.” He went on, “Of course I had no defenses against his blant rampage into my mind, honestly if I had do you think I would have even been there in the first place.” 

He made a point of glancing at his godfather and Severus as he said, “I am truly sorry to say he acted no better than either Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters, and despite popular belief I know Professor Snape to be a better and far more respectable man than any of them any day. My godfather would not being agreeing to a blood bonding with him if he were not.”

He concluded, “As for myself, I should have not pressed on as soon as I realise what I was seeing, but then again where were your supposedly strong shields Professor, your shields against a fifteen-year-old novice at that. Surely you’re stronger than that or else I fear you wouldn’t have last as long as you have as a spy.” 

Snape looked like he was about ready to explode, although he remained silent, knowing the brat was right about one thing, that being that he should have known better not to leave an opening for the little brat to see all that he had. His shields were usually stronger than that they needed to be, as the little shit had said, he was a spy, a spy who could not afford to have weak and easily accessible shields.

Sirius quickly spoke up before a riot could start, even though he did agree with both of what his godson and Cedric had said. “Okay, we’re all here now to discuss and explain to Harry how the potion needed for either he or Cedric to get pregnant works.” Everyone else nodded in agreement, Snape and Harry more so then anyone else.

Snape cleared his throat before taking out a small phial from his pocket. He held up the phial so that everyone could see the violet contents, which seemed to be swirling inside of the phial of its own free will. Harry and Cedric eyed the phial in wonder, and Harry was amazed that his dream of having a family was finally going to happen all thanks to the aid of that swirling violet coloured liquid.

Harry asked, “That’s all that is required?” Snape replied, “This is only a sample, you would need to take a glass full of this stuff, a glass for an entire week each morning. Then it will take a further four weeks for the potion to circulate around your system in order to create a uterus and ovaries and other such required inner plumbing so to speak.” He added, “And then at the end of the fourth week you are required to be intimate, obviously without using contraceptive potions or charms or even muggle contraceptives beforehand. After you are intimate it will take a further seven days for an embryo to be created from your combined DNA.” 

He continued after a brief pause, “Once that stage is complete it shall take a further four weeks before you start to show signs of morning sickness and problems with certain smells. Around that time you need to make an appointment to see a healer, have them test you for pregnancy.” He concluded, “In short it is a very complex and drawn out process, obviously due to the fact you are male and were not originally designed to be the bearer of offspring, do keep that in mind whichever one of you chose to be the carrier.”

Cedric let out a low whistle and said, “A total of fourteen weeks.” Harry added, “In other words three months plus two weeks on top, Merlin, we are so waiting until I have graduated, not in less you fancy being the one to go through the process?” He smirked teasingly at Cedric, a smirk Cedric returned and raised a single brow.

Before he could retort and say what he thought of that, Albus spoke up and said, “I’m afraid that is not to be the case.” He paused when he saw he had the new couple’s attention. He said, “You see it is all well and good being married and bonded, however I am afraid to make absolute certain young Mr. Malfoy will be unable to make known exactly how much his loss of you will bother him, certain precautions need to be put into place.” He paused before adding, “For example, if he does attempt anything against you, and you’re pregnant, then I assure you he shall end up being expelled from Hogwarts.”

Minerva added, “And if he even attempts to physically harm you, he’ll also be harming yours and Mr. Diggory’s unborn offspring. You and Mr. Diggory would then be within your legal rights to sue him.” Harry and Cedric exchanged a glance at this, knowing what the others were saying was a strong possibility as far as Malfoy was concerned.

Sirius added, “You will have to conceive in the first year of your marriage, which means it needs to be you Harry and it will happen whilst you’re attending your final year at Hogwarts.” Sirius knew Harry would not be happy about this and he was right of course as in the next moment Harry made his displeasure very much known. 

He exclaimed, “Hello! Tell me am I the only one here who seems to have not forgotten we are in the middle of a war and the fact that I am also number one on the ultimate shit-list of the number one cause of this blasted war. So please do tell me how it is considered practical for me to be pregnant while having the risk of having the other side practically shadowing me and attempting to do me in on a yearly basis since I started Hogwarts?”

Snape answered instead, “Because if you’re pregnant when and if you end up attacked by Draco or any other disgruntled Death Eater, then your magic will be even more powerful. It is always the same, witches, or in your case a wizards magic is always doubled in strength in order to protect themselves and their unborn offspring.”

Cedric spoke up for the first time since the whole conversation concerning Harry getting pregnant earlier had begun. “How about this, the fact a certain dark sack of snake shit will try to use this baby against Harry once it’s born to draw him out. Hell, he could even kidnap him or her and raise them as his own heir, did anyone ever possibly think of that?”

Remus said, “But, the main and number one key we believe what Harry needs to help him defeat ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ is love, as Albus has mentioned on many occasion ‘You Know Who’, he never knew or understood what love was and how incredibly powerful it can be. He never received it growing up, meaning he sees it as something that makes us weak instead of only stronger.”

Amos spoke up and said, “Imagine this son, Harry will not only have the love of his friends and the Weasley’s, he’ll have us Diggory’s to, but above all he will have a son or daughter. That sort of incentive will go a long way towards giving him the will to live, to want to end this war even more so and shall make him evermore stronger.”

Harry sighed and said, “Okay, two things, one, when do you want me to take the potion, finally, two when will Cedric get the chance to do the same? Because let me tell you this, there is no way in hell I am going to be the only one to endure the whole process with that potion, nor endure labour pains for Merlin knows how many hours.”

Everyone chuckled at this; even Snape could not stifle a smirk. Cedric on the other hand was looking less then friendly at Harry and suddenly smirked. He drawled as he asked, “Tell me Professor Snape, what are the chances of both us taking the potion at the same time this year, and we’ll soon see who pisses and moans the most here, me or ‘The Boy Who Lived To Be A Little Brat?”’

Harry hooted and replied, “You’re on Diggory, in fact, how about we shake on it, but not a wizards oath, I have no desire to evoke such an oath, not for something considered as light hearted as this. So, whoever moans the most and has the shortest labour has to be the one to carry the next lot we have?” Everyone felt struck between laughing and incredulous disbelief.

Cedric did not bat an eyelid as he held out the hand that housed his wedding band, which everyone noticed and could tell Harry was unaware of the significance of such a gesture. Harry merely shrugged and held out his own left hand, however, before he could clasp it with his husband’s, Sirius called out, “Harry careful, that’s not an ordinary handshake you about to take part in.” 

Harry faltered slightly and asked, “What do you mean?” Sirius strongly believing his godson should not be in the dark over what he was about to commit to, replied, “It’s not a wizard’s oath, no Harry, what you are about to invoke here is a lovers oath, meaning instead of swearing on your life, you’re instead swearing upon your marriage vows.”

Harry turned back to face Cedric and eyed him incredulously. Cedric said, “I’d rather this compared to a wizards oath seeing as with a wizard’s oath you will either have your magic drained indefinitely or worse yet die if you do not comply and you end up breaking your promise. But with the lovers oath, if you break it then all it means is you would have slighted your spouse and would owe them a debt in order to right your wrong doing.”

Harry nodded his consent as he held out his left hand, and thought to Cedric, ‘Okay, I prefer that option myself as we have no idea which one of us could break that vow for any number of reasons. Of course there is the fact I never wanted to invoke a wizard’s oath in the first place’ Cedric held out his hand once more and thought, ‘I’m glad you agree, so I guess it’s you, me and that potion’ Harry nodded. 

Everyone watched the silent exchange between the two younger wizards, all instantly knowing what was happening, that being the fact, they were communicating with each other telepathically. Sirius and Severus knew that by Christmas they would have the ability to do the same with each other. They and the others watched as the younger pair clasped their left hands with their wedding bands touching. 

Cedric went first and vowed, “I swear upon my marriage vows that I Cedric Diggory will carry the next Potter-Diggory offspring if I moan the most during my pregnancy and my labour is the shortest.” A soft and light blue glow appeared surrounding their hands. Harry went next, barely stifling a smirk, “I swear upon my marriage vows that I Harry James Potter-Diggory will carry the next Potter-Diggory offspring if I moan the most during my pregnancy and my labour is the shortest.” The blue glow increased intensity before fading completely.

Snape sighed exasperated and said as Harry and Cedric unclasped hands, “Okay fine; I guess I will have to make extra, enough for the both of you. I cannot believe you just invoked a lover’s oath.” Sirius laughed as he said, “Oh, come on Sev, it only makes it even more entertaining to monitor them closely during their pregnancies.”

Tonks, including Lara, giggled behinds their hands, while Amos looked caught between amusement and disbelief. Minerva had no idea whether to be amused or to reprimand them for not taking the prospect of carrying their own future offspring more seriously. Albus and Remus chuckled in amusement, especially as they watched Sirius eyeing his lover in exasperated affection, who still looked more than a little incredulous and put out, as he would be the one to make extra of the potion required.

Harry sighed as he said, “Oh I am not too worried I have this in the bag no problem, considering I have been placed under the Cruciatus curse more times than I would honestly like to count, not to forget to mention I’ve lived with the Dursley’s for the first fifteen and a half years of my life. Yeah trust me when I say I sure as hell will not be the one to carry the next lot we have.” 

Cedric paled as he realised his husband had a point, oh hell, why had he not thought of this before he had made the lovers oath. He grimaced realising he mostly likely would be the one carrying the next batch of Potter-Diggory’s after the first lot as well as owing his husband a debut. Damn he did not realise until then that he had good as walked right into a trap set by his devious and if he did say so himself, cunning husband. He thought more than a tad dryly to his husband, ‘Hmm, how very Slytherin of you, Harry’

Harry inwardly laughed as he replied, his tone practically oozed with unchecked smugness, “Funny you should say that, considering that was exactly where the sorting hat had wanted to put me in the first place, had I not argued with it to place me in Gryffindor I would’ve now been a snake’ 

Cedric nearly choked on air as he eyed his husband incredulously having not been aware of that not so minor detail. Harry playfully winked at his husband, wholeheartedly enjoying the older wizard’s reaction, which Cedric was all too aware of due to the emotions and thoughts he picked up from that devious husband of his.

Everything had settled down after Harry and Cedric had performed the lover’s oath. Harry cleared his throat and said, “Sirius after lunch tomorrow I want you along with everyone else in this room to meet me in your office, plus I am also hopping Professor Dumbledore will be willing to loan me his pensive for the afternoon.“ He added around a sigh, “And I’ll decide whether I want to subject the Weasley’s to what I am going to show and tell you all tomorrow as soon as Hermione and Ron return from their honeymoon.”

Cedric who knew exactly what his husband had planned due to their bond gasped as he turned and fully faced the younger wizard. Sirius asked, “What’s the matter?” Everyone had noticed how rigid Cedric had suddenly gone, the colour having drained from his face as he realised the significance of what his husband planned.

Harry spoke up instead and said, “Just Cedric reacting to what he heard and saw inside of my head. He knows exactly what I am planning and the reason for it.” He added looking at Snape, “I think it high time you learnt exactly what kind of life I have lived and continue to do so every summer to date.”

Severus asked, “What are you planning?” Harry replied, “I plan on showing everyone, you in particular, that I do not live an overly spoilt and pampered lifestyle you seem to be under the bogus impression I do. Unlike certain blonde Slytherin’s, not all of us get live it up in a lifestyle of luxury to the point that it is disgusting and a waste of money and time.” 

He added sneering, “Whatever fortune and property I have inherited from my parents, my father in particular, I do not go around rubbing it into the faces of those less fortunate, the Weasleys for example, unlike a certain family full of arrogant and blonde Slytherin’s. Nor do I use my last name and fame to my advantage, despite your popular belief Professor.”

He continued in an icy tone, realising he more then had everyone’s attention, Severus’s in particular. “I will not deny that I was told by the chief Goblin at Gringotts that I am most likely the richest in all of Great Britain, both wizarding and muggle, richer than even the Blacks and Malfoys as a matter of fact.” He paused to allow that information to sink in, particularly with his new family, the Diggory’s. 

He finally continued saying, “But guess what, I would give up every last single Knut if it meant my parents and grandparents on both sides of my family were alive. I would give up all of it if everyone who has lost a loved one could have that loved one back.” He hissed, his tone as hard as steel and black as coal, “But above all, I would give up my last name and everything it stands for, if only it would mean Voldemort dropping down dead and rotting away in the lowest darkest and most fiery pits of hell. I am sure Bellatrix and Lucius would make fine cellmates for him.”

He concluded in a weary tone, “The memories I am going to show you are going to be painfully embarrassing for me, I am going to show you some of the worst and most degrading memories, all at the hands of my supposedly loving muggle family. Those of you do not wish to see it can back out now I won’t think any less of you or hold it against you, wouldn’t honestly blame you if you did.” 

When no one spoke, he nodded and asked, “Right, in that case if you don’t mind I will need your pensive Professor, can I please borrow it for tomorrow afternoon?” Albus replied, “Certainty, I shall bring it with me tomorrow and it will be yours for as long as you require.” He paused before asking, “Are you fully certain that you wish to go down this route Mr Potter-Diggory?” Harry nodded and replied, “Yes, I am not comfortable by a long shot, but needs must.”

After that, the topic lightened up as they talked in the kitchen for an hour more. Sirius said Harry’s room had been set up for him and Cedric, causing Harry visibly to falter at this, as did Cedric. Sirius could not help but smirk as he teased, “Yes, get used to it boys, it’s no longer just your room Harry, but yours and Cedric’s.” Remus added also smirking, “It is custom last time I bothered to check for the new couple to consummate their marriage and bond.” 

Harry turned a livid shade of red, while Cedric fidgeted in his chair and looked down at his hands, which were resting on the tabletop in front of him. Harry hissed sarcastically, “I’m aware of that thank you very much, just as am I aware of how babies are made, just in case you were wondering.” 

This caused a variety of reactions. Sirius, Remus and Snape snorted, as did Tonks. Not even Cedric could stifle a snigger, regardless of how embarrassed he currently was. Lara blushed, but shot her new son in-law an amused glance, while Amos found Harry’s embarrassed and defensive streak at that moment very amusing. Minerva shot both Sirius and Remus a scold glancing, while Albus chuckled in amusement.

Before Harry and Cedric could become even more embarrassed, Snape said, “I suggest you both retire to your room and I shall be back tomorrow afternoon to hand deliver the potion, enough for fourteen instead of only seven doses.” He added as Harry and Cedric stood, “I want you to store it in a dark and cool place, but not damp.” He concluded, “I suggest you both start taking the potion on the morning of Potter’s birthday, which will grantee your both pregnant by November at the latest.” Harry nodded, as did Cedric. 

Once everyone had said goodnight the two younger wizards left the kitchen, unfortunately they could not manage to get out of earshot before Sirius called out, “And please don’t forget to use silencing and locking charms.” They heard Harry growl, “Damn it, bloody hex him would you Cedric, I’m not legal for another ten days yet.” They heard Cedric chuckling, clearly amused by his tone and what his husband was asking him to do. He had a feeling that the younger wizard may have only been half-joking. 

The last they heard before the boys were out of sight and earshot was Harry saying, “I mean honestly come on it’s not like he has any room to talk. Seriously my room his next door to his master bedroom and let me tell you this, he and Snape forgot to put up a silencing charm one time, sweet Merlin I swear it scared me for life.” He added sniggering along with Cedric, “If I could hear then could you imagine what it must have been like for poor Remus, especially with that hearing of his? I pity him, I really do as it was loud for me, but it must have been like they’d used a Sonorous charm for him.”

Sirius started coughing, while Snape spluttered, and Remus smirked as he commented in a purely devious tone, “He’s right and mine and Tonks’s room is a couple of doors down from yours Padfoot.” Sirius glowered and growled, “Okay, fine, shut up.” Remus merely continued to smirk, looking incredibly smug, and always enjoyed making his long time friend and brotherly Marauder flustered. The fact Severus was no better off was just the perfect and most delicious of icing on the proverbial cake of all cakes as far as Remus was concerned.

Meanwhile upstairs Harry and Cedric stopped outside the room Harry usually shared with Ron when they would stay at Grimmauld place during the summer holidays. Harry had never blushed to high heaven or felt daunted at the thought of stepping a single foot in there, that is until now of course. Naturally there had never been a reason for him to feel like he did right then this was all very new for Harry.

Cedric sensed Harry’s thoughts and emotions, placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s back, and told him, “Believe it or not, I’m not exactly feeling comfortable either. I am no virgin, having dated Cho and then Oliver Wood briefly, so yes I have more experience then you, but it does not make me some major expert in that department.”

Harry looked up in surprise and asked incredulously, “Oliver wood, you dated him, but when, I thought he was as straight as they come?” Cedric smirked and answered Harry’s question, saying, “I started dating him a couple months after I had graduated, until the beginning of last year.” He added, “We lasted just over a year and were never in love as he was more interested in women then he was men, even though he did play for both teams. I guess his attraction for women was greater than it was for any guy he dated, me included.” 

He continued after a brief pause, “We parted ways because I for one got sick of him constantly eyeing women around me, making me feel inadequate because I was younger than him, just like you are younger than me.” He added around a snort of disbelief, “Then there was the fact he acted as if he was more interested in playing and talking about Quidditch than talking about anything else. All he did was talk, eat, and sleep Quidditch.” He concluded in an incredulous tone, “I love Quidditch, but even I was starting to hate the game whilst I was with him. Merlin, I pity any poor woman he marries and has children with as the guy is an absolute nut. Any child of his will be brought up to breathe, sleep and digest all things Quidditch.” 

Harry laughed and said, “Yeah, he was always a nut when it came to Quidditch. Try having him as your Quidditch captain, I mean hell he was brutally obsessive, and would have us all out on the pitch; come rain, sleet, snow, gale force winds, or sunshine. His motto was, ‘Win or die trying’.” He concluded, his expression genuinely incredulous and full of wonder, “It is a wonder he even graduated Hogwarts, like where the hell did he find the time to study, never mind actually pass his Owls and Newts?”

Cedric also laughed as he unconsciously began slowly smoothing his hand up and down Harry’s back as far as his spine before traveling back the way he had come. Harry unconsciously leaned into the caress, closing his eyes and letting out a little sigh. Cedric saw and felt this and smiled knowingly as he continued to caress him through his suit jacket. 

Harry leaned into him, not being able to resist the wonderful and content feeling the caress was causing him. Cedric grinned all the wider in satisfaction knowing his husband was starting to relax. He rested his chin on top of Harry’s head, as Harry did not quite reach as far as his upper arm of his six foot two frame yet. Harry at the height of five foot seven still had some growing to do. Cedric was practically certain his husband would continue to grow until he was most likely nineteen, but figured he would probably reach his shoulder before he finally stopped growing but would never be quite as tall as he himself was. 

Harry mumbled, “Oh, by the way, I’m not a virgin, so I’m not as inexperienced as you seem to think. I lost my virginity to Ginny not long after my sixth year started and she had not long turned fifteen.” He concluded around a genuine shudder, “Please for the love of Merlin, do not ever tell Ron or any of the Weasleys, they would have a field day, her six, might I add older brothers in particular. They’d have my guts and bury me sixth feet under alive that’s after they tore me limb for limb naturally.”

Cedric raised a brow and said, “Ginny?” It was now Harry’s turn to smirk as he replied, “Yeah, it was then that we both decided we did not see each other like that, we are better off as friends and nothing more. In fact, I had felt like I had shagged my baby sister, which of course Ginny had smacked me for that remark and told me not to say such disturbing and life scaring things.”

Cedric laughed and shook his head at the last part. He told Harry, “Cho was my first and I was hers.” Harry nodded and said, “Yeah, I suspected she might have been seeing as you two were close enough at the time, that I figured that would’ve been the case.” He shrugged and added, “I mean honestly you even invited her as your date to the Yule ball, plus she was the one you pulled out of the Black lake during the second task of the Triwizard tournament.” 

He continued after eyeing the bedroom door once more with an anxious glance, “Ginny and I agreed to never tell anyone else about what we shared, except for maybe the ones we married.” He concluded, a small smile curving the corners of his lips as he said, “It made us closer and we understood each other better. She is the one I talk to when I have problems or need advice and vice a versa.”

Cedric nodded before asking, “Okay, who is going to open the door, we can’t stop out here all night long?” Harry ignored him and asked frowning, “I wonder what Sirius has done to my room, a room I usually shared with Ron?” He did not seeing Cedric’s all too knowing look in his direction, being all too aware of the fact his spouse was stalling. He knew his husband was anxious, could literately feel it flowing down their new bond.

“I bet when Ron and Hermione come to stay here before the end of the holidays that Sirius will set up a new room for them, which means Ginny will finally get a room of her own, which I know for a fact she has wanted for a while now” Harry told him.

Cedric suddenly smirked deviously, knowing a way of taking his husbands mind off what was to happen behind that closed door very soon, at least long enough to get him inside of the room. He murmured laughingly in Harry’s ear, “I’m within two minds whether to carry you in or not.” He laughed even harder when Harry pulled back from him and smacked him on the chest.

Harry turned to face him grumbling indignantly, “Hey, let’s get this straight, no pun intended, I am not the bloody witch in this marriage, meaning I am nobodies bloody bride, thank you very much.” Cedric only laughed harder, before shooting Harry an even more devious little smirk before quickly lifting his husband off his feet and slung him over his shoulder. Harry squawked indignantly as he started smacking his husband on the back with both hands.

Sirius and others came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion going on was all about. Sirius, Remus and Tonks burst out in laughter, while Severus smirked looking smug at Harry’s plight. Amos and Lara had placed a hand on their mouths and were laughing. Albus shook his head as he chuckled, Minerva’s lips twitched in amusement; no matter how unaffected she tried to remain.

They watched Harry, who was hanging over Cedric’s shoulder, hitting him on the back, and cursing him colourfully. He yelled, “I told you, you brainless Hufflepuff I am not the bloody witch in this marriage. You want to play the manly cave dweller; in that case, you just married the wrong sex, put me down, damn it!” 

Cedric was on the verge of pissing himself with laughter as they all watched as he opened the door with his free hand before walking inside with an indignant Harry James Potter-Diggory. They all continued to watch as he then closed the door behind him with the sole of his foot. They chuckled and started to make their way to the fireplace to travel home, or to their own rooms at Grimmauld Place.

Cedric set Harry down on his feet and quickly moved out of the reach of his indignant husband as he turned on him. He end up spared the tongue-lashing he had figured was coming and watched as Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the changes made to his room. 

Harry choked out, “Whoa Sirius and I suspect Tonks and your mother have had a field day in here, it’s all far too well arranged and organised for Sirius to have accomplished this alone. As much as I love my godfather, I know there would have not been an equal amount of colour from both of our houses shared between us in this room.” He added at Cedric’s questioning look, “My godfather is your typical Gryffindor to the very core, who shows pride for his old house at Hogwarts in monstrous proportions, which I find quite laughable to imagine what his and Snape’s bedroom would look like after they marry at Christmas.” 

He snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he added, “Snape is a Slytherin through and through to the very core and will not put up with the colours scarlet and gold alone. They are going to have to seriously come to some sort of compromise, a compromise I would love to see and would pay big money to be a fly on the wall during that confrontation.” Cedric snorted and shook his head at the scene that came to mind. He still found it hard to grasp the concept of those two in a relationship, never mind actually marrying each other. He could well imagine how explosive the spats between those two would end up being.

He looked around the room and said, “I like it, the four separate and entirely different colours of our houses look great together. I never imagined a room blended with the combination of Yellow, Black and scarlet and gold could look like this, always imagined them clashing something hideous, apparently not it would seem.”

The carpet was scarlet and had black circular swirling patterns, matching the large rug, which had golden tassels. One wall that the four-poster bed rested against in the centre of the large room was black with a golden border, while the opposite wall was scarlet with a black border. The whole wall nearby to the window was also scarlet and black, while the wall near the door was the same as the wall the bed rested against. 

The ceiling was in fact enchanted to look like the one in the great hall back at Hogwarts. So currently, there was a dark sky lit with billions of little twinkling stars. The moon shone brightly, only at half-mast, though Harry and Cedric knew this would change within the next two days, and Remus would transform as he did every month. 

Harry and Cedric both loved what they suspected Tonks had done with the ceiling, as she was always the one who was comfortable in her ability in charms. Harry claimed it was like having a piece of Hogwarts with them in their bedroom, which Cedric happily agreed, which they both suspected was why Tonks had in fact done it.

The large window on the opposite side of the room from the bed had thick velvet black floor length drapes that had scarlet circular swirls with yellow trimming the hem of the curtains and golden tassels. The curtains were thick due to not wanting the sun to seep through and wake the couple when they wanted to sleep in. The sun was just a nuisance first thing of a morning and was what alarm charms were for.

The four-poster bed was king sized and made of the finest dark cherry wood, instead of the two single beds that had been there previously. The velvet drapes around the bed and the canopy matched the ones on the window. The sheets were made of silk draped over the side of the bed stopping a few inches from the carpeted floor were scarlet with yellow trimming at the hem in a straight line. The large velvet quilt was black with golden swirls as were the four large matching pillowcases. The large footstool at the bottom of the bed matched the canopy on the bed.

The large four sliding door wardrobe with several draws on the bottom had a large a full-length mirror resting between two of the doors. The beautifully crafted piece of furniture greatly dominated the wall opposite the bed. The doors had golden curled handles, while the doors were made of dark cherry wood of the same quality as the bed. Cedric took note of how tastefully the doors had a decorative floral print, which was scarlet and golden, magically painted into the wood so it would never fade.

The two bedside cupboards matched the wardrobe and had yellow tablecloths with black swirls and a scarlet trim. On top of the cloths was a matching lamp on either side of the bed, which had shades that were black with a golden floral pattern. Overall, it looked very attractive and elegant and luckily, the yellow was down to a minimum, which Cedric was also glad for. Regardless that it was one of his house colours, he knew too much yellow was not necessarily a good thing even by his standards.

Cedric was sitting down on the bed watching as Harry looked around the room. He toed off his shoes as he said to Harry, “I hope you don’t mind if I take the right hand side of the bed, I’ve always slept facing the window.” Harry turned to face Cedric and shook his head and replied, “Good job really, or else we’d have had an argument on our hands if you’d chosen the left side as that’s always been my side wherever I’ve slept.” 

He explained at Cedric’s questioning look, “I’ve always slept nearest to the door just in case I need to make a quick escape. Call me paranoid, but when you’ve got the darkest, evil, and most sadistic wizard of all time and his shit eaters trying to constantly do you in then you’d be more than a tad paranoid yourself.” Cedric smiled sympathetically nodding in understanding. 

He watched as Harry flushed and looked down at his feet as he fiddled with his hands nervously. Cedric asked as he gestured for Harry to come over to him, “I take it you’ve only ever been with Ginny once and never with another guy?” Harry shook his head as he slowly made his way towards the bed and stopped on the left hand side, while Cedric was sitting on his own side, putting the whole bed between them. He told Harry, “We’ve got the rest of the night and can take it as slow or as fast as you want.”

Harry looked at him gratefully as he replied, “It’s not that I don’t want to, because believe me I really do. It is just that I have only ever been with Ginny one time before, who obviously has different body parts and needs compared to another guy. In short, I do not know how to even make the first move on another guy.”

Cedric smiled gently at him as he swung his legs over and lay on his back, beckoning Harry to come closer. He said, “Come here and l will guide you through it all, we will not do anything your uncomfortable with, I promise.” Harry sighed before toeing off his own shoes then swung his own legs over and rested flat on his back, mirroring Cedric’s current position.

Cedric then took out his wand from his inner jacket pocket and cast a silencing charm. He placed his wand on his bedside table before he rolled over and rested on his side. Harry watched him do this silently; noting how glad he was that Cedric had remembered to put up a silencing charm, as he knew he himself would have most likely forgotten to have done so due to being distracted and nervous.

Cedric leaned over Harry and slowly reached out and carefully removed Harry’s glasses and placed them on Harry’s bedside table. He leaned in to capture Harry’s lips with his own in a kiss slightly more passionate then the one they had shared during the ceremony. Harry lifted his hands and threaded them though Cedric’s thick and stylishly messy brownish blonde locks. Harry gasped as Cedric deepened the kiss by swiping his tongue against Harry’s upper lip follow by his lower lip before slipping it pass his parted lips. Both let out a low moan at the feeling of their tongues meeting and entwining inside of their mouths.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Harry decided to be a little bolder and reached for the buttons on Cedric's suit jacket as Cedric sucked on his earlobe. Harry was slightly distracted by this, but did eventually succeed in his task and unfastened the last button and pulled it over Cedric’s shoulders and threw it to one side. 

Cedric wasted no time freeing Harry of his jacket and discarding it over his shoulder, while Harry loosened the knot in his tie, before doing the same for Cedric, and then throwing both ties to join their jackets. They began to pull at the buttons on each others shirts and it was not long before Harry got frustrated at not being able to feel Cedric’s bare skin against his own, therefore he discarded all of their clothing with a wave of his hand leaving them both naked as the day they were born.

Harry had discovered in his fifth year that he a talent for wandless magic and since then he has practiced the skill had progressed and became easier to call upon. He had mastered banishing and levitation charms as well as a variety of small and minor spells, hex’s and jinxes, nothing too power draining.

Cedric startled slightly as he felt a sudden draft against his now bare skin, he pulled back slightly and looked down at his body and then at Harry’s. He smirked as he looked up at a sheepish and blushing Harry. Harry explained, “Sorry, it was just frustrating removing everything at the speed we were going.” 

Cedric chuckled in amusement before capturing Harry’s mouth in a brief kiss. When he pulled away, he remarked teasingly, “Impatient little Gryffindor using wandless magic instead of taking it slowly.” He mocked sighed, causing Harry to stick his tongue out playfully. Before Harry was aware of what had hit him Cedric had swooped down and sucked his tongue into his mouth slanting his mouth over his hungrily. 

Now that they were naked, Cedric pulled away from the kiss leaving them both panting heavily. He began to explore Harry's body freely with his hands and his mouth. Harry sighed happily, as Cedric took one of his nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nipple. He hissed in pleasure and pain as Cedric took the nipple between his teeth and tugged on it. Harry tugged on Cedric's hair when he switched his attention to his other nipple and repeat what he had done with the other one. 

After a moment or two, he released Harry's nipple, slowly nibbling and sucking his way down Harry's torso until he reached his navel. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the sensitive flesh, making Harry whimper with need. Cedric took pity on him seeing as they had all night to explore each other more slowly and thoroughly.

He placed himself between Harry’s spread legs so that he could feel his skin flushed against his husbands. He then reached between the younger man’s legs and cupped his erection as he slipped his tongue between Harry's parted lips. Harry laced his fingers through Cedric's hair pulling him even deeper into the kiss. Cedric broke away after a moment or two, both were panting. 

Before Harry knew what had hit him, Cedric headed straight for what he was after which happen to be Harry’s hard length inside of his mouth. He lowered his head between Harry legs before he took the head of Harry’s length into his mouth and sucked gently. Harry let out a deep moan in the back of his throat when the hot wetness of Cedric's mouth surrounded the head of his length. 

Cedric held the base as he trailed his tongue teasingly down the hard and long shaft, gently squeezing Harry's balls with his other hand. Harry gently tugged on Cedric's messy locks causing him to moan around his shaft as he swallowed half of his length. The vibration of Cedric's moan around Harry’s shaft was doing interesting and amazing things to Harry. He was panting heavily as he let out a lust-filled growl when Cedric took his entire length from head to base, until the head hit the back of his throat, and his nose was brushing the dark and coarse curls at the base.

Harry practically screamed and arched his back off the bed as Cedric sucked down hard on the head of his length causing him to leak pre-cum into Cedric’s eager and waiting mouth. Cedric held him down by his hips, and finally all it had taken for Harry to explode had been watching Cedric's head bob up and down between his legs. He then swallowed hard around his shaft making him lose it and cum hard down Cedric's throat spraying the inside of his mouth with his warm cum, which had Harry practically screaming his release. 

Harry lay back on the pillows panting heavily as he smirked at the sight of Cedric licking his lips like the cat that got the cream and canary. Cedric crawled back up to the head of the bed and rested against Harry's torso. He asked, “Are you okay?” Harry sighed happily and replied, “Honestly never felt better.” Cedric grinned at this before nodding and pulling Harry against him and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

His hands trailed down to Harry's backside and squeezed the perfectly rounded flesh as he pulled Harry on top of him as they continued to kiss and grinded his already hardening length against Harry making him moan loudly with the pleasurable friction against his painfully hard length. Cedric groaned hardly believing he was back to be as hard as he had been before he had cum the first time. He supposed it was because deep down he had always been interested in Harry ever since the Triwizard tournament, however he had figured the younger wizard had been straight and would not have been interested in him.

Cedric felt Harry freeze before he came with a shout over his and Cedric's stomachs from all of the friction to his still sensitive length. After Harry had relaxed for a few moments, Cedric turned him over onto his stomach, kissed and nibbled his way down Harry's back, dipping his tongue into the curved part where Harry's spine ended and met with his backside. 

Harry moaned as he buried his head in the pillow and rubbed his already hardening length up against the sheets. ‘Bloody youth’ Harry thought amused. Cedric snorted as he heard this, knowing exactly what his husband found amusing. He said, “You're not even seventeen yet Harry, what were you expecting?” Harry's reply was a scoff, before his head fell back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth opened in a silent scream of complete bliss and part shock as Cedric spread the cheeks of his backside, and slowly inch by inch slipped his tongue inside, before he sucked on the swollen hole. 

After Cedric had loosened Harry up and he was close to exploding again, Cedric pulled away making Harry whine and look over his shoulder questioningly. Cedric chuckled as he spread Harry’s cheeks once more and picked up his wand off the bedside table before placing it over Harry’s tight hole and cast a quick lubricating charm. 

Harry moaned when he felt his backside fill with cold lubricant and Cedric grinned and said in a deep lusted filled voice, "Its cold now, but I promise it will soon warm up as soon as you get some friction behind it." Harry snorted in reply as he scoffed, “Ha, easy for you to bloody say, you’re not the one with cold lubricant up your asshole.” Cedric sniggered at this as he playfully smacked Harry on his backside. 

Cedric after a few moments inserted a single finger followed by a second a few minutes later and moved both fingers inside Harry in a scissor motion, making him whimper, needing to feel Cedric filling him up. Cedric eventually entered a third finger and used all three fingers to stretch Harry to accommodate his length.

Cedric turned Harry over onto his back when he was sure Harry was ready and repeated the charm before replacing his wand back on the table then covered his length in the cold substance before kneeling on his knees. He lifted Harry’s legs and placed them on top of his shoulders then took his length in his hand before he carefully positioned the head at Harry’s opening. He pushed forwards slowly filling Harry inch by inch until his balls slapped against Harry's backside. 

They both moaned loudly as Cedric settled against him, both were feeling overwhelmed by the sensations rushing through them. Cedric felt his eyes rolled up into his head as he realised that not only could he feel his own pleasure but what Harry felt as well. Harry had never allowed anyone inside of him in such an intimate fashion, while Oliver had been the top in his and Cedric’s relationship, meaning this was the first time Cedric had topped. 

Cedric asked Harry if he was alright and Harry nodded and replied around a deep throaty moan, “Oh god, I can feel everything you feel, it feels absolutely fucking amazing.” Cedric replied around a gasp, “I know, I can feel you too, you feel fucking incredible around me, so fucking good Harry.”

Both moaned loudly as Cedric slowly thrust forwards when Harry shifted his hips, silently gesturing for Cedric to move. He began to move in and out of Harry’s tight hot heat slowly until he had built up a rhythm and settled into a long session of lovemaking. Cedric leaned forwards and sucked Harry’s lips into his mouth and continued to thrust in and out. 

Twenty minutes later Harry whimpered, "Cedric I need to cum I can't hold out much longer." Cedric nodded and started thrusting into Harry faster and harder and Harry met him thrust for thrust, his length was getting all the friction it needed trapped between both of their stomachs. Two more hard thrusts had both of them screaming each others names as they came with Cedric spilling himself deep inside of Harry and Harry coming on both of their stomachs. Cedric sighed, nuzzling the side of Harry’s neck in content knowing he had all the time in the world with Harry.

Harry and Cedric made love all the way through the night in between little reprieves to rest. Cedric had even let Harry top him a few times. To say both with tiered and sore would have surely been an understatement, for example muscles ached that Harry had no idea he even had or could ache. Therefore, to say both were annoyed when they were rudely woken by one Ginny Weasley was putting it mildly. Cedric was ready to wring her long and pale neck, while Harry was still annoyed he was somewhat more tolerant, being accustomed to her antics. On top of that they had seen each other naked and touched each other intimately they were comfortable, unlike Cedric.

Much to Cedric’s relief, but Ginny’s dismay, they were completely concealed from her view. Ginny had grouched, “You’re such a spoil sport Diggory, you just had to go and ruin some serious fantasy material for me.” Cedric spluttered while Harry laughed sleepily, causing Cedric to ask his husband incredulously, “And you put up with that?” he gestured to a leering Ginny, who was sat at the end of the bed near their feet with her legs crossed and looking as if she had made herself right at home much to Cedric’s dismay. 

Harry replied around a sleepy chuckle, “I guess I forgot to warn you, warn about how comfortable I and Ginny are around each other. I do not know if your friendship is the same with Cho, but because of that one time with Ginny where we obviously saw each other naked and touched each other intimately.” He paused and continued at his husband’s dubious nod. “And the fact she is most likely one of my best and closest friends, well, it left us extremely comfortable in each others presence without wanting to or feeling the need to jump each others bones.”

Ginny patted Cedric’s feet through the quilt and smiled apologetically, realising she had managed to somewhat freak him out. She said, “Sorry to overstep my bounds and what is considered proper. I and Harry are so comfortable in each others presence, I guess we intend to forget, me more so then Harry, most people are not accustomed to how freely Harry and I can be with each other without wanting to shag each other rotten.” 

She added, “I guess most people who sleep together even once and it not go any further, I suppose they find it awkward and difficult to get passed certain feelings and issues afterwards, but not me and Harry. In fact I can safely say I am more comfortable and have a certain understanding of him that I never had until I allowed him to have my virginity.”

Cedric sighed and shifted slightly so he was sat up in the bed and rested against the headboard with the quilt practically touching his chin. Ginny snorted at this as she raised her hands in mock defence as she exclaimed, “Sorry, but your one seriously fine looking specimen, Diggory. Every time you smile or bat an eyelid you are like a very tempting drug and have no idea how yummy you look.” Harry let out a low chuckle as his husband blushed brightly. 

Cedric rolled his eyes and commented, “Cho, she says something very similar to that. Yeah, Cho and I are comfortable with each other, but not like you two, you are like something else entirely. She’s like my own version of you Ginny, but with a sight less leering and slyness.” He added at the sound of sniggering, “I’ll admit I share a comfort level with Cho like no other female, mainly because she is in fact my best friend and was my first and I was hers.” 

He continued after adjusting the cover again, saying, “Then of course I do not have many male friends; at least not like Ron is to Harry. I guess I was never very comfortable around the same sex, just in case someone found out about my preference and accused me of trying to molester them. I hated being in the locker room with the other guys from the Quidditch team, and always had to make sure I was careful of when and where I looked.”

Ginny looked thoughtful as she said, “No offense Diggory, but I think Cho was your only true friend wasn’t she? I am guessing she saw you for you and not the Hufflepuff hot and pretty boy, Captain of your house Quidditch team and Headboy. She liked you as the normal teenage boy and not one of Hogwarts Triwizard champions.” She added, “She saw what others did not or would not, considering how people like to see only what they wanna see and not what is truly there. I guess it got to the point where you were desperate enough to hide the true nature of your sexuality, that you just ended up playing the role of what everyone wanted to see or expected to see and did not allow many if any others at all to get truly close enough to discover what truly makes you tick.

Harry saw the surprised but also appreciative look his husband was shooting Ginny. He was nodding in agreement and smiling slightly, his expression clearly screamed relief, relief over the fact another female saw him for him and not a Triwizard champion or the pretty Hufflepuff Headboy and Quidditch Captain, someone who clearly like to tease but had no sexual interest in him.

Ginny added as she admitted sheepishly, “At first I’ll admit I had the wrong idea and impression of Harry and saw him as some brave knight in shiny amour, who rescued the damsel in distress in fairytales all thanks to mum’s bedtime stories. And of course he saving me from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets from a young Tom Riddle did not help with that ridiculous and childhood fantasy.”

Cedric smirked as did Harry, causing Ginny to mock glower at them as she continued. “That crush of mine did not start to fade until third year during the Yule ball when Neville asked me as his date. I saw how terrified Harry was when his name came out of that blasted goblet and how my brother’s stupid jealousy and thick headedness hurt Harry.” 

She paused before continuing, “It was watching him struggle through the tasks, which led me to finally seeing he was a teenage boy who craved to be normal and not famous.” She fiddled idly with the quilt as she continued, “I would watch as he would cringe and shy away from all of the attention. I realised he was just a boy who craved a normal childhood and family, and just wanted to be loved and seen for himself, Harry James Potter, normal teenage boy and only son of James and Lily Potter and not ‘The Boy Who Lived’” 

She went on, “Well, having seen and realised all of this I decided to confront Harry in my fourth year during the time he was running the DA. And whilst that toad cunt, Umbitch spread herself around Hogwarts like a bad smell and disease.” She paused there, grinning as Harry and Cedric sniggered knowingly and in full agreement of the less then flattering name. That woman surely must have descended from toads, unlike everyone else who descended from apes.

She concluded, “So I decided to try and be his friend, although I knew I could never compare or replace Ron and Hermione. I would talk to him during meals or in the common room or on the Quidditch pitch and during DA meetings. I soon discovered he was no fantasy saint, but an annoying and noble prat with one hell of a bloody hero complex a billion and one miles long and wide.”

Harry protested, “Oi, I do not!” Ginny scoffed in reply, “Ha, like hell you don’t, not only that, but you’re also the King, Master and champion of brooding. It doesn’t take a genius or a seer to be able to tell when you’re having a brooding session.” Cedric laughed quietly as Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny, marvelling and shaking his head at the antics of his husband and the younger red haired witch. 

He asked, “How exactly did you two end up sleeping together?” Ginny smirked as she replied, “I had a crush on Neville at the time, but still did not feel comfortable giving him my first time. Therefore, I decided that I felt more comfortable with Harry knowing my crush on him was gone and that I would be helping him out.” 

She added, “Naturally I was the first person he told he was gay, plus Harry did not want to die or reach seventh year or graduate from Hogwarts as a virgin. He was not at all comfortable about revealing how he liked guys to the whole school. It was not like he knew who at Hogwarts was gay; they did not go around wearing neon signs hanging over their heads declaring themselves gay.”

She concluded, “In fact, I was the one who told Harry that you would be more suited to him then the likes of Fred, George, or even worse yet, Draco the ferret Malfoy.” Harry and Cedric snorted as they remembered the fake Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret that was one hell of a good day worth remembering.

Ginny let out a sigh and said, “Anyway, the reason I came in here, besides the fact I was hoping to get a glimpse of Diggory in his birthday suit” she winked playfully at a blushing Cedric, who mock glowered at her. She added, “Mum is downstairs making lunch, which is almost ready. I persuaded her to let you sleep in knowing you would have had a strenuous night” she winked again.

She continued after a brief pause as Harry smirked at her, while Cedric rolled his eyes, “You both need to wash and get dressed and come down to eat, plus we need to go over the plans for your wedding ceremony. I realise you officially got married and bonded last night, but you still need to provide a ceremony the Minister can attend. It is just mainly for show as I am certain you have already been told.”

She concluded after taking a deep breath, and saying, “Your marriage and bonding document would have already been sent to The Ministry and instantly sorted after the ceremony last night when it vanished like it did at Ron and Hermione’s own ceremony. Thank Merlin for small mercies, considering that ferret shit has now not got a single leg to stand on.”

Cedric asked, “How long do we have to plan this ceremony?” Harry answered, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want another ceremony, I mean why waste money and time when we are already married? I understand why Ron and Hermione did it; Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger wanted to plan a wedding.” He concluded looking almost pleadingly at Cedric and Ginny, “Fudge can go and screw himself I have followed through with his stupid and degrading law damn it. I do not like all of the fuss or being the centre of attention. All I want to do is just go away somewhere, just the two of us spending a week having a honeymoon and then come back for my birthday so we can celebrate with the others and get that potion for us off Snape.”

Cedric let out a sigh of relief and said, “I am really glad you feel that way Harry as I had not been looking forward to planning for another ceremony either. I agree, I would just like for you and me to go off somewhere for a week or so then come back for your birthday and let them throw you a birthday party to make up for not having another ceremony everyone can attend.”

Ginny said, “It could be like a birthday party and a wedding reception that we could have at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. I am sure Professor Dumbledore will not mind allowing you to use the Great Hall just for that one day. There is no one at Hogwarts except for The Headmaster, the rest of the Professors, ghosts and house elves during the summer holidays.” 

She paused before adding in an excited voice, “Meaning it would be the perfect location to celebrate you finally coming of age and being able to use magic outside of school without getting in trouble with The Ministry Harry. Even better yet everyone who matters to the both of you coming together to celebrate your marriage and bonding to each other will be there.” 

Harry lifted his arms out from underneath the quilt and unknowingly started to twirl his wedding band around his finger idly. He replied, “Fine, however, I do not want some huge production or fiasco, meaning I trust you Ginny to prepare this; it is your idea after all, meaning you should be the one to do it.” 

He sighed as he told Ginny, still idly fingering his wedding band, “Your mum can help, but don’t let her take over the planning and setting up. She can do the food and bake the cake, but nothing else.” He concluded, “Through as much as I love your mother as if she was my own mother, she can be overbearing and go over the top. I appreciate what she does for me, don’t ever doubt that, but I don’t want this turned into a major production, nor does Cedric.”

Ginny nodded in agreement and promised she would be the one to plan and organise everything. It would be both her birthday gift to Harry and wedding gift to him and Cedric. She then took hold of his left hand and admired his wedding band. “It’s gorgeous, Harry” she told him as she gently smoothed her finger over the ruby.

Cedric explained, “I did not buy those rings they belonged to my grandfather’s on my mother’s side of the family, who were both killed during the first war in a Death Eater attack on The Order. They were my mother’s parents; she never had a biological mother.” Harry asked, “You mean your mother was the result of the same potion that Snape is brewing for us?” Cedric nodded and replied, “Yeah she is actually, which is why she and my father don’t have any issues with us being married or using the same method to conceive.”

After a few more minutes of just talking, Ginny left to let Harry and Cedric shower and dress for the day in privacy.

Meanwhile at Malfoy manor, Draco Malfoy screamed in rage, throwing the nearest thing he could get his hands on, which turned out to be an Antique vase. Draco was so enraged that the sound of the priceless vase shattering into millions of tiny little pieces against the wall of his bedroom held no satisfaction for the blonde Slytherin. Draco fumed as he thought savagely, ‘How dare Potter go behind my back and marry that pretty boy reject ex-Hufflepuff Diggory, Potter is mine damn it not that witless badger and pretty no substance nobody’ 

Lucius Malfoy stood to one side with his wife and Severus, who had arrived and informed Draco that Harry Potter was now officially and legally Potter-Diggory. It could not be contested due to the fact it was a blood ritual, which had been completed correctly and not even Voldemort or Fudge could step in and contest. 

Draco raged, “Potter was supposed to be mine and not that pretty boy ex-Hufflepuff Diggory.” He paced the room before turning around quickly to face his godfather and Potions Master and asked, “Exactly how binding is their marriage and bonding, I was never completely informed as to what the ritual Fudge insisted on making a requirement entailed?”

Severus replied, “Potter and Diggory are bonded together through their minds, emotions, blood, magic and their souls. Mind, magic, body, DNA and soul, it is irreversible.” He added at Draco’s rapidly reddening face, “If Potter gets ill or dies, Diggory will follow suit within a day after going insane and vice versa on Potter’s part as well.” He continued, “The Potter and Diggory bloodline will forever be entwined, no matter whom their children or grandchildren marry, those two bloodlines will always be present and dominating over any other included into the mix.”

He concluded, “If that wasn’t enough then the fact their bonding was witnessed and blessed by seven fully qualified witches and wizards, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Black among them. That bond is airtight; there are no loopholes to be found in order to contest the marriage. The marriage and bonding document has been sealed and automatically sent to The Ministry and already sorted and filed away the very second the ritual was completed.”

He deliberately neglected to add the part about how both Potter and Diggory would become infertile completely ending both bloodlines if one was to have an affair or even forced into having sex with another that was not their spouse, naturally he was not going to reveal that to his impulsive and currently vengeful godson. 

He had hated James Potter and was not overly found of his son either, but the fact of the matter was that he had loved Lily Evans, who was Harry’s mother. In addition, he knew he could easily fall for Sirius as well, meaning he would not interfere knowing for certain Sirius would never forgive him. If Lily were alive, he knew she would bury him alive well before either James Potter or Sirius and Lupin could get to him.

He had no such qualms of informing his godson as to why he lost. “Your father is a Death Eater, who serves the one wizard whom would sooner see him dead and on top of that you have pissed him off to no end since the day you met him. He hates your guts and you call his friends a Mudblood and a weasel, so what in Merlin’s ruddy name made you think he would even go through with binding himself to you forever?”

He added in a mocking and incredulous tone, “Merlin, if forced into marriage and bonding with you he would have mentally tortured you. In addition, I am willing to wager he would have willingly handed himself over to The Dark Lord and begged him to kill him there and then.” He continued after pausing to take a breath before saying, “Not only would he die, but also you right along with him within a day, but you would go insane and die the most inhumanly painful of deaths making any of the unforgivables look as well as feel like a lovers touch.” He snorted as he concluded, “He would have done it would pure relish just to spite you, giving up his own life just to see that you go insane and die in pain in the process.”

Draco was clearly seething as his parents exchanged a glance with Severus. Lucius commented, “Potter is now Potter-Diggory, we weren’t quick enough I suspected that old fool Dumbledore would have interfered.” Narcissa added, “And if I’m truthful I am glad Draco never got the chance to marry Potter, I believe Potter would do everything in his power to see that Draco did go insane and die.” 

Draco seethed even more and was on the verge of losing control of his magic, something he had not done since before he went to Hogwarts. This was not over, not by a long shot; he would make both Potter and Diggory pay for this. No one prevented Draco Malfoy from getting what he wanted and considered his, not without wishing they had never been born, never mind crossed him.

When Harry and Cedric came down stairs to the kitchen, they could hear Molly Weasley saying, “Did they say why they did not want to have another ceremony, Ginny dear?” They stopped near the door to the kitchen to hear what Ginny would say. She replied, “Mum neither Harry nor Cedric want a big fuss made, Harry in particular. You know how he loathes being the centre of attention as it is, not that I honestly blame for it either.” 

They heard her add, “Hermione and Ron only had another ceremony because they did not want to deprive you or Mrs. Granger the opportunity of arranging a big wedding, nor Mr. Granger missing out on the chance to walk his only daughter down the aisle and give her away.”

Molly sighed and asked, “Not even a reception?” Ginny replied, “Mom, all they want to do is to go on their honeymoon to spend some time on their own in order to get to know the other better. They want some peace and quite so they can explore their newfound relationship.” She concluded, “It will take time to get accustomed to mum as they never had the chance to date and get to know the other on a more intimate level before marrying, not like you and dad, or Bill and Fleur did.”

Ginny saw how upset her mother looked and quickly added, “Although, Harry and Cedric did both agree that they would be willing to allow you to provide food and bake the cake for the birthday party slash wedding reception when they return from their honeymoon.” She instantly saw the excitement that instantly took over her mother’s face and said, “And mum before you start planning some huge and elaborate get together with everyone imaginable in attendance you need to be aware of the fact Harry and Cedric have already asked me to be the one to arrange everything.”

Molly went bright red in the face and exclaimed loudly, “WHAT, BUT WHY?” Ginny replied, “Because of the elaborate get together our Ron and Hermione end up with. Harry loves you like a mother and Cedric I am certain respects you.” She concluded gently, seeing how upset her mother was starting to become, “The thing is mum, neither of us trusts you not to make a big deal out of everything and set up something grand and over the top, especially so soon after Ron and Hermione’s wedding and reception.”

Molly all but sobbed, “But I can do small and not over the top, I just want everyone to be happy.” Ginny felt guilty as did Harry and Cedric out in the hallway. They did not want to hurt her feelings, but it was just how Molly was, she was so motherly, overbearing and emotional, even if all she did was with well meaning and with the best of intentions.

Ginny stood and took her mother into the arms and said comfortingly, “We don’t want to hurt you, none of us do, it is just that once you get into something and set your heart on it there is no budging you.” Ginny added, “Harry and Cedric agreed to allow me to set it all up at Hogwarts if I can get permission from Professor Dumbledore. They want you to do the food, you know how Harry and everyone loves your cooking mom; it is as good as the house elves at Hogwarts. 

She continued after a brief pause to pat her mother’s back comfortingly, “You can even help me write out the invitations, although only The Order members Harry and Cedric talk to and know as well as friends and family and of course Hagrid, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape will be invited.” She concluded, “I’ll choose the decorations and music, but you will decide what all of us will be eating and be the one to make the birthday slash wedding cake. Just nothing over the top as it has to look like a birthday cake as well as wedding cake. Of course, it will only need to feed less than forty guests as I will not be inviting the whole of Hogwarts or The Ministry, Harry and Cedric would throw one hell of a fit for just mentioning it.”

Harry and Cedric shared a smirk at hearing the last part. Harry said to Cedric, ‘Less than forty guests, now do you see why I insisted on Ginny being the one to arrange everything, except for the food of course?’ Cedric nodded and replied, ‘Yeah I can, if we had allowed Mrs. Weasley free reign of the whole thing then I can imagine we would have ended up with more than forty guests. I seriously think we would have ended up with a sight more than just The Order or some of the Hogwarts staff attending’

Harry grinned and nodded before gesturing with his head towards the kitchen and Cedric nodded in return and followed his husband inside the kitchen. They saw Ginny and Molly pulling away as they entered. Harry spoke to Mrs. Weasley, smiling apologetically when he saw the redness around her eyes he said, “Mrs. Weasley I don’t mean to make you feel like I don’t appreciate everything that you and the rest of the Weasley family have done for me.”

He added at her silent nod, “But you love to plan huge and grand events and I get enough attention being just who I am I do not want any more if I can help it.” He continued after a moment to choose his words carefully so as not to offend her. “Although I do want you to provide the food as you’re an incredible cook, I always looked forward to staying at The Burrow knowing I would get to eat you’re cooking.”

Cedric added, “Mrs. Weasley you can tell me to mind my own business if you think I am over stepping my bounds here, but have you ever considered starting your own business, say maybe a wedding slash party planner?” Mrs Weasley looked surprised as she asked, “Seriously?” Cedric nodded and replied, “Seriously Mrs. Weasley, think about it, your children are all of age and married or engaged or seeing someone.”

Harry added seeing where his husband was going with this, “Ron is of age and all ready married to Hermione and due to graduate this coming June. And maybe in a year or two, Ginny will graduate from Hogwarts and will be ready to settle down, most likely within a couple of years after graduating.” He added, “I bet loads of witches would be fighting among themselves to have you plan their wedding if they knew how incredible the final result would be. Even people would ask you to plan their birthday parties or Christenings.”

Ginny added, “They are both right mum, you have taken care of and brought all seven of us up, practically Harry as well. You deserve to do something that you enjoy doing that will make you happy. Don’t deny that you are not lonely when I and Ron, along with Harry and Hermione are at Hogwarts, or dad and the others are working or at their own homes.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said, “Okay, I promise to think about it, but in the meantime you all need to call the others in to eat lunch as it is ready and will spoil if left for too long.” She added, “Then after a lunch I want to discuss with Harry and Cedric what kind of food you want me to cook for the reception and birthday party.” She concluded before going back over to the stove, “You both need to tell me what kind of cake you had in mind, what colours, textures and flavours you want as it will be your cake after all.”

Ginny nodded and said, “Exactly, you both need to tell me what kind of music you like so I can arrange for a mixture of your favourites to play. There is no use in me choosing music you are both going to hate. “She concluded, “I need to know what colours you like so I can combine them both when I set up the decorations. Finally, whom do you two want to invite? I need to know this so I can start arranging for everything to be ready for when you get back from your honeymoon.” Harry and Cedric both nodded and promised to discuss everything after lunch. Ginny once satisfied went to find the others to tell them lunch was ready.

After dinner, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived, along with the Diggory’s and Severus. Harry asked them to go and wait in Sirius’s office along with everyone else while he and Cedric spoke with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley concerning birthday party/wedding reception details and promised they would be along in fifteen minutes tops.

Ginny had a book in her hands and informed them that its pages was charmed to hold every colour imaginable and asked them to choose four colours between them. Harry suggested and said, “How about we avoid our Hogwarts house colours altogether?” Cedric nodded in agreement, as he reached into his pocket and took out a clean white handkerchief, and used his wand to duplicate it into five, placing the original back in his pocket and leaving the four duplicates. He said, “How about we change the colour of the handkerchiefs to the colours we want and you can use that as a guideline?” 

Ginny nodded and gestured for Harry to go first who took out his wand and looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing at the nearest handkerchief to him and muttered the colour changing charm as he pictured a colour he had seen his aunt Petunia wearing once, such a pretty colour, pity it was wasted on his foul aunt. 

Ginny eyed the now newly coloured handkerchief before she opened the thick book and tapped her wand against the handkerchief followed by the book. Seconds later the colour appeared on the page with the name of the colour highlighted. Ginny said, “Hmm, Warm Blue, gorgeous choice and shade of blue Harry.”

Cedric smiled at his husband and said, “That will go perfectly and contrast with the colour I have in mind.” He added, “One more choice love then it is my turn.” Harry nodded and raised his wand once more, knowing exactly what his second choice was going to be. He pointed at the second closet handkerchief and repeated the charm, changing the white into an equally as pale colour.

Ginny grinned, nodded, and said, “Okay that would really look stunning in ribbon form to secure the flowers.” She then tapped her wand against the handkerchief followed once again by the book in front of her. Seconds later, she had her answer and nodded as she told them, “Apple Mist, which I bet will going well with a darker or just slightly less pale shade of green.”

Cedric smirked as he pointed to one of the remaining two handkerchiefs and said, “Excellent choice Harry, your colours will really match great with mine, especially the one I am about to choose.” He then murmured the charm required to change the colour of the handkerchief and nodded satisfied when he felt Harry’s appreciation down their bond.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both nodded in approval as Ginny tapped her wand against the handkerchief followed by the book. She said as the book revealed the name of the colour Cedric had chosen, “It’s a pale Spring Green, which will go beautifully with the Apple Mist, which I suspect that is what Cedric was thinking when he chose it.” Cedric nodded in agreement that definitely was why he had chosen that shade of green in particular.

Cedric pointed his wand for the final time at the only remaining handkerchief and murmured the charm changing the white handkerchief before lowering is wand and waiting for Ginny to find the name of the colour in the book. He said as she tapped the handkerchief followed by the book with her wand, “I think it is a shade of Ivory but I am not sure which.” Ginny nodded and turned to the book and replied after a few moments, “Exactly, it’s a pale Ivory, any paler it would be bordering on almost white.”

Ginny wrote down the four colours on a piece of parchment with a quill then asked them to pick a flower each. Harry insisted on white calla lilies in remembrance of his mother. Cedric on the other hand suggested, “How about roses, but blue ones, say pale and dark blue, which we could pair nicely with the white calla lilies.” 

Ginny beamed and said, “Those four colours combined with your two choices of flower are going to produce a really beautiful end result I am really looking forward to putting it altogether.” She added, “I’ve just had a thought, we could have a dress code where people have to attend wearing your four chosen colours. We could also make it formal by having witches in evening dresses and wizards in robes.” Harry and Cedric agreed liking the idea of that, seeing as Harry could wear the green and Cedric the blue.

It was finally Mrs Weasley turn and she suggested a two-tier cake, the top half could be a wedding cake and the bottom tier a birthday cake. Harry and Cedric agreed that that was fine as long as she managed to include both white and milk chocolate in the cake. Mrs Weasley nodded and made a suggestion of having a strawberry moose for the filling of the wedding cake, which both agreed they liked the sound of that. 

After another ten minutes of discussing the music with Ginny then discussing their favourite foods and drinks with Mrs Weasley, Harry and Cedric left Ginny and Mrs Weasley in the kitchen putting the last final additions to the written draft of the plans.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry reveals mostly for Severus's benefit, just how much he did not spend his life with a solid silver spoon in his mouth growing up. Cedric and Harry reveal certain feels for each other they felt since the Triwizard tournament. Human potion ingredients are discussed, house elf heads on the wall and special time with Moony during the full moon. Castration of a certain bloated uncle is mentioned also. Everyone is convinced Petunia is hiding Banshee blood somewhere deep down in that muggle DNA of hers. Finally, apparently Dudley likes dick, and contemplates incest, who would have thought it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter will contain seven different examples of child abuse. If you have received similar abuse or do not have the stomach for this then please skip this. Another warn I feel I need to mention is that there is going to be a scene between Harry and Vernon in the bathroom involving a toilet and Vernon’s urine. If you cannot stomach that sort of thing please skip this part of the story as I don’t want to hear anyone pissing and moaning at me as I am giving you more than ample warning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory or any of the other characters. I make no such claim or make any money from the writing of this story it is fanfiction and is only for entertainment purposes. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the parts of the plot that is AU and any original characters.

Soon the two young wizards reached the office they wed and bonded the previous night. Everyone already had taken a seat, Sirius was next to Severus, Amos and Lara sat together as were Remus and Tonks. Albus was just finishing setting up the pensive as McGonagall took a seat. 

Harry took out his wand and cleared his throat nervously as both Cedric and Albus each took one of the three remaining seats left empty. This was it, the moment he had been dreading all morning, last night had been more than adequate as far as distractions were concerned, but at the current time, that was not an option.

Harry walked over to the table where the pensive sat and picked up one of the several glass phials Albus had left for him. He lifted his wand and placed the tip to his left temple and drew out a silvery liquid like strand of mist and placed it inside of one of the phials, repeating this process six more times.

He told everyone, “You can go in two at a time, I’ll place one memory at a time in the pensive and once I retrieve a memory I’ll replace it with another until everyone has seen all seven memories.” He added, “I plan on keeping the memories stored in these phials until Ron and Hermione return from their honeymoon and then I can then show them and the other Weasley’s.”

He picked up one of the phials, pulled the stopper out, and carefully poured the memory into the pensive watching as it swirled around inside of the stone basin. He turned to face the others after replacing the stopper on the phial. He asked, “Would everyone be okay with viewing the memories in this order, such as Cedric, then Sirius and Professor Snape, followed by Moony and Tonks, Amos and Lara and, lastly Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall?”

At everyone’s nod, he gestured for his husband to come and stand beside him, taking his hand and giving it a brief squeeze as he asked, “Are you ready to do this Cedric?” Cedric nodded and squeezed his hand back before he let go and leaned over the pensive and placed his face into the liquid-like content of the basin. 

The scene around him swirled for a moment before he found himself viewing the sight of a much younger looking Harry, who looked to be no older than three maybe four years of age. Harry had warned him before they had entered the office that his relatives had made him stay inside of a cupboard underneath the stairs for the first ten years of his life as well as the malnourisment issues, which was why he would never grow to be as tall as he would’ve originally.

Still as Cedric viewed the memory intently as the toddler version of Harry sat in a small and cramped cupboard underneath the staircase could of never have even begun to have prepared him for the truly heartbreaking sight. He watched the heartbreaking longing that coloured the sweet looking little boy’s face as Harry observed his relatives from the small opening in the cupboard, who sat in front of a large and expensively decorated Christmas tree.

He turned his attention to what the toddler was watching with such heartbreaking longing. The sight that met him was a disgustingly overweight male child, who viciously tears into expensive and brightly coloured wrapping paper revealing expensive gift after gift as his parents look on in pride and anticipation of their son’s reaction to his new toys.

He watched as beautiful tear-filled green eyes observed the obese blonde haired boy practically smothered in kisses by a tall and thin blonde woman with a long neck, who looked horse-like. A rounded man with a mustache, who resembled a walrus, appeared just as obese as the little monster lapping up the attention, clearly spoilt beyond disgustingly rotten, and beamed with evident pride.

Cedric felt his jaw clench as the obese little monster stood up and waddled over to the cupboard and waved a soft plush looking toy in front of the viewing slot. The little monster had a cruel little smirk on his overly chubby and rounded face. Pale blue eyes glittered meanly as he taunted his smaller cousin with what he could never have. 

The memory ended just as he saw the approving smirks of Harry’s aunt and uncle as Harry looked at the plush toy with such longing that Cedric felt his heart clench in pity for the innocent little boy who deserved the world and more. He felt the overwhelming urge to take the little boy into his arms and smoother him in love and affection, something he could see the boy was sorely lacking.

Cedric lifted his face from the pensive and wiped a hand roughly across his face. He looked up at everyone in the room and growled out viciously, “That foul and obese monster, little shit needs a good kicking in the teeth!” Severus asked, “What exactly did you see?” Cedric hissed, gesturing to the pensive as he said, “Why don’t you go and have a look for yourself, but be warned I have a feeling that that was only mild compared to what we will see next and have no such doubt that is only the start of what we will see revealed today.” 

Severus and Sirius exchanged a glance as they stood and made their way over to the pensive, all the while truly wondering how bad what they were about to view was. Cedric saying it was mild compared to what he suspected they would see next left Sirius with an ill feeling deep in his stomach.

Harry shrugged as Cedric retook his seat and said, “I did warn you it would not be pleasant, that was only just the start of what is to come, absolutely nothing compared to what you’ll see in the next memory. Honestly, just you wait until it starts getting both physical and verbally abusive in the other memories.” 

Cedric shot his husband a look as Sirius and Severus placed their faces inside of the liquid of the pensive. Cedric could not believe or begin to comprehend how his husband could remain so calm if what he said about it getting worse was in fact true. He honestly could not imagine himself being quite as composed if he himself were the one in his husbands place.

Meanwhile Sirius and Severus were viewing the memory Cedric had. Sirius inwardly growled at the sight of the Dursleys, feeling such rage fill him at the sight of his small godson inside of a filthy dust and cobweb infested cupboard. He imagined James and Lily must have been turning over and trying to dig their way out of their graves with their bare hands in sheer horror and disgust.

Severus sneered at the sight of the cupboard thinking in disgusted disbelief, ‘No wonder Potter is as short as he is being inside of that space that small for any length of time on a regular basis would impair anyone’s growth for Merlin’s sake.’ Severus knew Harry should have been at least six inches taller than he was, due to both of his parents having been tall.

Both men watched as tear-filled green eyes observed his relatives in front of the Christmas tree with such stark longing that it even managed to astound Severus. A child that young such not know or feel such longing Severus silently noted with pity that not even he was able to suppress even if he had wanted to.

Severus and Sirius instantly knew what Cedric had meant when he had insisted that the obese monster and little shit needed a good kicking in the teeth, oh didn’t they just. Sirius gritted his teeth as he watched Dudley cruelly taunting Harry with the plush toy as his parents looked on in approval, in turn causing Sirius to feel the overwhelming urge to hex the Dursley’s something fierce. 

If this was only mild and the start then what the hell was he going to be feeling and wanting to inflict on the muggle bastards when they truly got to the bad stuff. He had a feeling it would take more than a few to restrain him. Something told him when Moony saw this that he would not be one of those trying to restrain him. Oh no, they most likely would be restraining Moony instead, particularly with Moony being a lot closer to the surface leading up to the full moon when the full moon in question was only a day away.

As soon as they exited the pensive, everyone could see that Sirius was seething something fierce. Severus eyed Harry and commented in a knowing and disgusted tone, “Well, it is safe to say it is obvious as to why you’re as small as you are Potter. Merlin, Potter, a space that size would mess up anyone’s growth, you should have been at least six inches taller then you currently are as both of your parents had been tall.” 

Harry smirked knowingly and said, “Yeah, well, I spent the first ten years of my life in that cupboard actually.” Severus looked incredulous as he spat out in disgust, “Ten years?” Snape felt something nasty settle inside of him as he thought of any child spending the first ten years of their life in such a confined space. No child deserved that, innocent or not, hell not even Potter.

Next Remus and Tonks took their turn and returning less than ten minutes later looking truly angered. Tonks was eyeing Harry with a look of such sadness that the other four yet to see the memory wondered what the others had seen. Remus looked as if someone had slapped him; there was a look of dread on his face as he thought of the up and coming memories. If that was mild then he did not know how he was possibly going to endure the rest.

Soon the other four took their turns and when each pair returned they looked truly shaken up and angered beyond belief. Minerva had hissed very cat-like at Albus as she asked, “How could’ve you even thought to of sent Harry to those foul muggles, muggles who would not know how to look after a cat or dog, never mind how to treat nor bring up a human child properly?” 

Albus looked truly weary as he shook his head, the twinkle in his blue eyes having dimmed at what he had viewed inside of his pensive and all the while wondering why Harry had not said anything about how his relatives had treated him. What exactly was the extent of what that family had subjected the boy to over the years without anyone ever finding out until now?

Lara had tears in her eyes as she asked her son in-law, “Harry why did you not ever tell anyone?” Harry sighed and replied, “I figured the fact my acceptance letter to Hogwarts was dressed to Mr. Harry Potter in the cupboard under the stairs would have been enough of a clue, hmm I guess not.” Everyone looked on in horror at hearing this, while Albus and Minerva had paled and Severus looked incredulous. 

Severus was eyeing Albus and Minerva in disbelief as he asked, “How the hell could you have not known something was up with that on his letter, especially when you take into consideration Hogwarts letters are never misspelt or the wrong address written.” Neither Albus nor Minerva could answer as they were feeling far too numb in their disbelief at having not noticed that more than little telltale sign. If nothing else should have alerted them to the fact something decidedly wrong had been afoot, then that not so minor detail most certainly should have. 

Harry let out a loud sigh and said, “It’s in the past and cannot be changed time to move on I have. Honestly, I could no longer care less about those kind of what if scenarios. I’ve so seriously been there and done that and can honestly say it wasn’t worth getting the t-shirt for all my trouble.” He added after a brief pause, shrugging carelessly as he said, “Yeah, sure most of my childhood and teen years would have been a hell of a lot less painful and traumatic if someone had taken note of how my acceptance letter was addressed to me. It was after I got that letter and went to Hogwarts that the bloated son of a bitch got really sickly creative when it came to beating the crap out of me.” 

He stood and walked over to the pensive and replaced the memory with another after replacing the previous memory in its phial and securing it. As he placed the next memory in the basin he said, “And now onto the next memory shall we? Oh, and word of warning this will be worse than the one you have all just viewed. It will get much worse, more detailed, and very graphic as I get older. So I just figured I’d warn you beforehand so you at least have a slight idea of what is ahead.”

Harry was facing the pensive so he missed the looks of ill ease and horror that coloured everyone’s faces. Even Severus looked less then comfortable, he did not like where this whole thing was surely heading. Although he did understand Potter’s attitude, having endured physical and verbal abuse from his father throughout his childhood. Sometimes being all blasé, cold, and distant was the only way to cope with the memories.

Cedric approached the pensive clearly looking anxious his dread of what he would see next was evident in his expression as he leaned forwards and placed his face in the pensive. The Harry he saw in this memory appeared to be around six or seven years of age, looking painfully small and thin for someone of his age the sight made Cedric grit his teeth in seething fury. 

Harry was standing upon a stool in front of a stove, he being too small to reach the stove without. He was frying bacon in a pan the pan clearly looking too heavy for the small boy to handle. Cedric knew it was only a matter of time before little Harry had some kind of accident whilst dealing with that too heavy pan.

Cedric felt his dread grow as he watched as the little boy’s hand burned as a decent sized blast of hot oil spat up at him. The pain from the burn startled Harry, causing him to knock the frying pan off the hob and onto the floor below. The oil splashed onto the boy’s arm on the way down to the floor causing him to let out a pain-filled scream.

Cedric watched on in muted horror as Petunia Dursley let out an outraged screech as she all but marched up to the boy and backhanded him across the face causing him fall off the stool and onto the floor. “You worthless good for nothing freak, you’ve gone and ruined my precious Dudley’s breakfast.”

She reached down and grabbed a fistful of the little boy’s hair, giving it a vicious tug as she dragged him to his feet. He let out a truly pained sounding cry. “Clean this up now you disgusting little monster then remake the breakfast. You will not eat for the rest of the week, you will go to your cupboard when finished and will not come out until told.”

Cedric felt tears of anguish and rage fill his eyes as he watched what happened and said next. Petunia turned on her heel as she let go of his hair with one last cruel twist, causing Harry to let out a pained and pitiful sounding whimper. She gestured to his rapidly blistering arm and hand as she reached the kitchen door, “You will not be given anything for that, it is your own fault and you deserve it you freak, disrespecting us and wasting our food, you clumsy and ungrateful freak. Is this how you repay us after we took you into our home we should’ve left you to freeze to death on that doorstep you vermin?”

Cedric felt sick as he saw how the skin of Harry’s pitiful bony arm had turned into an angry shade of red and vicious looking blisters had started popping up rapidly, the boy clearly needed to go to the hospital for medical attention. The memory ended there and honestly not a moment too soon for Cedric.

Cedric removed his face from the pensive looking truly horrified, tears of anguish and rage streaming down his cheeks as he visibly trembled as he said he said in a tone full of complete horror, “Oh sweet fucking Merlin, it’s bad, really beyond bad, that fucking foul horse bitch! How could she even dare to do that to an innocent child?”

Harry inwardly cringed in sympathy for his husband as he took in his reaction to the second memory. Harry knew which memory he had just seen, oh didn’t he just. He wished his husband had not seen that, but unfortunately, he had honestly not seen any other way around it. The situation between him and Snape had to be sorted it could not continue, especially with him marrying Sirius that up and coming Christmas.

Harry stood and made his way over to his husband and led him back to their chairs, and once seated he gently rubbed Cedric’s back as he bent his head low resting his elbows on his kneecaps, as he tried to get his raging emotions under control knowing it was far from over having just begun.

Sirius and Severus took in the sight of Cedric and both felt something icy settle inside of them. They realised it must be extremely bad as they had a feeling Cedric did not lose control of his emotions to such a degree at the drop of a hat on a regular basis. This had to mean something bad had happened in the memory, much worse than the content of the first.

Severus and Sirius exchanged a glance as they approached the pensive, Sirius had a look of genuine fear in his dark blue eyes, while Severus silently hoped it was nowhere near as bad or in the same league as what he had suffered at the hands of his father as a child. Potter in no shape or form deserved even a mere third of what he himself had endured as a child.

With more than a slight hesitation, especially on Sirius’s part, both men lowered their faces into the pensive. Both men were instantly disgusted at the sight of how small and frail Harry appeared and were mortified to see the oversized clothing Harry wore, but above all they were disgusted to see a child being placed in front of a hot and dangerous stove. No child should ever have to cook or be anywhere near a stove at that age, it was something just not done.

Both men watched in horror as they saw Harry burn his hand, followed by the hot frying pan falling off the stove, hitting Harry’s arm on the way down to the floor and severely burning the little boy in the process. Sirius felt the overwhelming urge to rip the fucking bitches head off as she backhanded his godson causing him to fall off the stool and onto the cold and hard kitchen tiles. 

Severus clenched his teeth and jaw as he watched the evil bitch of a muggle viciously drag the boy up off of the floor by his hair. He listened and watched as she verbally and physically abused the boy. He felt his stomach clench when she said the boy would be getting no food for the rest of the week and that he was an ungrateful freak that would not being get any attention for his arm and claiming he had deserved it.

He felt Sirius go rigid beside him as the bitch told the boy that they should have left him out to freeze to death on the doorstep where they had found him. This was as bad as he had sincerely been hoping it had not been. Why on earth had the boy not gone to someone for help, why had he not reported his relatives for their gross mistreatment of him? Then again, he figured that Harry probably thought no one would have believed him, he Severus in particular having made no secret of what he thought of the boy.

He and Sirius both hissed between clenched teeth as they saw how bad the burn on Harry’s hand and arm in fact was and both knew deep down that the boy would sadly have not received any form of medical attention. Both wondered exactly how badly scared the Harry they knew now must be after that encounter with the cooker and his vile excuse and apology for an aunt.

Both men lifted their faces from the pensive and Sirius had tears in his eyes as he visibly trembled, far too overcome to put what he was feeling into actual words. He covered his face with his hands and allowed Severus to take him into his arms as he silently shook in grief and rage. Severus on the other hand was eyeing Harry over Sirius’s shoulder and everyone could see Severus had clearly been shuck up, that his skill of being able to hide his emotions had deserted him and could not possibly hide how troubled over what he had just seen had left him feeling.

Severus cleared his throat as he asked, “I take it you have glamour charms placed on yourself?” He added, “Something tells me that good for nothing and foul aunt of yours had meant what she had said when she told you that you would not be getting anything for your arm or hand.” He concluded, “I knew her to a certain extent when I met your mother and became friends with her during our Hogwarts years. Petunia was terribly jealous of your mother even back then, blinded by it in fact.”

Harry nodded and replied, “True, although it is not as bad as you’d expect, considering I seem to have a kind of self-healing factor. That healing lessened the eventual scaring by ninety percent, meaning I am just left with minimal scarring compared to how bad it could’ve been.” He added, “It is a mild glamour I use due to the fact what was left of the incident would have raised far too many questions that I would have not been willing to answer, never mind actually admitted to. Besides, I only use the glamour when I am wearing short sleeves or no shirt at all or taking a shower at the same time as my roommates.” 

He concluded, “Although, later on if you don’t mind I would like to know how well you knew my mother.” Severus reluctantly agreed, conceding to the fact he was glad it was his mother and not his father he was asking for information about. Information about James Potter, information that was not consisting of hatred of the other man was as likely to happen as there ever being a cure found for Lupin’s monthly furry problem.

Severus also thought about how he had been all too familiar with the need for glamour charms during his years at Hogwarts. He had used glamour charms to hide all of the damage his father had inflicted upon his body, until he had created a salve in his fifth year. The salve in question manages to rid of around ninety percent of the scarring just like Harry’s own self-healing did.

Sirius removed his face from Severus’s chest and turned to face his godson and his face was tear stained, while underneath his eyes were slightly red and puffy. He did not care what everyone thought of his reaction, the whole situation was far too horrifying for him to bother concealing exactly how disturbed he was currently feeling. His voice sounded tight and strained as he asked Harry, “Would you mind removing the glamour so I can see for myself the damage is nowhere near as bad as I am currently imagining it to be?” 

Harry looked like he was about to refuse, but decided to give his godfather some peace of mind when he saw how truly rattled his poor godfather appeared. Seeing honest tears staining Sirius’s face shocked Harry, having never seen his godfather truly cry before. He was not comfortable with doing this but would grit his teeth and would do it if it meant he could at least ease his godfather’s mind however minimal affect it achieved.

Harry nodded silently as he reluctantly smoothed his hand against his bare arm and then his hand. His arm and hand had a slight pale green glow before fading and revealing his arm and hand as it truly was. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he heard Tonks, Lara, and Minerva gasp at the sight that greeted them as well as Harry’s effortless use of wandless magic. 

Cedric unconsciously reached out, took his husband’s hand, and gently smoothed his fingertips over the minimal scarring left behind on both of his husband’s hand and arm after his healing had kicked in. The skin underneath his fingers was very pale white that would only be noticeable if shown under a bright light or if it was directly pointed out. He noted that the surface of the healed skin had a waxy-like texture to it.

Harry shrugged and said, “See it’s not too bad is it, and just imagine if I did not somehow manage to heal myself without even having to consciously try. Worse yet, try imagining me as a muggle with no magic and have to go through the painful process of healing the natural way? The scarring would have truly been hideous if that had been the case.” 

Cedric scowled and spat angrily, “Damn it Harry your skin should be unblemished! I do not care if this is milder then it could have been if you had been a muggle that was left to heal naturally. The incident that led to this should’ve never had the chance to happen in the first place.” He let go of Harry’s hand and arm and said, “Every time I think of what happened and remember what she said and did to you I feel like cursing her within an inch of her good for nothing life and ripping her fucking head clean off of her overly thin shoulders.” 

He concluded snarling, “That woman is a fucking waste of precious clean air and in no way shape or form deserves to see and bask in daylight. She should be rotting away deep down in one of the coldest and filthiest of cells Azkaban has to offer, surrounded by hundreds of Dementors to feast upon her very black and disgusting soul.”

Remus asked in a dread filled voice, “How bad and what caused Harry to end up with scarring like that, it looks like healed burns?” Severus sneered as he replied, “That’s because they are healed burns Lupin, burns he got when he was merely a young child looking to be barely seven years of age if even that.”

Remus looked truly pained as he took a pale faced Tonks by the hand and led her over to the pensive, before both placed their faces inside of the pensive. By the time that Remus and Tonks removed their faces from inside of the pensive ten minutes later Harry replaced the glamour in case he forgot to do it later. He was not ready for anyone outside of the room they were in to see yet. Hell he was not exactly jumping up and down in joy over the people currently in the room seeing the scars from his past either.

Everyone took instant notice of how Tonks had placed a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes and she eyed Harry in horror, while Remus looked no better off; in fact, he looked like he could have committed murder there and then. Remus and Tonks retook their seats as Remus growled deeply from within his chest and it was evident to all that Moony was very, very close to the surface; especially considering the full moon was to be the following evening. Moony was enraged that the worthless muggle and waste of human flesh and blood had ever dared to harm his cub.

Next Amos and Lara went and viewed the memory, and when they returned ten minutes later, Amos was beet red in the face clearly seething. Lara had tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in her husband’s chest. Amos barked, “Worthless and disgusting excuse for a human being, why the ruddy hell has that woman and her worthless husband and son not been brought to justice. They should be made to answer to their disgusting and unforgivable crimes against an innocent and defenseless child.”

Lara removed her face from her husband’s chest and allowed him to lead her back to their seats. She hissed, “Unforgivable, absolutely unforgivable, no child should be made to endure such mental and physical abuse.” She shook her head and added vehemently, whilst clenching her hands into fists, “No child should be allowed near a hot and dangerous stove, how dare that wretched woman. It should’ve been her standing in front of that stove cooking and not a small child who could not even reach the stove without standing upon a stool.”

Harry said, “I’ve cooked their meals since I was five years old and able to reach the top of the stove with the aid of a stool. It is the reason I can cook the muggle way as well as I am able. All that experience did amount to something good, I tend to remember that and ignore the reason as to how I was forced to learn such skills in the first place.”

Cedric felt the most overwhelming urge to take his husband by his shoulders and shake the living daylights out of him until his teeth rattled or some feeling knocked into his head, he honestly did not care which happened first. It chilled him to his very core to witness how emotionless and cool his husband could react to such things it was just not natural.

Harry could feel and sense his husband’s thoughts and emotions. He knew he was frustrating his husband as well as scaring the hell out of him over how emotionless he was being towards the whole situation. He murmured quietly down their bond, ‘I am sorry if the way I am choosing to react to the situation is frustrating and unnerving you.’ He paused before adding, ‘I am afraid it is the only way I know how to cope with the memories and if I did not switch off I fear I would lose it. ‘ He concluded, ‘I usually try to avoid talking about my life past and present at number four Private Drive, the house that does not have any true signs that I have ever lived there, and where my piss poor apology for relatives call home.’

While Harry and Cedric continued to hold a conversation via their bond, Albus and Minerva had viewed the memory, had returned, and were sitting down once again. Both the elder witch and wizard looked as pale as ghosts. Minerva’s jaw clenched as she tried to conceal the tears that filled her eyes, while Albus looked beyond grim and the ever-present twinkle in his bright clear blue eyes was nowhere in sight.

Harry and Cedric finished their conversation for the time being, all too aware that they would be revisiting the topic again without a doubt. Cedric would push the issue until either Harry or himself verbally lashed out at each other. That in the long run was the least preferred scenario to contemplate when you took into consideration the exact nature of their bond. They could no longer keep any secrets from the other, not only because their new bond would not allow them to conceal much if at all, but also because their marriage would not work and would be considered worthless if it was based on constant lies and endless secrets.

Harry stood once more, made his way over to the pensive again, removed the memory securely replacing it, and chose another. He placed it in the pensive before gesturing for Cedric to step up to the pensive as he retook his seat. Cedric approached the pensive and asked before he placed his face inside, “Just how bad is this and what did you do to end up with whatever I am about to see?” Harry smirked and replied, “Oh this memory is due to something I did at school it is not until the memory after this that I deem what happens to me being almost worth it, almost being the operative word.”

Severus asked, “What do you mean and what did you do?” Harry’s smirk widened, turning particularly diabolical as he replied, “Let’s just put it this way, that in the memory after the one you are about to view was the first time I show any signs of being a Parsalmouth, even if I did not know it was that at the time.” He concluded, grinning gleefully, his grin having taken on a decidedly sinister quality, “Also let’s just say my cousin and his friend ended up close and personal with a Boa Constrictor at the London zoo, ended up sharing its tank in fact.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as he asked, “How exactly do they end up in the tank with the snake and will we get to see it happen?” Harry replied, “Of course and they end up in the tank because I at the age ten, almost eleven, had an accidental bout of magical usage, somehow managed to apparate them behind the glass of the tank.”

Cedric, along with Sirius snickered at hearing this even Remus looked somewhat satisfied at hearing this. Severus on the other hand looked slightly surprised at the thought of a ten, almost eleven year-old being able to pull off that kind of magic, accidental or not. Severus contemplated the fact what Potter had described sounded like something a Slytherin would’ve happily done accidental or not.

Harry turned to face Cedric and said, “The memory your about to see will be because I was trying to escape from Dudley and his gang of friends at school. They always used to chase me and bully me because I was much smaller than they are.” He added at Cedric’s nod, “In order to escape from them I unknowing had another bout of accidental magic would have been about seven or so, it happens about four months after the incident in the kitchen with my aunt.”

Tonks asked, “What kind of accidental magic did you do?” Harry replied, “I somehow managed to apparate myself onto the schools roof, had no idea that was what I had done at the time. All I had done was to imagine I was elsewhere, elsewhere my cousin and his friends were not.” He concluded, “The Headmaster called the Dursley’s and informed them of what I had done, naturally as you can imagine they did not take too kindly to any kind of freakishness.”

Amos spluttered, “You apparated onto the roof at seven years of age?” Harry snorted and replied, “Yeah, that to was pretty much my reaction when I later on learned some years later that was what I had done. I was shocked even more so to discover that not all if any witch or wizard of my age group back then could accomplish that, accidental magic or not.”

Cedric took a deep breath and said, “I might as well get this over and done with then.” Harry merely nodded before his husband placed his face inside of the pensive. He knew his husband was going to freak out even more when he saw what his uncle was about to do to a seven year-old version of himself.

Cedric adjusted to the scene in front of him within seconds, only to instantly wish he had not. He watched Vernon Dursley backhander his nephew across his jaw the force of the blow knocking the small and frail looking boy to the carpeted floor. The small and frail looking boy did not stand a chance in hell against the strength of that large and heavy fist.

Vernon growled low in his throat as he inserted a vicious kick to the left-hand side of the young boy’s rib cage. The boy let out a pained scream as the foot impacted with his rib cage once again as Vernon snarled, “How dare you boy bring shame to me and my family, showing your freakiness in public. It does not matter if they think you are a freak as that is exactly what you are, just like those worthless and waste of space dead freak parents of yours.” 

He spat venomously as his large and rounded face was on the verge of turning purple, a vein pulsing on his forehead as he said, “But it does matter you freak when my son has to be associated with a ruddy ugly little freak such as yourself. It does matter when my son’s friends and teachers know that he is related to the likes of you.”

Cedric felt tears of horror and rage slowly stream down his face as he watches and listens to Harry screaming as he was repeatedly kicked in the rib cage and his chest. How could anyone be such a vile monster as to do something so brutal and unforgivable to an innocent child?

Cedric felt something beyond icy drop inside of his stomach like a frozen solid led-weight as he saw Vernon reaching for the buckle of his belt. Cedric watched in silent horror as it become immediately apparent as to what Vernon Dursley planned to do with that belt. Cedric watched as a little Harry’s bright tear-filled green eyes widen in terror as he sees his uncle pulling his belt from around his wide and thick waist. Harry pleaded in a high-pitched voice of pure fear, “Please Uncle Vernon, no, not that, anything but that, anything, I promise I’ll behaviour, I won’t do it again, please!”

Cedric felt his heart shatter as he listened to the little boy pleading with his uncle, but much to his horror and all consuming fury this only seem to spur Vernon on. He had a maniacal gleam in his beady eyes as he drawled cruelly, “Oh, but on the contrary you deserve this you disgusting freak of nature, that freakiness needs to be whipped out of your very bones boy, whipped until you learn such freakishness has no place nor will be tolerated.”

Cedric wanted to scream blue bloody murder at the injustice of what he was witnessing. He felt beyond sick as he watched Vernon take his belt and swing it backwards before bringing it down hard and fast upon Harry’s back. Cedric flinched and felt the bile rising in his throat as Vernon repeatedly brought the belt down upon his young nephews back the louder he screamed. 

Cedric felt the bile rising quicker as he heard the sound of leather and the metal buckle of the belt meeting flesh. He saw the huge red and wet mess Harry’s off-white over-sized t-shirt was rapidly becoming. Vernon did not stop until Harry eventually become silent, which was only due to the fact the poor boy had passed out from the pain and trauma.

The memory ended and Cedric pulled his head out of the pensive and instantly doubled over having to grab hold of the desk to remain upright. His back trembled violently with the strength of his combined silent grief and hot boiling fury. He was far too enraged and grief stricken to make even the merest of sounds. Harry knew and could feel it, sense what was going through his husband’s head and what he was feeling.

Harry quickly got to his feet, reached out, and gently threaded his fingers through his husband’s hair as he whispered soothingly down their link, ‘I am fine Cedric, I survived and as you can see he has not won. He did not manage to whip the freakishness out of me, no matter how he would have and still would very much like to. But he daren’t go that far these days, knowing my godfather and the Weasley’s would curse him to hell and back.’

Harry led Cedric back to their chairs and caught Severus’s eye as he and Cedric retook their seats. Severus asked, “What has he seen?” Harry murmured in an emotionless voice in reply, “Put it this way he is now very much aware, perhaps more so then he would like, just how familiar I am with the concept of flogging and several broken ribs.”

Instantly the room was awash with the sound of horrified gasps. Severus felt the colour drain from his face, knowing all too well what flogging was. He was all too familiar with the concept himself it having been one of his father’s all-time favourite forms of punishment for his young son, his choice of weapon had always been a cane.

Tonks spoke up in a choked voice as she asked, “Sorry to ask, but what is flogging I am not familiar with the term?” Before Harry could answer Severus, beat him to it and replied in an icy tone, “Flogging is another term for whipping, which can be a favourite pastime for a parent or relative when the one on the receiving end did something or did not perform to the required standard.”

Severus saw the knowing glance that Harry shot him. The boy knew what Severus had been hinting at, knew instantly that Severus was speaking from experience. The term flogging was a muggle term. (At least in my story it will be.)

Sirius went rigid in his chair as he too had caught onto what Harry had as well, his lover and his godson had something in common, both had been abused had been whipped as a punishment. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what he was about to see the very idea of it in fact. He got to his feet saying to Severus, “Come on, let’s get this over with before I decide I don’t have the nerve to go through with it.” Severus nodded silently and followed the other man over to the pensive.

He eyed his lover and suddenly felt deep pity for him, knowing no one should have to see this happening, especially to a godson he had promised to protect and been unable to follow through due to wrongfully imprisoned. The pair shared a glance, Sirius with fear and Severus with clear ill ease. Severus was dreading this memory if it was as bad as he suspected it to be, it was surely going to bring back memories he sooner not think about something he had been doing for over three decades now.

Both leaned forwards and placed their faces within the pensive. The scene swirled for a moment or two before becoming clear, far too clear in Severus’s opinion. He and Sirius watched Harry viciously kicked in his rib cage by the foul over-weight muggle monster and excuse for human flesh.

Sirius shook violently with soul crushing grief as he heard his godson pleading with his brute of an uncle not to use the belt. He felt his heart shattering as he took in the tears, raging terror, and pleading in his godson’s eyes. He seethed and grieved as he watched his young and defenseless godson kicked before whipped with the end of the belt that had the metal buckle on it. The buckle was causing more damage than the leather of the belt could have ever possibly accomplished, which in Vernon’s opinion was the general idea.

Severus’s jaw clenched as he listened to Vernon telling his seven year-old nephew that he was going to and deserved to have the freakishness whipped out of his very bones, that it had no place nor was it tolerated. He listened to the sound of the belt hitting against the young boy’s tender and bloodied flesh repeatedly, the sound unnaturally loud to his ears and the boy’s agony filled shrieks making his stomach turn. 

He felt rage fill him as he saw the bright crimson of the boy’s blood rapidly seep through the overly large shirt he was wearing. He wondered how many wounds Harry had to heal before he was due to go to Hogwarts. How many healed scars did the boy have on his body and how many glamour charms was he using?

They were incensed by the time Harry lost his voice from screaming and had passed out from the pain. Both men were beyond glad when the memory ended, particularly when Harry had passed out. Vernon had quit then seeing as he found no pleasure or enjoyment when his freak of a nephew was not awake and screaming.

Both men quickly lifted their faces from the pensive and Sirius let out a strangled sound of fury, while Severus on the other hand was clenching his jaw. He growled venomously, “That bloated piece of shit needs a good flogging of his own, the ruddy son of a bitch doing that to an innocent seven year-old.” He added around a chilling snarl, making most in the room shudder at the sound of it, at exactly the mere concept of what he was suggesting. There being no doubt that this man had once been a true Death Dater before he had turned spy. “Someone needs to introduce him to me I could do with some interesting potion ingredients, having never tried human remains before.”

Sirius snarled very much like his canine Animagus, “I’ll be more than happy and willing to help provide you with those potion ingredients. You can have his body but his head is mine. My mother had the right idea when she used to mount the house elf heads on the wall. Only I don’t wish the next head to be placed on that wall to be an elf’s, but a certain bloated muggles.”

Remus commented, “I’ll help.” Sirius replied, pointing out to his long time friend, “You’ve not even seen it yet, Moony.” Remus shook his head and replied, “Don’t need to, don’t need an incentive. If yours and Severus reactions are anything to go by, Severus’s in particular, then something tells me I won’t need to see the memory in order to set my wolf on him without any remorse.”

Cedric spat, “Got room left for one more?” Harry moaned loudly and exclaimed, “Don’t you dare go encouraging them. I did not let you see these memories in hopes of you all going after my uncle to slaughter him. No, if anyone has any right to slaughter him at any given time, then it sure as hell is going to be me.” Sirius audibly growled as he retook his seat followed by Severus. 

Remus and Tonks went next and sure enough they returned ten minutes later and both were furious. Tonks was physically trembling from her grief as tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks. Remus’s eyes actually flickered golden for a single moment as he took his wife into his arms and held her as she silently trembled. “Like I said I did not need the incentive or to see that memory, but now that I have it makes me want to inflict what he did to Harry by an absolute hundred-fold” Remus told them snarling. His eyes were glowing even brighter gold, his voice having taken on somewhat of an animalistic quality. Moony had definitely come out to play at some point during the viewing of the memory.

As soon as Remus and Tonks had retaken their seats, Amos and Lara took their turn to view the memory and both looked terrified at the thought of what they were about to see. That fear was not at all unfounded they soon discovered as they lifted their faces from the pensive ten minutes later.

Lara was convulsing violently with the strength of her sobs as Amos quickly lead his wife back over to their seats as her legs could no longer hold her weight she was that overcome by her grief and horror at what they had just seen. He on the other hand looked like it was taking everything he had to not bolt out of the room now and find out where the Dursley’s lived and to go and deliver his own brand of justice. He could not wrap his mind around the fact such a monster existed outside of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Minerva was terrified at the thought of what she and Albus were about to view, Severus’s reaction had immensely alarmed her. The fact he suggested using Vernon Dursley’s remains as potion ingredients told her that this was going to be seriously traumatizing. Albus on the other hand felt sick and weighed down with such awful and poison-like grief. It was the fact it was he that had left the innocent boy with such despicable excuse for human beings. If he had, even the merest inkling as what had been happening to Harry then he would’ve immediately gotten the boy out of that house and away from the Dursleys. He would have surely tried to figure out a way to keep Harry safe, which did not involve the blood wards on number four Private Drive.

As soon as they emerged from the pensive ten minutes later, Minerva had last the battle to conceal any tears. The tears ran unchecked down her soft and wrinkled cheeks. Albus looked beyond weary, looked every year of his age. Minerva choked out, “Why on earth did you not come to us and tell us what was happening to you?” Albus added, “If I’d known Harry, I assure you I would have gotten you out of there. I would have surely come up with another method of protection for you. Your relatives, people who commit such vile and unspeakable acts upon an innocent child do not deserve the protection which the blood wards surrounding number four Private Drive provide against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.”

Harry looked slightly disturbed at the sight of the usually strong willed and stern witch reduced to tears. He was even more dumbfounded at hearing Albus Dumbledore speaking so coldly towards another being. The day was shaping up to be beyond anything he could have ever imagined when he had decided the previous evening to reveal his past with the Dursleys. 

He sighed as he decided how to reply to Minerva’s tearful question, “I suppose I figured no one would have believed me, in fact that turned out to be true when I tried to tell my teacher at my muggle school, who in turn got in touch with the Dursley’s. They of course denied it making me out to be some kind of attention seeking liar, who was trying to blacken the name of the good family who took me in and cared for me out of the goodness of their hearts.”

Sirius snorted and scoffed, “Goodness of their hearts, yeah right, don’t make me laugh, what hearts? They are heartless monsters, monsters that deserve the Dementors kiss. If anyone besides Wormtail and ‘You Know Who’ deserves to have, their soul sucked out it is that foul family. Ha, not that the Dementors will find much of anything substantial to feast upon mind you.”

Severus snorted and nodded his agreement used to people like the Dursley’s, people like that willingly placed their families within Voldemort’s circle. Severus never could stomach torturing babies and children or women for that matter. Children could not fight back against fully-grown and trained wizards and witches. He also had low tolerance towards wizards who did things to witches and enjoyed it, they being in his opinion disgusting and cowardly. He always tried to avoid those situations, the majority of the time he was successful due his sexual preference known by Voldemort, which tended to work in his favour. 

Before Sirius could start, ranting again Harry stood and made his way over to the pensive and removed the third memory and replaced it with the fourth. Once the memory swirled around the pensive Harry nodded and gestured for Cedric to come forth. Cedric stood up and made his way over to the pensive looking more than slightly ill and reluctant to say the very least. Harry could feel just how particularly reluctant he in fact was. He reached up on his toes, placed a gentle and brief kiss upon his husband’s lips, and said, “Remember what I said before, Cedric.” Cedric nodded and turned to face the pensive as Harry retook his seat.

Cedric took a deep breath before placing his face in the pensive and the scene swirled around for a moment before clearing and revealing the next memories destination. Cedric noticed they were in a muggle zoo, London zoo, Harry mentioned he presumed. He saw an older looking Harry, old as he remembered his husband looking back in his first year at Hogwarts. Cedric presumed he must’ve been around ten almost eleven years old.

He watched as Harry observed the large snake inside of the tank and damn was it huge. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he saw a much larger looking Dudley and a rake thin boy stood not too far from Harry. Both were banging on the glass of the tank, yelling and pulling faces. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the snake. It was then that Harry unknowingly started hissing, like he had during his second year during the dueling club. Cedric watched in fascination as the snake begun to hiss right back.

Cedric felt his jaw clench as Dudley and his friend rudely interrupt the moment between Harry and the snake. Dudley yelled, “Hey look what that snake is doing.” Cedric watched as Dudley started banging his hand on the glass of the tank. He saw how frustrated Harry was starting to become as Harry yelled in annoyance “Stop it, your annoying the snake.” Dudley yelled, “Shut up you freak” he then shoved his much smaller cousin, causing him to stagger backwards and land on the floor on his back.

Harry let out a winded gasp at the impact of the fall. Cedric watched as the young boy’s jaw clenched and his green eyes darkened in anger. Cedric suddenly heard the sound of glass rattling before he heard the sound of Dudley and his friend yelling in terror and banging their hands against the glass of the tank.

Cedric looked on in awe from Harry then to the tank where Dudley and his friend Piers were screaming in terror. He was astounded at the boy’s strength of power and if that was accidental magic and at such a young age as well then he was in awe at the thought and concept of what his husband could now accomplish and deliberately at that.

He watched as Harry grinned and giggled in delight and Cedric could not help but beam as he thought of the justified pay back Harry had just dished out. Then suddenly his beaming smile slowly faded as he remembered Harry saying that what would happen to him next would almost be worth it.

Cedric felt his teeth clench as he heard Petunia shriek in alarm as she saw her son banging the glass and yelling in terror. He watched as Vernon eyed Harry with a malicious glint in his beady eyes. He saw the smile and all the delight fade from Harry’s face and the colour slowly draining leaving him looking sickly pale. Cedric knew that Harry knew what would surely come his way as soon as they got back to number four Private drive. He could see the fear and certainty of what was to come in the boy’s bright fear filled green eyes.

Cedric noticed the memory flicker and shift slightly before settling once more. He watched as Vernon dragged Harry by his hair through the door and into the house, while Petunia rushed passed them with Dudley wrapped in a blanket as his mother simpered over him and he milking it for all he was worth.

Cedric cringed around a wince at the sight of Vernon viciously and cruelly twisting a hand full of Harry’s hair in his large hand, causing the boy to let out a pained filled hiss. He watched as Vernon slammed Harry against the wall in turn to knock the back of his head. He continued to watch Vernon hold Harry up by his hair with one hand and balling his other up in a fist and slammed it with all of his might into Harry’s stomach, causing him to double over and let out a pained choking sounding.

Cedric watched in quickly raising rage and grief as Vernon slammed Harry’s head against the wall once again. Harry slid down the wall and onto the floor letting out a pained cry as Vernon let go of his hair. Just as Cedric hoped that would be all that would happen, Vernon just had to go and take hold of Harry’s hair once more, and gave it a vicious yank, using his hair to lift up his head, and slam his balled fist into Harry’s nose. That caused an echoing cracking sound a sure sign that Harry’s nose had just been broken.

Cedric watched in helpless rage and despair as the young boy fell forwards into the carpeted floor face first. His nose had been at an odd angle and was dripping blood down his mouth and his chin. Cedric felt hot tears stinging his eyes as he watched Harry silently convulsing.

Even when Vernon hit out with his foot and kicked Harry in his ribs, and the boy to curl in on himself, all the while he tried shielding himself from the blows to his body, still as kick after kick aimed at his ribs, his back, his sides and his legs; Harry did not make the merest of whimpers.

Cedric realised with a sickening dread, Harry had been both verbally and physically abused so often by either member of his family that he had learned to not make a sound, knowing most likely that doing so would only spur his relatives on, giving them a satisfaction they by no means deserved nor had any right feeling.

Cedric realised that Harry must have almost been rendered unconscious due to the fact the memory was starting to become and sound less clear. He had a strong feeling the memory would end within moments due to Harry barely looking as if he was holding onto consciousness by a mere single thread.

Vernon breathed heavily from exertion as sweat dripped down his rounded and currently purple face. He snarled as he physically handled the boy’s broken and battered body, throwing him callously into the familiar cupboard underneath the stairs, “You will not be fed and will remain in your cupboard until further notice you ruddy foul freak of nature.” He concluded before viciously slamming the cupboard door closed and placing a practically unconscious Harry in the dark, “Your kind should be publicly executed and an example made of them. They had the right idea when they used to burn your kind at the stake.”

The memory ended immediately after those poisonous words, and Cedric lifted his face from the pensive and viciously wiped a hand across his wet face, as his eyes glittered with tears of hot boiling unimaginable seething rage. Cedric barked, “Ruddy monster, it is that bastard and his family that need burning at the stake and not our kind. It is that revolting obese monster who should be executed and a public example made of him, of his whale of a son and his fucking ugly horse-like wife.”

Sirius’s jaw clenched as he growled out from between clenched teeth, “Do I even want to know how bad what you just saw is?” Cedric’s eyes glittered like grey-blue viciously sharp chips of ice as he hissed in reply, “He believes our kind should be publicly executed and an example made of us, that they had the right idea when they used to burn our kind at the stake.” Cedric paused before he spat furiously, “He snarled this at Harry after he had battered him unconscious as he threw him in the cupboard underneath the stairs. He also mentioned that he would not being getting any food and was not allowed to leave the cupboard until further notice.”

Harry spoke up and revealed, “He would beat me so viciously out of spite due to the fact he and the others had discovered I could magically heal myself. The more drastic the damage he inflicted on me the longer I took to heal. If my injuries were internal I used to have to go into a healing sleep, which could sometimes last up to a week to ten days, all depending on how bad and extensive the damage was at the time.”

Everyone looked at Harry in different degrees of horror and grief. Severus, Amos, and Albus looked beyond grim at hearing this, while Sirius and Remus looked positively murderous. Lara, Tonks, and Minerva looked horrified and grief stricken. Cedric inwardly blanched and to everyone in room looked like he wanted to throw or hit something. The normally calm and warm hearted ex-Hufflepuff looked positively homicidal. Harry inwardly cringed and hoped he never under any circumstances had to allow his husband to come within fifty feet of his family, his uncle in particular.

Just as Sirius and Severus stood up Cedric warned them saying, “Word of advice before you view that memory you need to know this was the most vicious I have seen up until now. His nose is broken and his head slammed against a wall on more than one occasion. I honestly can’t understand why he does not have some form of brain damage.”

The others gasped loudly at hearing this, while Harry quickly said, “I don’t have brain damage because of my healing factor. If I had been a muggle then I do not honestly doubt that I would have suffered all kinds of brain damage. My healing factor is based and works off of my inner magical core from what I gathered from the research I did.” Cedric’s eyes widened as he asked, “Wait a minute if that is the case will I have the same healing ability seeing as we now share magic due to our bond” Harry looked surprised his own eyes widening, he too clearly having not thought of that possibility up until then either.

Albus spoke up, “Yes I strongly suspect you shall Mr. Diggory as whatever extra magical talents either you or Mr. Potter-Diggory had before your blood bonding now are shared between the two of you. You share and can borrow magic from each other whenever required.” He concluded, “You Mr. Diggory have married and bonded to a very powerful wizard, I suspect one of, if not the most powerful of the current age. And as soon as he reaches his magical peek and final power surge on his seventeenth birthday he shall even surpass my power and magical talents.”

Cedric’s eyes practically bugged as he eyed his husband and everyone else was eyeing Harry in awe, hardly being able to believe he was going to be more powerful than even Albus Dumbledore, who was said to be the current most powerful wizard of current times, apparently he would eventually lose his title.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably and quickly asked Severus and his godfather, “Do you two actually plan on viewing that memory or not?” Severus and Sirius both instantly know what Harry was trying to do and decide to take the current heat off him. They made their way over to the pensive, both knowing the worst memory as of yet was about to be seen. They shared a worried glance before placing their faces into the pensive.

They instantly saw themselves viewing a scene from the reptile house at the London Zoo like Cedric had. They watch as Harry has a conversation with the snake, clearly unaware that he is hissing or what would sounds like hissing to a person who was not a Parsalmouth. They felt immense annoyance at the racket and faces Dudley and Piers were making as they banged on the glass tank. They watched as Harry snapped at his cousin to stop as he was annoying the snake, only for the heavy boy to push the smaller boy onto the floor, telling him to shut up and calling him a freak.

They watched the wind knocked out of Harry, and are instantly aware of the moment Harry has his outburst of accidental magic. They see his green eyes darken in anger and his jaw clench. They hear the glass of the tank rattle before they are both snorting and sniggering at the sight of Dudley and Piers behind the glass banging on it and yelling in terror.

Severus cannot help but smirk and nod his head in approval, especially when he sees the wide grin that spreads across Harry’s face and the honest delight that lights up his green eyes, delight he can remember seeing as a teenager in another set of equally green eyes. Oh how Lily would have beamed in pride, while Potter would have loudly crowed his appreciation, liking very much exactly how his son had gone about his revenge, accidental magic or not.

Sirius was delighted for his godson, who had gained retribution no matter how short of a time he had it for. He still had managed to obtain the perfect form of payback pure and simple as that. Sirius thought the foul brat had deserved worse, that snake should have ate him, or at least attacked the little obese bastard. However, Sirius knew his godson’s moment of triumph was not to last when he saw the malicious glint enter Vernon’s eyes as Petunia shrieked loudly in terror at the sight of her son trapped behind the glass with a huge Boa Constrictor.

Both he and Severus watched as the delight left Harry’s face and all colour seeped out. Fear and a clear sense and certainty of what was to happen to him replaced the delight. They knew Harry knew he would surely pay for what he had done to his cousin. If only Harry had managed to place that entire foul family behind the glass of that tank, that snake probably would have had the best meal of his or her lifetime, and not have to eat for months afterwards.

Both felt something icy settle inside of them as the scene shifted for a brief second before righting itself. They saw they were viewing the rest of the memory from the hallway of the Dursley’s home. They watched as Vernon dragged Harry into the house by his hair causing Harry to hiss in pain. 

Petunia rushed passed with a trembling Dudley, who had a blanket wrapped around him and was clearly still shook up, Harry well and truly brought the obese bastard down a peg or two, no matter however briefly. Sirius truly hated the fact that his godson’s triumph was somewhat overshadowed by the brutal beating Sirius was sure his godson was about to receive.

Sirius watched in horror and rage as silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched Vernon hold Harry up by his hair with one hand and balling his other up in a fist and slammed it with all of his might into Harry’s stomach causing him to double over and let out a pained choking sounding.

Severus was all too familiar with what he was witnessing, it pretty much being what he had to endure at the hands of his father. He was as good as seeing his own childhood all over again, something he could have happily lived without seeing. Then again, he knew he had brought this on himself, knew Harry was determined to prove his life had not been that of a pampered Prince. He knew that Harry was only doing and allowing this for his godfather’s sake and did not want Sirius to have to play referee to their spats. ‘Well, message received loud and clear, Potter’ Severus silently thought to himself wearily.

His jaw clenched something fierce when he saw Vernon slam Harry’s head against the wall once again and Harry let out a pained cry as he slid down the wall and onto the floor as Vernon let go of his hair. Both seethed and growled as they watched Vernon take hold of Harry’s hair once more and gave it a vicious yank before using his hair to lift up his head and slam his balled up fist into Harry’s nose breaking it in the process. This was what Cedric had warned them about they realised.

Sirius continued silently shedding tears as he watched Harry fall forwards onto the carpeted floor face first. Sirius and Severus knew as they watched Harry silently convulsing, that his nose had been broken and badly. They could not imagine just how many times it had possibly been broken, and how it possible his nose did not look horribly disfigured.

Severus was also familiar with the concept of not making a sound, knowing it only spurred his father on in his rage. He nodded knowingly as Harry did not make the merest of whimpers even as kick after kick was aimed at his ribs, his back, his sides and his legs, only curling in on himself, trying to shield himself from the blows to his body. Sirius was horrified as he realised Harry had been physically abused far too often that he had learned to not make a sound, coming to the same conclusion which Cedric had, that crying out in pain would only spur on their satisfaction at the pain they were inflicting.

When the memory was starting to become and sound less clear, Severus knew Harry was losing the ability to remain conscious. This in turn meant the memory would be ending, as Harry would not be awake to remember anything that happened afterwards. 

Both watched in disgust as Vernon breathed heavily from exertion, sweat dripping gown his rounded face. They listened to him snarling as he threw Harry’s broken and battered body callously into the cupboard underneath the stairs. “You will not be fed and will remain in your cupboard until further notice you ruddy foul freak of nature.” They inwardly seethed in pure fury as Vernon concluded before viciously slamming the cupboard door closed, placing a near unconscious Harry in the dark, “Your kind should be publically executed and an example made of them. They had the right idea when they used to burn your kind at the stake.”

The memory ended there and not a moment too soon for Sirius. Both he and Severus lifted their faces from the pensive once again. Sirius covered his face with his hands as he straightened up, while Severus on the other hand looked as if he had seen more then he would have liked.

Severus would never apologise in front of everyone to Harry, just was not in his nature. Although, he would apologise to him when he could get him alone, however out of character it was for Severus to apologise to James Potter’s son of all people. He knew that apology was due and he had clearly judged Harry wrongly. In addition, as much as he loathed to be even contemplating the mere fact he and Harry had more in common and suffered similarly throughout their lives, it was still a fact. If anyone would ever truly be able to relate to Severus’s in regards to his childhood then it would be Harry.

Severus led Sirius back to their seats as the other man felt far too overcome with grief and fury to make it there on his own. Severus then eyed Harry with an all too knowing glint in his dark eyes Harry instantly noted. He silently had begun to wonder just how much he and his Potions Professor had in common when it came to their childhoods.

Harry asked, “Okay, are Moony and Tonks ready to view the memory?” Remus asked, “Do I even want to ask how much any homicidal tendencies I currently harbour towards the Dursley’s are going to increase?” Sirius let out a loud and completely mirthless snort of laughter and drawled in a wry tone of voice, “Fuck Moony, just go and view it, through just know this, that being if and when you decide to let Moony out to play I have no intentions whatsoever of trying to hold you back.”

Remus’s eyes visibly narrowed as he stood and took his wife’s hand and led her over to the pensive before he and she placed their faces inside. They viewed the first part of the memory at the zoo. Both were more than a little satisfied to see Harry bring his cousin down more than a peg or two. Both were equally as horror struck to watch the brutal beating Harry received as punishment. Remus could feel Moony’s rage filling him, only spurring on his own. Tonks was beyond heartbroken, but also the urge to break the law and dispose of Vernon in such a violent way was beyond overwhelming to say the least.

Both returned from the memory snorting in disgust at hearing what Vernon had said. That man in their opinion was beyond disturbed, he had serious mental issues. They believed that man had well and truly done away with whatever humanity he had the very first time he had brutally beaten his nephew.

As soon as they emerged from the memory Tonks snarled as tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks, “That foul beast’s lack of humanity truly is beyond repulsive, Merlin, what I would not give right now to get my hands on him the urge to have him on the receiving end of my wand is overwhelming.”

Remus nodded in agreement with his wife as he led her back over to their seats. He asked Harry, “Is that the worst of it?” Harry shook his head and replied, “No, put it this way when Vernon learns during the summer before my sixth year that his precious son, his pride and joy is in fact attracted to both guys and girls, I end up on the receiving end of his temper. He would never raise a hand to his son no matter how violently against his choice of sexuality he feels.”

Sirius asked, “How exactly do they find out about his sexuality?” Harry reveals with a mirthless smile, “Oh, let’s see, how about the fact my Uncle walked in on Dudley and Piers screwing each other like animals in heat during mating season.” He continued at everyone’s disgusted expressions, “Apparently, that is where he drew the line and demanded his son to get away from Piers and come to his senses and to find himself a girl to do those things with. Doing it with other boys was disgusting and went against nature, which in turn meant he would not allow or tolerate his son being a filthy shirt-lifter and arse bandit.”

He added around a smirk, “That was truly a good day for me, regardless of the fact I end up getting a beating that put me in a healing coma for a week afterwards. I felt it was worth it just to have seen Dudley falling from grace. I loved the fact they banned Piers from the house and hanging out with Dudley that day, it meant less people in Dudley’s gang to try and beat the crap out of me.”

He concluded as he let out a mirthless snort, “Oh, and get this, apparently I am to blame for my cousins bi-sexuality, apparently my freakishness has rubbed off on their precious Dudley, which is why he beat the crap out of me after he had gotten drunk. If only someone would tell Vernon that his precious boy didn’t catch anything from me, his precious son was beyond twisted to begin with.”

Cedric said in an Incredulous tone of voice, “Sweet Merlin it would have been during the previous summer and for Merlin’s sake someone needs to tell him that his son was born like that. They also need to tell both your aunt and uncle that blaming you for everything is not going to change the fact their son likes to play for both teams.” 

Harry nodded and replied, “Believe it or not I did point this out to Dudley as he tried to beat the shit out of me.” He added around an evil looking little smirk curving his lips as he spoke in a truly gleeful tone. “The whale never expected me to fight back, ha little do the Dursley’s know wandless magic cannot be traced by The Ministry of magic. They can only track me as you all full well know if I use my wand before the underage Ministry tracking charm that I believe is due to come off within the next nine days is removed.”

He added as most chuckled knowingly at hearing this. “You know what believe it or not it makes me wonder what that perverted whale gets up to in the dormitories at Smeltings. Sweet Merlin, I’d love Uncle Vernon to be there to see it, seeing as Piers attends the same school as Dudley. I am willing to wager they even shared the same dorm at least they did until uncle Vernon wrote to the school and demanded they either put Piers elsewhere or Dudley.”

He concluded with an expression of pure wistfulness, “It would be beyond sweet payback for me to have uncle Vernon have to watch as his whale of a son gets expelled for indecent exposure or sexual misconduct. The bastard would end up seeing his own ass over it, while my aunt Petunia would shriek like what I swear she inherited from banshees. I would swear she had some hidden banshee blood in her if it weren’t for the fact I know a squib would possibly have more chance of displaying any magic then my magic loathing aunt.”

Sirius was eyeing his godson with a smirk, knowing Harry was not kidding, that he would genuinely take pleasure in watching his aunt and uncle freak out over their son’s less then what they deemed normal behaviour. Sirius knew it was only pure fantasy and wistfully thinking on his godson’s part as even Sirius knew Dudley would never truly have to deal with his father like Harry had to in the past.

Harry cleared his throat and said, “Right, whose next then as there is still three memories left to view yet?” Amos and Lara silently stood and made their way over to the pensive. They had no idea how much more they could stand to see happen to their son in-law. Ten minutes later, they emerged from the pensive, to say Amos looked beyond grim would have surely been an understatement, and for the first time that day the man actually had tears in his eyes. 

Lara on the other hand was not sure she had any more tears left to shed and felt beyond numb instead. She took her seat and murmured in an emotionless voice, “That monsters inhumanity surely knows no bounds and is there even a line to be found in which he will not cross? I am sure he would treat a stray dog much better then he treats his own nephew.”

Harry sighed and said, “Even my own Potions Professor treated me better then my own uncle and did not even have to shower me with praise to do so either. He has never raised a hand to me or in his case his wand, no matter how certain I am he came pretty damn close on more than one occasion. So the fact my Potions Professor hates me, yet still treats me a sight better then my own uncle is a truly bitter pill to swallow.”

He cleared his throat and avoided the gaze of the same Potions Professor. He asked, “Are Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall ready to view the memory so I can show the fifth memory?” Albus and Minerva got to their feet and proceeded to make their way over to the pensive.

Harry saw the truly pained glance The Headmaster eyed him with the old wizard was clearly riddled with guilt; it had after all been he who had left him at his relatives in the first place. However, the fact of the matter was that Harry did not blame Albus, as the elderly wizard was not to know just how violent and abusive his childhood would be growing up with his relatives.

Ten minutes later the elder wizard and witch returned and Harry was stunned to see both had tears in their eyes. However, what shocked Harry and many others in the room was that Albus was evidently shaking in rage. The elder wizard’s eyes were much darker than any had ever truly seen them and the usual twinkle was very much absent.

He retook his seat and said in a very grave tone, graver then any had heard since the first war, “Harry my boy, please, I must urge you to take action against your relatives. If they never answer to their own laws, they must answer to our own. They were bound by our laws the moment they took a wizard into their home willing or not.”

Minerva nodded in agreement and added in a cold and firm tone, “They should be made to answer to our laws for their disgusting and despicable crimes against one of wizarding kind. It does not matter whether you’re famous or not, the law is still the law and applies. And like Albus mentioned, they do not just answer to their own muggle laws but our own wizarding laws to.”

Harry replied, “How can I, you know how corrupted The Ministry has become, imagine how many spies Voldemort has got on the inside. So who is to say whoever took my case would not be on his side and would not mess around with the evidence I submit? That sack of snake shit would do anything to discredit both Professor Dumbledore and myself.”

Albus replied, "The evidence would not be tampered with as I, along with Auror Shacklebolt and Madam Bones would never allow it. An additional security measure put in place, such as the memories would not be touched or put into the pensive until you did it. I could arrange for you to place and remove the memories, which means only you would be handling them. I am willing for it to be my own pensive, which in turn means it would only be I who had access to it besides you.”

Harry let out a truly weary sigh and replied, “If I do agree to take legal action against my relatives, could it be possible to wait until after I return to Hogwarts. I wish to enjoy my honeymoon along with my birthday, all without the added stress of my relatives and the press reporting about my less than ideal childhood.”

Albus nodded and replied, “Very well, if you wish, but your relatives must be arrested by the time you return to Hogwarts. I do not doubt your case against your relatives will indeed go to trial. I regret to say that I do not doubt that any trial will highly be publicized my boy.” Harry grimaced and said, “That is the number one reason I do not want to do this, I do not need the whole of wizarding England knowing about how I was abused by my relatives. They interfere enough in my life without adding fuel to the already raging fire.”

It was Severus who surprises everyone when he says to Harry, “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of Potter the ones who should feel shame are your excuse and apology for relatives. You are the victim here Potter, not them, you, and if the press want to badger you about that, then you are to grit your teeth and get on with it. Any who respect you for who you are will support and not persecute you for circumstances beyond that of your control, Potter. Your relatives must answer for their crimes against you.”

Once everyone settled again Sirius asked, “So what is next what torture are we about to see inflicted on you?” Harry let out a sigh as he replied, “It is just before my fourth year at Hogwarts after I arrived home from the train station after my third year. Apparently my uncle figured he was due revenge for what I did to his sister the summer before third year.”

He continued after a brief pause, “Even after I told him of you, how you were a psychotic mass murder, you’d honestly think that would scare him off from doing anything else to me. Wrong, absolutely wrong, it made no difference, instead of scaring him off it made the asshole even more vicious. I guess he was still pissed over what I did to his sister contributed to him not taking heed of what I told him about you and make him back the hell off.”

Harry grimaced as he added, “All I can really say is thank Merlin the bars that were placed on my window in my second year had been removed by then or I would’ve gotten a sight worse than I did. Plus it is a good thing my uncle never decided to introduce any part of my body to the cat flap installed in the door of my bedroom.”

Cedric looked mortified, “They put bars on the windows, and what the hell is a cat flap? Obviously by the name it has something to do with a cat.” He added in disbelief, “What did you do to his sister. Ha and what made those bastards eventually remove you from the cupboard underneath the stairs and give you a room of your own?” 

Harry sighed and replied, “After I came back from my first year at Hogwarts they were paranoid, paranoid that someone from the wizarding world might be spying on them, so I was given Dudley’s second room, much to his ultimate dismay.” He added around a sigh as he said, “As for the bars placed on the window, they were to keep owls out to stop me communicating with my freak friends as they were referred to.” 

He continued after a brief pause, “Unfortunately that room came with some not so small restrictions, for example, a cat flap, which is like a little door that can be lifted up and down and does not lock. It was installed in the door, which was used to deliver the very little scraps of food I was provided. They found it easy to pretend I did not exist if they could not see me, I guess they figured out of sight out of mind, at least until uncle Vernon had the urge to beat the crap out of me.”

He finally concluded, “I was only ever allowed to leave the room to go to the toilet and to wash. The other times they allowed me out was when they had me doing all the chores, such as washing the car, doing the gardening in both the back and front yard. Also cooking and then washing the dishes afterwards after each meal on a daily basis. All housework and manual labour end up forced on me, no matter the weather. If it weren’t to their satisfaction they would beat and starve me, which in short I was treated no better than a house elf to my relatives.”

Sirius was eyeing his godson with such sadness and guilt, believing they could have avoided it all if he had not given baby Harry to Hagrid, screw Albus’s orders. If only he had managed to hold, his temper and need for revenge in check and had not gone after Peter in turn getting himself locked up in Azkaban without a trial. 

Severus on the other hand felt his lower lip curl in a disgusted snarl at hearing the house elf remark, no wonder Potter had always treated the house elves with extra respect. Severus figured that a house elf the majority of the time that did not serve a dark family most likely received better treatment then Potter did by his own relatives for Merlins sake.

Harry smirked as he revealed, “On the upside Ron and the twins did come and get me that summer in their father’s flying Ford Anglia. Fred or George, not such which, hooked a chain onto the bars on the window and used the car to rip them off, Merlin the racket they made as they hit the ground below was unbelievable.” He laughed out loud as he crowed, “Uncle Vernon had come in my bedroom having heard the bars hitting the ground. Just as I had given my trunk to one of the twins along with Hedwig’s cage, Uncle Vernon grabbed my ankle as the twins and Ron tried to pull me into the car and of course in the end Ron and the twins won.”

Harry paused to gather himself, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he concluded, “My uncle lost his grip on my ankle along with his balance and fell out of the open window. He landed in the rose bush down below in the garden, a rose bush sporting a load of thorns at that. I and the others were laughing and could see my aunt and cousin come running out of the house in their nightwear trying to pull a raging and winded Vernon out of the bush.”

Cedric, Sirius, and Remus laughed out loud, along with Harry, even Severus could not help but inwardly chuckle. Lara and Tonks were beaming in satisfaction hopping the thorns had ripped him to shreds. Amos asked, “Surely we will get see it happen, Harry.” Harry continued to wipe the tears from his eyes and replied, “I’ll see about putting it in the pensive once you’ve view the other memories.” 

At Amos’s nod, Harry suddenly sobered and said, “As for what I did to his sister and to earn revenge from my uncle, regardless of the warning of Sirius. Simple, she started bad mouthing my parents, saying my father was a drunk before comparing my mum and me to her bulldogs, that if there was something wrong with the bitch then the pup would be just as screwed up.”

He added at everyone’s looks of disgust, Severus, Sirius, and Remus’s in particular at hearing the slight against Lily. “I got so riled beyond belief I allowed my magic to get away from me I lost control. I shattered all of the drinking glasses on the table and caused the lights to flicker on and off.” He paused briefly, a slight smirk curling the corners of his mouth as he said, “That was all before I blew her up, when I say blew her up I inflated her until she was the size of an extra large blimp, ended up floating over Surrey. Uncle Vernon had one of the bulldogs attached to his trouser leg and almost end up getting lifted up along with her as he tried to stop her from rising from the ground.”

Sirius let out a sigh and said, “Yeah, I remember you mentioning that back in your fifth year, remember Hermione disapproved of it, while Ron was pissed that he was not there to enjoy the show, thought it was beyond cool.” Harry nodded before he stood and went back over to the pensive. 

He removed the fourth memory and replaced it with the fifth and once done he retook his seat and gestured for his husband to go to the pensive again. Cedric let out a loud and weary sigh, honestly having no idea how much more he could endure. He could well imagine the kind of revenge Vernon would use, after all he had blown up the man’s sister, he did not doubt he was going to end up seeing his husband battered and badly. 

This was all beyond anything he ever imagined his husband’s home life growing up was like. He figured Harry’s life had been like that due to living with muggles, the worst kind imaginable. Muggles did not nor could they ever understand how the wizarding world lived. People lash out and react in the most disturbing of ways when they did not nor could ever truly comprehend something they did not know of.

Cedric reluctantly placed his face inside of the pensive for the fifth time that day. The scene swirled around him before coming into clear focus. Cedric noted this memory was set in an actual bedroom instead of the cupboard underneath the stairs or in the downstairs hallway. He also noted his husband’s hair was starting to look like it did during the Triwizard tournament, leading to Cedric realising this must have been before Harry’s fourth year. His husband looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years of age the oldest, he had seen in the memories so far.

“How dare you allow those freaks like yourself to bring you back to this house after what you did to my sister last summer? How dare you threaten me with your freak of a godfather, thinking it will save you from the punishment you deserve and are overdue” was what Cedric heard Vernon roar at Harry as he backhanded the teen across the face sending him falling to the floor.

Cedric watched and listened in dismay as Vernon kicked Harry in the chest, continuing to rant at the same time, “You ruddy freak had no right even showing your face here again after you humiliated my sister. The only consultation for my sister and this family is the fact your people who turned her back to normal also erased her memory of the whole event, that being the only reason why your back under this roof at all boy.”

Cedric had to resist the urge to close his eyes as he watched as Vernon lifted his nephew up by his hair, giving it a vicious tug and ripping out a few strands in the process. He blanched as he watched Vernon bodily lift the young teen off his feet, and brutally slams him against the door, repeating the same process twice more before throwing the teen to the carpeted floor like a discarded rag doll. 

He continued to watch Vernon walk over to the teen again, and before he could even move an inch from where he had landed, Vernon wrapped his large hand in the teen’s hair, ripping his head up forcibly. He balled up his free hand into a fist and inserted it repeatedly into the teen’s face, until his face was a bloody and swollen mess. He then slammed the teens face into the carpeted floor, cruelly pushing the boys face into the carpet. Cedric let out a sob as he watched Vernon straighten up before starting to kick the boy so forcibly in the ribs and chest that he moved noticeably with each brutal blow.

Cedric felt bile rising in his throat as he watched his husband struggling to get up on his knees. He watched in sheer grief, sobs wracking his body as the teen leaned over coughing loudly, causing his slim body to shake violently. However, what had Cedric inwardly screaming in terror was the sight of his young husband coughing up blood onto the carpeted floor.

Cedric did not need to have a medical degree to know the younger wizard was suffering from internal bleeding. He was beyond relieved when he saw Vernon silently back out of the room and slam the door behind him, leaving his nephew to convulse as he continued to cough up blood, his body shaking with what Cedric suspected was sobs and the force of his violent coughing fit.

The memory ended there and Cedric lifted his face from the pensive, doubled over, and held the table to stay up right as his grief and horror overwhelmed him and his body shook with silent and violent sobs. He too overcome with grief to notice that Harry had gotten up and was holding him tightly as his legs gave out and he sunk to the carpeted floor of the office taking Harry along with him.

Harry felt tears fill his eyes as he felt wave after wave of his husband’s emotions full blast. He wrapped his husband up in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth as he whispered down their link, ‘I am so sorry you had to see that, I know it was not pleasant in the least, but unfortunately it is the only solution I could think of to stop whatever shit is going on between me and Snape. I cannot allow it to continue like it has been if he is going to marry my godfather. I just wish I could have gotten my point across without having to subject you to this, it is honestly the last thing I ever wanted to do to you.’

Cedric sobbed down their link, ‘He deserves to die Harry your uncle does not deserve to go on breathing fresh air. He is no better than any Death Eater, a fucking monster lower than the most despicable of creatures. He cannot be allowed to get away with everything he has done to you Harry, honestly for fuck sake he beat you until you were coughing up blood, fucking blood Harry!’

While the two younger wizards continued to hold a private conversation wrapped tightly around each other on the floor, everyone was looking on in stunned horror, all knowing the memory Cedric had just viewed must have been a whole different brand of bad all by itself.

Lara and Amos truly felt terrified by their son’s reaction. Lara wanted to get up and comfort her son, but knew it was his husband whose comfort he needed and not her own. She realised it was Harry’s turn to be there for and take care of her boy. Her boy now belonged to Harry and Harry to her son they were each others to protect.

Albus spoke up and said, “I think it best that Sirius and Severus go and see the memory while Mr. Potter-Diggory and Mr. Diggory compose themselves.” Sirius looked beyond grim faced as he nodded, and stood followed by Severus, who was continuing to eye the two younger wizards, secretly worried about the whole situation happening in front of them.

Severus and Sirius exchanged a troubled glance before they lowered their faces into the pensive. They were met with same scene as Cedric had been, and noted how the bedroom looked beyond plain, nothing at all what a teenage boy’s room should look, showing nothing of the boy who slept there or of the boy’s personality.

Both gritted their teeth as they watched Vernon backhander Harry sending him falling to the floor in a heap. They listened as Vernon ranted about what happened with Marge during the summer before Harry’s third year at Hogwarts and Harry trying to use his godfather to escape his overdue and deserved punishment. Sirius realised that Harry was right; he was paying for what he had done that summer before he had met and knew about Sirius.

They both watched in horror as Vernon slammed Harry against the bedroom door repeatedly before throwing him to the floor then punching him in the face repeatedly before forcing the teens face into the carpeted floor and holding it there. Sirius like Cedric had to resist the urge to not vomit as silent tears ran down his cheeks, shaking his head rapidly in disbelief as he watched the foul muggle kicking his godson in the stomach, ribs and chest repeatedly, the force of the blows actually causing his godson’s frail looking body to visibly shift across the floor.

Severus swore it was like seeing a memory from his own childhood. He seethed in rage as he saw the teens face was a terribly bloodied mess. He watched as the teen struggled to his knees before reduced to violent hacking coughs that shook his entire body, causing Severus to wince at the sound of the violent coughing, which sounded very wet. He felt his jaw clench as he suddenly realised the horrific reason why exactly the teens coughing had sounded wet, that being down to the fact the teen was coughing up blood rapidly. He watched Harry violently coughing up blood realising instantly that the boy had internal bleeding.

Sirius shook with an impossible amount of grief and rage as well as terror as he watched his godson coughing up blood. The monstrous bastard muggle who was silently backing out of the room had beaten his godson into a bloodied pulp, causing him to vomit blood. The sight of the bright redness being expelled from and pooling in front of his godson to him was truly a vision of horror in monstrous proportions.

When Sirius and Severus lifted their faces from the pensive, Severus instantly knew his lover was about to be physically sick and quickly conjured a bin. No sooner had he done that Sirius fell to his knees and expelled the contents of his stomach into the bin.

Harry and Cedric who had since retaken their seats looked on at the scene in front of them in knowing sympathy. Cedric knew exactly how the older man felt, barely managing to hold onto the contents of his own stomach himself. He figured seeing Harry vomiting all of that blood was what finally did the older man in.

Remus exclaimed in alarm, “Sirius! What the hell did you see?” Seeing that Sirius was in no fit state to answer, Cedric answered instead and said, “I suspect he is reacting to the end of the memory where Harry ends up vomiting violently, vomiting blood. I suspect was due to internal bleeding where his uncle had kicked the shit out of his stomach, ribs and chest repeatedly, that’s after he slams Harry into a door several times.”

The room was deathly silent, not a single sound heard, no sound was possible, due to all present being shocked into complete silence. Everyone took note of the fact Severus looked even paler than usual, that he looked beyond weary as he helped Sirius stand before he vanished the vomit-filled bin from the room and cast an air freshener charm before leading Sirius back to their seats.

Remus and Tonks slowly stood and both were eyeing Sirius and Severus. Remus asked Severus, “This is going to make me even more homicidal isn’t it?” Severus eyed the werewolf and replied in an emotionless tone, “Indeed, just as I am still determined that I am going to make potion ingredients out of that animal even more so now in fact.”

Sirius looked up at his long time friend with such a haunted look, that Remus inwardly shivered. “That foul monster’s head is going to find a new home on the wall of Grimmauld palace if I have any say in the matter. It shall be the greatest and most deserving addition to the whole wall.”

Remus exchanged a troubled glance with his wife, who looked as if she was barely holding herself together. The stress she was receiving couldn’t be good for her or for the baby Remus suddenly realised. He took her hand in his own, giving it a brief affection and comforting squeeze as he led her over to the pensive.

Both placed their faces inside of the pensive and waited a few seconds for the scene to adjust. When it did they realised they were seeing the inside of Harry’s bedroom at the Dursley’s, having spotted the cat flap in the door as Harry had said there would be.

Remus took one look at Harry and knew this was from the same year he had taught Harry DADA, knew Harry would have been thirteen almost fourteen. The fact a thirteen year old knew what it meant to be subject to such a brutal beating made Remus feel ill and his heartbreak for his cub and honoree godson.

He inwardly flinched as he watched Harry punched in the face repeatedly until it was truly a bloodied mess. He growled, as did Moony inwardly as they watched Vernon drag Harry to his feet by his hair before lifting him bodily off the floor and slamming him brutally against the door of the bedroom.

Tonks stifled a sob of grief and anger as she watched the foul monster throw Harry so carelessly onto the floor like he was an old and unwanted rag doll simply discarded without a care or a second thought. She felt tears streaming slowly down her face as she watched as Harry’s face was shoved into the carpet and held there before brutal kicks were rained down upon his chest, his ribs, and his stomach with such force that she knew the bones were being broken or fractured in the very least. 

Tonks sobbed loudly and had to turn away as she saw Harry vomiting blood violently onto the carpeted floor. Remus silently shed tears of anguish as his wolf howled mournfully. Vernon Dursley would pay, no two ways about it, he would pay, Remus silently vowed as the memory faded and he and Tonks lifted their faces up from out of the pensive.

Tonks clutch the front of her husband’s shirt as she silent shook with rage and grief. Remus was beyond grateful for the fact his wife had a grip on his front or else he feared he would have trashed the office in a tower of a rage. Remus snarled, “Over my dead body! Over my dead body is that piece of shit allowed to escape unpunished. That foul monster is going to be more then aware of the saying, what goes around comes around by the time we are all through with him.”

Tonks hissed with venomous hatred as she added, “Nothing would be more satisfying then setting him loose in a room with Moony. The remains could go to Severus, while we could ask Moony to try and preserve the head for Sirius’s use.” She added, “I have no compassion for people like that man or that wife and son of his, people like them deserve no compassion whatsoever.”

Remus suddenly smirked darkly as he commented, “I can just imagine the hexes and other creative ways Lily would’ve used to make the whole lot of them pay. I can also imagine after James was through with them, that Prongs would have run Vernon Dursley through with his antlers, I can picture it perfectly.” Sirius’s smile was all too knowing and more than just a tad on the diabolic side and chuckled darkly as Remus and Tonks retook their seats. He said, “Such a pity that good ole Prongsie is not around to do just that and I am willing to wager Lily would have not stopped him either.” 

Severus snorted and added, “Stopped him? No, I imagine she would have encouraged him wholeheartedly. And for once and most likely the only time I would’ve been cheering that ruddy bastard right on.” He concluded, “I would have even allowed the inevitable puncher marks in my potion ingredients slide without much complaint.” Sirius and Remus bust out in laughter, they could have not helped or prevented it from escaping if they had even wanted to, which they didn’t. 

Harry looked more than a tad disturbed at the turn the conversation had taken. ‘It is inevitable, Harry, that the conversation would have gone down this route no matter how disturbing it sounds. I’d pay big money if I had it to just see what they are saying over there become reality. Tonks is right, compassion is not an emotion that is possible to be linked with the Dursley’s’ Cedric told him, his anger for all he had witness that day very much evident in his voice.

He added, ‘honestly, what did you expect to be the reaction when you shown us those memories of yours? A wrongly accused ex-convict godfather who loves you like a son, who I am willing to wager feels guilty over not being around for your childhood to prevent all that happened from happening.’

He gave a mental shrug and continues, ‘An honoree godfather who loves you just as much as your actual godfather. He is less than a day away from the full moon and something tells me his wolf is ready to come out to play hard regardless of the wolfsbane potion provided by Severus.’

He concluded, ‘Finally, the dungeon bat himself. He would never say or admit to it in front of everyone, but he is most likely feeling guilty for giving you such a hard time for all of these years. He now knows he completely had the wrong opinion of you, couldn’t have honestly painted a more inaccurate picture if he had possibly tried.’

Harry spoke up for the first time since Cedric had started the conversation, ‘I knew they would be disturbed and pissed off, I mean honestly how could anyone having seen something like that not be? But honestly, I never knew they could act so dark and crazy like that.’

Cedric snorted and mentally shook his head in disbelief as he said ‘Oh honestly, don’t be so naive Harry, you’re dealing with a werewolf who is less than a day from the full moon, who loves you, whose inner wolf is very close to the surface, who most likely sees you as his cub and one of his pack.’

He added, ‘Then you have your godfather, a Black, who grew up in a family that was one of the darkest and known supporters of ‘He Who Must Not Be Named.’ Just because he did not turn out dark like the rest of his family does not mean he has not picked up on some of their personality traits from growing up surrounded by it all.’ He continued to add, ‘On top of that he spent twelve years of his life in Azkaban, which sadly has bound to have left a lasting impression on his personality. And finally we are in the middle of war, a second war for him and all in this room, except for me and you.”

He continued after a brief pause, ‘Tonks would have most likely been too young to truly remember anything from the first war in any kind of detail. Her reactions stems from the fact she obviously loves and adores you like the little brother she never had growing up. Plus she is pregnant and most likely thinking of how someone can inflict such horrors on a child, causing her rapidly developing maternal instincts to kick into overdrive.’

He concluded, ‘Finally you’ve got Severus, a Death Eater spy, who has probably seen and done more then you and I put together, whether he did it all willingly or not. He is bound to have a darker and more twisted approach due to what he had seen and done due to his life experiences.’

Harry let out a loud sigh that had everyone turning to face him and quickly said at everyone’s questioning looks. “It’s nothing, just my dear pain in the ass of a husband being the voice of reason inside of my head. He’s just dishing out some truths I’d rather not examine too closely about you four.” he pointed too Sirius, Severus, Remus, and finally Tonks.

Cedric added as the four turned to him and said, “He’s a tad disturbed by your dark and crazy reactions to the memories and I was just pointing out the obvious from all of your points of view as to why you are reacting the way you are.” He added, “Harry does not understand our points of view or reactions to what we have seen. In a way he is removed from the whole experience as he was the one who was on the receiving end and had already endured it all as they are his memories after all.” He concluded at everyone’s silent nods, “I don’t honestly think he is completely aware of what everyone in this room feels towards him in different degrees and ways.” Sirius and Remus were nodding definitely in strong agreement with the younger wizard.

Harry frowned and said, “I in a way understand why Sirius, Remus and even Tonks are reacting the way they are, but you on the other hand I am at a loss. In fact, I am more than a tad curious as to why you even agreed to marry me, regardless of wanting to prevent Malfoy from getting his hands on me. If he had I would have waited for the bond to be firmly in place before I done myself in taking that ferret down with me with pure fucking relish.”

Severus inwardly snorted as realised he had his suspicions confirmed that everything he had told Draco had unknowing at the time been extremely accurate. If the whole situation weren’t so life threateningly serious or screwed up then Severus would have found it hilarious.

Cedric had a pinched expression as he replied, “I can’t believe your making me admit to this, but here goes nothing.” He took a deep breath and said, “Deciding to marry you was no easy decision or small feat. It would have been even more difficult if my feelings in regards to you hadn’t already been what they were to begin with before this ridiculous law was announced and pushing my hand before I was ready to confront you with my feelings.”

Harry frowned, while Cedric inwardly cringed at his parents knowing looks, his mother’s in particular. Harry asked, “What do you mean?” Cedric snorted before shaking his head rapidly as he asked, “I truly hope your density is not contagious.” Harry scowled and asked defensively, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Cedric moaned aloud, while most in the room either snorted or let out chuckles. Everyone in the room had pretty much caught onto what Cedric had been trying to tell his husband, his very dense husband.

Cedric glowered at his husband before exclaiming in annoyance, “You want me to spell it out for you, to humiliate myself even more in front of everyone in this room? Fine if that is how you want it, that is how you’re going to get it, but I will seriously make you pay later.” Harry shook his head and asked, “What, I don’t get it?” A few people actually groaned out aloud before Cedric let out a curse and turned fully to face Harry before grabbing him by the front of his shirt, tugging him forwards, and then capturing his lips in a hard kiss.

‘I have fancied you since the Triwizard tournament you dense little shit head. I never said anything thinking you were straight. Besides I figured you were not ready to start questioning your sexuality back then so I never asked you to the Yule ball.’ Cedric finally revealed in exasperation He added, being able to feel just how surprised his husband was, ‘Everyone would have frowned upon it, plus I did not want to humiliate you if you were straight, nor did I fancy having to deal with a humiliating rejection from you. I took Cho instead, while all the while hating seeing you with someone else who was not me at that ball. You looked incredible in those robes that year by the way.’ 

Cedric broke the kiss as he leaned back and eyed his husband nervously. He cleared his throat and said, “I think I broke him.” That snapped Harry out of his stupor and he reached out and smacked Cedric on the chest, causing Cedric to let out a hiss. “What did you do that for?” Harry snorted and asked, “Now whose turn is it to be bloody dense?” He added, sobering slightly, “You ass, you should have told me, I have fancied you since after the third task and almost losing you in that graveyard made me realise what I felt.”

He added, “I never told anyone, not even Gin, which is why I was dreading who I would have found last night when I arrived.” He shrugged looking sheepish as he continued, “I honestly had thought you were straight, which means it honestly was not you I was expecting to find. Even through me and Gin did discuss at Ron’s and Hermione’s reception that you could’ve possibly been one of the ones who came forth.” 

Cedric let out a weak chuckle as he turned to his parents and said, “Maybe you two should go and view that memory before you see me make an even bigger fool out of myself.” Amos and Lara chuckled at hearing this, but stood and made their way to pensive, as their son had suggested.

Everyone sobered as they watched Amos and Lara place their faces in the pensive and felt even more sobered when they saw both lift their faces from the pensive ten minutes later. Cedric cringed at the sight of his mother’s tears and the sight of how grim and ill his father looked at that moment.

Amos and Lara made their way back to their seats, and Amos asked in a voice of total disbelief, “How can you still even be alive after enduring all of that Harry?” Harry replied, “I wouldn’t be if I wasn’t a wizard. In order for my magical core to not be able to heal me, I would have to be injured to the point that I either died instantly or I lost a limb and bled to death, or decapitated or shot in the head or heart, meaning I am not immortal by a long stretch.”

Next Albus and Minerva took their turn to view the fifth memory, their reactions pretty much as mirrored Amos and Lara’s when they return and retook their seats. Minerva was in tears, while Albus looked beyond ill and grim. Albus shook his head slowly and spoke up in a grim tone, “Justice must be served, there is no way imaginable if The Ministry see anyone of these memories will your uncle in the very least not receive multiple life sentences in Azkaban, possibly even the Dementors kiss.”

Most were nodding their heads in agreement, while Harry let out a loud and weary sigh before standing and heading over to the pensive to replace the fifth with the sixth memory.

Harry did not honestly know how much more anyone could take as emotions were running beyond high in the office right at that moment. He was more than just a little relieved that it was only Cedric’s emotions he had to deal with on top of his own never mind anybody else’s. 

He thought of what the overall reaction to the memories were going to be on Hermione and the Weasley’s end. He would ask Cedric to be present at the time to back him up with the extra-added incentive, that being he would not have to view the memories again. There was no way in hell he was going to allow or willingly subject his husband to that again after today.

Cedric who had caught onto Harry thoughts said, ‘I’ll be there to help you Harry, yeah and of course not having to view those memories again sure is an extra added incentive to making me agree to back you up when you have to allow Hermione and the Weasley’s to view the memories.’

It was moments just like the one, which was happening right then, that Harry realised their new bond came in very handy. He was glad he would not have to bring up the whole issue with Cedric, as his husband was already aware of it. Cedric silently agreed wholeheartedly with his husband’s thoughts.

Harry walked back over to his seat and gestured for his husband to go to the pensive. Cedric asked, ‘How bad?’ Harry sucked in a breath from in between his teeth before reply, ‘Before sixth year and Vernon will find out about Dudley and Piers. It is the end result of my uncle being drunk off his ass and instead of taking it out on his precious fucking whale of a son I get it instead.’

Cedric let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he approached the pensive for the sixth time that day. He placed his face in the pensive and braced himself for the horror that awaited him next and did not have to wait too long either. As soon as his vision adjusted to the scene in front of him, he found himself back in Harry’s bedroom. 

Harry stood nearby the door of his bedroom and was evidently on his guard. It was clear to see and hear that Vernon was three sheets to the wind; he was drunk, very, very drunk. The bloated man was practically puce coloured in the face and a vein was throbbing hard in his forehead as sweat dripped from his rounded face. 

The man roared and slurred his words. “You fucking disgusting freak of nature, we should have drowned you as soon we found you on the doorstep before you were old enough to pass on your queer and freak disease to my son.” He continued to rant as he staggered towards Harry, “You have tainted my boy with your presence in his life alone. It is your fault that Dudley was caught doing those disgusting and freak things with piers. Now I am going to make you pay for all the misery you have subjected this family to with your very presence in our lives. I’ll make you wish your freak parents never conceived you, make you wish you were never born, that you’d ever known of the name Dursley.”

He closed the rest of the distance between Harry and himself and before Harry could get out of the way, realising too late his trapped position between the door and his uncle and had no means of escape, Vernon slammed him against the door hard. Cedric could not begin to imagine in Harry’s sixteen almost seventeen years of life just how many doors had he been slammed up against. 

He watched as Vernon lifted Harry and continued to slam him brutally against the door, Harry all the while trying to claw his uncle in the face. Cedric cringed as he watched Vernon suddenly reverse positions and threw Harry from the door and onto the carpeted floor where he landed in a heap at Vernon’s feet. Harry’s glasses went flying from his face, leaving the teen at an even larger and dangerous disadvantage from his attacker. 

Vernon then proceeded to slam his foot down on Harry’s ribs repeatedly, followed by several kicks to his stomach and chest. Cedric moaned as he saw Vernon kick Harry in the face a couple of times before reaching for his belt buckle. Cedric shook his head rapidly at the thought of Harry being on the receiving end of his uncle’s belt again and he having to watch it happen again.

Cedric saw Harry briefly lift his bloodied face, noticing that his left eye was rapidly blackening. He saw the look of knowing dread enter green eyes, which appeared to have dulled in agony as he saw the belt in Vernon’s beefy hands, knowing what was coming next as did Cedric.

Harry’s mouth twisted up in a truly pained looking grimace as he tried to move on his hands backwards to towards his bed as fast he could go with the injuries he had already sustained at his uncles hands and feet, but it was of no use Vernon followed swaying slightly as he closed in on his nephew. He had a nasty looking smirk curving his lips, his eyes glazed over and a dark and menacing glint very much evident in his cruel and burning gaze.

Cedric swallowed hard as he watched Harry roll over quickly to the side as he saw Vernon coming at him with the belt as he swung it back. He missed Harry by inches and the buckle hit the carpet. Vernon let out a roar of drunken rage as he realised Harry for once was not going to just lie back and take it.

Cedric watched in disbelief as Harry somehow managed to stagger to his feet and limp as quickly as he could over to the bedroom door and opened it. His blurred vision without the aid of his glasses was a serious disadvantage in regards to his escape attempt, but still he ran out into the hallway. Unfortunately, before he could get very far Vernon threw himself at Harry knocking them both into the bathroom door. 

The door swung open and Vernon staggered drunkenly to his feet, lifted his nephew up by the scruff of his shirt, and all but dragged him into the bathroom. There he threw Harry onto the tiled floor and brought the belt down on Harry’s back, causing Harry to let out a pained moan, he daren’t scream that only spurred his uncle on even more.

After a few more lashings with the belt, Vernon noticed Harry had crawled over to the toilet and was trying to use the seat to pull himself up. Cedric saw a suddenly perverse glint enter Vernon’s beady looking eyes. He sure as hell did not like what he saw and had an extremely sick feeling that he knew what Vernon was planning on doing with Harry and that toilet.

What he saw happen next had Cedric almost vomiting as he watched Vernon reaching for the zipper on his trouser. Cedric saw Harry’s eyes widen in an expression caught between horror, disgust and disbelief, apparently this was new territory; Vernon by the looks of Harry’s expression had never attempted this up until that moment.

Cedric watched in revulsion as Vernon took out his length and proceeded to pee all over Harry and Harry let out yell of disgust and covered his face, or at least tried too as Vernon peed all over his hair and face. Cedric had to swallow back bile that he could feel trying to force its way out of the back of his throat.

Cedric had to look away as he saw Vernon stop peeing before grabbing Harry by his pee soaked hair forcing him forwards to towards the inside of the toilet bowl. Harry tried to brace his hands on the seat to prevent his uncle from shoving his head inside, but it was of no use the beating he had already taken back in his bedroom had weakened him too much.

Cedric felt the bile rising even more rapidly as he saw Vernon brutally shove Harry’s head down the toilet and flushed the chain, holding a struggling Harry in place. Cedric believed his husband would have been drowned, believed his husband would’ve not been alive to become his husband had Petunia not called for her husband when she did.

Vernon let go of his nephew and watched in perverse pleasure as he zipped his trousers and Harry fell forwards and vomited onto the tiled floor the very little content that was in his stomach to begin with combined with some blood. Cedric gritted his teeth as Vernon roared with drunken laughter after placing one last swift kick to Harry’s stomach before leaving the bathroom.

The memory ended there and as soon as Cedric lifted his face from the pensive, everyone could see the sickly shade of green he had gone. Harry who could feel exactly how sick his husband felt at that moment quickly conjured a bucket, thankfully just in time for Cedric to fall down onto all fours and heave violently into the provided bucket. Harry quickly leaped out of the chair, made his way over to his husband, crouched down, held his husbands hair back from the bucket with his left hand, and rubbed his back soothingly with the other, whilst this was happening everyone else was looking on in horror.

Sirius asked, “I take it that was beyond bad, worse than anything we have seen yet?” Harry shook his head and replied in a weary tone, “It is the worst you will see, the last memory is of me, Dudley and uncle Vernon. Trust me when I say Dudley and uncle Vernon will come off much worse than I do from that encounter, which was this summer actually.”

Harry gently ran his fingers through his husband’s hair as he tried to sooth the distraught man. He could feel his husband’s rage and revulsion all the way down their bond. Harry had to admit he was repulsed as well whenever he thought of that night in the bathroom with his uncle that previous summer leading up to his sixth year.

Harry remembered the only good thing to have happened since was the fact he had gotten his revenge against Dudley and Vernon. Both were now truly terrified of Harry and dare not go near him. Not that Harry was all that worried, as he would not be returning to the Dursley’s ever again if he could help it.

If the marriage law had not come about then Harry would have moved in with Sirius, who finally had received a long overdue pardoning at the end of Harry’s sixth year. The only reason Harry had not gone to live with Sirius after he was pardoned was due to the fact Albus insisted Harry would be safer in the muggle world until a couple of weeks before his seventeenth birthday due to the wards on 4 Private Drive. 

Harry had not understood the reason for being back at the Dursley’s when you took into consideration that Voldemort could touch Harry due to during the graveyard encounter back in his fourth year. Apparently, Voldemort could not breech the wards as long as Harry was present for a certain amount of the time during the summer.

After a couple of moments Harry helped Cedric to his feet and vanished the bucket before wandlessly casting an air freshener charm followed by a cleaning and breath freshener charm on Cedric. He led Cedric back to their seats, which was when all the questions for Cedric started.

Sirius asked, “What finally caused you to lose the contents of your stomach, it was Harry coughing up blood for me?” Cedric’s face suddenly scrunched up in rage and revulsion, never having known such a sense of revulsion in his life and the thought of what he saw happen in that bathroom was enough to make his stomach revolt.

Cedric growled, “Filthy bastard pissed all over Harry’s hair and face and then flushed his head down the toilet. Son of a bitch needs his privates ripping off so even pissing out of a tube as I have heard muggles do will not even help him. He crossed the line in that memory, violating Harry in such a repulsive and degrading way. The only way he could have violated him any more badly than he has would be if he was to sexually assault Harry.”

Severus could not help but exclaim loudly, “He urinated on you and forced your head down the toilet and flushed?!” Sirius and Remus audibly moaned in both pain and disgusted disbelief, while Tonks and Lara covered their faces and lowered their heads and silently shook in rage and disgust.

Minerva on the other hand look as if she was about to be violently ill. Amos had his face scrunched up pretty much like his son had as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud breath. Albus had his head bowed as he shook his head in shocked disbelief, hardly believing someone could do something so disgusting, particularly to a family member.

Cedric said, “Just when I figured Harry was going to get the upper hand during one of those encounters, what does that drunken whale go and do? Ha, he makes sure Harry does not have his glasses, meaning his vision isn’t worth shit, before he goes and throws himself at Harry knocking them both to the floor. Just once I would like to see Harry come out on top instead of pissed on or beaten to a bloodied pulp.”

Harry smirked and said, “In that case you’re going to enjoy the seventh and final memory I am going to be showing you. There are more of course, a lot more, through I only decided to pick the ones that were the worst and left a lasting impression on me and I remember being the worst and noteworthy.”

Sirius exclaimed in a strangled tone, “More!” Harry raised a brow and replied, “Yeah more, what do you honestly expect? I have put up with both verbal and physical abuse from that family since I was four years old; old enough to understand when someone does not like you or you’re not loved by those people.”

He shrugged and concluded, “Thankfully I was able to put a stop to it this summer before I was collected from The Leakey Cauldron. No one in that repulsive family will ever dare lay a finger on me again, not in less, they have a suicide wish. They are terrified of me after discovering that I could do magic without that freaky piece of wood of mine and that I can do it without getting into trouble or it being detected by The Ministry.”

Harry let out another sigh, having lost count how many times that day he had, swore each sigh more weary induced then the previous. He turned to Sirius and Severus and said, “Alright, you two are up next and already aware of what you’ll see, through I doubt any warning beforehand will do much good or prepare you for the sight of uncle Vernon exposing his privates.”

Cedric visibly grimaced and scrunched his eyes shut tight as he mumbled, his revulsion evident, “The ugly bastard even had a small shrivelled up dick, meaning it would not take much work to lob it right off.” Harry let out a yelp before throwing back his head and bursting out in laughter, hardly believing such words had just left his husband’s mouth.

Sirius looked on in amused disbelief and more than just a little bit ill. Severus sneered in disgust at the thought of that foul obese muggle exposing his privates never mind actually urinating. Naturally, he also figured the obese diseased and excuse for a human being was lacking in the manhood department, what true man did what Vernon Dursley had done to his nephew? He shook his head as he followed Sirius to the pensive.

Sirius was itching to just bolt from the room and avoid this memory altogether, letting out a slight shudder before both he and Severus placed their face into the pensive. It took moments to adjust to realise they were back in Harry’s bedroom and noted he did not look much younger than he currently was, if at all.

They listened to Vernon ranting and raving, making Sirius inwardly sneer as he listened to his godson being blamed for something that was beyond his control. Sirius hated Vernon’s double standards when it came to Harry and Dudley. The one Vernon should’ve have been giving a piece of his drunken mind to was getting off scot-free, while all he had got as a punishment was to lose his playmate and fuck buddy.

Severus watched as Vernon closed the rest of the distance between Harry and himself and realised Vernon had Harry trapped between the door and his huge bulking form with no means of escape. He gritted his teeth as Vernon slammed Harry against the door hard and like Cedric, Severus wondered how many doors had Harry had been slammed up against in his sixteen almost seventeen years of life. 

He watched as Vernon lifted Harry and continued to slam him brutally against the door as he noticed Harry trying to claw his uncle in the face, through not being able to get a decent grip nor advantage to do much damage if any at all. Severus could not deny that he was genuinely looking forward to seeing that final memory of Potter’s, seeing the young wizard finally get his own back was something he figured was due after seeing the sick and mindless brutality inflicted on his student in the previous six memories.

Sirius cringed as he continued watching Vernon abusing Harry and saw Vernon reverse positions and threw Harry from the door and onto the carpeted floor, before he slammed his foot down on Harry’s ribs repeatedly followed by several kicks to his stomach and chest. Sirius grinded his teeth in anger as he saw Vernon kick Harry in the face a couple of times, which was when Harry lost his glasses and reduced to vision that wasn’t worth shit, just like Cedric had said.

Sirius inwardly growled viciously as he saw Vernon reaching for his belt buckle and he and Severus shook their heads in knowing disbelief. Harry was about to be on the receiving end of his uncle’s belt again, the fact they having to watch it happen again as well was more than Sirius could stand.

Severus watched Harry briefly lifted his bloodied face and took note of the teens left eye, which was rapidly blackening. He saw the look of knowing dread enter the teens agony filled eyes as he saw the belt in Vernon’s beefy hands and knew exactly what was to come next, seriously how could he not possibly know?

They both saw the pained grimace that twisted Harry’s mouth as he tried to move on his hands backwards towards his bed, but it was of no use they both knew this as Vernon only followed. They took note of the nasty looking smirk curving his lips and his eyes glazed over and darkened with a menacing glint.

Sirius swallowed hard watching Harry roll over to the side as he saw Vernon coming at him with the belt and swing it back, but missing Harry by inches and the buckle hit the carpet. Vernon let out a roar of drunken rage as he realised Harry for once was not going to just lie back and take it, Severus noticed this and couldn’t blame Harry for wanting to avoid it. He knew exactly how painful it was to have your bare flesh beat with a belt and only wished he himself had been able to avoid all the hits he had received more often than he had been able to.

Sirius watched as Harry managed to stagger to his feet and limp quickly as he could over to the bedroom door and open it. He knew Harry was functioning on pure adrenaline as he ran out into the hallway, even though he was at an even more major disadvantage without his glasses. Sirius cursed fiercely as he saw Vernon throw himself at Harry knocking them both into the bathroom door and preventing Harry from escaping his deranged intentions. 

They watched the door swing open and Vernon stagger drunkenly to his feet and lifting his nephew up by the scruff of his shirt and all but dragged him into the bathroom. There he threw Harry onto the tiled floor and brought the belt down on Harry’s back, which caused Harry to let out a pained moan. 

Severus watched as Harry crawled over to the toilet, and was trying to use the seat to pull himself up after receiving a couple of lashings of the belt. He saw the perverse glint enter Vernon’s beady looking eyes, a glint he was very familiar with, due to having seen such a look enter Voldemort and Lucius’s eyes during torture and rape sessions. 

He knew exactly what Vernon was planning on doing with that toilet as did Sirius. They watched Vernon reaching for the zipper on his trouser and saw Harry’s eyes widen in horror and disgust, both were just as disgusted at the sight of Vernon exposing himself, the honest to Merlin last thing they or even Harry needed nor wanted to see was that monster exposing his privates. Of course, naturally Cedric had been accurate in regards to his description of Vernon’s private parts.

Vernon took out his length and peed all over Harry and Sirius desperately wanted to join Harry as the teen let out yell of disgust and covered his face as Vernon peed all over his hair and face. Sirius felt far too paralyzed with revulsion and rage as he swallowed back bile to make a single sound, while Severus inwardly shuddered in pure revulsion, honestly enraged at the sight of that repugnant muggle relieving his waste all over the teen. 

Even when Vernon stops peeing neither wizard felt any relief knowing what was coming next as they watched him grab Harry by his pee soaked hair. They watch as Harry’s face was forced forwards towards the toilet bowl and could see Harry trying to brace his hands on the seat to prevent his uncle from shoving his head inside, but they knew it was of no use it was going to happen whether they wanted to see it or not.

Sirius felt the bile in the back of his throat rising once again even more rapidly as he watched Vernon shove Harry’s head down the toilet and flushed the chain, holding a struggling Harry in place. Merlin he wanted to rip that man’s privates off and feed it to him choking him to death.

Severus had honestly never been more relieved to hear the sound of Petunia’s voice in his entire life. That repugnant woman had unknowingly saved her nephew’s life at that moment. He knew she had done for her husband’s sake and not for her nephew. He suspected she could care less about her nephew and she just did not want her husband to become a murder and have to visit him prison.

Sirius had tears of rage and disgust in his eyes as he saw Vernon let go and watch in perverse pleasure as he zipped up his trousers. Severus grimaced in sympathy as he saw Harry fall forwards and vomit on the tiled floor, noting there was some blood in the vomit. He gritted his teeth as Vernon roared with drunken laughter after placing one last swift kick to Harry’s stomach before leaving the bathroom. 

It was a good thing he did too as Sirius could not take much more, even Severus silently admitted even if it was only to himself that he had seen enough too. Both quickly lifted their faces from the pensive and Sirius scrubbed a hand roughly across his face as he all but stumbled to his seat. He was far too numb with rage even to be sick, he was well beyond and had passed the urge to do that.

Severus followed silently and sunk down heavily into the chair as his lower lip curls with a disgusted sneer at the thought of what he had just seen. He could safely say his father had never done that to him and thank Merlin for not so small mercies he mentally reflected bitterly.

Severus sneered as he said, “That filth needs to be castrated and left to slowly bleed to death.” He added, “I have been on the receiving end of many violating incidents in my time, Potter, but can be more then thankful that I myself have never been on the receiving end of such a repugnant violation. I do not envy you Potter and think you should have taken up your husband’s suggestion of lobbing off his privates whilst you had the chance.”

Harry snorted around a sly smirk and remarked in reply, “The notion was tempting for me, painfully so in fact, like you would not honestly believe, Professor. However, when it came down to it I had no desire to sully my hands with his filthy diseased blood. Blood and gore is so messy and one hell of a bitch to scrub off ones hands once it truly gets on there, wouldn’t you agree Professor?” Harry added, “Besides I have more blood on my hands since I was a baby and will only continue to and will have more before this war is through, whether it being directly or indirectly.” 

Everyone looked at him in silent horror at the teens words, even Severus looked more than a little disturbed. He had not truly realised nor understood until that moment exactly how deeply ingrained Potter’s guilt was in him. He scowled and spat, “That blood is not meant for your hands Potter, it is meant for the hands of The Dark Lord and his followers. You are one of the true innocents in this war whether you truly see or believe it or not. I feel and believe you have lost and will lose more than most will before it is officially at an end.”

He cleared his throat at the stunned looks everyone was eyeing him with, Potter in particular, who was eyeing him with a look Severus had never seen directed at him before at least of all from any Potter. He said, “Might I suggest the Lupins and the rest of the Diggorys and Albus and Minerva go and view the memory. You have to view it for yourself to know how truly repugnant and in desperate need that foul muggle is of having his privates ripped off and shredded.”

Sirius nodded swiftly in agreement, growling as he said, “I would love to piss all over him and to cast the most degradingly painful and brutal of curses and hex’s on that muggles privates before slicing it right off and feeding it to him until he chokes to death. I would like to see that wife and son of his watch me as I do it. Honestly in my opinion if anyone ever truly deserves to be traumatized for life it is that entire Merlin forsaken family.”

Remus and Tonks stood and made their way to the pensive, and there was a lingering and deafening silence plaguing the occupants in the room after hearing such horrific gore described in such detail, having such disturbing images painted for them. Remus and Tonks exchanged an ill and knowing glance with each other and the three others who had the misfortune to already been subjected to the whole disturbing and repugnant memory. He and Tonks then seemed to take a deep and loud breath in almost perfect union before placing their faces inside of the pensive.

They instantly found themselves submerged in the memory, watching in silent disbelief and annoyance as Vernon berated Harry and accused him of turning his cousin bi-sexual. Disbelief and annoyance became horror and anger at how Vernon was brutally beating the living day lights out of Harry. Using an entirely unfair advantage of Harry not having his glasses to see properly, then again Remus figured Harry not clearly able to see the vile and monstrous image his uncle made as he brutally tore into him was somewhat of a good thing.

Horror and Anger rapidly turned into revulsion, horror and rage as they watched Vernon throw Harry into the bathroom and whipping him with belt briefly before taking out his length and peeing all over Harry, followed by flushing his head down the toilet. Revulsion, horror and rage swiftly turned into relief as they heard Petunia calling to Vernon. Relief turned into a deep sense of disgust and pure seething rage as the memory ended after Vernon roared in drunken laughter before he kicked Harry one last time as Harry emptied the contents of his stomach.

Remus and Tonks quickly lifted their faces from the pensive and quickly wiped at their faces. Tonks cupped a hand over her mouth as tears rapidly streamed down her face before she gagged into her hand. Harry was the quickest to react and wandlessly conjured a bin for Tonks to be sick into.

Remus was quick to come to his wife’s aid and bent down to rub her back soothingly and lift her hair out of the way with his free hand, all the while he was visibly trembling in horror and revulsion. He choked out in a strangled sounding growl, “I have seen some truly repulsive and deranged things during my years, but nothing could have ever prepared me for the wild and raging urge I have to murder that vermin and inhuman bastard with my bare hands.”

He waited for his wife to be finished expelling the contents of her stomach before helping her up and vanishing the sick filled bin before casting an air fresher charm followed by a breath freshener charm for his wife. He then led his clearly shook up and ill wife to their chairs just as Sirius called for Kreacher to get some ginger ale and some saltine crackers to help settle Tonks stomach.

Harry grimaced as he said, “I am so sorry Tonks, and if I’d known it would have affected you in such away I would have suggested you skipped this whole ordeal. I just figured with you being an Auror you would have seen much worse things then what I have allowed you all to see today.”

Tonks smiled weakly up at Harry before replying, “It’s not your fault and you sure as hell do not have anything to be apologising to me for, not a single damn thing. I would have not allowed myself to be excluded from this whole ordeal today I am on your side and am here for you and if that means seeing what I have just now then so be it.”

She paused as Kreacher reappeared with her ginger ale and saltine cracks before concluding, “As for me being accustomed to seeing much worse then what I have today you’d be right Harry. The only difference here today is that I am pregnant and currently more than slightly off of my game. And finally my reactions are much worse than if this was some stranger I have encountered during a shift at work is because it is you Harry, you’re no stranger and I have a sight more invested with you emotionally then I would with some stranger I have never encountered before.”

Kreacher disappeared with a low cracking sound as everyone nodded in agreement with what Tonks had just said. Harry looked stunned as well as still more than a little guilty over one of his memories having made Tonks physically sick, something he knew must not have been good for her and Remus’s baby.

Remus said, “Snap out of your guilt Harry, Tonks is right you have nothing to apologise for here. Of course, if I truly thought she could not handle all of this I would have not allowed her to join us here no matter how she would have protested. She is stronger than you think Harry, has to be in her line of work, particularly during such dark and desperate times.”

Harry protested, “Yeah, but what about the baby, her being sick and stressed like that can’t honestly be considered healthy. Besides, watching Tonks be sick like that makes me beyond nervous for when I and Cedric eventually get pregnant.” Remus sighed and shook his head, but before he could answer Tonks answered instead and said, “The baby will be fine, Harry, not only is he or she a Tonks but also a Lupin. He or she is a sure fighter it will take a lot more then this to harm the baby, seeing as I don’t intend to make a regular habit of it.”

She paused and chuckled slightly as she concluded. “If I thought there was any true risk then I would remove myself from the room, hell Remus would be the first to do it in fact. Besides that is no different than when I had morning sickness in the early stages of my pregnancy, the slightest hint of stress could and did set if off. And finally I am in my second trimester, meaning the chance of me losing my baby are reduced significantly compared to during my first trimester.”

Lara chuckled quietly and said, “I can honestly see you being one of those who find it difficult to relax and enjoy being pregnant when your time comes Harry. Pregnancy is not just morning sicken, swollen feet, backaches and weird food craving habits, along with mood swings which give you the awful urge to scream or cry out of sheer honest to Merlin frustration. No, it also can be the most beautiful and truly meaningful time in your life as your bond with your baby, nurturing them as they develop and feeling the joy and overwhelming relief as your baby kicks for the first time.”

Tonks beamed and nodded in agreement and said, “Absolutely, you’re going to love being pregnant Harry as not everyone is destined for a difficult pregnancy. Besides my skin and hair has never looked or felt so amazing since I entered my second trimester. It truly is wondrous and a little daunting I suppose watching and feeling all of the changes my body is going through during my pregnancy. Both of you and Cedric have all of that to come and look forward to.”

Harry let out a weary sigh again that day, Merlin knows how many times that day he had done as such and how many more still would he. He spoke quietly, but all present still managed to hear what he said. “I never allowed myself to the opportunity or the pleasure to imagine myself as a parent, not with the way my life has been so far. Figured I wouldn’t be alive to meet someone, fall in love, marry and eventually become a parent carrying on the Potter name.” He added before going silent, clearly silently contemplating something important, “Even if I ever had I never reckoned it would be me who would be the one to give birth eventually.”

Cedric nodded and said, “I know the feeling, not about whether I would still be alive, but how and when I would become a father. I always figured biologically I would be the one who took on the role of father and not both mother and father, because that is exactly what will happen.” He paused before concluding, “But the fact I am never going to be the type to settle down with some pretty little witch meant if I wanted to be a father, I would either have to be the one to give birth or hope beyond all hope I found a spouse willing to be the one to give birth instead.”

Sirius said, “And you two have that and the potential for even more despite how dark times currently are, which means you should not fear or dread it but embrace it. Parenthood I have come to realise is not something hellish to hold me down, but something to enjoy and look forward to.”

Cedric asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, then which of you will be the one to give birth?” Severus replied, “Sirius will as I cannot due to the dark mark and being subjected over the years to too much spell damage. I have been placed under the Cruciatus curse so often that my body would not be able to safely carry a child to full term.” Sirius added, “After I agreed to marry Severus I went to Poppy at Hogwarts and had her do a full physical on me. The results shown that despite my time spent in Azkaban and exposed to the Dementors, I can carry a child to full term safely as long as there is no unseen complications during the pregnancy, which Poppy does not think there will be.”

Harry asked, “How long can a wizard or witch safely keep producing children before they are considered too old?” Minerva was the one to answer, “It varies Mr. Potter-Diggory with the witch or wizard in question, particularly how magically powerful they are.” She paused before adding, “For a witch with excellent health she could safely continue to produce children until she reaches fifty five or even as late as sixty, unlike with muggle women when the age considered to not be safe would be around forty years of age.” She paused before adding, “As for wizards it said that wizards should consider not trying to carry a child to full term after the age of fifty.”

Harry looks stunned as he asked, “That’s really quite old and getting on in years Professor, and they consider that safe?” Minerva nodded and replied, “Indeed, you must remember and take into consideration that wizarding folk live longer than muggles, much longer, meaning we also remain healthy enough to carry offspring into what a muggle would consider late on in life.”

Severus cleared his throat and said, “And with that having been said I believe we should concentrate on what we had been doing before we were sidetracked. I believe the rest of the Diggory’s, along with Albus and Minerva are as of yet to view the memory I and everyone else have.”

Harry nodded and said, “He’s right we are getting sidetracked here, but that is just me trying to stall for more time, I am not entirely comfortable revealing these memories, I am revealing more then I have imagined or could have truly wanted to. But unfortunately if my godfather is to marry Professor Snape and my husband constantly having to spend Merlin knows how many years to come having to play peacekeeper and referee between the pair of us, than this needed to happen, needed to be seen.”

Everyone silently nodded, realising he was right, none knowing this more so then Severus. He silently nodded to Harry letting the younger wizard know that he understood what he was doing and the reason for it, and that he accepted it. It unfortunately took seeing all that he had finally to get Harry’s point through to him, wishing it had not taken something so drastic to accomplish it.

There was a lingering silence for a moment or two before Amos and Lara slowly got to their feet and made their way over to the pensive. The others watched as the older couple placed their faces within the pensive and silently contemplated over what the reaction of the senior Diggory’s would be to the memory they were about to view. How would they react and be able to take the sight of their new son-in-law subjected to such disgusting and horrific conditions?

They did not have long to find out as soon as Lara and Amos returned, Lara staggered over to her son-in-law and bent over to throw her arms around him as she silently sobbed. Harry froze in shock for a brief moment or two before quickly reacting and gently wrapping his arms around the silently sobbing woman, patting her back awkwardly. He exchanged a part worried and part terrified glance with his husband and new father-in-law. 

Amos slowly walked over to them and carefully removed his wife from Harry and took her into his own arms in comfort. He then eyed Harry, shocking his son and son-in-law with the slight sheen of tears seen in his grey-blue eyes, eyes Cedric had inherited from him.

Amos led his wife back to their seats, but instead of placing her in her own seat he sat down, brought her into his lap, and held her as she desperately tried to get a grip on her seriously frayed emotions. He looked Harry in the eye and said, “Justice, justice has to be served, has to be and as I said earlier and still believe it even more so now, such disgusting and horrendous crimes cannot be left to go unanswered or unpunished.”

Lara sobbed, “I cannot believe that I am now related to that disgusting animal and excuse for a man, even if it is through marriage only. For the love of Merlin, you can teach a stray and undisciplined animal to be more civilised then that foul and bloated creature. If I truly believed anyone needed to be castrated for the safety of those around them, then it is surely that filthy boar-like man.”

Harry remarked, “He has done almost everything imaginable to me, except for shit on me or rape me, a line I can safely say Vernon Dursley would have never ever dreamed of crossing. The man has got to be one of the most homophobic and racists I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.” He paused before adding around a revolted grimace, “Dudley on the other hand, well, the less said or thought there the better, trust me.”

Cedric visibly blanched at what his husband had just implied in so many words. Sirius and Remus had similar expressions on their faces too. Cedric shook his head rapidly as he tried to rid his mind of the images his husband had painted. Harry shook his head and shot his husband an apologetic, sympathetic and knowing grimace, having caught onto his husband’s train of thought.

Albus and Minerva were the last to stand and head over to the pensive as Cedric pinched the bridge of his nose, already being able to feel a tension migraine starting to pound through his skull as Albus and Minerva placed their face into the pensive. Cedric screwed his eyes shut tightly and thought to his husband, ‘Would you honestly think any less of me if I told you I wish to commit unspeakable acts against your relatives that would sure as hell have me thrown in Azkaban before both either you or I could bloody well blink?’ 

Harry grimaced as he took his husband’s hand in his own and squeezed gently as he replied, ‘No, I would not hold it against you, seeing as they are only urges I won’t allow to becoming reality. You getting tossed into Azkaban is not something I plan on letting happen, especially not due to my good for nothing relatives, trust me I think and I feel a sight more for you then I will ever feel towards my relatives’

Cedric squeezed his husband’s hand in return and nodded silently as he released Harry’s hand when he saw that Albus and Minerva had just lifted their faces from the pensive. Everyone in the room inwardly cringed at the expression on both elder Professors faces. Everyone knew the situation was bad when Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were looking how they currently did.

Cedric thought to Harry, ‘Their reaction looks no better than Professor Snape’s’ Harry nodded silently in agreement as he watched Minerva lift a noticeably shaking hand to her trembling mouth. The poor woman looked dreadfully ill, but mostly she looked positively enraged like she was fighting the urge to let loose with the wrath that was boiling from within her. Albus placed a hand gently upon her shoulder as he led her back to her chair and slowly lowered himself back into his chair after Minerva was secure in her own chair. 

He lifted his hand and removed his half moon shaped spectacles from where they perched on his nose. To everyone’s shock, the bright blue eyes seemed to have aged rapidly since viewing the last memory. His old and wise looking eyes had a slight wet sheen; the twinkle of usual gentle and kind mischievousness was very much absent. Everyone could see the raging storm brewing; this was the man who had defeated Gellert Grindelwald, and the very same man Voldemort feared.

He commented in a cold tone, “I stand by what I said earlier, that family does not deserve the protection which they still receive from those magical wards surrounding their home. I am certain if Lily had a choice she would not want those wards to remain intact, nor would James. It was James’s sacrifice, which bought Lily time to protect Harry before killed to. Her blood and sacrifice that saved her son all of those years ago, just as in turn it was Harry’s presence and magic that fed the strength of those wards around the Dursley’s home.”

Harry let out a bark of sudden laughter and sneered, “Marvelous, absolutely bloody marvelous. Let me tell you this, had I know that before today I would have left that house before now whether anyone present in this room damn well liked it or not.” He added coldly, “Those wards were supposed to protect me, what good did they do except to trap me within the confines of that bloody hellhole every fucking summer since I started Hogwarts.”

No one bothered to reprimand him over his foul language, knowing everyone was running high on emotions as it was. They figured if Harry wanted to curse up a storm, particularly after what they had seen so far that day, than they all silently agreed to allow him to get on with it to his heart’s content, they figured he’d earned it, more than earned it in fact.

Minerva silently contemplated this fact also, feeling that if something that usually want against her strict rules helped the young wizard in front of her to vent, which he was surely beyond entitled to, then so be it. She would not stop him however much her sensibilities urged her to, just for that day she would let his foul language slide.

Harry stood from his chair once more and smirked as he walked towards the pensive and everyone instantly noticed his better humour. It was the first time that day he had walked over to the pensive and not looked grim as if he was about to unleash more unchecked horror. In fact, his smirk was positively brimming with unchecked smugness and such stark satisfaction that Cedric could not have concealed his own smirk even if he had wanted to.

Cedric thought to his husband and asked, ‘I take it this is the moment of payback and revenge for you isn’t it?’ Harry’s smirk turned devious as he replied, ‘Naturally, in fact it only happened three days ago, meaning the bruises on my face are still fresh and intact, seeing as I had decided to not allow my magic to heal my black eye, split lip and bruised jaw.’

He added at his husband’s look of alarm, ‘Relax, I have no broken bones or life threatening injuries as I came out on top this time around, so why bother. It is only a reminder that this time around and for the final time I came out of that house with the ultimate victory against those bastards. I will heal completely by the end of the month and it will be as if they were never even there to begin with’

He paused before concluding in a humorous tone, ‘Besides I did not want Ron and Hermione’s wedding pictures to be ruined, so I cast a concealing charm on the minor damage I end up with. Hermione would have had my head if she had to look back in years to come and see in her wedding photos that the best man looked like he had been in a brawl’

Cedric asked, ‘Will you remove the glamour just for a moment please, you will have to excuse me if I want to see proof of just how serious or minor your injuries are’ Harry looked uncomfortable as he asked, ‘Yeah, but what if as soon as I remove the glamour you end up hit with whatever I feel? This type of glamour does not just hide the injuries but covers up the pain as well, meaning the pain or in this case soreness is still there, only concealed, even from me until I lift the charm’

Cedric replied, ‘Do it, I am willing to deal with that, besides it will only prepare us for the war ahead when one of us ends up injured. Although, mainly it will prepare us for the time we both go into labour as I gather not only will we have our own labour pains to deal with but also each others as well. And something tells me we are not going to feel all that great, major understatement really’

Harry snorted before he grimaced as he lifted his right hand and waved it slowly across his face as a slight purple glow surrounded the palm of his hand and his injuries slowly revealed for everyone to see. This caused everyone to gasp, they having not expected him to do that, nor to find any evidence of him been beaten. Worst of all the injuries did not only look fresh but were without a doubt fresh.

Cedric winced and clutched his jaw and his left eye, grimacing as he felt the sharp sting of the cut on Harry’s slightly swollen lower lip. Sirius exclaimed, “What the bloody hell happened to your face and how long of you been hiding that, and why is Cedric clutching his left eye and his jaw in the same places that you are?”

Harry winced and replied, “Cedric, well, he can feel an echo of my injuries due to our bond. While all of this on my face happened three days ago when I got into a fight with Dudley and uncle Vernon, which is the content of the seventh memory before I add that last memory from my second year you ask me to show.” He concluded, “Which is why you and Moony had to come and pick me up from The Leaky Cauldron three days ago.”

Cedric’s grimace deepened as he said, “I can feel the sharp sting of the cut on Harry’s lower lip and how tender his swollen black and blue jaw feels. Hell I can feel his black eye throbbing, which is practically swollen shut, thank Merlin it is only an echo of what he feels.” He concluded in a sharp tone, glowering at his husband, “Ha, only minor my ass, Harry, do you even remember anymore the difference between minor and no so minor? Minor is a slight scratch or scrape or when you accidentally get a paper cut.”

Harry shot back defensively, “Excuse me, Diggory, but when you consider some of the shit you today have seen the Dursley inflict on me, then yeah, this shit is seriously minor in comparison” he pointed to his face as he finished. Cedric glowered letting his husband and everyone else in room become all too aware of exactly what he thought of that.

Sirius asked, “Not that I am complaining mind you, but why is it only the bare minimal this time?” Harry replied as he finished walking over to the pensive, “Because it came at a time when I was particularly in a volatile mood, having already been sent an owl from you Sirius before The Ministry sent out the letters about the marriage law. This meant I was required to leave the Dursley over a week earlier then I usually did, due to finally letting loose on that disgusting family, meaning I was truly at my wits end.”

He paused as Sirius nodded for him to continue. “Also, on top of that I discovered I could finally do defensive magic wandlessly now instead of just being able to do summoning and a few healing and glamour charms. It was as I discovered that not so minor detail, that I could feel my magic growing, leading up to the magical boost I will get on my seventeenth birthday, that I decided enough was finally enough.”

Cedric asked, “What finally made you snap as from what I gathered from the memories seen today you hardly ever, if at all, used your magic on your repulsive excuse for relatives?” Harry sighed and replied, “It was when Dudley decided to get in on the action, making crude comments about how no one would ever want to be with a freak like me, not even my own freak kind would want to marry or screw me, that I would die a virgin and a freak. That the only way someone would ever touch me sexually would be through the act of rape.”

He paused as he heard gasps of disgust, before continuing, “It was when he suggested in so many words that he would be willing to help me out, that he fancied slumming it and experimenting to see whether incest during sex with a freak was any different then with a normal person. Hell, like there is even a difference to be found for Merlin’s sake, incest at the end of the day no matter what spin you try to put on it is still beyond morally wrong.” 

Harry shook his head in disbelief, hardly believing even after three days of coming to terms with it all, that his cousin of all people would even suggest they do something so vile. The thought of his cousin reduced to that due to losing Piers boggled Harry’s mind, which in turn confirmed that Dudley had been in love with Piers.

He grimaced in evident revulsion and more than a little anger as he continued, “When he suggested he blindfold himself, while gagging me so I could not speak, allowing him to imagine it was not his freak of a cousin he was screwing, but Piers instead, he said he was good to go. Of course, for me that was the final straw, which broke the camels back so to speak. So naturally when he took a step towards me as if to follow through with what he had suggested, I lost it completely and threw him across the room with a wandless disarming charm, he of course had no wand so he just when flying instead.”

Cedric choked out, “You mean to tell me that your slob of a cousin is so twisted that he suggested you commit an act of incest with him?” Harry grimaced and nodded as he replied, “Like I said it was the final straw, I was running on fifteen and a half years worth of pent up anger, hatred and disgust. All Dudley had to do to make me snap was to venture into personal and sexual territory, unlike the childish and spoilt pettiness growing up. The childhood shit I got from him on a regular basis I could handle, old school in fact, nothing to it.”

He shook his head before adding, “It was when he started going on about no one wanting to marry me or having to rape me for me to lose my virginity, well, all of that, especially after having heard about the marriage law that same day, well, Dudley didn’t even begin to stand a chance.” He paused once more before going on, “Naturally, incest in my opinion is repugnant, unnatural. They call same sex couples having sex unnatural I call incest the same. Dudley finds my magic unnatural, thinks it makes me a freak, guess what, the freak in my opinion is the one who suggested that he and his cousin have incestuous sex.”

He shook his head, sounding almost sympathetic, almost being the operative word. “He needs to see a doctor, should be thrown in the loony bin, which is hardly surprising when your parents are Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Growing up I suppose he was just overly spoilt and a bully, then I think after what happen with Piers screwed him up big time, sent him over the edge. I think he cracked in more ways than one when uncle Vernon stopped him from seeing Piers, not just at home, but also had all contact stopped at school as well, had Dudley removed from the same dorm room as Piers.”

He drawls around a chuckle, sounding smug as he removes the sixth and replaces it with the seventh memory, “Although I will say this, that being he was dead wrong about no one wanting to marry me, my own kind at that. He saying I would die a virgin and would only lose my virginity due to an act of rape, hmm, could not have been more wrong if he tried.”

He pauses before saying around a smirk, “Besides, I was not even a virgin when I married Cedric, and before you ask, no Sirius I am not going to tell you who she was. I happen to like breathing and having all of my limbs intact and working order too much, thank you very much.” He snorts adding, “Just know that it was definitely not Hermione who I did the one time deed with before I married Cedric.” 

He pauses once more as Sirius snorts, and said, “Oh yeah, and I would absolutely love for Dudley to meet Cedric just solely for that reason he mentioned about no one willing to marry me. I wish to rub it in his fat face that someone actually wanted me and not just because of this fucking degrading law.”

Cedric laughed, while the others chuckled knowingly. Cedric smirks as he stood and made his way over to the pensive to join his husband, before saying decidedly smugly, “Oh no, your certainly not going to die a virgin or end up raped to lose your virginity either, a certain fiery witch we all know took care of that.” 

He pauses grinning coyly, “I more than happily guided him through the process with sex with another wizard, more than happily took care of that thank you very much.” He looked beyond satisfied as he planted a quick and hard kiss on Harry’s mouth, causing Sirius and Remus to chuckle knowingly, while Severus smirked and shook his head. 

Harry grinned at his husband and asked as he gestured to the pensive, “So shall we?” Cedric looked slightly taken back as he asked, “Wait a minute, you mean you’re actually going to be joining me this time?” Harry winked as he reached up with his left hand and playfully tapped his husband on the tip of his nose with the tip of his finger as he said, “Naturally, this is a good memory for me, a really good one actually.”

Cedric wrinkled his nose before playfully grabbing Harry’s finger and chuckled as he said, “I guess I could use the company, that if I am to finally see you enact a little well deserving justice against your repugnant relatives then I could not think anyone else I would sooner share it with.” Harry nodded before he exchanged a glance with his husband then both placed their faces into the pensive.

Cedric noticed they were in Harry’s room again and that Harry looked like he did now. Cedric could see that his husband was less than happy, more like incensed, as he all but slammed a piece of parchment down on an old stained wooden desk. Cedric could more than guess what the content of that parchment was.

Cedric noticed Harry turn his head in the direction of the door, which practically flew open without warning. Cedric saw Harry’s jaw visibly clench and his green eyes narrow slightly, a hint of steel having entered them as he eyed his obese cousin standing in the door way. Cedric noted the sneer on Dudley’s face, while Harry eyed his cousin in return with what Cedric imagined someone would regard an annoying bug, a thought that was enough to make him smirk. Harry could insult with just a look, and Cedric was beginning to realise and understand this about his husband.

“Hey freak, you’re supposed to be downstairs cooking dinner what’s the hold up?” Dudley asked around a sneering demand. Harry sneered and replied, “What can I say Dudley, it is not like that lard you call a body is going to disintegrate into nothing if you were made to wait, or better yet miss a meal, might do you some good.”

Cedric almost choked at hearing that remark, trust Harry to not beat around the bush or not say what he damn well thought. Cedric figured Harry letting out exactly what he was thinking was down to the fact he was far too incensed over what he had read in the letter from Sirius to keep his thoughts and what he said around his cousin in check. Cedric did not know Harry as well as his friends, but he knew enough to know the younger wizard usually excised more tact then that.

Dudley had definitely chosen a bad time to goad his cousin and demand his stomach be fed immediately, and at any other time Cedric figured Harry would have ignored him and just gone down to cook dinner so Dudley would shut the hell up and Harry would not have to listen to his obese cousin’s poison. But not that day, oh no, definitely not that day, that day was the day Harry would finally let loose, particularly after finding out about an impending marriage law was just the thing to tip the scale off the charts.

Cedric watched as Dudley scowled darkly at his cousin, even he was not stupid to the point that he did not know nor notice the fact he had just been insulted. He took an extra step into the room and sneered, “Watch it freak, your just asking for a pounding, plus I’m sure dad would love to have another go, he does enjoy beating the shit out of you. Plus if he’s beating you it means he can’t be bothered about me and Piers.”

He looked smug as he added tauntingly, “You got a beating from dad all because he caught me with Piers, and ha the old fool even blames you for the fact I like dick.” Harry growled, “What he did to me was so fucking worth it as long as you lose your precious fucking Piers in the process. Finally something went right for me seeing as with Piers out of the picture it means less of your jackass friends beating me.”

Harry added as he sneered coldly and cruelly, “You're such a dumb fuck Dudley bringing your ugly assed boy friend into the same house and screwing him in your bed under the very same roof as your disgusting homophobic parents. You’re bloody dumb and arrogant to think you could do what you wanted and your fucking whale and monster of a father would not catch you and burst your little bubble of fun.”

Cedric was stunned he had no idea Harry could be so cold, he had never quite seen his husband like this, even when the whole school turned against him during both his second and fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry was being positively vicious, which considering it was his cousin who was the one getting in his face, along with what Cedric knew Harry had just found out about the marriage law, Cedric was hardly surprised Harry was not holding back.

Dudley looked murderous and made to take another step towards his cousin his hands balled into fists as Cedric saw he was clearly seething, oh yes, Harry had most definitely hit one hell of a nerve. Cedric smirked as his husband snarled at Dudley, “I swear to Merlin if you so much as try to lay a single finger on me I will lay your ass out on the floor, and yeah, you bet your lard arse I’ll use my freak magic on you. I am mere weeks away from being legal in the wizarding world. I do not give a flying fuck if The Ministry sends me a warning for underage magic. I’ll just tell them it was self defence, show them a few of my memories, my kind can do that very easily.”

Cedric grinned as he watched Dudley pale ever so slightly and his eyes widen in fear, fear that he covered up seconds later with bravado. He spat, an ugly sneer on his rounded face, “How about I tell my dad what you just said and threatened me with and he is just itching to get his hands on you again, hell your last time in the bathroom is just waiting for a repeat.”

Cedric gritted his teeth, knowing exactly what that fucking whale was referring to all too well. Dudley was such a coward, getting his old man to fight his battles for him instead. He suddenly froze as he noticed Dudley change his method of trying to get a raise out of his cousin to make him retaliate, leading to Vernon getting involved. He watched as Dudley eyed the letter on the desk and Cedric cringed knowing Dudley was about to ask what was in the letter. Oh big, huge mistake it was asking and reminding Harry of the letter so soon after receiving it.

“What’s with the letter freak, one of your freaks sent it, who the hell would be writing to you, who would want to?” he asked tauntingly as he waddled his way over to the desk, roughly shouldering his slighter cousin out of the way when Harry hissed venomously, “None of your fucking business lard arse.” 

He glanced at his husband briefly, who was scowling deeply as he watched his own memory playing out. Cedric turned back to the memory and watched as Dudley picked up the parchment and began reading, he could tell his husband was evidently about to lose his temper and control of his magic.

Harry growled as he watched the memory version of himself storm over to Dudley and try to snatch the letter back, but without much luck due to Dudley being over a foot taller held it out of his shorter cousin’s reach and elbowed him in the eye hard. Cedric heard the growl that rumbled from his husband and winced knowingly as he realised that was why his husband’s eye was mostly likely swollen shut.

Both watched as memory Harry staggered back slightly and clutched his eye as Dudley let out a snort and scoffed, “A marriage law, ha they are forcing you to marry by law. Hardly surprising, no one would want to marry or sleep with an ugly freak like you out of choice. I bet you’re still a virgin and the only way anyone will want to touch you will be through rape.”

Cedric seethed at hearing that, Harry was no better off even after three days having passed he still felt his blood and magic simmering in rage at the thought of all his cousin had said and had suggested. He knew what coming next as he watched Dudley eye his memory self in a way no cousin should ever dare to look at his or her cousin.

Cedric blanched as he saw the sudden interest that entered Dudley’s cruel and cold looking beady blue eyes as he eyed the memory Harry. The look was almost sexual, which Cedric imagined would turn lecherous, as the whale of a teen would soon contemplate what it would be like to have sex with a freak, incestuous sex with a freak like his cousin.

Dudley smirked as he said, “I guess I could be willing to do you a favour so you don’t die a virgin and an even bigger freak then you’re already are. Seriously I would be doing you a favour as well as dealing with my own frustration over dad taking piers from me.” He grinned lecherously as he said, “I see it as the perfect experiment to see whether sex with freaks is any different then with normal people like Piers.” He shrugged as he added, “Sure I can do this no problem as long as I blindfold myself and gag you so you can’t open your freak mouth, I could easily pretend you’re my Piers.” 

Cedric blanched again and could not help but gag, and the expression on the face of memory Harry was horror and mortification personified. He saw his husband visibly back up and hissed, “You just suggested incest you disgusting fucking pig, and you have the sheer ruddy gore to call me a freak, ha the only freak here is you for suggesting that. I’d rather die a virgin then let your fat lard arse anywhere near me, Merlin you’re absolutely fucking rancid, I think I’m gonna puke, stay the hell away from me if you know what is good for you.”

Dudley went bright red in anger and started to storm towards his cousin intent on beating him to a pulp, through he did not get very far, only in the next moment thrown violently across the room, hitting the wall with a thud and slowly sliding to the floor and let out a truly pained groan. Harry growled furiously, “I warned you, did I not, you fat lard arse?”

Cedric could not help but grin wildly as he watched his husband send his obese cousin flying halfway across the room without his wand. He turned briefly to face his husband once more and saw the smug and satisfied smirk curling the corners of his lips, while his green eyes told a different story entirely they were practically alight with rage.

Suddenly they could hear heavy footsteps come running up the stairs and Cedric instantly knew without a shadow of doubt, Vernon had heard the almighty crash his son had made on impact with the wall and was now coming to investigate what had caused it. “What is the meaning of all this racket, you freak Potter?” he roared incensed, not wanting to deal with Potter just then seeing as things between him and his son were somewhat on a cold basis, which was hardly surprising.

Unknown to either boy that both Vernon and Petunia had been close enough, that the bedroom door had been open and that the boys had not been quiet enough when they had been arguing, meaning they had heard all. Vernon and Petunia had been mortified, even more so when they had heard Harry’s reaction and reply. 

Vernon could not help but be repulsed when his own flesh and blood, his pride and joy, had suggested doing something so freakish and sickening with his freak of a cousin of all people. Through it was the fact he had suggested Potter that bothered him more and made it just that much more shameful to Vernon, making him wonder where Dudley had suddenly gone wrong and lost track of his common bloody sense.

Secretly through, Petunia had agreed with Harry on two points, that being, what had her precious Dudley been thinking when he decided to sleep with Piers underneath the same roof as her and Vernon, Vernon in particular? And finally she agreed that incest was disgusting, Potter had that right at least, not that she would ever dream of admitting out aloud that her freak and good for nothing of a nephew was correct about something and that she agreed.

Petunia had shot her husband a terrified glance as she suddenly realised that if Potter ever got around to sharing any of his memories of growing up under their roof, then she and Vernon along with their precious Dudley would be in serious trouble and would have to answer to their freak laws. She was all too aware, perhaps more so then her husband, that once they had took that freak into their home they would be subjected to the freak wizarding laws. 

She knew of their laws and what Dementors were and what they did if ordered to, Lily had told her once. The thought of it sent a shiver of undiluted terror down her spine, the thought of either herself or her husband and son exposed to those creatures and prosecuted by means of wizarding laws. They in many ways were much harsher than any muggle law ever could be. Capital punishment meant death, while a Dementors kiss would surely be a fate much worse than death ever could be.

Cedric watched as Vernon finally reached the bedroom and bounded into the room huffing and panting with the effort he had used to run up the stairs. Vernon felt hot and burning murderous rage fill him as he took in the sight of his son lying sprawled out on the carpeted floor near by a wall. Cedric could practically see a vein throbbing dangerously on Vernon’s forehead and knew his husband was about to catch hell more ways than one.

He and Harry watched as memory Harry eyed his uncle, clearly on his guard, knowing that if Vernon got his hands on him right at that moment he would beat him until he was dead. The state Dudley was currently in ensured he would not stop at beating his nephew within an inch of his life but would finish him off completely, that no magical healing factor would be able to revive or heal him.

They watched as Harry braced himself and squeezed his hands into fists so tight his knuckles were almost snow white. Cedric knew his husband was braced and prepared for anything his bloated uncle could throw at him and had never looked more fierce or deadly, nor clearly just itching for a fight not as he was right at that moment.

Cedric watched Vernon and noticed that Vernon was eyeing his nephew intently, but viciously. Cedric knew the exact moment that Vernon had realised pretty much what he himself had, Harry looked beyond deadly and ready for a fight and damn was he going to fight back. He watched as Vernon looks from his nephew then to his son, who still lay curled on the floor in agony, and then back to his nephew, who had not once taken his keen and extremely withering stare off his uncle.

Cedric turned his gaze to Dudley who called out in a clearly pained, fear-filled voice, “Dad, be careful, the freak is using his magic and did not even use his freak piece of wood. He threw me across the room and into the wall with just a wave of his hand.” Cedric saw a rage and fear similar to his sons enter his beady and cruel looking eyes as he grasped exactly what his son had just said. His nephew had performed his freaky magic without that piece of ruddy wood of his, which in turn made his nephew suddenly more than a little dangerous right then.

Vernon growled, “How dare you use your freak magic on my son, to harm him especially.” Harry equally growled in return and said with threat evident in his tone, “Your son is the freak and not me and is the one who thought it wise to make sexual cracks and suggest we have sex. He even attempted to get closer to me even after I warned him I would lay his lard ass out on the carpet if he even made to step a single inch closer to me. And guess what, you even dare to move even a single step closer then you’ll be next.”

Vernon puff up his chest and went practically purple in his fury as he roared, “Don’t you threaten me boy, I’ll ruddy murder you, especially after what you just did my son.” Harry shifted on his feet slightly and replied in an icy cold and taunting tone, “That was no threat, but a promise, you even dare attempt to lay another finger on me and I’ll make you wish we were never related or you even knew of me.”

Vernon practically trembled in rage and not even a small amount of sudden fear as he watched his nephew’s eyes darken to such a dark shade of green that they were almost black. Vernon could practically feel the magic crackling around his nephew it was so powerful and potent that even he a mere muggle could feel it.

Cedric watched in almost glee as he saw the bloated and monstrous muggle visibly swallow as he eyed his nephew in a whole and different light, not a positive one either. Cedric could tell that decision after decision was going through Vernon’s mind, obviously that being to approach or not approach. Cedric instantly knew which one he had made, evident that his thirst to murder his nephew for what he had done to his son outweighed his sudden fear of his nephew. ‘Bad choice for you, you foul and dumb as shit prick, but beyond brilliant for Harry’ Cedric thought with a not so small amount of unholy glee and satisfaction.

Vernon closed the door behind him before he suddenly charged at his nephew and Cedric was stunned to notice that his husband was not moving an inch. What he did not know was that Harry was wanting his uncle to get in just one hit, enough to give him an even bigger reason and incentive, and to feed his beyond fiery rage for him to do what he had planned for his uncle. 

Cedric practically swore blue bloody murder when Vernon’s fist connected with Harry’s jaw and Harry bit his lip from the impact of the blow, which split it open. Cedric watched as his husband hit the floor, but noticed just as Vernon lifted his foot to slam it down upon his nephew’s chest, his husband used his seeker reflexes to grab hold of his uncle’s ankle as his hand began rapidly glow a bright colour that was a combination of red and deep purple. He watched as Harry tightened his grip on the ankle and seconds later Vernon let out an agony-filled scream, backing away so quickly that he stumbled and fell back, landing on his fat backside.

Cedric almost choked in disbelief and delight as he noted that there was what appeared to be smoking slowly raising up from underneath the hem of Vernon’s trouser leg. Cedric watched as Vernon continued to scream and curse blue bloody murder in pain as he quickly pushed the material of his trousers of his leg up and pushed down his sock. Cedric was both stunned and amazed to discover that Vernon’s flesh was rapidly coming out in huge boils that were smoking and huge quantities of greenish yellow puss oozed rapidly and that the smoking was due to the puss burning.

Cedric realised with dawning realisation that the hex his husband had used was not causing the regular run of the mill boils. He realised that his husband had put so much rage and hatred behind that hex that it was powerful enough to burn and fiercely at that. Cedric was clearly stunned as he watched is husband get to his feet and stood a safe and none reaching distance from his uncle and was still on his guard, he clearly not trusting his uncle not to attempt another shot at him regardless of his current predicament.

Cedric felt truly incredulous when he saw Vernon eyeing his ankle in pure horror and fear, before unimaginable rage suddenly over took his features and his face went an indescribable shade of puce. It was then Vernon let out an almost inhuman roar and quickly staggers to his feet regardless of the searing agony he must have been in and charged at his nephew. 

Harry spat blood on the carpet in rage before he waved his hand in a sweeping motion towards his uncle before he could get too close, exclaiming in vicious anger and a tone that was chilling in its intensity, “No more! I won’t take your abuse a moment longer your foul and monstrous lard arse.” Before Vernon truly knows what hit him he goes flying backwards with so much force and speed that he crashed against the door taking it completely off its hinges, which landed on the carpeted floor of the hallway, and Vernon landed on his back as he came to rest on top of the door.

Petunia who had coming running up the stairs at the sound of her husband’s screams and had been far too afraid and stunned to call the police, shrieked in terror as she saw the state that her husband and her son were in. Cedric knew she had realised with dawning horror that her nephew had well and truly taken control and turned the tables on her husband and son instead of it being the other way around like was usual.

Petunia screamed and raged at her nephew, “HOW DARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!” Before she could continued to rage at him Harry rolled his eyes in hatred and more than a small amount of exasperated disbelief at the horse like woman’s sheer bloody gore. He waves his hand in a slicing motion and suddenly Petunia finds herself silenced, causing Cedric to realise his husband had cast a silencing charm on his aunt.

He then watched as the woman tried to scream some more, only to clutch her throat in horror and her eyes practically bug out as she realised her nephew had used his magic to silence her so she could not use her voice. It was then that Harry began to speak and say, “You are a terrible and unfit aunt, an even worse and unfit mother, who has ruined and spoilt her son. With you as a mother and Uncle Vernon as a father it truly is no wonder that he never stood a chance at be anything resembling normal or civilized.”

He added coldly, “You and that foul lard arse of a husband of yours are not fit to take care of a dog or a cat, never mind an actual child.” He continued as he sneered cruelly, “You are a worthless and disgusting waste of space and clean air, who is not worthy or even deserves to breathe the same air as I do or share the same space as me.”

He concluded, “You are worthless and both you and I know that my mother, you sister, she was worth a billion and one of you any day, just as my father was worth a billion and one of your husband. It truly is no wonder really, that my mother ended up the one with magic and not you, you don’t even deserve to be granted such a precious and life changing gift.”

Petunia was trembling violent having never known such rage and hatred in her life. She made to take a step towards her much-despised nephew, only seconds later, she felt herself become stiff and her arms shoved against her sides, before falling backwards onto the carpeted floor stiff as a board.

Cedric knew that his husband had stunned his aunt, literately. Cedric watched as the foul woman looked on ahead with wide terror and rage filled eyes, unable to move a single limb. The memory ended just as he saw his husband wandlessly summoning his trunk and Hedwig’s cage to him.

Cedric and Harry lifted their faces up from the pensive and Cedric eyed his husband in awe as he watched him pick up his glasses and replace them on his face. Harry turned to face his husband and winked coyly at him, causing Cedric to tremble with silently delighted and disbelieving laughter.

Everyone noticed as soon as the pair had returned that Cedric was eyeing his husband in awe, said husband winked coyly at him. That wink was clearly very coy and flirtatious, which caused Sirius to exchange a knowing and amused grin with Remus. Whatever Cedric had seen, it certainly gained an interesting reaction.

Cedric asked his husband as they retook their seats, “How is it exactly that you have not been found or arrested by the muggle police?” Harry smirked and replied, “Simple you never saw in the memory what I got up to after I had summoned my trunk and Headwigs cage to me and grabbed my broom, as well as seeing to it that I had not left anything behind, seriously having no intentions of ever returning there if I can help it.” 

He paused and Cedric nodded for him to continue, “Once I had everything and had shrunk it all to fit into my pocket of my jeans, I then dealt with my relatives. I first healed Dudley to the point that he did not end up paralyzed, and there would only be minor bruising and no broken bones. I then cast a spell on him, which would cause him to have serious agony with his back and spine.”

He paused and grinned more than a tad evilly as he said, “Finally I made it so he would burst into depressed tears before stuffing his gob full of anything he could get his fat hands on to the point of being sick. All of that if he even thought anything bad about me or thought of ringing or going to the police.”

He added at everyone’s looks of disbelief, “As for Vernon, well, I only partly healed him and made it so that if he thought anything murderous about me or thought about ringing or going to the police, then his ankle would cause him the same amount of agony he felt when I first hexed him. Boils will break out oozing puss, while finally he would feel constant paranoia as if someone was constantly watching his every move.”

He went on as he saw some were looking at him in awe as well as incredulously, even Snape could not conceal his look of satisfaction. “Finally, as for my not so beloved horse of an aunt, well, I left her stunned until the spell wore off. On top of that, I made it so that every time she even thought to ring or go to the police or speak of me in a less than flattering manner to anyone, she would get the urge to insult anyone who mentioned me by name, whilst praising me.

He finally concluded as most actually laughed at the last part about Petunia. He was sporting a devious and delighted smirk curving his lips as he said, “Also every time she went to praise her husband or son, her son in particular, it would come out instead as verbal abuse. Finally whenever she mentioned my parents or anything to do with magic, she would praise them or it instead of being insulting.”

Severus nodded and smirked in approval and would have honestly paid big to be there to witness Petunia praising her sister or James Potter whenever she tried to be insulting. He could not help wondering how Potter could be so devious and cunning, they were surely Slytherin traits. If only he truly knew just how Slytherin Harry could in fact be, or how close he had come to having Harry as one of his students in his house.

Sirius and Remus, along with Tonks and Amos all roared in laughter. Sirius and Remus were beyond impressed as well as proud of Harry for pulling off one hell of a prank, not to forget to mention a well deserving revenge for all at the hands of that despicable family had subjected him to.

Cedric on the other hand trembled and doubled over in silent laughter, all whilst resting his forehead against his knees. He thought what he had seen his husband do to his relatives in the memory had been amazing, and then what he had just heard blew what he had seen right out of the proverbial window. Merlin he was genuinely in awe of his husband, an emotion felt clearly down their bond, causing Harry in turn to blush. 

Lara placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled partly in delight and disbelief, while Minerva had a hand placed over her mouth and wondering where her student had gotten access to and learnt such spells and hexes. Albus chuckled quietly, whilst also wondering the same as Minerva, where did he discover such spells and hexes.

Albus asked, “I have to ask, but where exactly did you come by such spells and hexes, Harry?” Harry replied, “I am not about to admit to that, Sorry Professor. If it is any consolation I have no plans to use any of it on any students or Professors or innocent and unsuspecting muggles or fellow wizards and witches.” He added with a devious little smirk, “But I am afraid I cannot honestly promise that Malfoy or any Death Eater who feels the need to attack me, that they won’t end up on the receiving end of a spell and hex or two.”

Harry clapped his hands together and said brightly, “Now, Sirius how about you and Professor Snape go and view the memory and enjoy yourselves?” Sirius along with Severus stood, while Sirius eyed his godson in amusement as he and his fiancée walked over to the pensive together. Once there they lowered their faces into the pensive, knowing there was no need to stall or dread viewing this memory unlike with the other six they had viewed that afternoon.

The view that met them was of Harry in his now former bedroom at Private Drive. He looked like he did at present time, which was hardly surprising when you took into consideration that memory was only three almost four days old. They watched as Harry read from a piece of parchment before he all but slammed it down upon an old and stained wooden desk. 

Sirius knew immediately the cause of his godson’s reaction was due to the letter he himself had sent. Sirius would not have sent the letter had he not truly believed his godson deserved to know the facts before he could read it in a letter sent by The Ministry. There was no bloody way he would have not given his godson the heads up if he could have helped it, which he thankfully had been able.

Both he and Severus watched as Harry turned to face the door as it practically flew open without warning and Dudley suddenly came waddling through, which they noted caused Harry to clench his jaw and his eyes to darken with a hint of steel. They listened as Dudley demanded, “Hey freak, you’re supposed to be downstairs cooking dinner what’s the hold up?”

Sirius snorted in amusement, while Severus smirked in full agreement when Harry sneered in reply, “What can I say Dudley, it is not like that lard you call a body is going to disintegrate into nothing if you were made to wait, or better yet miss a meal, might do you some good.” 

Dudley scowled darkly at his cousin as he took an extra step into the room and sneered, “Watch it freak, your just asking for a pounding, plus I’m sure dad would love to have another go, he does enjoy beating the shit out of you. Plus if he’s beating you it means he can’t be bothered about me and Piers.” Sirius glowered at the reminder, while Severus eyed the whale like boy with disgust.

They noted that Dudley looked smug as he added tauntingly, “You got a beating from dad all because he caught me with Piers, and ha the old fool even blames you for the fact I like dick.” Sirius nodded knowingly as Harry growled in reply, “What he did to me was so fucking worth it as long as you lose you’re precious fucking Piers in the process. Finally something went right for me seeing as with Piers out of the picture it means less of your jackass friends beating me.”

Severus inwardly nodded in full agreement at what Harry said, whilst also realising as Harry sneered coldly and cruelly that this currently unseen side of Potter reminded him very starkly and uncomfortably of James Potter. “You're such a dumb fuck Dudley bringing your ugly assed boy friend into the same house and screwing him in your bed under the very same roof as your disgusting homophobic parents. You’re bloody dumb and arrogant to think you could do what you wanted and your fucking whale and monster of a father would not catch you and burst your little bubble of fun.”

Sirius was slightly dismayed to realise this side of his godson’s personality was a lot like how James could be when provoked, he just did not realise that his normally compassionate and caring godson had inherited such a personality trait. He realised some could seriously argue that it what not the best nor the most convenient of traits he could have possibly gotten from his father.

Sirius and Severus realised that had truly hit a nerve in Dudley and watched as he looked on murderously and made to take another step towards his cousin his hands balled into fists. Sirius winced, while Severus raised a brow when Harry snarled heatedly in warning, “I swear to Merlin if you so much as try to lay a single finger on me I will lay your ass out on the floor, and yeah, you bet your lard arse I’ll use my freak magic on you.”

They continued to listen as Harry continued to snarl heatedly, “I am mere weeks away from being legal in the wizarding world. I do not give a flying fuck if The Ministry sends me a warning for underage magic. I’ll just tell them it was self defence, show them a few of my memories, my kind can do that very easily.”

Both smirked as they noticed how that not so polite warning had made the human tub of lard become pale. If only that tub of lard knew that Harry would do what he said, he would show more than a few colourful and key memories. Both soon inwardly scowled when Dudley with an ugly sneer on his rounded face had spat, “How about I tell my dad what you just said and threatened me with, he is just itching to get his hands on you again, hell your last time in the bathroom is just waiting for a repeat.”

Sirius was beyond all too glad that this was only a memory and not happening right then, or else he knew he would have taken his bare hands and placed them around that tub of disgusting lards neck and strangled him. He was incensed and could not help but be enraged that he would even suggest that disgusting and unforgivable episode in the bathroom deserved a repeat performance, that sick and twisted little bastard.

Severus took instant notice of when Dudley had spotted the letter on his cousin’s desk and began to eye it, while Sirius inwardly cringed and knew just as Cedric had, that asking about the letter so soon without first allowing Harry to cool off was big mistake and explosion of massive proportions just waiting to happen. 

“What’s with the letter freak, one of your freaks sent it, who the hell would be writing to you, who would want to?” he asked tauntingly as he waddled his way over to the desk and roughly shouldered his slighter cousin in the eye and out of the way much to Sirius’s annoyance. Severus shook his head at the human whale like imbecile and realised that was how Potter had gotten the swollen and black eye. He inwardly snorted when Harry had hissed venomously, “None of your fucking business lard arse.” 

Sirius gritted his teeth when Harry had staggered back slightly and clutched his eye. He shook his head in anger when Dudley let out a snort and scoffed, “A marriage law, ha they are forcing you to marry by law. Hardly surprising, no one would want to marry or sleep with an ugly freak like you out of choice. I bet you’re still a virgin and the only way anyone will want to touch you will be through rape.”

Severus felt nothing but disgust for the disgusting overweight muggle, especially after hearing him say that. Merlin he hoped Potter beat the crap out of that repulsive and obese tub of lard. After thinking that it was seconds later that he sneered in disgusted disbelief as he watched Dudley smirk as he said, “I guess I could be willing to do you a favour so you don’t die a virgin and an even bigger freak then you’re already are. Seriously I would be doing you a favour as well as dealing with my own frustration over dad taking Piers from me.” 

Sirius grimaced and felt like exiting the pensive and going to find that bastard whale and introducing him to the business end of his wand. He watched him grin as he continues lecherously. “I see it as the perfect experiment to see whether sex with freaks is any different then with normal people like Piers.” He shrugged as he added, “Sure I can do this no problem as long as I blindfold myself and gag you so you can’t open your freak mouth, I could easily pretend you’re my Piers.” 

Severus realised that everything Potter had said his cousin had said or implied was happening right before his eyes. He wondered just how warped and pathetic the whale could truly be. He was truly finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact of the matter of both of Lily and her son being related to that boy and his parents.

Sirius noticed that his godson looked like horror and mortification personified, the same conclusion Cedric had also made. He saw his godson visibly back up and hiss, “You just suggested incest you disgusting fucking pig, and you have the sheer ruddy gore to call me a freak, ha the only freak here is you for suggesting that. I’d rather die a virgin then let your fat lard arse anywhere near me, Merlin you’re absolutely fucking rancid, I think I’m gonna puke, stay the hell away from me if you know what is good for you.”

Severus could truly believe Potter would have sooner died a virgin before he had allowed anything his cousin had just suggest or even implied come to pass. Potter he supposed had gotten rather quite lucky when it came to how he had mostly likely lost his virginity. He strongly suspected it might have been Ginny Weasley, Diggory’s fiery witch comment having clued Severus in. He also agreed with what Potter had just said, the boy was a truly freakishness and all that was considered twisted personified.

They continued to watch as the large boy had gone bright red and was clearly seething as he started to make his way towards his much smaller and slighter cousin. Unfortunately for him, but much to Sirius and Severus satisfaction and amusement, he end up only seconds later finding himself thrown across the room and slammed into the wall before sliding into a big and fat useless heap on the carpeted floor, due to a wandlessly cast disarming charm courtesy of his currently repulsed and enraged cousin.

They could hear him moaning in agony as he tried to curl in on himself, but was too fat and in far too much pain to move. They were especially satisfied when Harry had growled furiously, “I warned you, did I not, you fat lard arse?” Severus honestly wondered what Potter had been expecting, it was more than obvious that his cousin barely had a few brain cells to rub together, so why on earth would he take any kind of intelligent heed of the warning he had been issued beforehand.

Both paid instant attention to door when they heard the sound of heavy footsteps come bounding up the staircase. They could take a wild guess as to who was on their way up, and they knew the shit was really about to hit the fan as soon as the one they knew was coming entered the room. They were most looking forward to seeing Vernon getting what was finally coming to him, seeing as he was the one who had inflicted to most and deadliest of abuse.

They saw Vernon barge into the room huffing and panting with the effort he had used to run up the stairs. The fat bastard was so out of shape it was truly a wonder he had not dropped down dead from a heart attack due to the effort he had used just getting up the stairs alone. The man appeared as if he had just run in a muggle marathon and not merely climbed the staircase, a thought alone that was enough that Sirius inwardly snorted in disgust.

They could see that Vernon was just brimming with murderous rage at the sight of his son lying sprawled out on the carpeted floor near by a wall clearly in agony and looking beyond dazed, yet filled with genuine fear for what his cousin had done and would possibly do next. 

Severus noticed how Potter was eyeing his uncle with immense hatred and distrust. The boy was clearly on his guard and ready to act at a moment’s notice, which was made even more remarkable by the fact he was wandless. Most would’ve considered him defenseless, but Severus was beginning to realise that was as far from the truth as it was possible to get. That boy was good as a magical equivalent of a powerhouse, a dangerous one at that if he were ever to turn dark. Severus though, could not honestly see that happening as the boy had his mother’s selflessness and her compassion as he was beginning to realise.

Sirius noticed how Vernon was eyeing Harry viciously, while Harry eyed him in return with a keen and extremely withering glare. Just as Cedric had, Sirius knew the exact moment that Vernon had pretty much realised the situation he had unwittingly walked into. Harry looked beyond deadly and ready for a fight as he observed his uncle as he looked from him then to his cousin who was still curled on the floor in agony, then back to him again.

Severus turned to glance at Dudley as he called out in a pained and feared fill voice to his father, “Dad, be careful, the freak is using his magic and did not even use his freak piece of wood. He threw me across the room and into the wall with just a wave of his hand.” Severus could see the rage and a fear enter the muggle’s beady and cruel looking eyes as he had finally grasped the situation he was now unwilling a part of. 

Sirius and Severus listened intently when Vernon growled, “How dare you use your freak magic on my son, to harm him especially.” Harry equally growled in return and said with threat evident in his tone, “Your son is the freak and not me and is the one who thought it wise to make sexual cracks and suggest we have sex. He even attempted to get closer to me even after I warned him I would lay his lard arse out on the carpet if he even made to step a single inch closer to me. And guess what, you dare come even a single step closer then you’ll be next.”

Sirius and Severus both smirked as they watched as Vernon puff up his chest and went practically purple in his fury as he roared, “Don’t you threaten me boy, I’ll ruddy murder you, especially after what you just did my son.” Both had a feeling that Harry would have no problem handling his uncle, especially being so close to receiving a magical power surge and being so close to his birthday, which would increase his wandless and none verbal magical ability even more so.

They eyed Harry and smirked as they saw him shift on his feet slightly and reply in an icy cold and taunting tone, “That was no threat, but a promise, you even dare attempt to lay another finger on me and I’ll make you wish we were never related or you even knew of me.” They were delighted to note the fear in Vernon’s eyes as he visibly swallowed at the sight of Harry’s eyes practically darkening that they were boarding on black. Harry truly made a terrifying and intimidating sight to behold.

They turned their gazes more intently on Vernon as he closed the door behind him before he suddenly charged at his nephew. Sirius wondered why the hell his godson was not moving out of the way or at least casting a shielding charm to protect himself from his uncle’s advances. Severus on the other hand instantly knew what Potter was up to; he could tell that Potter clearly wanted his uncle to get in one shot, which would only enrage Potter more, which in turn would make what he did when he finally retaliate all the worse and more satisfying.

They saw Vernon’s fist connect with Harry’s jaw, causing Harry to bite his lip from the impact of the blow, which split it open. He hits the floor, before they notice him grab Vernon’s ankle just as he lifts his foot to slam it down upon his nephew’s chest. Harry uses the reflexes that make him the quality seeker he is, just as his hand begins rapidly glowing a bright colour that was a combination of red and deep purple. They watch as Harry tightens his grip on the ankle and seconds later Vernon lets out an agony-filled scream, backing away so quickly that he stumbled and fell back, landing on his fat backside.

Sirius inwardly lets out a bark of laughter at the sight of the muggle landing on his fat arse. Severus on the other hand is eyeing the smoke he can see coming from underneath the muggle’s trouser leg. What on earth had Potter gone and done he wondered, which he did not have to wait long to find out as Vernon screamed in agony and cursed as he pushed up his trouser leg before pushing down his sock.

Severus practically crowed in absolutely satisfaction as he saw the damage, which Potter had inflicted upon his uncle. Severus felt a deep sated appreciation as he saw the massive boils and the puss that was rapidly flowing from said boils, even more satisfying what the realisation that the smoke had been caused by the immense power and hatred Potter had put into the hex, which was causing the boils to burn fiercely into the muggle’s flesh. 

Sirius was stunned as he took in the damage his godson had inflicted and the fact he was still on his guard and out of reaching distance of his uncle. He watched as Vernon eyed his ankle in pure horror and fear, before unimaginable rage suddenly over took his features and his face went an indescribable shade of puce. It was then that Vernon let out an almost inhuman roar and quickly staggered to his feet regardless of the searing agony he must have been in as he charged at his nephew. 

Severus watched as Harry spat blood on the carpet in rage before he waved his hand in a sweeping motion towards his uncle before he could get too close, exclaiming in vicious anger and a tone that was chilling in its intensity, “No more! I won’t take your abuse a moment longer your foul and monstrous lard arse.” Before Vernon knew what had hit him he was sent flying backwards with so much force and speed, he crashed against the door taking it completely off of its hinges where it landed on the carpeted floor of the hallway, and Vernon landed on his back and came to rest atop of the door.

Sirius could feel his jaw drop in disbelief at the raw power behind that disarming charm, sweet Merlin. Severus felt his eyes widen as he realised the muggle had fallen back so fast and with such force, that he had taken the door with him and the hinges ripped off from the casing. He honestly felt not even a lick of sympathy as he watched Vernon land brutally on his back upon the door in the hallway.

His eyes narrowed in hatred and distaste as he heard the shrieks of one Petunia Dursley as he her heard come running up the stairs. Potter was right, that infernal woman had to have at least a small amount of Banshee blood running throughout her disgusting veins to be able to produce a shriek as such as that, most unfortunate for those who were within close enough earshot to hear it.

Sirius sneered at the sight of Petunia and instantly felt gratified at the terror he saw enter her eyes as she realised exactly how far the tables of fate had well and truly turned on her son and husband. She also realised how dangerous and most certainly not defenseless who nephew was, even without his wand within his grasp or reach.

Sirius winced as Petunia screamed and raged at her nephew, Merlin did she sound like a bloody Banshee far too much for Sirius’s taste. “HOW DARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!” Sirius noted happily, that before she could continue to rage at Harry, that his godson rolled his eyes at the horse like woman’s sheer bloody gore. He waved his hand in a slicing motion and suddenly Petunia was silenced, causing Sirius to realise his godson had cast a silencing charm on his aunt.

Severus watched with a sadistic kind of satisfaction as the woman tried to scream some more, only to clutch her throat in horror and her eyes practically bugging out as she realised her nephew had used his magic to silence her so she could not use her voice. It was then that Potter began to speak and say, “You are a terrible and unfit aunt, an even worse and unfit mother, who has ruined and spoilt her son. With you as a mother and Uncle Vernon as a father it truly is no wonder that he never stood a chance at be anything resembling normal or civilized.”

Sirius and Severus watched in growing delight as Harry proceeded to verbal destroy his aunt, if anyone deserved this then it was this foul woman. He added coldly, “You and that foul lard arse of a husband of yours are not fit to take care of a dog or a cat, never mind an actual child.” He continued as he sneered cruelly, “You are a worthless and disgusting waste of space and clean air, who is not worthy or even deserves to breathe the same air as I do or share the same space as me.”

Both nodded in absolute agreement, truly believing he could not have uttered anything truer if he had tried. They listen to him conclude, “You are worthless and both you and I know that my mother, you sister, she was worth a billion and one of you any day, just as my father was worth a billion and one of your husband. It truly is no wonder really, that my mother ended up the one with magic and not you, you don’t even deserve to be granted such a precious and life changing gift.”

They could clearly see that Petunia was trembling violently as she made to take a step towards her much-despised nephew, but seconds later they watch as she become stiff and her arms shoved against her sides and falls backwards onto the carpeted floor stiff as a board. Harry had stunned her they realised with absolute delight.

They watch the memory end just as Harry took a deep breath before summoning his trunk and Hedwig’s cage to him. They lifted their faces from the pensive and turned to face Harry, who was evidently having a conversation telepathically with his husband, an amusing and perhaps not fit for public kind of conversation if the coy smirks on both of their faces were anything to go by.

Sirius cleared his throat getting both Harry and Cedric’s attention, and smirked when he noticed the flushed and slightly embarrassed glance his godson shot his way. Harry cleared his throat and asked, “So how was that for revenge, pretty damn satisfying in my opinion and from my end however?” Severus smirked and commented appreciatively, “Creative use of boils there Potter, very nicely done at that.”

Harry returned the smirk as Severus and his godfather returned to their seats. Harry chuckled and replied, “Yeah, I like to thinks so to, through it would have been more satisfying if I had gone for his privates had it not unfortunately meant having to grab hold of a certain body part I have no desire to ever come into contact with again, even if was through the material of his trousers. So I had to settle for the nearest body part I could reach at a moment’s notice, even with my reflexes as they are.” 

This caused appreciative sniggers from both of Sirius and Cedric, while Severus smirked evilly at the thought, through not that he honesty blamed the boy for not wanting to touch that part of Dursley’s anatomy, especially after being peed on. However, the damaged caused to his ankle being inflicted on his privates would have been beyond justified, especially after peeing on the boy.

Remus raised a brow as he asked, “Boils?” Sirius could not help the truly wide and evil smile that practically stretched across his face, and his eyes danced with pure honest to Merlin delight. Severus on the other hand had a look of pure and honest satisfaction on his face as she drawled silkily, “Oh you have to see it to truly appreciate the honest to Merlin beauty and satisfaction of it, Lupin.” Harry grinned and commented jokingly, “Glad I can be of service, Professor.” Severus merely smirked and raised a dark brow in reply.

Severus suddenly turned to Harry and said, “I have to ask Potter, how is that you weren’t placed in my house during your sorting? You’d think it a possibility with the fact of your Parseltongue ability when I think of it now and of course what I have just seen you do to your relatives, along with what you say you have done to prevent them from contacting and telling their muggle law enforcement.”

Harry looked beyond gleeful as he revealed to his Potions Professor, “Oh, but on the contrary Professor, I did in fact come very close to being in Slytherin, had I not managed to convince the hat to place me in Gryffindor, I thankfully was able to secure myself a position as a lion instead of a snake.”

Severus looked incredulous and as spat, “You mean to tell me you could have been sorted into Slytherin, yet you actually argued with the hat to be placed in Gryffindor?” Harry nodded and replied, “Yeah, the hat said I could have done well in that house, that it sensed many qualities in me that were prized in Slytherin.” He added with a shrug, “But then again it was more than a good thing that I did manage to bring the hat around to my way of thinking, especially when you consider that you would have most likely blown a gasket and gone off at the deep end on a major scale if I had been.”

He paused before going on with a slight sneer, “On top of that there was no way in hell that I was going to allow myself to be placed in the same house, in even in the same dorm room as that arrogant little blonde bastard of a ferret. He who thought he was being mightily clever when he had the sheer bloody gore to lecture me on the art of choosing the right type of wizard to associate with. Little prick subbed Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s, which was his first strike against me ever wanting to entertain any kind of friendship with him.”

He concluded, “And finally within light of his recent antics of trying to get me to marry and bond with him for life, ha, the little shit would’ve probably tried to molester me in my own bed if I were to be in the same dorm room as him. So no Professor I do not by any means regret getting sorted into Gryffindor in my first year.”

Snape looked incensed, but not for the reason everyone thought. He realised that his godson’s foolish actions and sheer arrogant stupidity ran much deeper and farther than even he had imagine it to have. He sighed and said, “Your most likely right Potter, I don’t doubt I would have been less than impressed if you had in fact been sorted into my house.” He paused before concluding, “Plus I was never quite certain just how deeply the animosity between yourself and Draco actually ran until now. I dare say you would have quite possibly tried to kill each other, or at least you he. And after seeing what you did to your relatives, I don’t doubt you would have at least made a decent attempt.”

Harry replied unblinkingly as he revealed, “I assure you Professor had I not been as lucky and blessed enough to have married and bonded to Cedric the previous night, I would have been more than content to risk doing time in Azkaban. I have faced Dementors on more than once occasion Professor, and the beauty of it would be that the effects of the Dementors would not only affect me, but would be transferred to him through the bond.” He concluded in a cold and firm no nonsense tone as he said, “All of that especially if it meant I could permanently end his pathetic and lame attempts at getting my attention or just plain stupidity to piss me off for the sake of him getting his own kicks and bloody thrills out of it.”

Severus barely hid his shock and horror, as it occurred to him he had beyond misjudged and underestimated Potter in just how deeply his hatred for his godson ran. Even he had not hated James Potter, nor Sirius and Remus quite that much even on some of his worst and most humiliating of days. He made a silent point and reminder to himself to keep them apart when Hogwarts started up again come September.

Severus cleared his throat and said, “Minerva I am going to need your help to keep Potter and Draco apart from each other when they return to Hogwarts. At this rate if allowed to escalate any further one could either attempt to kill the other or be looking at spending some not so quality time in Azkaban.” Minerva shot him a truly horrified glance before she gave a silent nod and said, “Absolutely, whatever can be done to prevent the least of any form of contact between the pair, I shall assist.”

Snape nodded as he saw the relieved glance that Harry shot in his direction. He knew Potter would welcome any help when it came to not having to deal with Draco. He sighed and said, “But in the meantime I think it best the Lupin’s go and view Potter’s memory themselves.” Remus and Tonks nodded and made their way over to the pensive and placed their faces inside of the stone basin.

Ten minutes later they returned, like previously there was tears present from both Tonks and even Remus, only they were not of horror and despair, but in fact pure undiluted mirth and satisfaction. Remus laughed out a loud before sobering ever so slight and commented, “Honestly makes me glad that you are on our side and have no actual plans to turn dark. Merlin if it was not your relatives that had been on the receiving end then I would have claimed what you had done as barbaric and not anywhere near as deserving as that undeniably was.”

Tonks giggled hard as she leaned into her husband to remain standing. She said between giggles as her husband led her back to their seats, “Oh Harry, that was beyond brilliant and justified. And I agree with my husband, thank Merlin your on our side, I would truly be terrified if you were not.” Harry merely smirked as he replied, “Nah, I have no plans to turn dark, the fact a dark wizard killed my parents and the same wizard in question wants me dead tends to turn me off from that path maybe just more a tad little bit mind you.”

This caused around of laughter, chuckles and giggles before Amos and Lara stood up to take their turn viewing the memory. Everyone watched as they placed their faces inside of the pensive. Cedric wondered what his parents reactions would be to what Harry had done, which no matter how you looked at it was just plain wickedly perfect. You had to watch it before you could truly garner any sense of satisfaction. The only other way that could be considered anything more justifiable would be that whole family having to answer to their wizarding laws.

Ten minutes later just as Remus and Tonks had, Amos and Lara lifted their faces from the pensive. Lara looked like she was about to burst from the satisfaction that was practically dripping off of her in sheer waves. She giggled as she said to her son, “You might want to consider staying in his good graces if you have any of the good sense your father and I installed you whilst growing up, getting on the bad side of your husband would not be advisable.”

Cedric chuckled as did Harry, who shot his mother in-law an amused smile and shook his head. Amos on the other hand chuckled and said, “You really aren’t one to be made a mockery out of are you, Harry? Besides that my boy was more than justified, more than.” Harry replied, “It takes a hell of a lot to provoke that kind of reaction from me, try like fifteen and a half years worth of constant and practically never ending abuse to garner that.”

As soon as the Diggory’s had retaken their seats Albus and Minerva finally took their turn and returned ten minutes later. Minerva eyed her student and said, “Just imagine Mr. Potter, imagine what you could be capable of and could accomplish if you were to take that power and strength and devote your time to truly having control of it, especially after the power surge you are due at the end of the month on your birthday.”

Albus nodded and added, “Yes dear boy, I agree with Minerva you will go far and accomplish great things, especially if you learn when you need to harness you power and when the time is right to unleash it to its full and glorious extent. I would be willing to provide or even arrange for you to take time during the school year to truly learn and tap into your powers and full potential without exhausting yourself far too quickly.”

Harry nodded and replied, “I’d appreciate that Professor, but speaking of learning control, won’t Cedric need similar help?” Cedric’s eyes widened as he asked, “What, you don’t honestly think I will be able to access magic as powerful as you had shown in that memory towards your relatives, do you?” 

Harry looked thoughtful before nodding and said, “Yeah, like Professor Dumbledore mentioned earlier, you’ll be able to access and borrow magic from me just as I can you now. So place your ring finger of your wand hand on my lower lip and concentrate and imagine it as if your gently pushing your magic forwards in a steady flow, then picture the cut on my lip healing and think of the spell, but not say it out aloud.”

Cedric nodded and looked nervous as he brought up his right hand and lightly rested the tip of his right ring finger on the split lip and closed his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could as he step by step he did what Harry had instructed. It was a few moments later that he felt his finger start to become pleasantly warm and heard his mother exclaim in shock, “Cedric, oh my, your finger is emitting a bright pale blue glow.”

Harry had to make sure to keep still as he could feel the gentle pull of Cedric tapping into their bond in order to have information as guideline of what he had needed to do. Less than a few seconds later he could tell his husband had succeed and healed his split lip as it now felt normal and there was no longer any soreness.

Cedric slowly smoothed his finger over his husband’s now healed lower lip and shook his head in quite wonder as he realised he had tapped into their bond and in turn his husband’s magic. The flow of the magic he felt did and did not feel quite like his own, but what he supposed was a slight combination of his and his husband’s.

He slowly removed his finger followed by lowering his arm back to rest at his side. He said in awe, “Sweet Merlin, that was intense, and it did and didn’t feel like my magic. I know what my magic feels like even when using my wand, which means it must’ve been maybe a slight combination of my own and your magic.”

Harry nodded and smiled gently as he said, “Yeah, I know, I felt you tapping into the bond and into my magic, but only slightly. I think you may have only looked for the information of how to use healing magic without your wand. I felt a slight and gentle pull but nothing more and I don’t feel any different, I don’t feel as if any of my magic has been borrowed.”

Sirius looked fascinated as he asked, “Do you think that I and Sev will be able to do that as well?” Dumbledore answered before anyone else and said, “Yes I do, all who have taken part in the ceremony required for the bonding will have the ability, even Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger-Weasley will to.” 

Harry stood and went over to the pensive and removed the seventh memory and replaced it in the phial, before grabbing one of the spare still empty ones. He then took his wand out of the left back pocket of his jeans before bringing up to his temple and drawing the eighth and final memory, a long and silvery strand, which he placed inside of the pensive.

Harry said to his husband, “Are you ready to view the memory?” He added at his husband’s nod and stood up to join Harry at the pensive. “This is the final memory I am going to be showing you all, it is the one during before my second year and the one your dad asked to see.” Cedric nodded again and said, “Okay, let’s do it I am actually looking forward to see that pig fall foul of the rose bush.”

Harry chuckles as he replied, “Oh yeah, he’ll fall afoul of it alright, trust me it was definitely one of the very view occasions where Vernon gets it and I come out completely unscathed.” Cedric smirks happily and exchanges an amused glance with his husband before both he and Harry placed their faces inside of the pensive for the final time that day. 

Cedric noted the scene was set in the front garden of Private Drive where Vernon could be seen using a drill to put up the bars Harry had mentioned on the front of his bedroom window. He could see a younger Dudley and Petunia standing on the ground down below on the lawn, watching as Vernon shoots Harry a smug look as he drills a long and thick screw into the metal of the bars. 

Cedric could not believe the bloated prat was putting actual bars on the window in the front of the house for all the neighbours to see. They worried about what the neighbours thought of them, what they thought they were doing and were expecting to accomplish doing that, particularly in board daylight was beyond Cedric’s understanding.

Cedric grit his teeth as Vernon growls at memory Harry, “You’re never going back to that freak of a school. You’re never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!” Even through Cedric knew Vernon does not succeed, still did not make what he was practically spewing at memory Harry any easier to hear.

The memory shifts and blurs around the edges slightly before righting itself once more. Cedric grins slightly as a young memory Harry sat up in bed still half asleep and reaches for his glasses on the bedside table. Cedric can hear a certain sound, which seems to be getting closer and louder by the second and presumes that was what must be responsible for waking memory Harry.

He and Harry watch as memory Harry puts on his glasses before he pulls the covers to one side and gets up out of the bed then makes his way towards the window. Seconds later a small speck of light off in the distance could be seen rapidly getting bigger, brighter and closer, until the bright like was revealed and turns out to be the headlights of a flying pale blue Ford Anglia. 

Cedric inwardly chuckles as he realises he is seeing the very same car which Harry and Ron would fly to school when Dobby would ensure they missed the train, well Harry would, Ron as perusal was just along for the ride as was accustom with the pair. Cedric was delighted to also realise he was getting to see a little piece of Harry’s history coming into play right before his eyes via a memory.

Cedric watches as the car came into full view before coming to a stop beside Harry’s bedroom window. Both he and Harry chuckle as they notice the literal caught in headlights expression on Hedwig’s face as her eyes glow a bright gold inside of her cage as she gives a brief hoot. 

Seconds later both are treated to the sight of a decidedly younger set of Weasley twins and Ron, all three are grinning mischievously at a clearly stunned memory Harry. Cedric notes one of the twins is behind the wheel of the car, while the other is sitting in the back behind him. “Hiya, Harry” says a still grinning Ron. “Ron, Fred, George. What are you all doing here?” asks an amazed Harry. The Weasley twins are grinning ever wider if possible as Ron replies, “Rescuing you, of course. Now, come on, get dressed and grab your trunk.” 

Cedric and Harry continue to watch as memory Harry quickly dresses before grabbing and packing his trunk. They watch as Ron accepts a long braided robe with a metal hook on the end from one of the twins before he quickly attaches the hook onto the bars of the window and telling Harry in an urgent whisper, “You better stand back.”

Harry does as told just as Ron turns to face the twin driving and says, “Let’s go.” The twin, whether he be Fred or George, Cedric has no idea, nods once before pulling the car into gear and driving forwards quickly. This pulls the rope taunt and within moments, the force of the pull from the old flying car is enough to rip the bars completely free, in turn smashing the glass of the window. 

The sound of the bars hitting the ground down below makes an almighty racket, which wakes all asleep in number four Private drive and most likely many that live in the street in other houses. Cedric and Harry can hear Vernon give a loud and panicked sleep filled grumble from the other room, “What was that?” His complaints are soon joined by those of an annoying and sleepily panicked filled voice of Petunia, “What is it?”

There is a moment of silence before “Potter!” was roared by a now fully awake Vernon. Cedric knew things were about to take a turn in the most entertaining and very interesting of ways right about then. They watch as memory Harry grabs his trunk and places it inside of the boot once the twin driving hits a switch inside of the car. Once the trunk is secure, the boot closes quickly as one-twin calls urgently to the other, “Go, go, go." As the boot closes, they hear Dudley calling out in panic to his dad, “Dad, hurry up.”

The twin places the car into gear and moves forwards, before turning the car around so the passenger side door is facing the window close enough for Harry to grab Hedwig’s cage, who is hooting loudly. Ron, who is leaning half in and half out of the door calls urgently, “Come on” and one of the twins, adds just as urgently, “Come on, Harry, hurry up.” 

It is just as Harry manages to pass Hedwig in her cage to Ron, is when Vernon manages to get the bedroom door open and yells to his wife from the entrance, “Petunia, he’s escaping!” Cedric notes Petunia looks panicked, while Vernon looks not only panicked, but also livid. In addition, if he had figured the family looked a state in daylight hours, he snorted, it surely was nothing compared to the sight of Petunia Dursley in a long, flowing, white coloured conservative nightgown, with her hair done up in a set of pink coloured rollers.

They watch as Harry leaps and dives for the open window towards the waiting car, but unfortunately, it is around the same time Vernon bounds forwards into the room and grabs hold of Harry’s ankle and Harry ends up hanging half way in and half way out of the car. Ron grabs his friend and wraps an arm across his chest hopping to anchor him better as he exclaims, “I’ve got you, Harry, come here!” 

Older Harry watches as his uncle lets out an angered growl as his younger-self struggles to get his ankle free of the foul man’s grip. That man had the grip of a bloody bear, Harry knew from experience. “Let go of me!” his younger-self calls out irritably, boy had he felt major irritation at that moment. His younger-self evidently did not appreciate his uncle messing around with his efforts to escape any more so than older Harry did almost six years later.

Vernon, he growls furiously in reply to Harry’s irritated yell, “No, boy! You and that bloody pigeon aren’t going anywhere!” Harry sneers and thinks dryly to himself, ‘Oh, but that’s what you think and where you are very wrong, Lard ass’ Even viewing a pensive memory, Cedric was able to pick up on his husband’s thoughts, much to his surprise, and snorts as he hears the content.

They both continue to watch as memory Harry glares so heatedly at Vernon and calls out angrily, it is truly a wonder the bloated muggle was not somehow set alight. “Get off!” Ron calls out in panic to the twins, “Drive!” The twins call out as one, the twin behind the steering wheel putting the car into gear before he quickly turns the wheel, “Right.”

As the car drives forwards, Vernon, who had not realised just how far he had in fact been leaning out of the window, yells out in panic and falls forwards, “No! No! No!” He lets out a scream as he falls quickly, his final destination being the thorn covered rose bush below the window. (I am aware that there was no rosebush, I just do not like Vernon in the books or in movies and just want to cause him some discomfort, an awful lot of discomfort in fact.)

Cedric inwardly laughs as Harry smirks in satisfaction at the sight of Vernon landing in that thorn infested bush. They both laugh even harder as they see Petunia and Dudley go running towards the window, both are yelling in panic as they look down below at a clearly pained and winded Vernon. Dudley yells in panicked dismay, “DAD!”

Ron pulls Harry into the car the rest of the way and all four are grinning widely like delighted Cheshire cats as they laugh at the sight below them, oh what a sight it was. Harry smirks, still being able to remember the total elation he had felt all of those years ago, which only increased more as he thinks of all that was said and inflicted upon him since that memory.

Harry shuts the car door as Vernon looks up and yells in rage, “Damn!” That yell only makes the boys grin all the wider inside of the car as Fred or George flew it forwards into the star-filled night sky. Ron turns and says to an equally grinning Harry, “By the way, Harry, happy birthday.”

The memory ends there and Harry and Cedric lift their faces up from the pensive. Cedric wipes his face before he grins like a loon, watching as his husband wipes his own face, and removes his glasses to wipe them clean on the hem of his t-shirt, before putting them back on. He playfully rubs his hand through Harry’s hair and says laughingly, “Now that is what I call a prickly call with nature.” 

Harry chuckles at that, but sobers slightly as he thinks so only his husband hears, ‘Yeah it was, but things went to complete hell in a hand basket when I returned their after my second year, particularly after what happens during the Aunt Marge incident. He became meaner, more violent and deadly, the whole family did in fact.’ He shakes his head and shrugs lightly, if to say, ‘Hey, what can you do’ at the look which his husband gives him as he realises just how shortly lived that elation would have been for his husband until almost six years later. 

They retake their seats and Sirius asks Cedric, “Did that bloated shit get his?” Cedric sighs and replies, “Yeah, he got it alright, but now after what Harry just pointed out to me, makes that one moment of payback and elation for Harry only seem barely worth it. It’ll last barely a year before he has to confront his family again and they will only come down on him even more brutally then before, which the memories we saw today only prove.”

Sirius sighs loudly, shaking his head in tiered disbelief at the constant injustice that befell his godson on a regular basis. Cedric and Severus can both tell he is barely restraining himself from cursing something fierce out aloud, knowing McGonagall may have not reprimanded Harry for his language, but there was naught to stop her from doing it to him. Cedric figured Sirius did not what to be dealing with Minerva McGonagall right then, truthfully none of them did.

Sirius stands and Severus noticing this followed suit and follows him over to the pensive. Severus knew what they were about to see, no matter how satisfying it may appear, the knowledge that it leads to almost six years worth of physical and verbal abuse for Harry somehow overshadows any satisfaction gained.

They place their faces inside of the pensive and seconds later as the memory settles, they see Vernon drilling bars to the window as Harry and the two other Dursley’s look on. Sirius could tell his godson was inwardly seething, regardless of the fact his face did not reveal this. Sirius was seething, so it was safe to say Harry who was the one who was being made into a prisoner would be feeling something alike.

Severus on the other hand was wondering just how stupid someone would have to be to allow themselves to be seen placing bars on a window in front of the house in broad daylight as a young child looks on from inside as it was done. While Cedric had wondered what the Dursley’s had been hoping to accomplish while their neighbours watched, Severus wondered what must their neighbours make of the scene of the whole family gathered on the front lawn, a family whom apparently prided themselves on not being freaks?

Sirius shakes his head inwardly rolling his eyes as Vernon taunts Harry, “You’re never going back to that freak of a school. You’re never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!” Severus could not help but snort at Vernon’s words, knowing the bloated imbecile would not succeed, not ever, no matter how much over the next six years he brutally assaults his nephew both verbally and physically.

They notice the memory jolt slightly before righting itself and find they’re now inside of Harry’s bedroom at what appears to be during the night. They watch as Harry suddenly stirs and reaches for his glasses before putting them on then getting out of the bed. In the distance, Sirius and Severus can hear a sound that they presume to be the Weasley boys driving towards Private Drive, apparently Harry can too as he goes to stand in front of the window.

They along with Harry watch as a light off in the distance starts to get brighter and closer, soon becoming very apparent that the light is in fact a set of headlights belonging to a pale blue ford Anglia, the very same car that last Severus had heard was roaming around the Forbidden Forest having turned wild. 

Soon the car comes to a stop to float outside of the smallest room of number four Private Drive. Inside of the car are three redheads, each sporting a load of freckles and equally large grins as they gaze upon a clearly stunned Harry Potter. Sirius can’t help but chuckle at the sight of it; it is too amusing for words.

They continue to watch as Harry greets the Weasley boys, his disbelief at the sight of them and their transportation apparent. Soon Ron is telling Harry to get dressed and grab his trunk before turning to face his brother’s and telling the one driving to go. The twin drives forwards and then the twin in the back hands his younger brother a long braided rope with a hook on the end.

They watch Ron attach the rope to the bars and once secure he gives the signal and the twin driving moves forwards, using the car to pull the robe taunt, seconds later yanking the bars from the window and causing the glass to shatter. The bars fall to the ground below, making an almighty racket as they land. Sirius could not help but laugh as he hears the sleepily panicked sounding complaints from the Dursley’s in the other room.

The sight of the glass shattering and the bars making an unbelievable racket fill Severus with appreciation he has never quite felt towards any Weasley. At that moment and most likely only then, Severus can find satisfaction and approval of the antics of Fred and George Weasley. It is entertaining when the mischievous twosome pull all of their efforts into carrying out well-deserving justice and not used in plans for chaos in order to terrorise Severus.

Sirius watches as the boot of the car is opened and Harry rushes to place his trunk inside before the boots closes unaided. Harry then hands Hedwig inside of her cage to Ron, who is hanging half in and half out of the car as it continues to float by the now bare open window. Once the cage is secure and passed to the twin in the back of the car, it is then when Sirius and Severus hear Dudley whining in a panicked voice for his father to hurry up.

Just as Ron and the twins urge Harry to hurry up and he starts to climb out of the window is the moment Vernon gets the locks on the bedroom door open and bursts in. He calls out in panicked anger to his wife, “Petunia, he’s escaping!” He rushes forwards and grabs the ankle of the leg Harry has still inside of the room. He yanks sharply, causing Harry to be stuck hanging half in and half out of the car.

Both can see the irritation and hatred that colours Harry’s face as he yells for Vernon to let go of him, only for the foul muggle to call Hedwig a pigeon and insist neither Harry nor Hedwig were going anywhere. However, the situation took a turn for the better in Harry’s favour with the combined efforts of all three Weasley’s; they are able successfully to pull Harry from Vernon’s grip and safely into the car.

As soon as Harry settles inside of the car beside Ron, they notice more of Vernon is hanging out of the window then is actually inside. Both watch in delight as Vernon becomes all too aware of just how dangerously far he is hanging out of the window. Sirius inwardly crows as Vernon loses his balance sending him falling out of the window. Severus is brimming with Satisfaction at the sound of Vernon screaming in panic, “No! No! No!” as he plummets down to the garden landing straight into the thorn-infested rose bush below.

They watch Harry and the Weasley’s laugh and cheer and their grins almost Cheshire cat wide as Harry shuts the door firmly behind him. Sirius is inwardly laughing and Severus if his face was not currently submerged inside of the pensive would’ve been smirking evilly, particularly when Vernon growls out in anger, “Damn!” The memory ends as Ron shares a grin with Harry and says, “By the way, Harry, happy birthday.”

Sirius and Severus lift their faces from the pensive and scrub a hand across their faces to get rid of the excess moisture from the pensive. Both straighten up and Sirius lets out a delighted hoot and exclaims, “Ha, bloody justified, foul pig finally got his, which that combined with what we saw Harry do to him and his toxic family before he left that godforsaken house is the absolute icing on the cake.”

Severus smirks and says, “Justice, no matter how briefly, justice delivered by a pack of Weasley’s.” He shakes his head as he adds, “I would have not believed any efforts of underhandedness caused by those blasted twins could ever be considered justified.” He looks somewhat pained as he concludes, “I stand corrected for the first and I assure you the last time where those two are concerned.”

Sirius laughs as does Harry and Cedric, along with light chuckles from the others. Severus shakes his head as he and Sirius return to their seats. Once settled he drawls in warning, “Word of advice Potter, if what I just said ever leaves this room I shall deny ever having said as such whole heartedly until my dying day. I’ll be even certain to suggest they send you off on a one way trip to the incurably insane ward at St. Mungos, just you remember that, Potter.”

Harry smirks and rolls his eyes and replies sarcastically, “Who exactly is going to believe me if I did let slip that you of all people gave the Weasley twins a compliment no matter how backhanded it was delivered?” His smirk turns devious and knowing as he adds, “I mean seriously the students don’t refer to you as the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts for no reason at all.”

Sirius makes a choking sound in the back of his throat as his fiancée eyes his godson in part reproach and part amusement. This causes everyone else to chuckle as Severus raises a single dark brow as he asks around a silky drawl, “Greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts?” Harry shrugs, smirking all the wider as he replies lightly, “Hey! Don’t look at me, I imagine that monarchy was already in place well before I ever became a student, perhaps when even Bill and Charlie Weasley attended.”

Cedric adds, “Some of the first years are led to believe that you’re a vampire.” He snorts aloud as he adds, “Through someone always forgets to mention to look out for the sparkling marble-like skin in the sunlight, or the fact vampires are unnaturally beautiful and even paler then you yourself are. No offence Professor, but you’re not exactly vampire material.” (I am going to use the Twilight vampires as an example here)

Severus snorts, while the others either snigger or chuckle. Severus rolls his eyes and drawls out, “I always wondered why first years were always extra weary of me, oh well I have no issue using that piece of information to my advantage. It will be effective until they are taught otherwise in their Defence against the dark arts class.” Everyone laughs, except for Minerva, who sends her colleague and former student a scolding glance from between narrowed eyes.

Severus merely smirked at the feline Animagus, entirely unmoved by her stern and reprimanding gaze. He calls out, “Right Lupin your both next to view the memory.” Remus and Tonks stood and walked over to the pensive for the final time that day, a fact both were beyond relieved and grateful for.

Ten minutes later Remus and Tonks lift their faces from the pensive and wiped excess moisture from them their faces. Remus is the first to look up and when he does he has a huge shit eating grin plastered across his face as he comments with humour, “I honestly don’t think I have ever appreciated Ron, nor the twins as much as I do right now.”

Tonks giggles and says, “Yeah, remind me to give those boys a big hug the next time I see them.” She adds grinning all the while as she says, “Yeah, and I completely agree with Severus, the antics of Fred and George is very entertaining and useful when it is not you who is their latest target.” 

Harry and everyone else laughs, while Severus had an all too knowing glint in his eyes, he having been a favourite target of the twins when they had been students. Harry chuckled as he remarks in a light tone, “Oh yeah, I do pity whoever ends up becoming a target for either one of those two, or worse both at the same time. It is neither a pleasant nor that safe of a situation to be in. You do not cross Fred and George Weasley without knowing or be willing to withstand the consequences once they retaliate.”

Remus shakes his head and says to Sirius as he chuckles, “Merlin Padfoot, I thought us Marauders were bad back during our youth, but I fear the twins have surpassed even us old timers. I really do most days pity Molly and Arthur.” Sirius snorts and rolls his eyes as he adds, “I really can’t imagine where either of those little ingenious swine’s got those wicked and mischievous streaks from. I can’t honestly see Molly pulling any of the crap those two do, in less she hides it well, but I doubt it.” 

He adds laughingly, “Arthur on the other hand, I imagine he enjoys seeing what they can pull next when his wife is not nearby to see him enjoying it that is.” Remus smirks and adds, “Of course he does the man knows better than to let on to his larger than life wife that he finds amusing what she finds entirely the opposite.” Sirius laughed along with everyone else, except for Severus, who merely smirks at the thought of Molly Weasley badgering her long time suffering husband.

Sirius concludes and his smirking deviously as he says, “Now her brothers Gideon and Fabien, I imagine it comes from them, which I bet drives Molly spare. If there is honestly a way of reminding that woman of her late brothers, then it is in her identical sons. She can’t forget her brother’s even if she wanted to, they are practically devil incarnate in Fred and George.”

This only caused the others to laugh harder, while Severus and Minerva exchanged a knowing grimace, devil incarnate was right. Albus chuckled knowing even talking about those; two was enough to brighten up any grim situation. Whilst still chuckling, Amos and Lara stood to go and view the final memory.

They return ten minutes later and retake their seats and Amos is chuckling even more so then he had been before he had viewed the memory. Lara on the other hand giggles into her hand; her eyes alight with delighted mirth. The lighter mood that had been set was a decidedly nice change of pace from the previous memories.

Albus and Minerva stood and headed for the pensive they being the last to view the memory and place their faces inside of the pensive. They return ten minutes later and return to their seats. Albus chuckles and shakes his head and comments, “Ah, never a dull moment is to be had when Misters Weasley are on the scene. In fact I occasionally miss the almost daily antics of the mischievous pair.”

Minerva had to resist the urge to let out a rude and unladylike like snort, knowing she did not miss being called Mini, it being bad enough Sirius Black still tends to call her that as well. She does not miss having them stuck in her class during the evening for detention on almost a daily basis. The only thing she did miss was having them on her house Quidditch team they had been excellent set of beaters. They still were in their spare time, which was less these days due to the shop.

Severus by any means did not miss having those infernal ginger twins as his students. He sure as hell did not miss having his personal hygiene made fun of, seriously what did those brats think was going to happen when you work constantly behind a hot and steaming cauldron, practically venting constant fumes? Even when you were a spy and risking your life on a constant basis, meaning he would just love them to see how great they’d end up looking with all of that crap on their plate. 

Through he did imagine now that they had their shop at least one of them had constant contact with a cauldron, yet they always looked their best, which secretly bugged him to no end. Little did he know that Fred and George both had hair looking beyond greasy on a regular basis at the end of each workday? The only difference between them and Severus was the fact unlike Severus they did not have to spy and could shower immediately, unlike poor Severus who could only freshen up once he a moment for himself.

Harry stood and went over to the pensive and removed the last memory and secured it in a phial and placed it with the other memory-filled phials. He then conjured a medium sized dark polish oak box, and lifted the lid, which had deep emerald green satin lining the inside. He carefully places the phials one by one inside to rest against the stain before shutting the lid. 

Finally, he locks it with a golden key he conjures before conjuring a delicate looking golden chain and places the key on the end then lifts it over his head to rest against the centre of his chest, placing the chain underneath his t-shirt and out of sight. He figures that anyone wanting the contents of the box needed to take the key first, but they sure as hell were going to have to come through him personally first in order to get it.

He finally grabs the box and walks back over to his husband, holding out his free hand for him to take and use it to pull himself up. He says as Cedric takes his hand and heaves himself up out of the chair, “Come with me, I want to store this box in our room in a place only you and I can find it, I sure I hell don’t need nor do I want the contents of this box getting into the wrong hands.”

Cedric nods understanding his husband’s reasons and squeezes his hand gently. He looks on as Harry turns to others and says, “We’ll see those of you during dinner that stays.” He adds as he and Cedric reach the door of the office, “Oh, and thank you for the use of your pensive Professor, I’ll need it again once Ron and Hermione return from their honeymoon if you do not mind.” Albus nods and replies, “Of course my boy, I and the pensive shall be available when you need it.”

Harry nods gratefully to the Headmaster before leading Cedric out of the room and Cedric shuts the door behind the pair.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their honeymoon, birthday/wedding reception chapter. Not much I can say about this chapter without stating the obvious. All I will say is it is explicit for more than half of the chapter. No children sneaking in for this one please.

It had been two whole days since the stunning revelation that is Harry’s home life and his upbringing with the Dursley’s had become known, two days of being on the receiving end of knowing glances from those who were aware, yet equally confused glances sent from those not aware. 

Harry and Cedric were truly relieved when the morning of the third day arrived. They were finally packing to go and spend a week, seven wonderful days, away from the questioning and knowing glances of those residing at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Cedric, Harry in particular, could not take much more and was in desperate need of time for them self’s.

Seven blissful days in a cosy and luxurious two-story log cabin, sporting a balcony with a stunning view of the Scottish highlands. Albus Dumbledore owned it, and kindly offered to loan them its use for their honeymoon. The cabin was located an hour or so by carriage outside the route leading to Hogwarts. 

Seven blissful days in each others company getting to know the other, being as loud and having as much wild sex as they wanted without the need for a silencing and locking charms being necessary. There was still much for Cedric to teach Harry as Oliver had taught him during their relationship.

They did not even mind that they only had a week for their honeymoon, deciding that they would take a second honeymoon once all the mess with the war was done and over with. Cedric insisted his husband was to use it along with their children they would have at that point as a driving force to win the war and getting rid of Voldemort for good.

Hermione and Ron had seven days, even if Ron wanted a couple of extra days. They would arrive home two days before Harry and Cedric were due, where they would be helping everyone else plan for the birthday party and wedding reception. They honestly weren’t nor believed they were missing out on any alone time together, after all they had gone on their honeymoon two days before Harry and Cedric had, which made the length of Harry and Cedric’s honeymoon equal to Hermione and Ron’s.

Harry did not even mind the fact The Order would be sending members to keep an eye on him for security reasons, but then again, that might’ve had something to do with the fact they had promised they would be discreet as possible. Whoever was on duty would be staying in the cabin across the lake from the main larger cabin that he and Cedric would be staying. 

He was reassured that the cabin belonging to Albus also meant the wards surrounding the property were almost on par with those around Hogwarts. Only those personally keyed into the wards had access to apparate onto the grounds in case of emergencies. Those given access would be Harry and Cedric, along with Albus and the most trusted of Order members.

The day they were to arrive back would be Harry’s birthday and their wedding reception. It also meant that he would finally find out what Hermione and Ron thought of his new husband. He was informed Hermione and Ron had been just as much in the dark as he had been, just in case they happen to accidentally let slip, well, when they say they, who they really meant was Ron.

Harry knew that with his birthday falling upon on a Friday that year meant August the third would fall on a Monday, the day Sirius had booked him in to take his apperation test. Both Sirius and Cedric had assured him he would do fine, all he needed to do was do what he did when he had apparated onto the school roof as a child, imagine needing to be elsewhere and concentrate on that thought. 

Harry let out a content sigh as he finishes packing his black and dark red muggle bag, which contained enough clothing and toiletries to last the next seven days. He notices Cedric had also finished and was zipping up his black and yellow bag. Harry cannot help but gaze at his husband, while thinking how beyond handsome he looked right at that moment. He inwardly smirks as he wonders which room they were going to be christening first once they reached the cabin.

Cedric, who senses his husband’s gaze and his thoughts, looks up, sporting a small yet naughty looking smirk. He says in a husky undertone, “Seven days, seven whole days of not needing to use silencing or locking charms. Merlin, you aren’t going to honestly know what hit you, Harry, not when I am through with you.” He adds, his voice taking on a darker undertone as he says, “I was thinking we could perhaps christen first wherever the mood hits us.”

Harry smirks as he replies coyly, “Ooh, promises, promises, I’ll be sure to hold you to that.” Cedric’s smirk only widens as he walks up to Harry and places a quick yet firm kiss on his lips in reply. Just as he pulls a way Sirius calls up the stairs to them, “Harry, Cedric, are you ready yet? Come on, the portkey is going to activate in five minutes whether you two are ready or not.”

Cedric and Harry exchange an amused glance, knowing the other definitely wholeheartedly agreed when they think they cannot wait to be alone. They exchange a brief yet heated glance before going over and picking up their bags and exit out of the bedroom. They head downstairs ready to take the portkey to Albus’s cabin. 

They make their way downstairs where Sirius, along with Albus and Molly are waiting for them. Molly gives both boys a hug and tells them to enjoy their time getting to know the other better. Sirius smirks, informing them that he and Remus had well stocked the cabin with all that they could need or want for a honeymoon lasting seven days. 

Albus on the other hand hands an old-fashioned looking brass key to Harry and informs him, “I want you to relax and enjoy yourself Harry, while making memories that will see you through the hard times ahead.” Harry nods and promises the Headmaster that he will do that, knowing happy memories will be what he needs to help him cope with times ahead in the near future.

After making his promise to Albus, the portkey was seconds from activating. Both younger wizards place their bags more firmly in their hands as Albus places that day’s addition of the Daily Prophet down on a dark oak side table. He tells Harry and Cedric to place their fingertips on the paper and not let go, no matter what, not until they reach the cabin.

Harry inwardly cringes, absolutely hating to travel by portkey, it was worse than travel through the floo system. Less than five seconds later both Harry and Cedric feel the familiar tugging sensation behind their navels before disappearing from number 12 Grimmauld Place. They land seconds later, Cedric has to reach out with a hand on his husband’s arm to steady him. 

Harry grouses irritably, “Damn portkey.” Cedric winces and says, “You’d think you would have improved since the world cup in your fourth year.” Harry shoots his husband a look and replies, “Do you seriously think I am in the habit of using a portkey on a regular basis, ha not bloody likely. Flooing is bad enough, why the hell would I want to use a means of travel that makes it seem like your navel is being ripped out through your mouth?”

Cedric snorts as he wraps an arm around Harry shoulders and leads him to the front door of the cabin, which is a few yards away from where they had landed. Harry’s whole expression brightens as he finally gets his first glimpse of the cabin. “Whoa, now that is what I call luxurious.” Cedric lets out a low whistle of appreciation and nods, replying, “Luxurious is right.”

Harry chuckles as he and Cedric walk up to the front door, placed the brass key in the lock, and turned it. It is his turn to let out a whistle of approval when they finally see the front room of the cabin. Harry drawls as he comments, “Okay, this almost makes that damn portkey worth it; let’s see the rest of the place before I decide if it actually is worth it.” Cedric snorts and shakes his head as he closes the door behind him.

Both he and Harry place their bags down on the floor near the door as Harry places the key on the side table, which is made of a pale brown oak varnished to a perfect shine. They remove their coats and hang them up on the wooden coat stand, which is made of the same wood as the side table.

While Cedric moves their bags further into the front room, Harry turns to face the front door as a thought suddenly occurs to him. He wonders just how sturdy the front door is, how much could it take, was it magically reinforced? Harry was not worried about them being attacked, oh no, he just wondered how well it would hold up with his and Cedric’s weight being slammed repeatedly against it.

Cedric laughs and calls out to Harry, “Ha! I’ve created a monster.” Harry turns to face his husband snorting as he rolls his eyes, Cedric’s snort managing to snap him out of his naughty thoughts of him and his husband as they put the front door to use. He deliberately broadcasts images of his husband holding him up as he slams him up against the door repeatedly, fucking him hard and so good, until he comes and screams his release. 

Cedric inwardly moans at the images his naughty husband deliberately provides for him. He knew Harry was gagging for it, and was not kidding when he claimed he had created a monster. Not that he was complaining, not at all, if his husband was getting frisky, then who was he to deny him?

He smirks as walks back over to Harry, his intent more than evident to Harry, who shivers in anticipation for what he was sure was coming his way. He notices that Cedric is eyeing the front door thoughtfully and figures that Cedric shares his thoughts that the door would be strong enough to hold both of his and Cedric’s weight against it. 

Cedric figures it would be enough, even without it magically reinforced, after all, it is a log cabin and doors on this kind of property are usually quite sturdy. However, even as he thinks about it, it was more than obvious to Cedric and Harry, that Albus Dumbledore was not liable to have a crap front door.

That decided, Cedric closes the remaining distance and grabs Harry by the front of his shirt and pulls him flushed against him as he crushes his mouth hungrily against Harry’s. Harry lets out a startled noise in the back of his throat before wrapping his arms around Cedric’s neck and kisses him back.

Cedric led Harry backwards until his back meets the nearest wall not far from the front door, not once breaking the kiss. As their hands freely explore each other over their clothing the kisses deepen and become harder and faster. A moment later when the need for air becomes too much to ignore they break the kiss with a loud sound of lips parting.

Cedric eyes his husband from between narrowed eyes that have a slight glazed over quality, Harry has a similar expression and his lips were just as red and swollen as Cedric’s. As Harry breathes in and out deeply before he nibbles on his fuller lower lip, which Cedric tracks keenly as his eyes darken, imagining biting on that lip and sucking it into his mouth

Harry having caught onto his husbands thoughts smirks knowingly and licks his lower lip with a slow and deliberate swipe of his tongue before slowly biting down once again. Harry sees Cedric’s eyes darken even more, until it was hard to tell where the pupil began and the iris ended. He could feel the lust between him and Cedric building faster and faster by the second.

Cedric knew his husband was deliberately teasing him now and narrows his eyes as he makes his move. Harry barely has enough time to smirk before Cedric captures his lower lip between his teeth and bites down with enough force to sting, but not to hurt, only so it was pleasurable. Harry lets out a sound caught between a moan and whimper, especially when his lower lip ends up trapped between Cedric’s lips and gently sucked on.

Cedric happily continues to suck harder at Harry lower lip before slanting his mouth over Harry’s and kissing him fully. The palms of his hands gently cup Harry’s jaw and tilts Harry’s head so he can deepen the kiss even more. Cedric breaks the kiss briefly and slides his hands down Harry’s sides before reaching his backside and giving it a generous squeeze, making Harry moan. 

Harry instinctively wraps his legs around Cedric’s waist and kisses him even more passionately as he grinds himself against Cedric. He smirks against Cedric’s mouth as the other man lets out a groan as his length rapidly begins to harden. Cedric all but growls as Harry teasingly grinds his erection against his own rapidly hardening length. He kisses the other man with a ferocity that surprises both himself and Harry.

They break the kiss as Harry slides his body down Cedric’s body; making sure every inch of his body brushes against Cedric, making them both shudder. Harry reaches out for Cedric’s muggle jacket and opens the two buttons holding it closed and helps Cedric shrug it off over his shoulders allowing it fall to the floor. Cedric helps Harry undo and remove his own jacket. 

Harry then reaches for Cedric’s t-shirt and lifts it up and over his head, before throwing it to one side. Cedric returns the favour and lifts Harry’s t-shirt up and over his head once he lifts his arms to aid him. Once both were topless, they meet in another kiss and moan into each others mouths at the feeling of each others bare chest brushing against theirs, skin on skin contact felt heavenly to both of Cedric and Harry.

Harry broke the kiss first as he slowly lowers himself to his knees, kissing and nibbling his way down Cedrics muscled and toned torso. He pauses to lick and nip on each nipple before continuing down to his stomach, and kisses, nips and nuzzles the perfectly toned stomach, causing Cedric to moan low in his throat and shudder. He reaches for the belt buckle and quickly deals with that, then the button on Cedric’s jeans and moments later the zipper. 

Cedric almost screams out loud as his jeans were pulled down to his ankles, whilst at the same time a evil and teasing tongue flickers and swirls around his navel. Cedric hisses and grabs hold of Harry’s hair, gesturing for him to stand before he returns the favour and removes Harry’s jeans followed by his underwear. 

Once Harry was completely naked, Cedric lifts him up by his bottom and carries him over to the side table in the hallway and set Harry on top of it, lowering himself onto his knees. He lifts up Harry’s legs, spreads, and places them over his shoulders. Harry can feel the brass key digging into his behind, but chooses to ignore it as best as he can.

Soon Harry was very much distracted when he felt the first flicker of a hot and wet tongue against the leaking head of his length. He moans and bites his lower lip as Cedric’s smooth and warm lips joined in on the action. He gently takes the head into his mouth and sucks, enjoying the salty taste that is his husband. He continues to suck and Harry moans and tugs on his hair pulling him closer.

He takes Harry’s length, inch by inch into his mouth as he wraps his lips around the shaft, bobbing his head up and down and begins to suck harder, making Harry moan and bite down on his lower lip to stifle the sound, obviously forgetting that there was no need and that they are alone. Cedric inwardly smirks in a knowing satisfaction as he listens to the moans and whimpers Harry makes as he continues to pleasure him. 

He continues to bob his head up and down and resists the urge to smirk when Harry places his fist in his mouth and stifles a scream as Cedric deep throats his whole length. Yes Harry had for some reason forgot that he did not need to be quite, in fact Cedric would prefer it if he was more vocal, knowing there was nothing more of a turn on then hearing his husband vocally expressing his pleasure.

He is deep throated by Cedric repeatedly as he starts bobbing his head up and down quicker and sucks down hard, but not enough to hurt him, it was heavenly. Not even Ginny had been able to take him quite as deeply as his husband, but he supposed it helped that Cedric did not appear to have anything resembling a gag reflex, which was all the better for his pleasure.

Harry throws his head back and thrust his hips upwards, pushing his length even deeper into Cedric’s willing mouth and throat, moaning and whimpering, “Oh Merlin that feels heavenly” he rasps in a husky and deeper tone of voice. Cedric grins smugly, or as best as he could with his mouth packed with a very thick shaft down his throat. He hollows his cheeks as he swallows around the head when it hits the back of his throat, causing Harry to bite his fist to stifle a howl.

Cedric hungrily sucks as he grips Harry’s hips with an enough force to keep him still and prevent him from wriggling around too much, but not enough to hurt him. Harry was going insane with pleasure, it was unbelievable, having never felt this good in his life and was in heaven or as close to it as he could possibly get. He knew from the moans Cedric was making around his length that he could feel what Harry felt.

Cedric opens his eyes and marvels at the completely open expression of desire and bliss on his husband’s face, it was a beautiful sight to say the least. Cedric felt a flash of male pride that it was him who had placed Harry in the state he was currently in, talk about giving his ego one hell of a stroking.

Harry clutches at his hair and looks down, instantly wishing he had not, it nearly undid him there and then. The sight was beyond hot and lust worthy, was bound to be the wet dream and fantasy of every gay or bisexual wizard or straight witch that had attended Hogwarts when Cedric had.

Cedric not so mild mannered Diggory was on his knees and naked, except for white boxers. His beautiful tanned coloured skin and tight and toned muscles flexed as he grips Harry’s hips and bobs his head up and down the long shaft that was glistening with Harry’s own pre-cum and Cedric’s saliva, disappearing before reappearing over and over again. The sight was far too much for Harry in his lust-filled state to handle, meaning that with one last extra hard suck to the leaking head of his length and a firm squeezing of his balls made him lose it and go over the edge with a stifled scream. 

Cedric hungrily sucked and swallows every last single drop that came spurting rapidly down his throat and moans as he deep throats Harry one last time and buries his nose in the dark curls at the base of the shaft, this in return causes Harry to continue coming even faster and harder. Cedric moans around the shaft as he comes to, due to feeling Harry’s own release and setting his own off as well.

Harry was a trembling and moaning mess as Cedric pulls away and wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Harry nearly comes again at the sight of Cedric’s ruffled hair sticking up in all directions and his mouth swollen and glistening, his eyes a dark and deeper shade of blue-grey, due to lust as they eye him from underneath half closed lids.

Harry pants as he takes hold of Cedric’s shoulders in a gesture for him to stand, Cedric takes the hint and stands, immediately being pulled closer to Harry. Harry works on Cedric’s boxers, allowing him to pull them down before he kicks them the rest of the way off. Harry grabs his face between his hands and pulls him close and wraps his legs around Cedric’s waist as he captures his mouth with his and kisses him passionately and hungrily, sucking on his tongue so he could taste himself.

Cedric lifts Harry off the side table without breaking the kiss and led him over to the front door and both began to grind against each other as they continue to kiss. The friction caused by their lengths rubbing against each other was driving both men crazy with pleasure and lust, was enough to give Harry and Cedric another raging hard on. 

Harry broke away from the kiss and rasps out, “I need you Cedric, please.” Cedric rests his forehead against Harry's before sucking on the other wizard’s throat then kissing a trail up his jaw line and over his left cheek, following up to his ear. He swirls his tongue around the shell of the ear then nips, nibbles, and sucks on the lobe gently. Harry whimpers when he feels Cedric’s tongue teasingly enter his ear. 

Cedric asks him, his voice a lust filled rasp, “Are you ready for me?” Harry smirks before placing a kiss upon Cedric’s nose and says “Grab your wand and loosen me for you.” Cedric nods and lowers him back onto his feet and Harry leans all his weight up against the door to remain up right on his shaking legs from his recent release.

He watches as Cedric walks over to his jeans and bends over, giving him an extremely nice few. Harry licks his lips appreciatively; thinking boy did Cedric have a nice and well-defined backside. Harry’s mouth was just watering at the sight and felt his length harden even more as he moans quietly. 

He knows Cedric could hear and would know what he was thinking due to their bond and he of course is right. He sees the knowing smirk on Cedric’s face as he asks in a dark and husky voice, “Are you enjoying the view Mr. Potter-Diggory?” Harry moans at the sound of the lust coming from Cedric in that tone of voice and honestly thinks it should have been illegal.

He sends Cedric a pleading look and all but growls, “Quit your damn teasing and get your damn fine arse over here right now.” Cedric smirks at him and deliberately walks slowly back over to Harry, making Harry shoot a mock glare in his direction, knowing Cedric was now deliberately teasing him. 

Cedric reaches for Harry and lifts Harry left leg as Harry braces his hands against the door for balance as Cedric then places the tip of his wand at his anus and gently pushes the tip a little inside before casting a lubrication charm. Harry flinches when he feels his backside fill suddenly with cold lubricant. No matter how many times his husband has cast that charm it still does not prepare him for how cold it is.

He then removes his wand before he reaches out with his free hand to remove Harry’s glasses and then walks back over to the side table where he places Harry glasses and his own wand down to join the brass key. He finally makes his way back over to Harry who is leaning up against the door waiting for and watching him.

Cedric reaches for Harry once he is back at the door, kneels down at Harry’s feet, lifts his husband left leg, and places it over his shoulder. Harry places a hand on Cedrics shoulder that his leg is not resting on. Once he is stable and not liable to overbalance, Cedric asks him, “Ready for my fingers?” Harry bites his lower lip and silently nods.

Cedric nods in return before reaching out a hand and slowly and teasingly circles his anus with his index finger, slowly inch by inch pushing his long finger passed the tight ring of muscle. He pauses to allow Harry to get a grip on his breathing as he begins to relax and allows Cedric to push his index finger all of the way, making Harry stifle a moan of part pleasure and part pain. It did not matter how gentle Cedric was as a certain amount of pain was normal when such a tight and confined part of his body was being stretched.

Cedric slowly and gently thrust his finger in and out of Harry slowly stretching him. He watches as Harry throws his head back and lets out a whimper and pushes back onto Cedric’s finger as he twists his knuckle, going deeper and stretching him wider enough to accept his length, which his fingers had nothing on.

Harry moans in disappointment as he feels Cedric’s finger leave his hole, disappointment that is soon squashed as he bites his lower lip to stifle a moan as Cedric’s finger returns joined by a second finger. Harry whimpers as Cedric moves both fingers in and out of his slick hole and stifles a scream when both fingers twist at the knuckles, both hitting his prostate at the same time. It was all he could do not to lose it completely, Cedric also sharing his predicament thanks to their bond.

Cedric continues to stretch and tease him for the next couple of minutes before adding a third finger into the mix. Oh, Merlin that felt even better then two had and he felt stretched and full with just three of Cedric’s fingers and knew Cedric’s hard and throbbing length moving in and out of him would be beyond bliss, he shudders at the thought and moans.

He pleads to Cedric, “Please Cedric, I need more, now.” Cedric nods and removes his fingers before standing up straight then lifts Harry up by his thighs before he braces him up against the door and supports Harry with one hand on his hip, before using his free hand that his fingers were still covered in the lubricant to smooth over his hard and throbbing shaft.

After making sure both he and Harry were fully prepared he positions himself at Harry’s tight opening before slowly lowering Harry inch by inch onto his length, pausing when the head slips completely passed the ring of muscle. He allows Harry to adjust and to relax as he pushes and lowers him the rest of the way onto his shaft, until his balls slap against Harry’s backside. 

Harry moans and sighs as Cedric hisses in pleasure as he wraps both of Harry’s legs around his waist and tilts Harry back slightly and places both hands upon Harry’s hips to support him. He then begins slowly withdrawing and then slides back into the hot tightness that encases his length and is driving him crazy.

Soon they are thrusting at a leisurely pace, Cedric thrusting upwards and Harry downwards as he rocks against Cedric and tightens his legs around Cedric’s waist. Soon it wasn’t enough for either of them. Cedric begins to thrust in and out of him at a faster and harder pace, but not enough to cause him any pain. They continue to thrust and rock against each other, whimpering, moaning and letting out shouts of pleasure.

Both were sweating and panting as they move against each other slickly. All that can be heard in the silence of the cabin was the sound of their lips and tongues meeting and parting wetly and passionately and of their heavy breathing and their sweat-slicked skin hitting against each other as they continue to move.

Cedric was in heaven, his eyes rolled back into his head before closing, and he bites his lower lip to stifle a loud moan, continuing to slide in and out over and over again. It is almost unbearable, the pleasure is almost to the point of being painful due to the fact both can feel not only their own rapidly building release, but their spouses as well.

Cedric leans forwards and his chest brushes up against Harry’s as he captures his mouth with his own and kisses him hard, hungrily, and hotly and wet. Harry rakes his blunt fingernails down Cedric's back as he raises his legs up slightly with Cedric’s help and wraps them tightly around Cedric’s back and cross his ankles together as he thrust up and rocks back on to Cedric’s shaft.

Cedric broke the kiss as he continues to pound into Harry up against the front door, his eyes closing and his head thrown back and his back arches along with his hips. Soon it becomes too much for Harry and he pants in a voice that is husky and deeper than usual as he says. “Cedric I need to come, please, now.” Cedric nods and continues to thrust as he reaches his left hand between their sweat coated bodies and takes hold of Harry’s shaft and flicks his thumb over the leaking head over and over again, stroking him harder and faster as he continues to thrust into Harry.

Soon Harry goes over the edge, reaches for Cedric, and kisses him with a deep hunger as they scream their release into each others mouths. Harry squeezes his inner muscles around Cedric tightly and setting him off as well as they continue to thrust and rock against each other and ride out their orgasms. 

Once they are sated and have come down from their sexual highs, Cedric slumps against Harry, making sure not to place all of his weight upon the other man. Moments later, he carries Harry over to the nearby deep purple and gold coloured couch. He lowers them both onto it, then Cedric lies back with his full length across the whole of couch. His length is still buried deeply inside of Harry, who is leaning over Cedric as he straddles his hips and rests his upper torso on Cedric, while he buries his face in Cedric’s neck.

They lay tangled together, panting and breathing heavily, not caring that it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. For a few minutes, they merely lay there exchanging gentle and lazy kisses as they caress each other, both finally happy and completely sated as well as content.

Cedric shifts and his length gently and wetly slips out of Harry, who whimpers at the feeling. Cedric rolls onto his side taking Harry with him so he was resting on his side and facing Cedric with his back facing the back of the couch. Their new position on the couch allows Harry to lean into Cedric, lay his head on his chest, and drape an arm lazily across his stomach. 

Cedric’s lets out a happy and sated sigh as he looks down at Harry before spotting out of the corner of his eye a purple, blue and Gold blanket. He uses the last of his strength to reach up for the thickly knitted woollen blanket draped over the top of the couch and grabs it before arranging it to cover Harry and himself.

They had been at the cabin for two days, two days of nothing but sex, lounging about the cabin or sitting outside relaxing nearby the lake, oh yeah, and sex and even more sex. Harry never knew what the hype about sex was all about, not even after he lost his virginity to Ginny. Seamus raved about it constantly during fifth and sixth year, but Harry had figured that had just been Seamus being Seamus. 

Then it happened, Harry married Cedric, which was when it had all changed, when enlightened, and oh, Merlin was he enlightened. Cedric did a fine job of clearing that up for Harry, oh, he really, really had. Harry definitely now knew what his mischievous overly sexed Irish roommate had constantly been going on about.

Now Harry knew what he had been missing while Seamus and most sixth year boys had enjoyed getting stuck in and experimenting. Harry honestly had no idea how he had managed and been so in the dark for as long as he had, but then again, it was not as if he could have just gone up to and hit on some wizard. Being brought up on muggle and Vernon Dursley ideas and values when it came to same sex relationships had coloured Harry’s way of thinking, he knowing no better, at least until Sirius had corned and confronted him over it.

Meanwhile Harry was in Albus’s office, hiding underneath the desk. You might ask why he was in an office hiding underneath a desk, of all things to be doing on his honeymoon? Simple he had teased Cedric over what appeared to Harry to be a fetish for Quidditch players, first Cho, then Wood and now Harry. Harry figured that there was at least a small pattern going on there.

At first Cedric’s brows had practically disappeared up into his hairline, but he had smirked in a truly mischievous and devious fashion moments later, instantly alerting Harry to the fact he was possibly not going to approve of what his husband did next. His suspicions were confirmed when Cedric drawls, “I’d start running if I were you, but remember you won’t get very far, our bond will be to my advantage, while it will be to your disadvantage.”

Harry’s eyes had widened and he had cursed realising Cedric was right, he could use their bond to track him down, they could sense each other wherever they were no matter how far away they are. Harry is especially feeling somewhat nervous when Cedric slowly began to stand and make his way over to his husband. Now to say Harry was nobody’s fool and did not plan on stopping around long enough to ask what his husband was planning, well, that was surely an understatement.

Harry bolts out of the front room, ran down a hallway and continues to run for a moment, until he came to a corner and turns down there. He continues to run until he spots the first door he comes to and is honestly relieved to discover that it is open. He barely takes in the fact it appears to be Albus’s office, before he is crouching down and throwing himself underneath the large and heavy varnished wooden desk, which has a glass top.

That was how he ended up where he was right then, underneath the desk, smirking with anticipation of what was to come when his husband finally found him. He knows Cedric will find him in no time at all due to the bond, but that does not mean Harry is not going to milk the situation for all it is worth. He inwardly smirks and thinks to his husband, ‘You want me, come and get me?’ 

He can feel the amusement his husband currently feels rolling down their bond with the natural warmth that he was coming to associate solely with his husband. Cedric replies in a singsong tone, 'Get ready, I am so close, I can feel your anticipation practically rolling off of you. Plus you’ve been very, very naughty, not to forget to mention very cheeky making such accusations about me, your dear husband of all people’ 

He pauses and chuckles as he adds, ‘I have a Quidditch player fetish, huh? I really could take offense to that, Harry, seriously. How is the fact I have only been with three Quidditch players, you included, considered a fetish? You make it sound like I have screwed a whole team of players.” 

Harry grins at hearing this and says in a wise ass kind of tone, ‘Oh, I am sorry, I should have said you have a seeker fetish, I mean seriously, first Cho and now me’ Cedric lets out a loud hoot of laughter and throws his head back. He exclaims, Ooh, that’s it, that is well and truly just earned you one hell of a punishment.’

He concludes as he hears his husband snickering down their bond, ‘Now I am right outside the room your hiding, meaning it is time for your punishment, oh and believe me you will be punished like all naughty wizards should be.’ He inwardly smirks as he waits for his husband’s reply and reaction to what he had just good as implied.

Harry inwardly chuckles at his husband’s words and replies, ‘Ooh, and what exactly does this punishment entail?’ He adds with a slight leer in his voice, ‘Hmm, I wonder if the Headmaster’s desk is quite as sturdy as his front door is?’ Harry suddenly hit with a combination of pure mirth and just as pure lust, enough that Harry has to stifle a whimper and tries to reach down with a hand to the front of his dark green shorts and adjust himself. 

His husband had deliberately sent that sensation of lust, knowing it would send Harry crazy, the little devious bastard. He proves his theory correct moments later when sent an even more powerful dose of lust and burning need and want. ‘Little devious bastard am I, huh? I am certain last I checked love, that both of my parents were married to each other before I was conceived, never mind actually born’ was the almost lazy thought he receives in return from his husband.

Harry inwardly sniggers as he replies, ‘Absolutely.’ He adds, ‘So does this make you the cat and me the mouse, do you see me as you’re pray, Mr. Diggory?’ Harry grins into the palm of his hand as he feels and hears his husband’s delighted laughter coming flowing down the bond as he replies. ‘And as the mouse you do realise that the cat always eventually catches himself a mouse to feast on, though my idea of a feast differs from the usual feast a cat would normally partake in when catching his prey’

It was Cedric’s turn to receive the treat of delighted laughter of his husband, not to forget to mention a hefty dose of heated lust for good added measures, just to be thorough Harry figured. Cedric felt his husband’s lust practically flooding and overwhelming him down their bond as he opens the door without bothering to knock, why bother knocking when the fact he and his husband could literately feel the others presence tended to make knocking unnecessary.

‘Knock, knock lover, ready or not, you are going to be punished’ was the playful yet husky warning Cedric gave his husband before he closes the door behind him and enters the office. ‘Ooh punishment, are you going to spank me, Mr. Diggory, have I been a bad, bad boy?’ was the naughty and saucy reply Harry returned. 

Cedric stops mid-step and froze as he feels an overwhelming sense of lust as well as shock at this side of his husband. Whoa, who knew Harry could be so naughty, act so sensually and talk like such a naughty minx? Oh yeah, sweet Merlin, had he created a monster all right, yet that was absolutely beyond fine as far as Cedric was concerned.

Harry drawls in a playful tone, ‘Yeah, but I am you monster’ He adds in a mock solemn tone and says, ‘Now, now, Mr. Diggory it is only polite to own up when it is you who is responsible for bringing this side out that I did not even know I had. And as the golden boy Diggory that you are, I feel it only right that you uphold that golden reputation’ 

Cedric laughed out a loud, could not honestly help it even if he had wanted to. His husband was truly a character and such a far cry from the little first year or even the fourth year that end up entered into the Triwizarding tournament against his will. Cedric wonders just how his husband could be so witty and charismatic after all life had decided to throw at him. 

He shook his head and made his way towards the desk, which was quite a dominating feature in the office. He knew it was underneath that monster of a desk which is husband had chosen as a hiding place, due to the fact his sense of his husband was at its strongest, so strong that his husband might have well just jumped up and yell ha!

‘That’s an interesting thought, but I think both you and I don’t have me jumping up from underneath this desk and yelling ha in mind’ was the amused thought Harry sent his husband. His next thought was full of just as much amusement, but also anticipation leaked through as he said, ‘So I see you have found my hiding place, not much use really, far too easy seeing as both you and I know that you can sense me just as strongly I can you’

Cedric moves around the desk before crouching down to look underneath and finding his husband sitting curled up, yet trying to make himself as small as possible as he smirks up at him. Cedric returns the smirk and replies, “True.” He then reaches out before Harry knows what hit him and is dragging him out of his hiding place, but Cedric is careful not to bang his husband’s head or any other body part on the desk, not wanting to harm him or end their fun before it can truly get started.

Harry gives a slight token struggle and protest, but it is moments later that Cedric stands up to his full height and takes Harry with him. He adjusts Harry in his arms and walks over to the high back deep purple and golden chair nearby the desk and sits down, placing Harry in his lap and readjusts him so he is straddling his lap.

Cedric places his hands on Harry’s hips and gently smooths his hands up and down the side of his hips. Harry sighs and leans forwards, dipping his head and capturing Cedric’s mouth with his own in a soft and warm kiss. When they pull away Cedric smirks as he drawls, “Now, now, no distracting me, you are going to be punished.” Cedric rubs his hands teasingly over Harry’s backside and gives it an appreciative squeeze with both hands. 

They both share a telling grin, but Harry realises too late what Cedric is planning as Harry wraps his arms around Cedric’s neck, leaving himself open to the tickle attack which Cedric springs on him. Harry lets out an indignant yelp of surprise as his husband’s mischievous fingers move teasingly against the sensitive flesh of his sides. 

Harry laughs as he starts squirming and smacking Cedric on the chest and his arms, trying to get free and gain the upper hand. When Cedric picks up on his intentions, he merely redoubles his effects, causing Harry to double over and yell between fits of body shaking laughter, “Stop it! Ahh, damn you, you little diabolical sonofabitch, Diggory, just you wait, you’ll get yours.” 

Cedric mock sighs and drawls, “Now, now, let’s leave the lovely and gracious woman who gave me life out of this, shall we Love.” Harry snorts before reply, “Sure, I really like Lara, and anyhow it is not her fault she has a sneaky and diabolical little shit head for a son.” Cedric lets out a bark-like laugh, and only redoubles his efforts once again and returns to tickling Harry. The wizard in question lets out a yell followed by hysterical giggles, which he would totally deny ever having done; seriously, he is a wizard, not some giggling witch.

Harry wheezed out of breath from his laughter and decides enough is finally enough, besides he had a feeling Cedric would not appreciate Harry losing control of his bladder in his lap. Cedric who caught onto this line of thinking, stops mid-tickle and asks in an uncertain and slightly disgusted voice, “You wouldn’t, would you?” Harry raises a brow and replies between deep and heavy panting breaths, “Oh? Wouldn’t I, you really think so do you?”

Cedric slowly removes his fingers and carefully lowers his hands to rest on his husbands hips lightly. Harry merely sits there as he regains his breath and smirks, his smirk positively cunning. He drawls in a breathless tone, “Almost a Slytherin, Cedric, don’t go forgetting that now, I was not almost placed in that house for no reason at all.” 

Cedric’s eyes narrow at the warning and reminder his husband had not so gracious just put out there. He went to lift his fingers to do some more damage in retaliation, but Harry being all too aware of his intentions hissed snake-like in warning, “Don’t even think about it, Diggory.” Before Cedric could retort his husband grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him close and his lips were hungrily captured with Harry’s in a warm and passionate kiss, and his fingers threaded firmly through his locks. 

He sighs, giving in for the time being, the feel of Harry’s lips are just too damn good and addicting for him to give a honest damn right then. He reaches out and pulls up the back of Harry’s t-shirt so he could gain access to his bare back, while Harry slants his mouth over Cedric’s own, slipping his tongue passed the willing and unresistant lips. He moans contently when he feels Cedric’s deliciously warm hands caressing his lower back in soothing circles and his tongue joins his own to entangle and explore.

Cedric pulls away and pants heavily as he removes Harry’s glasses and carefully reaches forwards and places them to one side on the desk. He then works on Harry’s own t-shirt and pulls it up and over his head after Harry lifts his arms to aid its removal. He then attacks his jaw line with his lips, teeth and tongue as he places his fingers underneath the waistband of the shorts and starts to pull them down, gaining prefect access to Harry’s backside, which he gives a brief squeeze followed by a tap. Harry smirks knowingly as he stands and removes the garment completely before kicking it to one side.

Harry then climbs back into Cedric’s lap only wearing a pair of black boxers with golden snitches on them. He leans forwards and sucks on the side of his jaw before moving closer to his ear. Cedric shivers in delight as Harry discovers one of his especially sensitive spots that Harry knew drove him crazy with lust when Harry kissed, licked, sucked or nibbled in a certain way.

Harry pulls back and gestures for Cedric to lift his arms before he reaches for the hem of the t-shirt his husband is wearing, pulls it up his torso and over his arms then his head, before chucking it over his shoulder, not caring where it lands, they’ll find it later when they are finally stated.

He kisses Cedric in a hard yet brief kiss, then pulls back and stands up to reach down with his left hand and put his fingers inside of the waist band of his shorts. Cedric lifts his hips up off the chair before pulling the boxers down over his hips followed by his thighs then down his legs, which Cedric kicks off the rest of the way, leaving him wearing only a pair of black boxers with yellow pinstripes on them. 

He watches as Harry quickly gets out of his lap and reaches inside of Cedric’s pocket of his shorts, they being closer than his own are, and instantly notices that Harry grabs his wand. He continues to watch as Harry pushes down his boxers and removes them before kicking them away, which leaves him completely bared much to Cedric’s approval. 

Harry then places his left leg up on the chair near Cedric’s right thigh and places the tip of the wand at his anus before pushing in slightly and casting a lubrication charm. Cedric raised a brow of surprise at the fact Harry had just used his wand with the same amount of ease in which he uses his own. 

Harry who was listening to his thoughts says out aloud, “When we used our wands during the bonding ceremony, I imagine we did not just bond our magic to the other, but also bonded our wands together as well, they were changed along with the slight change in our magic. I figure this means that I can use your wand as if it we made just for me, and you can do the same with mine.”

Cedric nods as Harry places Cedric’s wand on the desk to join his glasses. Harry then comes back to Cedric, straddles his lap again and kneels on his knees, giving Cedric perfect access to his backside. Cedric who caught onto his intention reaches towards Harry and placed his hands on the soft yet firm cheeks, and gently yet firmly massages them. As he does this he leans up to gently, tracing the tip of his tongue first across his lower lip, followed by his upper lip, before slipping completely inside of his mouth and kissing him firmly and slanting his mouth.

Cedric breaks the kiss and gently slides his hand down Harry backside after one last firm squeeze. He teasingly uses his ring finger slowly to circle the puckered hole not once pushing inside but just repeatedly circling. He continues to do this until Harry cuffs him over the head with the back of his palm and grunts in annoyance, “Knock it off and bloody stretch me.”

Cedric smirks and continues to do as he was until Harry reaches down and pinches him on his left thigh, making him hiss at the slight stinging sensation. The warning was loud and clear, you do something or I bloody well will. Cedric snorts and shakes his head before gently and slowly slips the tip of his finger just slightly inside of the puckered opening and moves it in and out gently.

Harry narrows his eyes and lets out a brief grunt before trying to lower his backside onto the finger, but of course, Cedric knows what he is trying to play at, he smacks him on his left butt cheek making Harry let out a startled moan. Cedric raises a brow and smirks widely as he takes in this piece of new and decidedly interesting information and turn of events. He asks, “Ooh, you like that do you?” 

Harry blinks before replying, “Hmm, I suppose, which I guess is kind of strange when you consider my past.” Cedric shakes his head and replies gently, yet firmly, “No, not at all, not the same. That was used in malicious intentions and the means to harm you, while what I just did was not, very much the opposite in fact.” 

Harry nods before saying, “Right, with that said and out of the way you can get back to what you were doing, and you better do something besides teasing and trying my patients.” Cedric smirks and asks in a coy voice, “Ooh, I will, will I?” Harry does not answer merely smirked and leaned forwards in Cedric’s lap and starts to move his hips in a circular motion as he rubs his backside against Cedric’s material covered crotch. 

Cedric hisses between clenched teeth and grounds out, “Now, that’s playing dirty.” Harry continues with what he is doing and merely says in reply, “Almost Slytherin, Diggory, need I say more?” Cedric lets out a playful growl deep in his throat before bring the palm of his right hand down on Harry’s left butt cheek once more. Harry moans aloud and gasps out, “Hmm, Diggory, that’s not going to stop me, if anything that only makes me even more hot and bothered.”

Cedric snorts and rolls his eyes, wondering why he even bothers; the little shit is a wise ass. Harry grins widely as he ceased the motion of his hips and says, “Naturally, you remember that now.” He then hoists himself back up onto his knees and reaches with his right hand towards his backside, thinking, ‘If you’re not going to do anything I might as well just start without you.’ 

Cedric instead of smacking him reaches out and pinches his cheek, which Harry yelps at and shoots his husband a dirty look. Cedric smirked, smacked Harry’s hand away, and told him, “Enough of that now, that’s mine.” Harry lets out a hoot and says, “Oh my ass is yours is it, Diggory?” Cedric grins and replies, “Oh love, your ass was all mine the moment you said I do, the very moment I was inside of you for the first time. Yeah Harry, your ass is mine, in fact maybe you should get a tattoo saying, property of Cedric Diggory.”

Harry snorts and reaches out to smack Cedric on the chest, who throws his head back and laughs. Harry grumbles, “Ha! Not bloody likely, you damn possessive Hufflepuff caveman” This only makes Cedric laugh even harder. Harry reaches out to smack him again, but he stops mid-motion, letting out a startled, yet relieved moan as he realises Cedric without any warning, nor without him realising it, reached forwards and pushed half of his finger passed the puckered hole of his backside.

Harry moans loudly as he hisses out between clenched teeth, “Ah yes, finally!” He grits his teeth as Cedric slowly moves his finger in and out of the tight hole, until he is knuckle deep inside of Harry. Harry hisses in part pleasure and just little bit of pain, which was manageable as Cedric removes his finger before adding a second and moves both fingers in and out of him and his knuckles rub something very nice inside of him.

Soon he adds a third finger into the mix, which causes a slight stinging sensation due to all the stretching. Harry closes his eyes as he starts to thrust downwards and fucks himself on all three fingers, making them go even deeper inside of him and hitting his prostate, which makes him let out a scream and throw his head back.

As Cedric starts to move and then twist his fingers in and out of Harry at a faster pace, Harry grabs hold of his hard length and starts to stroke it in time with Cedric’s thrusting fingers inside of his backside. As he thrusts down on the three long fingers he thrust his hips forwards on every upwards stroke and moves his wrist in a faster, harder and sharper motion. He throws his head back and screams as he rocks back and forth on the fingers and then thrusts down again.

Cedric’s eyes glazed over in lust at the sight of his lover stroking himself, while fucking himself on his fingers with such obvious pleasure. Harry moans and his eye snap open and openly glared at Cedric when all three fingers suddenly left his body completely without any warning.

Cedric chuckles before gesturing for Harry to scoot backwards slightly before he leans forwards to grab his wand off the desk. He points it at the open palm of his other hand, then replacing the wand on the desk. He then takes his lubricant-covered palm and rubs it against his other hand to warm it, wincing at the feeling of the lubricant against his hands. 

After the first time on their wedding night when he had teased Harry about grumbling over how cold it was, Harry had insisted that they cast the same charm for him when it had been Harry’s turn to top him. Cedric had gasped and had been startled at the feeling of the cold lubricant entering the inside of his hot backside, which in turn meant he had never teased Harry again about his complaints when Cedric would use the charm again on him.

Cedric smooths it up and down his shaft, coating the long and thick shaft with the gel-like substance, while Harry smirks as he listens to his husband’s thoughts. He tells him, “Yes, you feeling just how much that damn lubricant needs to be heated before it is bearable was payback for how you teased me earlier on that same night.”

Cedric merely rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he strokes himself and finishes coating his shaft. Once he was done, he pulls Harry back towards him by his hips and leans forwards, capturing Harry in a heated kiss. Harry balances with his knees on either side of Cedric’s thighs and takes hold of Cedric’s shaft, gently stroking it a few times before lifting himself up slightly and positioning the head of the long and thick length at his tight hole. 

Cedric sucks in a breath and breaks the kiss as slowly inch-by-inch his length encased in tight heat. Both wizards hiss when Harry thrusts down hard in one swift movement and impales himself on every single last offered inch. Cedric covers Harry mouth with his again and both moan loudly into each others mouths as Harry came to rest fully in Cedric’s lap and his knees bent on either side of Cedric’s hips.

Harry grips the back of the chair behind Cedric’s head as they kiss hard and hungrily, then begins to rock rapidly backwards and forwards on the shaft buried to the hilt inside of him. Cedric grips his hips guiding him backwards and forwards as he breaks the kiss, throwing his head back and grits his teeth as Harry continues to rock against him occasionally grinding hard against the coarse curls at the base of his shaft. 

Suddenly without warning, Harry lifts himself up until only the tip was still inside of him before sitting down again in the same manner. Cedric let out a howl of pleasure before gripping Harry’s hips and thrusting upwards as Harry thrust downwards once more. Soon they found a rhythm that suited them and they enjoyed from the other times of love making since they were married. 

Cedric thrust upwards while Harry thrust downwards and both men rocked against each other, until Harry takes control and continued to slam himself up and down on the shaft buried deeply inside of him and continuously thrust up into. Soon both men were sweating, biting, sucking, and kissing each others necks, moaning and whimpering. 

This continues on for another minute or so, before Cedric stood up suddenly lifting Harry with him, still buried inside of him, causing Harry to become even more deeply impaled on his length. Harry lets out a scream of pure pleasure when he had slipped even further and deeper onto the shaft nestled inside of him that was stretching and pleasuring him deliciously.

His lust-addled mind hardly picked up on the fact he was being lowered and titled backwards, until he felt the cold glass of the desk on his heated back and moans at the sensation. He grabs Cedric by his hair and pulls him down and closer for a hard and bruising kiss, before bracing his hands on the desk. 

Cedric grips his hips after placing Harry's legs over his shoulders and begins to thrust quickly in and out of him over and over again, hissing as his own throbbing length was given the desired friction it needed as Cedric’s lower stomach continued to brush rapidly against it over and over again in time with his thrusting.

Soon both wizards felt their orgasms approaching as Cedric pounds into Harry once, twice, three times and a fourth time, letting go and drenching Harry’s inner walls with his hot cum, emptying himself over and over again, whilst holding Harry’s backside so he couldn’t move as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Harry also had gone over the edge at the same time as he feels his insides drenched in liquid heat, plus Cedric’s own release echoing down the bond, paired with the friction his length had been subjected to whilst it had been trapped between their stomachs had helped him along nicely. He erupted on both of their stomachs, screaming inside of Cedric’s mouth as the older wizard leans forwards to capture his lips with his own.

Cedric slumps against Harry as gently breaks the kiss and slowly lowers his legs off his shoulders and rested most of his weight on his hands. Both lay across the desk, breathing heavily, but completely sated at least until the evening came around, and it would come, they were young and barely ever sated for long.

Soon Cedric lifts himself up off of Harry and pulls out, making both he and Harry moan at the sensation as well as the loss of contact. Cedric holds out a hand to help Harry sit up before picking him up by his tights and allowing Harry to wrap his legs around his waist. They share a few warm and lazy kisses as Cedric said between kisses, “How About” ‘kiss’ “We go have a nap” ‘kiss’ “before we make dinner?” ‘kiss’ “I need to sleep before I even think of eating” ‘kiss’ “Or finding the next room to have the next round in.” 

Harry breaks the kiss and grimaces as he feels the sensation of cum dripping out of his backside and down the back of his tights. He asks, “How about a shower then bed then dinner, all in that order?” Cedric now nods in agreement, knowing what exactly is bothering his husband; his own come was now starting to drip from his husbands well used hole and down onto his own thighs.

Harry sighs happily, as Cedric leads him over to the door and opens it with one hand, while the other supports him underneath his backside. Once the door his open Cedric continues to carry his husband to where they both know there is a bathtub the size of the one located inside of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

It was their final day at the cabin and someone from The Order would be arriving within the next five hours to collect them and take them to 12 Grimmauld Place, where they would attend Harry’s seventeenth birthday party, along with his and Cedric’s wedding reception. It also meant Harry would get to see Hermione and Ron, well as introducing Cedric as his husband for the first time.

With it being Harry’s birthday, meant he was now a legal adult in the wizarding world, which now also meant he could use magic outside of Hogwarts without The Ministry getting on his case for underage magic. God he hated The Ministry, especially after the stunt that they had pulled with the ridiculous marriage law.

Meanwhile they were in the kitchen having breakfast for the final time, something that Harry was a little sad over. Harry loved Albus’s kitchen, loved the colour scheme, even both the muggle and wizarding appliances it had. Cedric promised that once the war was over they would have their own place and could get any kind of kitchen Harry desired.

Harry was picking at a large banana and chocolate chip muffin he had baked fresh that morning. He thought of the past six days, which they had spent blissfully alone having sex on every surface imaginable inside of the cabin, but daren’t do anything outside in the lake or in the garden, due to The Order keeping an eye on the place.

Just because they did not get to have sex in the lake was of no loss, particularly when you took into consideration there was most likely some kind of underwater life living and swimming around in its depths, meaning the thought of having sex with all of that in there was none too appealing to either wizard.

They had not lost out on the chance of having sex in water in fact they had shower sex twice a day, once during the morning and another before going to bed. Shower sex was fast becoming one of Harry’s favourite pastimes, which Cedric could not help but appreciate, as it too was also fast becoming a favourite for him.

While Harry was thinking about their honeymoon, Cedric was sucking on the end of a strawberry as he thought of the chocolate covered strawberries and other fruit and the best chocolate money could buy from Honeydukes that they had found in the cabin the day they had arrived. They had a generous stock of Butterbeer at the start of their stay as well.

As Cedric continues to suck on the strawberry, he thinks of how he had used a heating charm on some of the chocolate during their second night. He inwardly smirks as he sees his husband stop mid-chew as Cedric bombards him with image after image of him licking chocolate of Cedric’s penis and balls, or Cedric licking cream and chocolate off of Harry’s nipples, his stomach and out of his navel.

Harry finishes chewing and flushes as he looks up at his husband from narrowed green eyes. He thinks idly to his husband, ‘Now, now, don’t go starting what you can’t or don’t intend to finish.’ Cedric grins and replies, ‘Now, who says I don’t plan on finishing what I start, hmm?’ 

It was now Harry’s turn to smirk as he placed his half-eaten muffin to one side and decides the bananas are looking rather good right about then. He picks one up out of the bowl in the centre of the table and peels it before throwing the yellow coloured peel to one side on his plate. He then lifts the pale and long fruit to his lips and sucks on the end before wrapping his lips around it, allowing his fuller lower lip to pout out slightly.

It was now Cedric’s turn to stop mid-chew and inwardly moans in lust, but also knowing annoyance. Ah, so he was going to play it that way, his currently tormenting husband actually wanted to start something in the kitchen did he. He inwardly chuckles as he finishes chewing on his strawberry and sits back in his chair.

As he leans back, it is then that he realises, not only he is all for it, but he had only just thought about the fact they were yet to have had sex in the kitchen, he wonders why that was. Seriously, they’d done it elsewhere, except for the garden and the lake, but then again the less said about the lake and the garden the better Cedric figured. The less said or thought about The Order looking over from the other side of the lake all the better to.

Cedric winces as he hears Harry growl and watches him roughly bite a large chuck out of the banana. He coughs, inwardly letting out a laugh and comments only half jokingly, ‘Hmm, you wouldn’t happen to be imaging that being a certain appendage of mine, would you? Because I’ve got say, it don’t fill me with much confidence for when your mouth next comes up close and personal with the appendage in question’

Harry chews before swallowing and then chuckles at his husband’s pointed look and his entertaining thoughts. “There isn’t anything the least bit entertaining about my current thoughts, Harry. Seriously, no pun intended, what did that innocent and defenseles banana do to you, should I fear for my favourite appendage?” was the bland question Cedric tossed his husband’s way.

Harry smirks and wangles his brows as he drawls, “Yeah, it’s my favourite appendage of yours to.” Cedric snorts and leans further back into the chair as he asks. “So that would mean mine and your favourite appendage won’t receive any maiming in the near future?” Harry inwardly chuckles as he asks in a matter fact tone, “Have you done something you would like to confess to, which would possibly earn you such unfriendly treatment?” 

Cedric smirked as Harry placed the half-eaten banana down onto his plate and leans forwards in his chair, clearly waiting for his reply. Cedric grins slightly as he replies, “Hmm, nothing that I honestly know of, but then again when I actually do you’ll be the first to know after I do it. In fact you will know of my intentions before I can even do anything, thanks to a certain bond of ours.”

He shrugged only to pause as he sees the all to knowing smirk his husband was sporting, which quickly turns to sudden realisation. He concludes, “Which in turn means I don’t really see the point, especially when I won’t be able to get away with it even if you weren’t nearby to stop whatever I may or may not do in the future.” 

Harry swallows before saying, “Yeah, the same will go for me, which is a pity it was not legally possible or even morally right to have this bond in my first year at Hogwarts. I mean seriously, all of the shit I got up to over the last six almost seven years. Ha, all of the shit you would have been able to stop and talk me out of before I could even do it.”

Cedric laughs loudly at that as he thinks of the one person, namely Hermione Granger-Weasley, who would have agreed with and been more than happy with that wholeheartedly. Harry snorts having heard that and says, “Merlin yes, she would have been happier then Snape in a dungeon full of terrified first years on their first day, thinking he is a vampire who is going to suck their blood dry. Ha, or even Dobby with a pair of hideously bright miss-matched socks or hats Hermione knitted.” Cedric shook his head and laughed, knowing it was all too true. 

Harry suddenly grins as he picks up his pumpkin juice, which alerts Cedric to fact he is either up to something or is about to think of something that he might not agree with. He asks, “Okay, what’s with that sudden grin of yours?” Harry grins even wider as he takes a sip of his juice before placing the glass back down near his plate. He replies, “Seeing as it is my birthday and I only come of age once, well, I was thinking that I could have you as my present, you underneath me, begging to come and screaming my name.”

Cedric smirks and leans forwards in his chair as he lifts his glass of juice to his lips and takes a sip, eyeing Harry intently over the rim of the glass. He lowers the glass back to the table and clears his throat before replying teasingly, “Alright, I suppose I could be willing to put out for you, you know, with it being your seventeenth birthday.”

Harry leers as he says, “Hmm, such a pity you are not gift wrapped for me, all nice and naked, looking beyond pretty with a big Gryffindor red and gold bow tied around your neck with a bell on for extra good measures.” Cedric lets out a loud and rude sounding snort as he exclaims, “Ha! Not bloody likely, birthday or not, I am not wearing a bow around my neck in Gryffindor colours with a damn bell.” He adds, “Nor do I do pretty, I am not some bloody witch, not that you could forget that mind you.” 

Harry laughed loudly at the look his husband shot him as he played with the rim of his glass with his fingertip. Harry continues laughing as he stands and walks over to Cedric, using a little wandless magic to move the chair with his husband still in it from the table. He then faces him as he straddles his lap and wraps his arms around his neck, chuckling at the raised brow he earns.

Cedric rests his hands at his sides, determined his husband is going to have to work for it, regardless of the fact it was his birthday. He would have been a more active participant if his husband had not mentioned how much he liked the thought of Cedric naked, through not that that was the issue. Oh no, that was down to Harry wanting him to be wearing a bow in Gryffindor colours with a bloody bell on. Ha, and Harry calling him pretty, was he for real or what.

Harry sniggers as he listens to his husband’s sour and grumbling thoughts. He chuckles as he says, “You want me to work for it, oh fine, it will just be that much sweeter for me when you finally do end up screaming my name from underneath me.” Cedric felt caught between laughing and turning Harry over his knee and spanking him silly.

Harry shook his head and said, “Nah, you want to make a point, then doing something that is liable to turn me on is not the way to go about it.” Cedric snorts and cannot help but reach out and bring his hands down, one on each butt cheek, delivering a right good ole smack, which causes Harry to let out a sound between a yelp and a laugh. 

Cedric pinches the same butt cheeks in retaliation, which has Harry shooting him narrow eyed glance, but did no more than that. The fact Cedric winced when he received the echo of the pinch he had just given Harry was enough for Harry. He then leans forwards and captures Cedric’s lower lip between his teeth and gave it a tug, making Cedric moan in part pleasure and slight pain from the sting it caused. 

Cedric got the point loud and clear, you make my ass sting, and I return the favour and bite your lower lip. He rolls his eyes and says dryly, “Fine, I get the picture no pinching your ass. However, biting my lip won’t do you much good, seeing as I only find it slightly painful, and mostly find the slight sting of pain pleasurable. It’s just like with you and me smacking your ass.” He adds, “Besides you only end up receiving an echo of whatever you inflict on me and I with what I do in return.” 

Harry snorts and captures his lip between his teeth again, but this time he only nibbles before sucking down hard. This Cedric approved of, if the sound of his low moan was anything to go by or the fact he reaches up to pull Harry flush against his front, then threads his fingers through Harry’s messy dark locks and kisses him fully.

Cedric broke the kiss before gently nuzzling Harry’s jaw with the tip of his nose and then teasingly brushing his lips feather-like softly in a trail across his jaw, making Harry sigh quietly and nuzzle him back. Harry then trails gentle kisses down his chin and to his neck and Cedric tilt his head to the side giving him better access. He lets out a quite sigh of his own, enjoying the affection between them as much as the lust and roughness.

Cedric pulls away and gestures for Harry to lift his arms so he can remove his t-shirt he slept in. Once the shirt is off, he throws it onto the kitchen floor near the table. Harry returns the favour, helped Cedric out of his own t-shirt and threw it to join his own shirt. 

Once both are topless and only in their boxers, Harry pulls Cedric to him so their chests brush against each other and sucks on his Adams apple, making Cedric moan and swallow. Harry pulls back and Cedric captures his lips in a hard and hungry kiss, before pulling back and coming up for air, panting heavily.

Cedric leans down to take Harry’s left nipple between his teeth and tugs on it before teasingly flickering his tongue in a circular motion around the hardened peak, Harry moans and arches into his mouth wanting more contact. Cedric is happy to comply and gives his other nipple the same treatment as its twin, and Harry tugs on his hair pulling him even closer. Cedric lifts his head after one last swirl of the tip of his tongue across Harry’s nipple. 

Cedric gestures for Harry to stand, once on his feet Cedric reaches for the waistband of his dark red boxers and pulls them down over his hips and down his thighs before they fall and pool at his feet. Harry kicks them away to join his and Cedric’s shirts, then reaches out to tuck two fingers underneath the waistband of Cedric’s black boxers, playfully pulling it forwards before letting it go to snap back against his stomach.

Cedric smirked and lifted his hips, and hooked his fingers underneath the waistband and pulls his boxers down and over his hips. Harry reaches out to pull them off the rest of the way and throws them to one side to join the pile of their discarded nightwear. Neither pays any attention to their clothing, are more interested in the view without clothing.

Cedric leans forwards to stroke Harry to full hardness, wanting him nice and hard if he is to take him inside of himself. Harry leans forwards capturing Cedric’s mouth with his own in a slow and deep kiss, both sighing as they slowly and thoroughly explore the inside of each others mouths. 

Harry pulls back from the kiss and moans loudly and says breathlessly, “Stop that, or else I’ll come all over your hand when both you and I know you want me to be inside of you when I do.” Cedric gave one last hard stroke and a squeeze before releasing him, knowing he was right, he really wanted Harry inside of him for that.

Harry grins and adds, “Now get ready as you’ve got a long two hours ahead of you. I said I was going to make you scream and I fully intend to come through on that promise. What better time to take advantage of that when we still have hours to spare, seeing as we packed last night and can leave getting dressed and ready to leave until the last minute.”

Cedric fully believes that by the time Harry finally lets him come, he’d have him begging and screaming, never mind just screaming. Harry had amazing stamina and patients for a seventeen-year-old, which was surprising for someone so young and with so little experience before he had married Cedric.

Cedric sighs happily, as Harry leans forwards again kissing, nipping and sucking gently on his neck. Harry slowly trails the tip of his tongue teasingly along Cedric’s jaw line and continues the trail down his neck, followed by his chest. He pauses briefly to bite down on a nipple, swirling the tip of his tongue frustratingly slow, then taking it into his mouth and sucking until the nipple was a hard peak.

He gives the same treatment to its twin, making Cedric hiss in pain and pleasure as Harry bites down on the hard little peak. He moves along adding his hands into the mix, teasingly caressing every inch of skin he could reach from his position standing over Cedric.

Oh, this was torture, slow and sweet torture, Harry was never this slow or deliberate in his movements. Harry was really going to make him suffer in the best possible way. He knew he would be on a serious pleasure high and sensation overload by the time Harry finally got around to actually entering him and finally letting him come.

After he teasingly brushes his hands against Cedric’s hardened nipples, he lowers himself to his knees, trails kisses down his chest to his stomach before he paused at Cedric’s navel. He knew how sensitive this part of the body could be, at least on Cedric anyway. He could have some fun here; it would surely drive Cedric up the wall.

Cedric watches and did not have to read his husband’s thoughts to know what he was planning, the fact his head of dark locks was resting near his navel told him all he needed to know. He was sensitive there, really, really ridiculously sensitive. He moaned and threw his head back, and covered his eyes with his one hand as he shook with suppressed laughter, he could not help it.

Harry rests his chin on Cedric’s flat and toned stomach and his grin was positively diabolical, very Slytherin-like, and his eyes dance with pure undisguised wicked glee. Not only was Cedric sensitive there, but also terribly and highly ticklish. Harry knew this, which Cedric seriously regretted Harry ever discovering as he used it against him at least once since he had discovered it on their wedding night.

Cedric braces himself for what he knew was coming, sure enough a few seconds later he shivers as Harry blew warm air against his stomach, causing his stomach muscles to clench. He wants childishly to tug on Harry’s hair as he feels his husband smirking against his stomach, having caught onto his thoughts and the urge he currently had.

His hands clench against his thighs at the first teasing swipe of a hot and wet tongue around his navel, making him hiss between clenched teeth, and clench and unclench his hands. He moans out aloud when teeth suddenly end up introduced into the mix. He threw his head back and moans out aloud as Harry teasingly scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin around his navel. He was not going to scream, not if he could help it, Harry would have too seriously work for that.

Harry thinks, ‘Challenge accepted’ Cedric’s moans grew louder as he hears his husband’s words and continues to relentlessly nibble and suck around his navel. Cedric flinches and his moan echoes off the walls of the kitchen as he resists the urge to scream when Harry quickly darts his tongue in and out of his navel.

Cedric throws his head back and arches off the chair when Harry gave an especially hard suck. Cedric resists the strong urge to sob in pleasure, griping Harry’s hair and breathing heavily. He would not scream or beg, damn it, the last thing he wanted to do was make Harry act anymore smug then he already was, whilst knowing he had Cedric right where he wanted him.

Harry grins and redoubles his efforts as he hears his husbands thought, ‘Oh yeah, that was definitely a challenge right there, Diggory’ Cedric practically whimpers and bangs his fists against his thighs. This only causes Harry to chuckle, blowing warm air against his husband’s already overheated and sensitive flesh, Cedric grits his teeth and inwardly curses Harry.

Cedric lets out a sigh followed by a moan when Harry left his navel with one last teasing swipe and dip of his tongue inside of the sensitive indent. He was relieved Harry was moving his attention elsewhere; perhaps it would give his overloaded senses a brief reprieve. He was right to hope as he did get a brief reprieve. 

Harry stood up again and leaned over and hungrily kissed his mouth, darting his tongue out against Cedric’s lower lip, coaxing Cedric to open his mouth allowing his tongue to slip passed parted lips and snake around his own playfully. Cedric wound his fingers through Harry’s dark locks, spreading his legs wide allowing Harry to come stand and rest between them as they continue to passionately French kiss, nip and suck on each others lips. 

He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist as Harry straddles his lap and kneels on his knees and leans completely against him. They both moan into the kiss as they slant their mouths over each others, while Harry lowers himself and grinds his naked backside against Cedric length, making him moan, yet he still did not scream or beg. 

Finally breaking the kiss and Harry pulled back and quickly made his way into the living room and returned with a large and long couch cushion. He places it on the floor of the kitchen before he enlarges it, both in length and width. He makes a mental note to return it to normal and replace it on the couch after casting a really strong Scourgify charm on it before they left.

Harry holds his hand out to Cedric, leads him over to the charmed cushion, and helps him lower himself onto it, before joining him. He lowers himself between Cedric’s spread legs and Cedric wraps his legs around his waist before they start to rock and grind against each other in a slow teasing pace. Harry sighs and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes as Cedric took his ear lobe in his mouth gently sucking on the sensitive skin.

Cedric moans in frustration when Harry cease to move against him, and gives Harry’s lobe a sharp yank between his teeth, making him hiss and turn his head to glare at the other wizard. This only causes Cedric to smirk and comment in a husky voice, “What did you expect, if you're going to tease me, make way for my retaliation?”

Harry eyes his husband for a brief second before a diabolical smile made his lips curve slightly. He raises a brow and drawls, “Ah, so that’s how you want to play it is it? Well, if you want to play dirty, I’m all for it, just don’t say I didn’t warn you as you did ask for it.”

Harry readjusts his position still resting between Cedric’s legs and trails his hands across Cedric’s inner thighs with teasing light strokes of his fingertips. Cedric grit his teeth, thinking, ‘Ooh, that bastard!’ Harry was playing the tickling weakness card again. Harry chuckles and says, “Hmm no, my parents were married and still very much alive when I was born, which now makes me an orphan and not a bastard.”

Cedric rolled his eyes and watched as Harry moved down the bed, and bent his head down low and gently placed kisses on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Cedric grits his teeth and lets out a hiss at the sensation of Harry’s warm breath blowing against his balls. He squirms against the cushion as Harry licks his left inner thigh, which was dangerously close to places he would rather Harry did explore. He was deliberately licking and sucking on his inner thighs, knowing that his breath was puffing out against his privates, driving him up the wall.

Just when Cedric was ready to tug on his husband’s hair for his teasing, Harry gently spreads Cedric’s legs apart and leans forwards, taking the head of Cedric’s length into his mouth and sucks gently making Cedric moan deep in the back of his throat. He lets out an even louder and husky moan when the hot wetness of Harry's tongue surrounds the head of his length. 

Okay, Cedric had not been expecting that, had been expecting more teasing and arsing about on Harry’s part, apparently not it would seem. He lay back and enjoyed the attention he was receiving, Harry did this often, but was so good at it, that Cedric enjoyed and appreciated it even more.

Harry held the base and trailed his tongue teasingly down the hard and long shaft, gently squeezing Cedric's balls with his other hand. Cedric gently tugs on Harry's now even messier locks, making him moan around his shaft as he swallows half way. The vibration of Harry's moan around his shaft was doing interesting and amazing things to Cedric's sensitive nerve endings. 

Cedric was panting heavily, a lust-filled growl escaped his throat as Harry took the head of his length right down to the base and the head hit the back of Harry's throat. Harry breathed in his husband’s scent as his nose rested in the coarse curls at the base. Cedric practically screamed, but not quite when Harry sucks hard on the head making him leak pre-cum into Harry’s eager mouth. 

All it took finally to make Cedric reach the edge was watching Harry's head bob up and down between his legs. However, what was really his undoing, and what sent him right off that edge was when Harry swallowed hard around the head of his length, and in turn making him lose it. However, before he could find release Harry gently grips the base of his shaft and squeezes slightly, cutting off his orgasm. 

Cedric froze and his body went rigid in part angered disbelief and the need to come. Cedric’s mind shrieks at his husband demanding it to be a lie, Harry had not just done what he had. Cedric’s mind practically howled at the injustice of it, how fucking dare he deprive him of a much needed release.

Harry winces as he listens to Cedric curse him blind inside of his head and tug sharply on his hair in retaliation for stopping his orgasm as he just had. Harry’s mouth was swollen and glistening with moisture from recent activities. He could not stifle a smirk at the thunderous and disbelieving expression on the bright red and sweaty face of his husband. Cedric was seething and Harry fucking knew it, was starting to realise he quite enjoyed rattling Cedric’s cage good and proper as it took an awful lot to get a negative reaction out of him. 

Cedric was panting heavily, his chest heaving with the deep lung full of air he was taking in as he glowers at his husband, who was resting his chin on Cedric’s left kneecap, looking up at him with a wicked and teasing little grin curling the corners of his irresistibly red and swollen lips.

Cedric tugs on his hair once more and growls, “Why the hell did you do that?” Harry simply replies, “Well, I did warn you Cedric, that if you wanted to play dirty, I was all up for it. Plus I did also claim I wanted to hear you screaming my name whilst underneath me, which you are yet to do.”

Cedric had an overwhelming urge to rip Harry Potter-Diggory a new one. Harry places a kiss on the side of his kneecap and says, “That’s lovely Cedric, you think the sweetest things to me and about me, how do you ever come up with it all?” Cedric glowers and growls. “Harry!” 

He then catches Harry off guard, who had been busy smirking at him. He swiftly turns over taking Harry with him so Harry was the one who was now lying on his back. Harry blinks up at him for a moment, before his smirk turns devious and he leers, “If you wanted a piece of me, all you needed to do was ask, no need to man handle me.” 

Cedric growls and all but rips off Harry’s glasses and puts them to one side on the kitchen floor near the cushion. He then quickly shuts him up by covering his mouth hungrily with his own. Harry moans and smirks against Cedric’s mouth, before threading his fingers through soft sweat drenched locks and tugs on it, bringing Cedric closer to him and deepening the kiss even more.

Cedric pulls away from the kiss before saying, “Try doing the charm needed for the lubricant without your wand.” Harry raised a brow before nodding, and sat up and kneeled on his knees. He grins in satisfaction as he places the tip of his finger slightly inside of the puckered hole and says the spell. He knows it worked when Cedric gasps out loud and squirms slightly as Harry removes his fingertip.

Harry continued to kneel, moved closer to Cedric, and lifted one of Cedric’s legs over his shoulders, than slowly begins to prod at Cedric’s opening. He continues gently prodding and pushing until he had half of one of his fingers inside, gently moving it in and out as Cedric moans. A few moments later, he manages to insert one of his fingers all the way and moves it in and out, gently caressing his stomach to relax him as he works his finger in and out, gently adding a second when he thought Cedric was able to accept it. 

By the time he had three fingers well passed their knuckles inside of his husband, Cedric was a moaning and squirming panting mess and Harry smirks knowingly, knowing the feeling all too well. Cedric returns the smirk and leans back on the bed resting against the pillows and spreading his legs wider, looking incredibly wonton as he all but purrs huskily, “Well, what are you waiting for, come and get me?”

Harry felt his cock jump at the sound of Cedric’s voice and let out a husky growl in the back of his throat. Oh, he was so going to pound into that gorgeous ass of Cedric’s, well as soon as he had finished driving him crazy and made him beg, then he was going to make him scream his name.

Cedric was happily fucking himself on the long fingers, moaning every time his prostate would get a pleasurable caressing. Harry twists all three fingers inside of the tight hot heat, marveling at how wonderfully tight he was, even if he had been inside of Cedric a couple of times since their wedding night.

He almost moans out loud at the thought of how Cedric had felt around him on their wedding night, all hot and tight, surrounding and gripping him deliciously. He had to take a deep breath, exhaling and letting it out, needing to calm down, which meant he needed to stop thinking of how tight he knew Cedric to be. Cedric was smirking as he gasped in pleasure, finding Harry’s thoughts amusing.

When Cedric was prepared enough to accept his length, Harry slowly removes his fingers, receiving a disapproving moan and glare from his husband. Harry chuckles and says, “Oh trust me, I more than know of something that will make you scream better then my fingers ever could.” Cedric playfully glares up at his husband and rolls his eyes. It always amused and somewhat shocked him when usually shy and none boastful Harry would act all smug and very occasionally gloat.

Harry placed his fingers of his wand hand over the palm of his free hand and cast the lubricant charm again. Once he had a palm full of the cold lubricant, he rubs his hands together to warm it before he smooths it over his length, hissing at the pleasure pain he received. The head of his length practically throbbed and was an angry shade of red. There was a downside to teasing and making Cedric wait for his release, he had to wait even longer before he could have his own pleasure-filled release.

Cedric smirks widely and thinks to Harry as he kneeled over Cedric, ‘Ha, serves you bloody right for teasing me’ Harry rolls his eyes before positioning his husband’s legs over his shoulders and placing the head of his length at Cedric’s puckered hole. Once properly positioned for entry, he starts pushing forwards slowly, until his hips rest against Cedric’s and his length buried to the hilt. 

Both instantaneously moan out aloud, both of them always enjoying this part especially. In Harry,’s case when he would first feel the hot snug tightness surrounding him and caressing him. He never grew tired of it, strongly suspects that he never will either. Something that felt so good and beyond blissful was not something you easily got tired of.

Cedric on the other hand loves the feeling of the sensation of complete fullness, and the feeling of being secure. It felt right, always had, ever since their wedding night. Harry nods in full agreement, even their first time had not been as awkward as it could very well have been.

After a moment’s pause Harry adjusts Cedric’s legs on his shoulders and leans forwards gently nibbling then hungrily sucking his lips into his mouth as he starts up a teasingly slow rocking motion. This continues for the next fifteen minutes, until Cedric starts cursing him again for his teasing, causing Harry to go even slower. He only speeds up his pace to a pounding when Cedric’s walls gave an especially brutal squeeze around his deeply encased length.

This went on for another ten minutes, but just as Cedric was about to explode, Harry repeats the same process from earlier, reaches between their bodies and gave the base of Cedric’s length a gentle squeeze and stemming his release. Cedric practically howls in frustration, screw pride, he did not care; he slaps Harry on the back of the head and begs, “Please, Merlin fucking damn it, let me come, you’ve proven your point, fine you fucking win I’m begging you let me fucking come, now damn it!”

Harry smirks with relish, knowing Cedric did not swear so strongly, which made his victory even sweeter. He comments between achingly slow deep thrusts and harsh panting, “Oh good, I so do love winning. Now that parts out of the way, I will let you come when I achieve the second part of what I said I was going to do. I’m going to make you scream, so loud, that if anyone had been nearby they would surely hear you.”

Cedric glowers and hisses when Harry pulls out of him and demands, “On your knees and spread them widely.” Once Cedric was on his hands and knees, Harry pounds into him from behind as Cedric braces himself on his hands and Harry grips his hips and continues to slide in and out of Cedric's tight hot backside. 

This position always hit the spot a hell of a lot more thoroughly than it ever had with Oliver, and hard as that was to believe, especially when you looked at the both of them it was still true. Harry was bigger, thicker and longer, not that Oliver was by any means lacking in that department, nor was Harry monstrously huge. Yet still he had two inches or so in length and three inches thicker in width, which made all the difference. It was a fact, which Cedric had a hard time wrapping his mind around the first time he’d noticed it on their wedding night.

After a few moments, Harry pulls away and lays back against the cushion, slightly bending his keens and took Cedric by the hips and with Cedric’s help, he lowers him down onto his hard length. Cedric moans loudly and tightens his muscles around Harry's shaft, causing him to throw his head back and let out a deep groan. 

Cedric braces himself by putting his hands on Harry kneecaps and continues to ride Harry faster and harder until he was slamming up and down on the hard length buried deep inside of him. Cedric threw is head back and pants heavily as Harry lifts his hips and thrust up into him, hitting his prostate, finally making Cedric scream in unbelievable pleasure.

Harry grins in smug delight, he had won, he had broken Cedric, it was not over yet either. Victory was beyond sweet, and decided he would be kind and let Cedric come for being good and doing as was told. He so loved it when he won, something he figured would not happen too often, Cedric was a stubborn swine when he wanted to be. Cedric snorts and gasps out, “Save your bragging Harry, there is a real reason why you don’t do it too often; both you and I know it does not suit you.”

Cedric was partly livid that he had caved and screamed and he had not even come yet, but at least he would be able to come if Harry kept his word, which he was sure he would. Harry was a lot of things; deliberately dishonest was not one of them, maybe misleading at times, but dishonest no. 

Harry loved having Cedric inside of him, but would love to be able to be inside of Cedric more often. Cedric raises a brow as he continues to ride him and says around a moaned gasp, “I suppose I could allow you from time to time, our relationship does after all need to be on even keel.”

Cedric continues to ride Harry for another fifteen minutes before Harry turns over placing Cedric beneath him and places his legs back onto his shoulders, bracing himself on his knees and slipping back into Cedric's tight heat and moans contently. He was able to thrust into Cedric deeper now they were in a better position, it felt beyond wonderful, that his eyes practically rolled up into his head in bliss. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed Cedric hard and hungrily as they rock against each other and thrust in-between grunts and groans. Harry continues to pound into Cedric until he could feel Cedric's inner-walls tightening around him, indicating he was going to come and very soon. Harry was close himself and needed to come, so he reaches between their bodies and takes hold of Cedric's length and starts to jack him off in time with his thrusts. 

Two more hard thrusts and a firm tug on Cedric's length had both of them howling their release, Harry spilling himself inside of Cedric, while Cedric explodes on Harry’s hand and both of their stomachs. Harry collapsed against Cedric and gasps for air as he calms down from his sexual high. 

He rolls off and pulled Cedric into his arms and gently and lazily kisses him. They lay wrapped around each other all sweaty and sticky as they continue to exchange lazy kisses. Harry then breaks from one of their kisses and comments breathlessly. “I’m even more certain marrying you was the best thing I possibly could have done.” Cedric smirks knowingly and says, “You only think that because the sex is mind blowing and I have no problem providing you with more orgasms then you know what to do with.” 

Harry lets out a low chuckle and playfully slaps his husband on the stomach as they continue to lie there, just dozing lazily. Soon both get up, clear away any mess made, and return the cushion to its original state after one hell of a cleaning charm, which they both cast to make double sure Albus would not be able to detect or ever know what they did on one of his cushions.

Three hours later both were showered and dressed, but made a point of not showering together, knowing they would become very distracted if they showered together. They were soon ready to go after taking the first dose of the potion required for them to get pregnant, which did not have much going for it as far as taste went. 

They shrunk their belongings and placed them in their bags, making sure they had left nothing behind and placed them on their shoulders. They even took extra care of making sure everywhere was tidy and no mess left behind for Albus to discover. That was surely no way to thank The Headmaster for his generous loaning of his beautiful cabin with its even more beautiful view.

Harry grabs hold of the brass key and says to Cedric, “How about we wait outside for whoever is picking us up?” He adds gesturing to the open front door, “It’s still nice out and I would like to take in the view one last time.” Cedric smiles gently and nods, “Sure, we can do that.” Harry returns the smile before he looks around the cabin one last time taking it all in. Once satisfied he takes hold of the hand offered by his husband and allows him to lead him out of the front door. 

Once outside Harry closes the door behind him and locks it before he places the key in the pocket of his black jeans. He turned to see his husband was gesturing towards the lake with his hand as he asks, “Do you fancy sitting by the lake until whoever turns up?” Harry nods and replied, “Yeah we can do that, let’s go.”

Cedric takes hold of his hand again and leads him over to the lake. He sits down first after he removed his bag from his shoulders and placed it down on the ground nearby. He pulls Harry down after Harry removes his own bag, placing it on the ground beside Cedric’s own bag. 

Harry sits down between Cedric’s legs and leans up against his husband’s chest facing away from him, while Cedric places his arms around his waist. He rests his chin on top of his husband’s head of eternally messy hair. Harry lets out a content sigh as he places his hands over the pair resting upon his stomach, giving them a brief squeeze before settling.

It hardly seems like they had been sitting long, enjoying each other’s company, along with the view, peace and quiet, when suddenly the silence is broke by two loud cracks one after the other. Harry and Cedric turn their heads to see whom Albus had sent to come and collect them, knowing no one except for those keyed into the wards could apparate onto the grounds of the property.

Harry grins when he sees that it is his godfather, but seconds’ later raises a brow as he notes the second person with him is none other than Severus Snape. Both of them he notes are dressed in their best dress robes. Harry figures that if his godfather and Snape were already dressed for the celebration tonight, he and Cedric would not have much time to get ready once they reach Grimmauld Place. 

Cedric having noticed the other wizard with Sirius also raises a brow and thinks to his husband, ‘Professor Snape? Well, that I did not expect I figured with Sirius coming, Remus would have been who come with him.’ He pauses before adding, ‘Then again, Professor Snape will be marrying your godfather come Christmas, so I suppose they are trying to get you used to the idea of seeing them together’

Harry nods and moves his hands from his husband’s before squeezing his arm in a gesture that told his husband he wanted to stand. Cedric removes his arms and stands up after his husband. They both pickup their bags and place them back onto their shoulders before Cedric takes Harry’s hand and leads him over to the waiting pair near the front door of the cabin.

Sirius beams at the approaching pair and asks they come to a stop in front of him and Severus, “Do you have everything and ready to go?” Harry nods and replies, “We’re ready, have been for the past hour actually” Cedric adds, “We were actually waiting for whoever was coming to collect us.” Sirius nods and tells them, “Good, we need to get going, you’ll only have half an hour to get ready for this evenings party and reception once we reach headquarters.”

Severus adds speaking for the first time, “I must insist that you do not drink any alcohol this even due to the potion you took this morning being in your systems. The pregnancy potion will not react well to being mixed with any alcohol.” Harry and Cedric nod in understanding, knowing full well that his reasoning was more than valid. 

Sirius reaches into his pocket and taking out a solid gold round pocket watch, which he flips the lid open and scans the face of the timepiece. He nods and tells them, “Alright, gather around the portkey it is due to activate in forty seconds.” Severus pulls out a rolled up copy of that days Daily Prophet and holds it out in front of him, placing it in the centre of the group so they can gather around in a circle.

Sirius knowing how his godson hates practically all forms of wizarding travel is the first to place his fingertip on the newspaper, which the others follow his example. He tells Harry before he begins mentally counting down from ten to zero, “Brace yourself Harry, the portkey will activate in ten seconds.” He quickly adds before portkey activates, “I know I don’t need to remind you to keep your finger on the portkey until we arrive, but I will anyhow.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, they all instantaneously feel a tugging sensation behind their navel, followed by the sensation of seeming as if sucked through a narrow tube. That Harry noted wearily was what apparating and travel by portkey had in common, neither held much appeal for him, if any at all.

Within second’s they arrived inside the large entrance hall of 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry lets go of the newspaper. He quickly removes his bag from his shoulder, letting it drop to the floor at his feet, before bending at the waist and placing his hands on his kneecaps. The other three are watching and snort as he bows is head low, breathing in and out heavily as he grounds out from between gritted teeth, “Bloody stupid rotten portkey! It bloody well feels like my stomach is about to escape through my mouth.” 

Cedric winces as he places a hand upon his husband’s back and gently rubs it in a soothing circular motion. He sighs as he says, “Every time without honest fail Harry, even after Six, almost seven years, which you have been in the wizarding world, yet you still physically rebel against our means of travel that isn’t flight on a broomstick.” 

Sirius grimaces before he lets out a brief and sympathetic chuckle, patting his godson on the shoulder as he tells him, “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it, say in another decade or so.” Severus snorts as he adds, “And if you don’t after seventeen years, I honestly doubt you ever will.” Cedric also adds, “Unfortunately he’s right, if you are not going to deal after a seventeen years Love, then you never will.”

Harry straightens up and glowers as he grumbles in Cedric and Sirius’s direction, “Says the two damn purebloods, raised to know of no other means of travel that was not flooing, apparation, portkeys, or even flight on a broomstick.” Becoming even more irritable his eyes flash like emerald fire in defensive anger at their teasing of him over something that was second nature to them. 

Cedric cringes in guilt as he feels his husband’s emotions and thoughts. He knows this to be another example of Harry not being told of his magical heritage or growing up in the wizarding world as is his absolute right as a half-blood wizard. He knew his husband was left feeling bitter and resentful, and by Merlin did he have every honest right to feel as such.

He feels even shittier as his husband adds, “Some of us did not have the option or the luxury given to us to grow up in the wizarding world, which was more than their damn right. They never learnt the proper customs, or using wizarding travel so often it eventually becomes second nature to them.” He concludes, “When I think of all I have seen and done since I turned eleven, and compare it with what I had for the first eleven years in the muggle world, I assure you I feel deeply deprived.”

Cedric and Sirius sober and shake their heads, not being able to deny that he has a point. They are purebloods that have not truly known or had to travel by anything besides the means of floo, portkey, apparation, or even a broomstick. The only times they could ever recall having to travel by anything resembling muggle means was when they would travel to the train station at Kings Cross to get the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. 

Then there was the fact they had been raised and grown up knowing of their magical heritages, never there being a time that they did not know that they are a wizard. Sirius grits his teeth and shoots his fiancée a pained look, knowing that Harry being raised as a muggle without knowledge of magic was a grievous mistake on Albus’s part. Sirius knew that Harry would have not grown up arrogant with his fame, he had far too much of his mother in him to let that happen, Lily hadn’t had a single arrogant bone in her body.

Severus unknowingly was agreeing with Sirius, Harry should have grown up in the wizarding world. The Weasley family could have taken him in and raised him as one of their own. The Potter’s had been rich enough, that the Weasley’s could have been given a weekly or even a monthly allowance to keep Harry in food and clothing and any other such necessities he may have need.

Severus watches as Harry turns his gaze upon him and says, “And the wizard who also knew of the existence of all kinds of magic his whole life. And of course Merlin knows how often you use a portkey or apparate at short notice as a spy.” He grumbles irritably, almost in disgust, as he asks, “Is there actually anything that does rattle your nerves, Professor?”

Severus smirks, deciding to lighten the mood and not give too much of a snarky reply, it was after all understandable that he would be bitter and resentful, how could he honestly not be on some level. He replies in a drawling silky tone of voice, “Perhaps, not that I would ever dream of divulging such information to you, no use giving up whatever edge I have, now is there.” He would not, that was honestly the truth, even though he knew on some level that Harry would not use the information against him maliciously. Still he was not going to give it up willing if he could help it.

Sirius and Cedric cannot help but snort and turn to face away from Harry, who looks caught between amusement and making a very rude hand gesture at the older wizard. Cedric having such access to Harry’s mind knows exactly which hand gesture his husband has in mind to. “Don’t do it love, trust me, don’t do it” Cedric’s drawls playfully to his husband, who shoots him a shrewd glance in return. He says, “I’m going to go and get ready for the party and reception.”

Cedric watches his husband pick up his bag and place it on his shoulder as he makes his way towards the staircase. Cedric is caught between laughter and being cautious of his husband’s intentions later on when they were finally alone together. He shrugs, figuring he would deal with it when the time came, but in the meantime, he needed to follow his husband to get ready for their wedding reception and Harry’s birthday party.

Sirius calls out to them as they make their way up the long and winding staircase, “You’ve got twenty minutes to get ready before I come upstairs to get you to bring you downstairs so we can floo to Hogwarts for the party and reception.” Cedric calls out over his shoulder seeing as Harry was too caught up in his stewing mood to answer, “Fine, we’ll be ready.

Cedric made a mental note to do something about his husband’s sour mood before they reach Hogwarts, knowing his husband would feel absolute shit later on if his mood somehow managed to ruin the party and reception that Ginny and Molly Weasley most likely spent countless hours preparing for and setting up.

Meanwhile downstairs just as the young couple disappear out of sight, Albus clears his throat, making his presence known from his hiding place in a corner that no one had noticed, no one except Severus that is. Sirius startles and whips out his wand and turns to face the direction the noise had come from and points his wand. When he sees that it is only Albus, he lowers his wand and shoots the elder wizard a less then pleasant glance for being such a sneaky and nosy old bastard. 

Severus on the other hand had known the old codger had been there the whole time, yet he had not stopped Harry from airing out his bitterness and resentment. The old coot needed to hear what his supposed actions for the boy’s best interest and the greater good had accomplished. There was absolutely no way, no way whatsoever that Albus’s ideas concerning Harry’s better interests matched these days with Harry’s own, perhaps not since fifth year after learning of the prophecy. 

Sure Harry still respects Albus somewhat, but his trust was not hundred percent, not as it was when he was younger. He trusts the man to watch his back, but not to tell him the complete absolute truth, but only half-truths, which Harry absolutely hated. The fact Harry knew since fifth year, if not perhaps longer than that, Albus had kept important information from him for years made him more than slightly jaded. 

Harry’s opinion on trust in regards to the relationship he had once shared with the aged Headmaster was not hundred percent as it was once. Trust to Harry meant a whole lot when you consider his life for the first eleven years, the fame and attention, which he now dealt with practically on a daily basis just unfortunately added to that. So nowadays, if there were an issue the first one Harry would go to would not be Albus, but more like Sirius or even Ginny. 

Hermione in Harry’s opinion placed far too much trust in The Headmaster or authority figures to do what was best for Harry’s likening. Then there is Ron, but he always pretty much sided with Hermione, especially now that she is his wife. If Harry was in trouble or danger and Hermione believed that the only way to solve the issue is to tell the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall, Ron would of course be right alongside her.

Sirius frowns as he asks, “How long have you been there and what did you hear exactly?” Before Albus could reply Severus said, “He’s been here the whole time and heard everything.” Albus sighs and tells them, “I was waiting for your arrival, knowing when the portkey was due to activate and bring Harry and Cedric here.” He adds after a brief pause, “I was hoping to help escort the guests of honour to their celebration.”

Sirius sighs loudly and says, “You heard all of that, which means you now know Harry is bitter and resentful. The kid has issues with wizarding travel that is not on a broomstick, an issue that would have not be there if he had been brought up in the wizarding world as was his right.” Sirius looks beyond irritable as he shoots Albus a less than impressed glance.

He adds after taking a deep breath, “You could have sent him to the Weasley’s, they would have never allowed Harry’s fame to go to his head, besides he is a lot like Lily, who I imagine did not have a arrogant bone in her entire body, which in my opinion was able to perfectly balance James out.” He concludes, “Besides, you’ve met Arthur and Molly Weasley, if he had even tried anything resembling arrogance then Molly would have put him right in his place before he could really act up.”

Severus snorts as he says in a bland drawl, “In less your Fred and George Weasley, naturally.” Sirius snorts and nods in complete agreement, yes in less of course you were the Weasley twins. Their fear of their mother was not what it once was, at least not what it should be for someone such as the fierce and formidable woman that is Molly Weasley.

Severus adds, “I have to agree with Sirius on this point Albus, I believe the boy would have been better suited, not to forget to mention better cared for, if he had been given the chance to be brought up properly by Molly and Arthur Weasley.” He concludes after pausing and says in a firm no nonsense tone, “Money would have not been an issue; Potter was rich, richer than even the Malfoy’s and Black’s. A weekly or even a monthly allowance could have easily enough been provided to keep the boy.”

Albus protests as he replies, “But it was what was best for Harry, I really did not want him to be brought up constantly in the public eye, what kind of life would have that been for the boy?” He pauses before adding, “Yes, I shall admit if I had known what his relatives were like and were capable of doing to a child, then yes I would have chosen elsewhere. However, it still would have been in the muggle world. I truly believe Harry deserved to grow up not having to deal with the whole of the wizarding world knowing who he is. 

He concludes, “The only regrets, which I have are that the normal life that I wanted for him growing up end up severely tainted with abuse. I unknowingly chose poorly when I placed and left him on the Dursley’s doorstep, when in fact when I think back I should have left him with Arabella Figg. At least that way with her being a squib someone from The Order could have always been on hand to monitor how he was coming along.”

Sirius rants, “Sure I prefer Arabella over the Dursleys any day, which means he could have known about the wizarding world and Hogwarts and that he is a wizard. You could have placed glamour charms on him to change his appearance when he entered the wizarding world, could have taught him that he needed to use a different name when there until he went to Hogwarts and could be without any glamour’s.”

Severus sighs and adds, “Lily would have wanted that for her son, James Potter to would have wanted it as well, I didn’t need to know him all that well to know that. The boy could have least gotten a feel for the world he rightfully belongs before going to Hogwarts. If you had then he would have not been so in the dark about his heritage, nor would he most likely have an issue with wizarding travel that is not a broomstick.”

Albus replies, “Possible, or perhaps not, we shall never know now. What has happened has happened and we cannot change it no matter how much we want to. If it was possible for Harry to do his life over again I would only change the fact the Dursleys would have not by any means been placed in charge of his well being.” 

Meanwhile upstairs in their bedroom Harry and Cedric were getting ready for that evenings celebration, while Cedric tried to sooth his husband’s sour mood with some success. He had gone with the option of warning him, that if he did not lose the sour mood until later, then all of the hard work put into tonight by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would be all for nothing, especially if the birthday boy and one of the grooms was in a prissy mood.

Harry had shot his husband a look for his usage of the term prissy, but all the same had gotten dressed without much grumbling. He and Cedric both knew that he would torture Cedric when it came time for them to make love as soon as they had finished taking the last of the pregnancy potion. Cedric could not help but look forward to it if it was anything like what he and Harry had done that morning, but with less teasing to piss him off, no use in both of them being in a pissy mood.

He had dressed in form-fitting black dress pants, which clung attractively his hips and backside. He also wore black dress shoes, polished to a perfect shine, which he presumed Molly Weasley had a spelled that way. He also wore a shirt in a pale spring green, which was a shade lighter then the tie and wizarding robes he wore. The colour brought out his eyes beautifully, especially since Harry had chosen not to wear his glasses that evening, but instead the wizarding contacts that Sirius had gotten for him.

Cedric on the other hand wore black dress pants and dress shoes, shoes polished to a perfect shine. Someone had chosen a shirt that was a shade of warm blue, which was a shade lighter then the tie and wizarding robes that he wore, which highlighted his grey-blue eyes beautifully. He presumed it must have been his mother, or perhaps even Ginny Weasley, but it did not matter who had, only that they had chosen very well.

Five minutes after dressing and trying to tame Harry’s hair and of course failing, Harry placed the brass key to the cabin in a concealed pocket in his robes. Sirius then called up to them, “Come along you two it is time to floo to Hogwarts or you are going to be late for your own party for Merlin sake.” He adds, “Plus I don’t need Ginny or Molly Weasley on my case, or even the recently new Mrs. Granger-Weasley for that matter.”

Harry and Cedric came down the stairs and instantly see that Albus had joined Sirius and Severus. He claps his hands together as he says warmly, “Ah excellent, it is our guests of honour.” He adds, “Happy birthday Harry and congratulations on finally coming of age.” He concludes, “I thought I might come along and help escort you to Hogwarts. So shall we all depart for Hogwarts and to your celebration?” 

Harry and Cedric nod and Harry replies, “Thank you, and yes I guess we should get going before we’re late.” Harry reaches into his robes and removes the key before handing it back to The Headmaster. Harry says, “Thanks for letting us loan your cabin for our honeymoon.” Cedric nodded and added, “Yes, it had an amazing view, plus Harry became somewhat attached to the kitchen.”

Albus chuckles and replies, “You’re both very welcome and if Harry would like I could suggests some spells and decorating charms, which I used when decorating the cabin.” Harry beams and replies, “That would be great, seeing as Cedric has promised I could decorate and have the kitchen anyway I want when we get our own place as I use the kitchen more than he does or ever will.”

Harry then takes hold of Cedric’s hand as they make their way to the fireplace in the main entrance hallway. Albus goes first stepping into the flames and calling out as he throws some floo powder down, turning the flames emerald green, “Hogwarts, Headmasters office.”

They watch as he disappears before Sirius gestures for Harry to go next, who scowls as he grabs some of the powder and calls out as he throws it down into the flames, making them flare and turn emerald green once again, “Hogwarts, Headmasters office.” He disappears and stumbles out of the fireplace in Albus’s office moments later, landing face first onto the floor.

He inwardly scowls as he hears the amused chuckles of The Headmaster and stands just in time for the flames in the fireplace to flare and turn emerald green once more. His husband appears and steps out gracefully into the office, causing Harry to scowl at the sight of his husband’s graceful ability to travel by floo.

Cedric takes out his wand and casts a cleaning charm on both himself and his husband, just as Sirius comes through the fireplace, followed moments later by Severus. Cedric inwardly cringes as he replaces his wand in his robes and finally he sees the scowl his husband was eyeing him with, knowing exactly the reason for it as well. Cedric could not help the fact that he had been traveling by floo and portkey since he could remember.

Harry’s sour mood improved when there came a knock on the door and Albus told whoever was on the other side of the door to enter. Much to Harry’s delight it was to discover Hermione and Ron, who had returned two days previously from their own honeymoon. Ginny was with them and walks in first, giving Harry a hug as she asks, “So, how was your honeymoon, amazing I would wager seeing as whom you shared it with?” She winks playfully in Cedric’s direction, the wizard in question chuckling and playfully rolling his eyes in return.

Hermione and Ron stood near the open door clearly stunned as they saw one of the last people they had honestly expected to see standing beside Harry. Ginny had known of course and had taken great pleasure in keeping Harry’s new mystery husbands identity a secret from the forever-curious Hermione and her brother.

Harry exchanges a knowing smirk with both Cedric and Ginny as they took in the stunned faces of Hermione and Ron. Harry’s smirk widens as he said, “Yeah, you should’ve seen my reaction when I first realised it was Cedric who I was going to marry and complete the same bonding ritual that you two did a week after school let out for the summer.”

Ron splutters, while Hermione suddenly beams and quickly made her way over to Harry and grabs him in a big and tight embrace. He chuckles as she squeezes him harder to her and exclaims, “Cedric Diggory, oh wow, who’d of thought it?” She pulls away from their embrace as she adds asking, “So are you Harry Diggory now?” 

Harry chuckles shaking his head as he replies, “No of course not, I would not have ever allowed that, not anymore then you allowed yourself to give up Granger.” He adds at her knowing look, “Actually it’s Potter-Diggory now, I mean seriously, did you honestly think you were the only one who refused to not keep their last name as well as taking on their husband’s?”

Hermione let out a small laugh and replies, “Yes, that’s what I figured, we were raised as muggles, and muggle women are known at times to hyphen their name with their husband’s.” She adds, “I can understand why you insisted on keeping Potter, you are in fact the last Potter and will need an heir to carry on the Potter line, just as much as Cedric will also need an heir to carry on the Diggory line.” 

Cedric comments, “It was either me or Malfoy and considering what you know the ritual to consist of, both you and I know there was no way in hell I was going to or could let Harry marry that twitchy and bouncing ferret.” Ginny and Ron snickered appreciatively at his twitchy and bouncing ferret comment, while Harry snorts and Hermione looks caught between amusement and disapproval at his words, especially in front of Professors Dumbledore and Snape. 

Cedric adds, “As for I and Harry each needing an heir to carry on our last names, you’d be right. I figured Harry would get the first born male and I’d take the second.” Harry looks thoughtful before nodding and saying, “Sure, our first born son will be the Potter heir and our second born son will be the Diggory heir.” He concludes, “A set of male twins would be very handy for that purpose actually.”

Hermione beams once more and asks, “I presume you have a wedding ring Harry, let’s see it?” Harry chuckles as he lifts his left hand for Hermione and Ron to see his wedding band. Hermione takes his hand, examines the band, and smiles as she said, “Platinum with a Gryffindor red ruby, beautiful.” Harry laughs as she tells his friends, “Actually Sirius said something similar to that.” The wizard in question chuckles and nods in agreement.

Ron said after his wife had finished examining Harry’s wedding band, “Sorry mate that we could not be at your wedding and bonding ceremony and you at mine and Mione’s.” Harry waves him off and replies, “Don’t worry about it, you two were officially married and bonded whilst I was still at the Dursley’s.” 

He adds after a pause and reveals, “As for mine and Cedric’s wedding and bonding ceremony, well, we had that right after you two went off on your honeymoon, the same night actually. When your reception was over and you left I was escorted to headquarters and was married inside of Sirius’s office.”

Hermione asks, “Who were your witnesses? We had Mr. And Mrs, Weasley along with Ginny and the rest of the Weasley siblings and their spouses and fiancées. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were present to with my parents.” Harry replied, “Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric’s parents, along with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.” 

Hermione adds, “I noticed you are not having another ceremony, but just a reception and birthday party instead.” Harry replies, “Well, you know me, Mione, I never was one for the lime light and a huge fuss being made. I do not need nor want another ceremony nor does Cedric. We are married and don’t feel that we need to retake our wedding vows again, once was enough for us.”

Cedric adds, “We have complied with The Ministry’s law requirements and that as far as I and Harry are concerned it is more than enough.” He continues after a brief pause and says, “We agreed to combine a birthday party for Harry’s seventeenth with a wedding reception for me and him at Ginny’s suggestion, just as long as she planned it herself.” 

He concludes, “All me and Harry cared about was getting away together on our honeymoon just the two of use finally getting to know the other properly with no interruptions or anyone else trying to stick their nose in and shove their opinions down our throats. We appreciated and enjoyed our time spent alone at Albus’s cabin, trust me we made some amazing memories whilst there.”

Hermione and Ron nod in understanding, before Ron rubs his hands together and asks Harry, “So mate, you ready to taste your first glass of Firewhisky?” Harry replies, “Ready yes, will I, no? I can’t Ron I’ll have to wait until next year to try Firewhisky as will Cedric before he can drink alcohol again.” Ron frowns as he asks, “Why are you not drinking, it is your seventeenth birthday." He adds, "Cedric has been of age for a few years now so why can’t he drink either?"

Harry and Cedric glanced over at Albus, who nods. Harry clears his throat and replies, "Because Cedric and I took a potion this morning and will for the next six days. The potion does not react well to alcohol, not in the least." Hermione asks around a frown, "What potion, Harry?" Cedric answers instead because his husband was shifting around and looking uncomfortable. "A potion, which will enable us to become pregnant without having to ask a surrogate to have the children for us, meaning the children would be biologically both of ours."

Ginny gasps as does Hermione, who asks, "But why so soon and why did the both of you take it?" Harry replies, "Because The Headmaster believes it to be for the best that I get pregnant this year during my last year at Hogwarts." Cedric adds, "As for why I took the potion to, well that's because Harry goaded me and claimed he would not take the potion alone nor endure labour on his own.”

He pauses to scowl playfully at his husband as he notices his smirk and the knowing glint in his husband’s eyes. He said, “So we evoked a lover’s oath, which means instead of swearing on our magic or life we swore instead on our marriage vows. The deal is that whoever moans the most and has the shortest labour has to be the one to carry the next Potter-Diggory offspring and if they don't comply then they will have slighted their spouse and will owe them a debut."

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulous, while Ron snorts and rolls his eyes and comments, “Ha, trust you Harry to end up doing something like this.” Hermione shook her head as she asks, “When will you expect to be pregnant?” Harry replies, “Around October or November at the latest.”

Albus clears his throat as he says, “I think it time we head down to the great hall.” He adds, “Everyone is inside and waiting for the guests of honour to arrive so we can get the celebrations started.” Harry nods and says, “Oaky, besides I am looking forward to seeing what the decorations look like and what the wedding and birthday cakes are going to look like.” Cedric adds, “I have no doubt everyone outdid themselves when getting everything ready.”

Ginny replies, “Oh yeah, we outdid ourselves alright, you can trust us on that.” She adds, “Your colour scheme and flower arrangements look stunning if I do say so myself.” She adds, “Mom really went all out with food, drinks and cakes, yet stayed within the limits you both set, plus I never allowed her to get carried away as you both asked.”

Albus adds as he walks towards his office door, opening it and leading everyone out and down the revolving staircase. “I have arranged for a certain surprise for you both, which you shall see as soon as we arrive.” Little did Harry and Cedric know is that Albus had arranged for The Weird Sisters to play at the party/reception.

Albus had mentioned it was the seventeenth birthday party of Harry Potter, well as the wedding reception of Harry and his new spouse Cedric Diggory, who was a Triwizard champion alongside Harry Potter. Naturally, after hearing this, the group immediately jumped at the chance to play a gig at the famous Harry Potter’s seventeenth birthday, even the wedding reception of the two Hogwarts Triwizard champions. 

They had offered to do the gig free of charge, Albus in return had offered them all the food and drink they could manage and the chance to celebrate with both of Harry and Cedric. The group had been awed at the thought of getting to see ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and the two Triwizard champions up close. It was honestly too good to be true, seriously how many musical groups could honestly boast having done the same?

As they walked down the corridor to the Great hall Harry finally notes what his three friends are wearing. Ginny is dressed in a spring green one-shoulder floor length La Radiant evening dress made of taffeta that had a floor length layered skirt. The shoulder strap was embroidery flowers and leaves that went over the shoulder and covered one side of the bodice. The bodice had pleats and was a sweetheart neckline. It was backless and buttoned up at her waist. Harry noted there was a metallic sheen in a paler shade of spring green, which reflected off the material as she moved when the light hit it just right.

He noted as she walked that he could see the shoes she had paired with the dress. They were Ivory coloured satin court shoes with three-inch heels, with a jewel trim buckle fastening strap across the front. They went with the dress perfectly, complimenting the style and colour of the dress beautifully.

She had her hair pinned up in a French twist with a few curled strands framing her face, while on top of her head was an ivory coloured full, soft and billowy fascinator in vanilla ivory with ivory white feathers on a fabric-covered headband. Harry thought she looked stunning, Cedric clearly agreed with him, thinking the colour did wonders for her red hair making it stand out vibrantly.

Finally, he took in the matching earrings and necklace she wore and presumed Neville had given them to her. The stones were Peridot green accented with a flattering constellation of white diamonds. The necklace was made of white gold and had a trio of stones that sparkle at the centre. The necklace measured at 15.5 inches in length, with a 2-inch extender and lobster claw clasp, matching the earrings, which were 1 inch long.

Hermione on the other hand was dressed in warm blue coloured glamorous full-length chiffon gown with one shoulder strap with intricate gathering on the chest and an embellished waistband and had a second layer over the top of the skirt and it zipped up at her lower back.

The dress paired with Ivory coloured Caparros Ashton sling back high heels that features a softly pleated crisscross upper with open toe styling, anchored by a dainty rhinestone accent and a softly elasticized sling back. They looked perfect paired with the style and colour of the dress, which Harry could tell Ron more than agreed with if the way his eyes practically followed her every move was anything to go by.

She had tamed her hair and placed it in a bun at the back of her head in a similar fashion she wore for the Yule ball back in fourth year. On her head, she wore an Ivory coloured fascinator that had three beautiful large roses with a spray of coque feathers, on a tear shaped sinnamay base attached to a band.

Her jewellery was beautiful consisting of light blue sapphires that were simple, dainty, and subtle. The necklace and earrings set embedded with a chain of sapphires and white diamonds and a centre marquise cut light blue sapphire. The white gold necklace was 16 inches in length by 1/8 inches wide, with 3-inch extender with a lobster claw clasp. The earrings matched the necklace and were ¾ inches long.

Harry wondered if Hermione’s parents or another of her family members had given it to her, seeing as he could not see such a set coming from Ron. However, Harry and Cedric did agree as they eyed the lovely looking witch walking in front of them that she looked stunning. 

Finally, Ron was dressed similarly to Harry and Cedric, but wore the same warm blue as Hermione, matching with her perfectly. Harry wondered if Neville had decided to match with his girlfriend tonight and would be wearing the same shade of spring green. 

Now Harry thought about it he noted that Sirius was dressed in the warm blue, while Severus wore the spring green. It was in a slightly darker shade then Cedric had chosen for their wedding colours, but neither minded, it was just a novelty to see Severus Snape wearing anything besides his custom black.

Soon they reached the great hall and Ginny said, “You two wait here and I’ll go and tell everyone you’ve arrived.” Harry and Cedric nodded and Hermione and Ron followed her into the great hall, along with Sirius and Severus. Albus nodded to the pair and said before he followed the others, “You will approve of the transformation which the great hall has under gone thanks to your friends and families.”

Harry and Cedric nodded and exchanged a glance with the other and waited for their cue to enter. Less than a minute later just as the Weasley twins each took a large wooden door and pulled the doors open at the same time, the first opening bars of Happy Birthday was heard being played by the Weird Sisters. Everyone cheered and clapped as they sang Harry a happy birthday. Cedric was grinning at his blushing husband as he joined in singing with everyone else. 

Harry and Cedric stepped completely inside of the Great hall and the twins closed the doors behind them. The pair stunned to see that The Weird Sisters were present and playing. Cedric figured only his husband would be lucky enough to have a famous band singing happy birthday to him personally.

As soon as everyone had finished cheering and clapping, Harry clears his throat and chuckles as he says, “Okay I was honestly not expecting to have The Weird Sisters here and singing happy birthday to me.” He nodded to the group on the small stage and said, “Thanks for that, this will surely be the birthday I’ll always remember.” 

The group chuckled and the lead singer replied, “You’re welcome, but seriously did you really think we’d pass up on this kind of opportunity, to give you Harry Potter an autograph signed by the whole group? You’re famous in your own right, and naturally you’ll receive the best and not anything less on your seventeenth birthday when you have a Headmaster the likes of yours?”

Harry and Cedric turned to face The Headmaster, who chuckled and said, “Naturally you only turn seventeen once Harry, plus you have given and sacrificed so much for our world, meaning it is only right that something is returned to you no matter how small, and you deserve to have only the best on today of all days my boy.” He concluded, “Plus Miss Weasley mentioned you are a fan of the group’s music.”

Everyone could see how beyond touched Harry was by such a gesture and sentiment on The Headmaster’s part. Harry shot The Headmaster a warm and fonder look then he had perhaps given to the older wizard since fifth year. He replied in a heartfelt tone, “Thank you Professor this honestly means a lot to me and I won’t forget such a gesture.” Albus caught onto this immediately and quickly swallows the lump of emotion that appeared in his throat, knowing he done something right by the boy for the first time in such a long time.

After a slightly lingering silence Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and asked, “Shall we show Harry and Cedric the cakes and let them see the decorations and flowers they chose?” Harry and Cedric finally noticed how the Great Hall had been decorated using their chosen colour scheme and flower choices. Both beamed appreciatively and Cedric chuckled and said to Harry, “You were right love when you suggested not using our house colours.”

Harry returned the chuckle and replied, “True, I mean it’s even more stunning than I had imagined when we first discussed what we wanted.” He turned to Ginny and said, “You and everyone really went beyond mine and I suspect Cedric’s expectations, so thank you.” Cedric nodded and added, “Yes, thank you, and Harry is right this is truly beyond anything I could have imagined or possibly wanted.”

Ginny grinned and gave a mock bow before saying, “Your both totally welcome.” She added gesturing to the two banners pinned and draped side by side and said, “So how do you like the banners, I told Dean what I wanted and he designed them the muggle way then used magic to make it move?” 

Harry and Cedric eyed the first banner, which was Gryffindor red and said happy seventeenth birthday Harry in large and fancy curled script that flashed brightly in Gryffindor gold. He had drawn six perfect looking versions of a golden snitch and the golden snitches gleamed as they flew around the banner, their wings beating in a fast blur. 

Harry beamed and said to Dean, “Thanks mate that really looks incredible.” Cedric nodded and added, “He’s right Thomas, and you really did an amazing job.” Dean smirked and replied, “Your welcome Harry, you to Diggory.” He added, “I had a lot of fun creating and designing that, maybe more than I did with the banner for your wedding reception. I had to use a more formal and less bright approach with that, plus Ginny said it had to be in certain colours and not our house colours.”

Harry and Cedric looked at the reception banner and nodded in approval as they took in the fact the banner was made of an ivory colour, while the edge was a pale apple mist, and there was beautiful and detailed drawings of spring green and warm blue coloured calla lilies and roses in full bloom. In the centre of the banner was the beautiful and large elegant writing which Dean had used both warm blue and spring green that said, Congratulations Harry and Cedric.

Next Mrs. Weasley directed them over to a medium sized rectangular table, which had a long ivory coloured cloth draped over the surface. In the centre of the table sat two separate cakes. One rested on a golden coloured circular cake stand, and was Gryffindor red with golden ribbon tied around the circular shaped cake, while a life-like and sized golden snitch is on the top of the cake right in the centre and the wings would occasionally move as real snitches did. Written in gold beautifully and carefully in front of the snitch was the words Happy Birthday Harry.

Next was the wedding cake, which was a single square shaped tier and slightly larger than the birthday cake, which rested upon a square shaped golden coloured cake stand. It was made of smooth white chocolate fondant with a thick strawberry moose filling. There was a warm blue thin ribbon that crisscrossed around the cake, and Mrs. Weasley had used blue sugar roses and placed them in a draped effect in one corner of the cake.

Also placed on the table is a large and tall golden-coloured four tier round shaped cake stand, where arranged neatly was beautifully decorated pastries and sweets made by Mrs. Weasley. On the free space on either side of the cakes and four-tier cake stand was a large beautifully arranged floral arrangement that consisted of several dark and light blue roses and pure white calla lilies inside of a large and tall crystal vases, which had a ivory and apple mist coloured ribbon tied around the centre of the vases.

Next Harry and Cedric took in the eight circular tables arranged around one corner of the great hall, leaving a large space for dancing and mingling. Six of the tables were large enough to seat eight guests, while another table was set up with only five chairs, which Harry assumed Ginny had reserved for the Weird Sisters. Cedric noted a smaller and intimate table was set up a little further away from the others and had seats for two, which he knew was for him and Harry. 

The tables Ginny had draped with silk ivory coloured tablecloths, while the chairs had ivory coloured covers and spring green ribbons tied around the back of the chairs in a bow. There is warm blue coloured napkins shaped into a fancy rose shape that Harry knew must have been done with the aid of magic. 

There was apple mist coloured name cards, which had their names on printed in a warm blue colour that were square shaped. Each of the guests had one assigned to them, which would allow them easily to find where Ginny had seated them. Ginny had not just randomly placed anyone just anywhere, no she had chosen very carefully not wanting anyone to be uncomfortable.

Finally, placed in the centre of each table was a crystal vase with pale and dark blue roses and white calla lilies that had warm blue and spring green ribbons tied around the centre of the vase. The centre pieces were stunning and arranged just right that it did not look over the top nor horribly gaudy. 

Albus clapped his hands and said, “If everyone would please be seated dinner will be served using the same ordering method that was used at the Yule Ball. Your name will be on a seating card and your menus will appear once you have you found where Miss Weasley has placed you. You will be given a choice of four different meals to choose from.” 

As everyone made their way over to the tables, Harry noted the usual large white floating candles that floated high above in the enchanted ceiling that evening were replaced with a mixture of warm blue, spring green, ivory and apple mist coloured candles. All candles were lit and looking beyond stunning, especially when Albus dimmed the lights in the great hall with a flick of his wrist.

After dinner desert followed soon afterwards, and immediately proved that Molly Weasley knew exactly what she was doing. Not only did the deserts look stunning, but also tasted as equally stunning and simply melted inside of your mouth in the most amazing way. It was all made even more amazing by the difference choice of drink provided, which complimented both the dinner and deserts.

After everyone had finished eating The Weird Sister took to the stage once more and began to play one of their recent hits. Everyone made their way to the dance floor and proceeded to dance to the slow ballad the leader singer sang flawlessly. Cedric held Harry close as Harry rested his head on Cedric’s chest as they swayed to the music, sighing as he feels Cedric place a gentle kiss on his hair.

After the song had finished, Molly lit seventeen candles on the birthday cake and everyone sang happy birthday to Harry again, before he blew out all of the candles and everyone clapped and cheered. Harry grins bashfully at the attention and lowers his eyes to his hands, fiddling with his wedding band nervously.

After a fast-paced song, there is laughter and a few tears shed as a select view gave speeches, before Harry and Cedric dance their first dance as spouses. All in all the night was a success, as was the all of the gifts Harry and Cedric received. Everyone went home with a piece of cake from each of the two cakes, Harry receiving the biggest piece from the birthday cake, whilst he and Cedric had the larger pieces from the wedding cake.

As they lie in bed that night snuggled up in each others arms both could not help but think the night could not have gone better, nor could they honestly asked for more. It had been amazing and was evident much love and care had gone into the preparations. Harry and Cedric made a mental note to get both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley extra special Christmas gifts that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be some time before I update this story I am in the process of writing the next chapter. I have other stories I would like to post on here let me know if you think I should. Updates will take longer due to the fact I am a part time Avon Representative for my local area and there is job search on top of that.


End file.
